


Tomado

by crusheidi



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 30
Words: 111,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24669730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crusheidi/pseuds/crusheidi
Summary: Traducción Autorizada¿Qué harás si el que amas se te arrebató de esa vida casi perfecta con la que has estado soñando y no te dejó nada más que un corazón roto y tantas preguntas sin respuesta?¿Lo buscarás? ¿Buscarás esas respuestas?¿Y qué harás si, cuando finalmente lo encontrases, él no era la persona que solías conocer?Pero incluso cuando las cosas se volvieron más y más extrañas de lo que ya era, en el fondo sabes que él siempre estará separado de ti....Siempre...
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Juguete Humano

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Taken](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/632206) by EunHaeOnly. 



Donghae abrió lentamente los ojos. Lo primero que sintió fue dolor en todo su cuerpo. Se sintió pesado mientras trataba de levantar su propio cuerpo. Se encogió ante el repentino dolor de cabeza que tuvo cuando intentaba levantarse de la cama. Cerró los ojos por un rato, tratando de calmar el dolor. Sus manos estaban torcidas en la manta que estaba envuelta alrededor de su cuerpo, tratando de quitársela. Pero luego se detuvo al darse cuenta de que estaba completamente desnudo.

Siempre fue así. Siempre se encontraba desnudo en su propia cama, pero no podía recordar por qué o cómo se encontraba en tal condición en su habitación en primer lugar. Realmente no recordaba haber vuelto a casa. Siempre hay una misteriosa pérdida de memoria que siguió experimentando. Recordó todas sus actividades durante el día, pero siempre faltaba algo, no puede recordar nada entre esas actividades del día hasta que despertó.

Donghae caminó hacia un espejo de tamaño humano justo al otro lado de su cama. La manta estaba bien envuelta alrededor de su cintura. Tan pronto como se paró frente al espejo, comenzó a mirarse a sí mismo. Su piel estaba tan pálida. Moretones se pueden ver en todas partes. Sobre sus hombros, su pecho, su cintura, y sobre sus muslos. Donghae frunció el ceño, tratando de recordar algo. Pero había un espacio en blanco y oscuro dentro de su cabeza que no podía atravesar, y se estaba volviendo cada vez más frustrante.

Donghae volvió a acostarse en la cama. Su cabeza daba vueltas, su visión borrosa. Se sentía tan cansado, necesitaba más sueño. Últimamente se sentía cansado fácilmente incluso sin hacer nada. Se volvió más y más débil. Una vez incluso Sungmin tuvo que irrumpir en su apartamento porque no devolvió su llamada durante dos días consecutivos. Sungmin lo encontró inconsciente en el suelo de la cocina. Realmente lo asusté.

—Donghae, ¿estás despierto?

Una voz familiar. Era Sungmin. Donghae se dio vuelta y lo encontró parado en la puerta.

—Hola Ming. ¿Cuándo entraste? —Donghae preguntó débilmente—. No te escuché.

—Justo ahora. Estaba preocupado. Te llamé cientos de veces, pero no contestaste —dijo Sungmin mientras entraba y se sentaba en la cama. Sus ojos observaban al que estaba débilmente acostado en la cama—. Dejaste la puerta abierta, otra vez.

Donghae rápidamente levantó la manta para cubrir su parte superior del cuerpo antes de que Sungmin notara los moretones que tenía.

—¿Estas bien? —preguntó Sungmin—. Juro que te ves tan pálido. Como si no hubiera sangre corriendo por tu vena.

Donghae se acurrucó en su almohada. —Estoy bien, Ming. Solo estoy cansado.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Ocurrió algo? Te estás retirando de todo. Ya casi no salimos —Sungmin dijo en voz baja, sonando muy triste—. Te extraño. Me preocupo. Creo que no estás bien.

—No es así, Ming. Deja de preocuparte —Donghae cerró los ojos. No queriendo discutir con su mejor amigo. Ya no le quedaba más energía.

Sungmin solo lo miró fijamente por un rato antes de caminar hacia la puerta.

—Vendré esta noche, ¿de acuerdo? Podemos ver una película o algo así.

—No estaré aquí esta noche —Donghae respondió.—. Voy a algún lado.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Al club...

—¿Que club?

Donghae no respondió. Parecía perdido, sin saber lo que estaba diciendo. Sin saber por qué él incluso dijo eso. No tenía planeado hacer nada esta noche, pero de alguna manera dijo lo que dijo, como si hubiera algo que lo obligara a hacerlo.

Sungmin no esperó a que Donghae le contestara. Sabía que sería inútil esperar respuestas. Donghae nunca le diría algo. Se fue y cerró la puerta detrás de él, dejando a Donghae quien se alejó rápidamente.

* * *

El club estaba lleno esa noche. Donghae tuvo que encogerse. Encontró un lugar en la esquina, lejos de la multitud. Parecía perdido. Incluso se preguntaba por qué había ido allí. Por mucho que quisiera irse, no podía. Algo lo hizo quedarse, pero no sabía qué o quién. Así que se quedó allí sentado y esperó.

En el segundo piso, un hombre hermoso lo observaba. Sonrió cuando Donghae simplemente se sentó allí como una estatua.

—Hyukjae, tu mascota está aquí —dijo, sus ojos seguían mirando a Donghae.

Un joven apuesto se adelantó y se paró junto a él. —Él no es mi mascota.

—Pero aún así lo usaste para satisfacer tus necesidades casi todas las noches —sonrió—. ¿Entonces qué es? ¿Tu amante?

El que se llamaba Hyukjae lo miró con sus hermosos ojos dorados.

—No es de tu incumbencia, Kyuhyunm —fijo fríamente. Luego caminó hacia las escaleras, bajando.

—Si alguna vez te aburres con él, estaré más que feliz de tenerlo—. Kyuhyun gritó. Hyukjae solo sonrió y siguió caminando.

Se detuvo en medio de la pista de baile, luciendo asombroso e impresionante. Todos tenían los ojos en él. Incluyendo los de Donghae. Hyukjae le sonrió cuando vio que Donghae se le acercó.

—Viniste como te dije —Hyukjae se inclinó para susurrar.

—Quería verte —dijo Donghae, con los labios cerca de la oreja del otro. Hyukjae podía sentir el aire cálido contra su perfecta piel blanca.

—¿Por qué querías verme?

—Porque... —Donghae se detuvo por un momento, sin estar seguro de lo que iba a decir—. No lo sé...

—Oh, pobre cosa... —luego Hyukjae preguntó—. ¿Estás confundido? ¿Sabes quién soy, Lee Donghae?

—Eres...

Donghae abrió la boca, tratando de hablar, pero nada salió de esos labios pálidos.

Hyukjae se rió. Se inclinó más cerca de la oreja de Donghae y susurró con su atrayente y seductora voz.

—Claro que no me conoces. No necesitas saber quién soy. Ni siquiera mi nombre. No tienes que saber mi nombre. No tienes que recordarme porque ninguno de eso es importante para ti. Te haré olvidar, siempre lo hago.

Donghae se estremeció una vez que Hyukjae terminó su oración y él solo sonrió.

—Quiero verte bailar —dijo Hyukjae—. Baila para mi.

—Pero no puedo... n-no puedo bailar...

Hyukjae tomó la cara de Donghae y miró a los ojos cansados.

—Mírame y escúchame —dijo Hyukjae. Sus ojos de repente se volvieron más oscuros cuando miró profundamente a los ojos de Donghae. Donghae no podía moverse, hechizado por el sonido de su voz.

—Puedes bailar. Y ahora mismo quiero que bailes para mí —Hyukjae lo hipnotizó para que lo hiciera y Donghae solo asintió incluso cuando su cerebro dijo lo contrario.

—Quítate la camisa y empieza a bailar.

Como un maniquí, comenzó a desabotonar su camisa y la dejó caer. Parecía confundido y asustado, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. Era como un títere de cuerda. Cada parte de su cuerpo simplemente se movía como si los complaciera. Se dio cuenta de que muchos par de ojos lo miraban como si fuera una especie de loco, que bailaba medio desnudo y seductoramente hacia otro hombre. Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Una lágrima cayó sobre su mejilla y solo cerró los ojos...

* * *

Los ojos de Donghae se cerraron cuando sintió un dolor insoportable en la parte inferior de su cuerpo. Encontró a este hombre a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo desnudo. Este hombre, el hombre que Donghae ni siquiera podía recordar quién o qué era. Este hombre estaba encima de él, marcando cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Donghae quería gritar pero no pudo. Parecía perdido y confundido. Bailar en el club fue lo último que recordaba. Nunca recuerda haber sido traído aquí. Ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba..

Hyukjae se movió y encontró sus labios, lamiéndolos con tanta avidez antes de hundir su lengua profundamente en la boca de Donghae. Donghae quería alejarlo, pero ambas manos estaban atadas. Intentó patear, pero este hombre que estaba encima de él era demasiado fuerte. Terminó pateando la cama y fue inútil.

—No estás gimiendo... —dijo Hyukjae entre su respiración pesada—. ¡Gime para mí, humano!

Donghae se mordió los labios y sacudió levemente la cabeza. Él no quería hacerlo. Estaba dolorido y confundido y lo último que quería hacer era gemir para el hombre que le había provocado ese dolor. Hyukjae gruñó y abrió sus piernas más ampliamente, empujando su pene dentro del agujero de Donghae con tanta crueldad que hizo que Donghae gritara de dolor. Pero eso no le impidió empujar más.

—Eso es... —Hyukjae sonrió maliciosamente antes de aplastar sus labios en los de Donghae—. Te voy a follar fuerte y en seco... ¡como siempre lo hice!

Y con eso comenzó a mover su cuerpo dentro y fuera de él, ignorando su grito. Donghae le ruega que se detenga pero fue inútil. Hyukjae no tenía corazón. Siguió empujando con dureza hasta que estuvo satisfecho. La sangre comenzó a volar entre sus piernas y su olor hizo a Hyukjae aún más cruel. Hundió el colmillo en el cuello de Donghae y comenzó a chuparle la sangre. Finalmente se detuvo cuando se corrió dentro de él.

Hyukjae sonrió al ver el rastro de lágrimas en las mejillas rosadas de Donghae. Donghae estaba a punto de desmayarse cuando lo hizo mirarlo a los ojos.

—No recordarás nada de esto. ¿Me escuchas? —Hyukjae comenzó a hipnotizarlo mientras miraba profundamente a los ojos de su presa. Donghae estaba tan débil para incluso dar un ligero asentimiento—. Ve al club dentro de tres días, ah... dentro de siete días para que tu herida se cure antes de que te destroce de nuevo. Me satisfará, tal como lo hiciste ayer, o hace una semana, o hace un mes... o ¿cuanto tiempo ha pasado?

Hyukjae lo desató y se vistió.

—Recupérate pronto, Lee Donghae —Hyukjae besó sus temblorosos labios una vez, y pasó sus dedos fríos sobre su mejilla—. Eres tan hermoso...

Donghae todavía estaba dentro y fuera de la conciencia y Hyukjae lo encuentra divertido. Estaba tan débil e indefenso y Hyukjae se burló de él con su sonrisa maliciosa. Estaba a punto de irse cuando Donghae comenzó a murmurar algo.

—P-por favor ayúdame... —dijo débilmente Donghae—. H-hyukjae ... p-por favor ayúdame...

Y Hyukjae simplemente se congela al escuchar eso...


	2. Los Recuerdos

Siwon presionó sus dedos ligeramente sobre la muñeca de Donghae, tratando de encontrar el pulso. Era débil, pero se alegraba de que todavía estuviera allí. Débil, pero sigue ahí. Dejó escapar un gran suspiro antes de ir a buscar su bolsa en la silla junto a la cama, sacando agujas, tubo intravenoso y otras cosas relacionadas con la medicina.

—¿Se está muriendo?

Siwon miró a Hyukjae, que estaba sentado un poco lejos de la cama. Odiaba lo tranquila que era su voz. ¿Cómo puede este hombre hablar de cosas así sin ni siquiera preocuparse? como si la vida fuera algo sin sentido y nada. Pero él no dijo nada. Era inútil de todos modos. Siwon lo intentó tantas veces antes, pero nada podría.

—Él vivirá —dijo Siwon fríamente—. Perdió mucha sangre, gracias a ti.

Hyukjae sonrió sombríamente. —Puede darme las gracias más tarde cuando se despierte.

Siwon lo miró una vez más. —Basta, Hyukjae. Es inocente. Míralo. Estás jugando con la vida.

—¿No fue esa la única razón por la que fuimos creados? ¿Para arruinar vidas?

—Me niego a hacer eso.

—Somos exactamente lo mismo.

—Salvo vidas. Destruyes vidas. Hay una gran diferencia.

—Lo que sea —dijo Hyukjae—. ¿Por qué me importaría su vida? A ellos no les importaba la mía.

Siwon soltó un suspiro. Ahí van otra vez, discutiendo sobre lo mismo de siempre. Cosas que nunca se resolverían al hablar con una criatura cruel y despiadada como Hyukjae.

—Sólo sal —Siwon le ordenó, señaló la puerta.

—¿Por qué? No hice nada. Simplemente me siento aquí observándote.

—¿Puedo hacer esta transfusión de sangre con él de manera pacífica? No quiero que un vampiro loco de repente se vuelva desquiciado por eso.

—Envuelve tu nariz con algo, reducirá el olor.

Una vez más, Siwon le dirigió una mirada de reproche.

—Oh... ¿te estabas refiriendo a mí? —preguntó Hyukjae, haciendo una cara inocente y divertida—. ¡Qué tonto! No te preocupes. Casi dreno su sangre. Estoy lleno.

Siwon lo ignoró y siguió cuidando a Donghae. Era inútil hablar de compasión a un vampiro despiadado como Hyukjae. Él no lo entendería de todos modos. Los vampiros jóvenes siempre hacen lo que quieren.

Hyukjae todavía era nuevo en el mundo de los vampiros. Siwon lo encontró cerca del bosque, no tan lejos de su casa, hace unos diez años. Su sangre fue drenada y al ver la herida en su cuello, Siwon supo instantáneamente que había sido asesinado por un vampiro. Sabía que pronto se convertiría en uno también. Así que Siwon lo llevó a su casa y lo cuidó.

El proceso de transformación fue agonizante. Siwon estaba allí para guiarlo. Hyukjae se convirtió en un vampiro completamente el tercer día después de ser encontrado. No recordaba nada acerca de ser humano. No recordaba su nombre, pero Siwon le contó su nombre en la tarjeta de identificación que tenía consigo. Pero eso era todo lo que Siwon sabía de él. Nació a principios de abril de 1986, su nombre era Lee Hyukjae. Además de lo que estaba escrito en la identificación, Siwon no sabía nada más.

En los primeros meses de su vida como vampiro, Siwon lo entrenó para cazar animales. El instinto más fuerte de un vampiro recién nacido era matar. Los vampiros más jóvenes están matand como máquina. Fueron conducidos por la sed de sangre y la lujuria. Así fue Hyukjae. Su instintivo asesino era demasiado fuerte y se sintió más complacido al darse un festín con sangre humana. Siwon no podía hacer nada al respecto. Pero él realmente se preocupa por Hyukjae y se ganó el respeto de él.

Siwon estaba sorprendido de que Hyukjae no hubiera matado a Donghae todavía. Hyukjae nunca dejó que su presa viviera tanto tiempo. Pero ver a Donghae hizo que Siwon entendiera un poco. Hyukjae solo quería divertirse un poco más con este hermoso joven. Quien no, Donghae era realmente una lindo y atractivo. Sus rasgos eran perfectos. Era realmente cruel que Hyukjae le hiciera esto a un hombre tan hermoso. Siwon nunca haría daño a un alma. Siwon también era un vampiro. Pero él era diferente, mucho más viejo que Hyukjae. Fue creado hace casi trescientos años. Él era una máquina de matar en ese entonces. Pero ya no más. Aprendió a controlarse. Dejó de tomar sangre humana y comenzó a tomar la de los animales.

—¿Por qué lo trajiste aquí? —preguntó Siwon mientras revisaba el flujo de sangre de la bolsa de sangre a la manguera intravenosa. Estaba a punto de levantarse cuando, de repente, Hyukjae ya estaba de pie junto a la cama de Donghae, su mano estaba alcanzando la bolsa de sangre que estaba colgada en el tubo intravenoso. Siwon agarró su mano tan rápido incluso antes de tocarla.

—Sólo estoy comprobando... relájate.

—¿Por qué lo trajiste aquí? ¿Quién es él?

—No es un cuerpo.

—Hyukjae..

—¡Muy bien! Es mi juguete sexual —respondió oscuramente—. Mi esclavo sexual. También mi banco de sangre. Y lo traje aquí, ya que así será más fácil para mi follarlo.

—¡Hyukjae!

—Te gusta mi primera respuesta, ¿no? —Hyukjae se rió, y después de satisfecho, continuó—. Él sabe mi nombre.

Siwon dejó caer su pluma, pero no le importaba en este momento. ¿Entonces este hombre era alguien de su pasado? ¿Podría ser?

—¿Así que le perdonas la vida porque él sabe tu nombre? ¿Estás seguro? Hay muchas personas que tienen el mismo nombre que tú. Tal vez él estaba hablando de otra persona.

—Vi mi cara en su cabeza —dijo Hyukjae con amargura—. Hago que se olvide de cómo me veo, nunca le dije mi nombre. Pero cuando dijo mi nombre, sentí algo diferente. Así que mire sus recuerdos. Tiene recuerdos de Lee Hyukjae y vi mi propia cara. Sabía quién era yo y quiero saber más. Pero este humano es demasiado débil. No puedo seguir investigando porque él se estaba desmayando. Es por eso que lo traje a ti. Cúralo para poder averiguarlo.

—Entonces será mejor que dejes de complacerlo. Deja de ocultar sus recuerdos para que te recuerde y te dé una respuesta. Y, por favor, detén esto Hyukjae. Podemos ser diferentes.

—¿Has terminado de jugar al doctor? —Hyukjae preguntó, un poco molesto—. Sabes que puedes convertirte en un buen médico a juzgar por lo que acabas de hacer con este chico. No está mal para un hombre de negocios.

—Estudié Medicina en la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Fui doctor —dijo Siwon con amargura, recordando su propia historia de la vida—. No podía seguir sirviendo porque...

—¿Doloroso ver morir humano a diario? —Hyukjae preguntó, con voz burlona—. La muerte es solo algo que les debe pasar.

—Para nosotros también —dijo Siwon con calma—. La inmortalidad es lo más cruel que me había pasado. Ver a nuestros amores morir e irse era demasiado doloroso.

Hyukjae se burló.

—Sabrás cómo te sientes algún día. Y cuando llegue el día, sabrás lo preciosa que es la vida.

Hyukjae sonrió maliciosamente. —¿La vida es preciosa? Bueno, ¡díselo al vampiro que me mató!

* * *

Donghae se quedó mirando fijamente la gran ventana. A pesar de que el paisaje ante él era tan impresionante. Los árboles estaban todos cubiertos de nieve blanca, y la montaña en el fondo también era blanca. La luz del sol de la mañana hacía que se viera incluso hermosa. Pero Donghae no le prestó mucha atención. Su mente estaba tan nublada con tantas cosas. Cosas extrañas y él mismo no podía entender. No podía pensar con claridad, siempre olvidaba las cosas. Ni siquiera recordaba por qué estaba aquí, en este lugar.

Se despertó ayer y se encontró acostado en esta cama grande y acogedora. Le recordaba a su propio dormitorio en casa. Echaba de menos su ciudad natal y todo al respecto. La brisa matutina en la playa, el día soleado o el sonido de las olas se precipitaron hacia la orilla. Echaba de menos su casa. Hogar que dejó hace casi seis años. Seis años buscando a alguien.

Donghae cerró los ojos e intentó imaginárselo dentro de su cabeza. Siguió intentando y tratando, pero sus imágenes nunca aparecen y eso lo vuelve loco. Solo fueron diez años. Diez años no fue tan largo. Pero ¿por qué olvidó cómo se ve? ¿Por qué no puede recordar su cara? El recuerdo que tenía con él era tan vívido dentro de su cabeza, cada cosa era real, pero ¿por qué no puede recordar la cara?

_Lee Hyukjae... ¿dónde estás...? Estoy perdiendo la cabeza..._

—Donghae, ¿puedo entrar?

Donghae abrió los ojos y se volvió para ver a Siwon de pie en la puerta. Él no respondió y apartó la mirada. Él vino de nuevo. Este hombre, que se hizo cargo de él. Parece agradable y siempre lo trata bien. Pero todavía Donghae mantuvo su distancia ya que no lo conocía, excepto por su nombre.

—Vine a verte —dijo Siwon. Donghae se mantuvo en silencio, sus ojos miraban el cielo azul a través de la gran ventana. A pesar de que la luz del sol de la mañana que caía sobre su cuerpo se sentía realmente agradable y cálida, se sentía muy frío por dentro.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Siwon mientras se sentaba en la cama y comenzó a examinar al más joven—. ¿Todavía mareado?

Donghae negó lentamente, aún evitando a Siwon.

—Te ves mejor. Mucho mejor —dijo Siwon mientras tomaba la mano de Donghae donde se colocaba la aguja intravenosa—. Voy a quitarte esto. Ya no es necesario.

Donghae se encogió ante el ligero dolor en su mano cuando Siwon sacó la aguja. Pero no hizo ni un sonido y ni un comentario. Siwon puso esas cosas sobre la mesa y se dio cuenta de que Donghae todavía no había tocado su desayuno.

—Necesitas comer algo —dijo Siwon—. ¿No te gusta esta comida? Puedo conseguirte cualquier otra cosa.

Donghae se volvió para ver a Siwon. —¿Puedes decirme por qué estoy aquí? Llevo tres días aquí, pero nunca respondes ninguna de mis preguntas.

—¿Qué preguntas? —Siwon miró a Donghae para comprobar la reacción de la pupila. Se sintió contento ya que todo parece normal—. Estás aquí porque necesitas atención médica. Así que cuidé de ti.

—¿Por qué tú? ¿Por qué aquí? ¿Dónde estoy en realidad? ¿Qué me pasó? —Donghae disparó todas las preguntas a Siwon a la vez—. Estoy tan confundido... no sé qué me pasó, me siento tan perdido y sigo olvidando cosas y...

—Donghae, relájate... —Siwon sonrió dulcemente al escuchar todas esas preguntas—. No pienses en todo eso todavía. Necesitas estar bien.

—¿Estoy... estoy siendo secuestrado?

Siwon se mordió el labio por un momento antes de darle a Donghae una leve sonrisa. En realidad lo estaba. Fue traído aquí contra su voluntad. Es incluso peor que solo un caso de secuestro.

—No estás siendo secuestrado. Te trajimos aquí porque necesitabas atención médica y no te llevamos al hospital porque está un poco lejos. Era médico, así que sé cómo cuidarte.

—¿Era médico? —Donghae frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué... a qué te refieres? No entiendo. Solo dime... ¿Qué me pasó? ¿Cómo puedo saber que no eres un mal hombre? ¿Cómo sabes siquiera mi nombre? No recuerdo haberte dicho mi nombre...

—Tu tarjeta de identificación —Siwon señaló una cartera de cuero negro en el escritorio.

—Oh... —Donghae asintió, todavía con curiosidad. Sus ojos mirando intensamente las orbes marrones de Siwon—. Lo siento... solo estoy confundido... yo-solo quiero ir a casa...

—También me gustaría que te vayas a casa —dijo Siwon con sinceridad—. Eres libre de irte en cualquier momento.

Donghae se sintió tan aliviado al escuchar eso. No perdió el tiempo, estaba a punto de levantarse de la cama. Pero entonces...

—¿Quién dijo que él puede irse?

Ambos miraron directamente hacia la puerta. Allí estaba Hyukjae, mirando a Siwon, en desacuerdo. Poco a poco se dirigió a Donghae. Se quedó allí y solo mirando a Donghae quien estaba mirando asustado y confundido.

—¿Puedo hablar con este chico en privado? —Hyukjae se volvió hacia Siwon, pidiéndole que se fuera. Pero Siwon le devolvió la mirada y se mantuvo firme.

—Bien.

Hyuk se sentó en la cama. Donghae instantáneamente abrazó sus pies defensivamente. Siwon estaba de pie junto a Donghae, acariciando ligeramente su hombro como si tratara de pedirle que no tuviera miedo.

—¿Te gustaría atarme, Wonnie? —Hyukjae preguntó sarcásticamente—. En serio no lo morderé. Lo prometo.

Siwon lo miró profundamente a los ojos, luego se alejó del costado de Donghae.

—Al menos no ahora —dijo bromeando poco después de que Siwon estaba fuera. Le sonrió a Donghae, que tenía miedo y no tenía ni idea.

—¿S-Siwon? —Donghae comenzó a entrar en pánico, sabiendo que Siwon ya no estaba a su lado—. ¿Quién eres? ¡No me toques!

Donghae gritó cuando Hyukjae pasó los dedos por su pelo. Donghae miró a Siwon, pidiendo ayuda, pero Siwon se quedó allí y le hizo un gesto para que se calmara.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué van a hacerme? ¡Déjenme ir!

Donghae rodó hacia el otro lado de la cama, ignorando el dolor que se estaba arrastrando cuando su cuerpo se movió. Pero fue simplemente inútil. Hyukjae era mucho más rápido. Agarró su pierna y tiró de su cuerpo hacia él y se subió, bloqueando su cuerpo con el suyo. Era tan poderoso que solo necesitaba una mano para sujetar ambas manos de Donghae, apretándolas por encima de su cabeza. Donghae trató de pelear, pero él estaba impotente. Este hombre que estaba encima de él era más que poderoso. Se veía tan diferente que Siwon. Se veía desagradable y áspero y Donghae supo al instante que tenía una muy mala intención hacia él. Donghae miró a Siwon, desesperadamente pidiendo ayuda.

—¡¡Por favor!! ¡¡No le hagas daño!!

—Quédate donde estás, Wonnie. No quiero hacerte daño —dijo Hyukjae mientras tiraba del cuerpo de Donghae hacia él y se subió a él. Donghae trató de moverse pero Hyukjae era demasiado fuerte.

—Por favor... —Donghae rogó—. Dejame ir...

—¡Cállate!

—Donghae, estará bien —dijo Siwon—. Lo prometo. Solo relájate. Él no te hará daño, no lo dejaré, ¿de acuerdo?

—Entonces ¿que es esto? —Donghae protestó. Su respiración era desigual, su corazón latía con fuerza—. ¡Me estás lastimando! ¡Suéltame!

Hyukjae agarró la cabeza de Donghae, impidiéndole moverse.

—¡Eres tan ruidoso! —gritó Hyukjae. Lo miró profundamente a los ojos, y antes de que pudiera hacer o decir algo, de repente se quedó helado. Su cuerpo se relaja lentamente y eventualmente impotente. Sus ojos miraron fijamente. Hyukjae colocó sus dedos ligeramente sobre la cabeza de Donghae, penetrando en su mente y comenzó a buscar los recuerdos.

Los recuerdos de Lee Hyukjae.


	3. Tomado

**Reminiscencia, hace 10 años.**

Donghae frunció el ceño. Sus cejas se estrecharon cuando sintió un dedo que se arrastraba ligeramente sobre su frente, hasta su nariz. Aún perezoso para abrir los ojos, Donghae sonrió, sabiendo quién hizo eso. Siempre hace eso, pasando su dedo desde su frente hasta su nariz. Pronto, un par de labios besaría su frente, luego su nariz y durarían en sus labios. Y lo hizo. Siempre hace eso, dijo que es su ritual amoroso, para expresar cómo ama a Donghae. Siempre hace eso cada mañana para despertarlo, o antes de irse a la cama por la noche, o en cualquier momento que estuvieran juntos. Tan pronto como esos cálidos labios tocaron los suyos, los ojos de Donghae se abrieron.

Esa dulce sonrisa lo saluda. Esos ojos amorosos lo miraron con amor. Sus dedos recorrieron ligeramente el rostro de Donghae, admirándolo como si Donghae fuera el hombre más hermoso de todo el mundo. Bueno, al menos así fue como hizo que Donghae se sintiera acerca de sí mismo. Este hombre que yacía a su lado, ese bello rostro al que despertaba cada mañana. El amor de su vida. Lee Hyukjae.

—Hyukjae, deja de molestarme. Tengo sueño —Donghae gimió, cerrando los ojos de nuevo.

La mano de Hyukjae se deslizó debajo de su camiseta, subiendo y descansando en uno de sus pezones. Un gemido escapó de sus labios cuando Hyukjae deslizó su pulgar sobre él. Hyukjae levantó su camiseta hasta su pecho y comenzó a girar su lengua en su otro pezón. Los ojos de Donghae se abrieron de golpe.

—Hmm... eso es realmente bueno —Donghae murmuró con voz grave. Sus manos al instante tiraron del cabello de Hyukjae, tirando de él ligeramente, animándolo a hacer más.

—¿Ahora estas despierto? —Hyukjae preguntó antes de llegar a lo que estaba haciendo antes, lamiendo y chupando los labios de Donghae. Donghae volvió a cerrar los ojos, disfrutando cada segundo.

—Hmm... —Donghae tarareaba, no era capaz de responder a la simple pregunta debido a la sensación que Hyukjae le estaba dando era abrumadora.

—Voy a tomar eso como si —Hyukjae sonrió.

Donghae abrió los ojos una vez que sintió que los cálidos labios de Hyukjae lo abandonaban.

—¿A dónde vas? —Donghae protestó al ver que Hyukjae estaba a punto de levantarse. Agarró su cuerpo delgado pero bien construido y lo puso de nuevo en la cama.

—A tomar una ducha —Hyukjae respondió con calma.

—Pero pensé que estamos haciendo algo en este momento...

—No, solo te estaba despertando.

Hyukjae sonrió maliciosamente y trato de levantarse de nuevo. Pero Donghae lo agarró de nuevo con fuerza.

—¡¿Tu que?! —Donghae hizo un puchero—. No puedes hacer eso... no puedes simplemente despertarme así. También has despertado a otra cosa...

Hyukjae frunció el ceño, luego levantó la manta que cubría el cuerpo de Donghae. Sus ojos se detuvieron por un momento en un enorme bulto dentro de su bóxer.

—Oh lo siento —Hyukjae hizo un puchero lindo. Luego besa el bulto aún vestido levemente—. Vuelve a dormir pequeño. Lo siento si te molesté...

—¿Perdón? —Donghae trata de no sonreír al ver a Hyukjae hablando con su erección ya dura y palpitante allí. Donghae levantó su cuerpo y se puso encima de Hyukjae, quien ya estaba medio desnudo desde la noche anterior, solo dormía con su calzoncillo. Las manos de Hyukjae frotan los muslos y el culo de Donghae, haciendo que incluso quiera follar de inmediato. Se sacó la camiseta de la cabeza y la tiró.

—No me despiertas y simplemente me haces sentir frustrado sexualmente por ti y te vas.

—Oh... ¿mi bebé está frustrado sexualmente? ¿En serio ahora?— Hyukjae preguntó mientras arrastraba sus dedos nuevamente sobre el pecho de Donghae. —¿Qué vas a hacer entonces?

Donghae sonrió tan travieso y no perdió el tiempo. Aplastó sus labios contra él, lo besó suavemente al principio y se volvió apasionadamente una vez que Hyukjae respondió. Hyukjae lo agarró de la cintura y comenzó a mover sus manos por su culo redondo, mientras que la mano de Donghae giraba activamente el dedo sobre sus labios. La mandíbula de Hyukjae se apretó. Sus ojos se cerraron e inconscientemente acercó la cabeza de Donghae para profundizar el beso. Su lengua exploró con avidez la caverna de Donghae. Los sonidos de sus dulces besos se mezclaron en armonía con sus gemidos y respiración pesada.

—Te amo cariño —Hyukjae susurró con su voz ronca en el oído de Donghae mientras el otro disfrutaba, hundiendo sus dientes y su lengua en su cuello mientras su mano derecha viajaba hacia el sur libremente, sin marcas, sin desafiar.

—Oh... parece que otra cosa también ya está despierta —Donghae susurró mientras mordisqueaba su oreja. Su mano cubrió un enorme bulto entre su entrepierna—. No puedo esperar para tenerlo dentro de mí...

—Maldito seas... —Hyukjae maldijo, mordiéndose el labio inferior, tan tentado de solo darle la vuelta a Donghae en la cama, lo inmovilizó, abrió las piernas y solo seguir adelante. En cambio, dejó que el más joven hiciera lo que quisiera.

—Hmm... —Donghae murmuró mientras salpicaba el pecho de Hyukjae con besos, centímetro a centímetro. Hyukjae gimió cuando Donghae chupó su pezón. Sus ojos se encontraron y a Donghae le encantó la forma en que la cara de Hyukjae estaba tensa, sus ojos estaban simplemente abiertos y Donghae podía decir que estaba tan frustrado sexualmente. Donghae sonrió mientras deslizaba su mano dentro del calzoncillo, frotaba la dura erección de Hyukjae e hizo que Hyukjae gimiera, complacido por lo que su amante acaba de hacer.

Donghae bajó y se quitó su bóxer, liberando la hermosa erección de Hyukjae. Se quitó su propio calzoncillo también, mientras Hyukjae agarró un lubricante de la mesita al lado de la cama. Vertió una cantidad generosa del líquido espeso en su mano, cubriendo sus dedos con él. Apoyó la espalda en la cabecera de la cama y le pidió a Donghae que se arrodillara, frente a él.

—¿Estás listo?

—Debes preguntar?

Hyukjae deslizó un dedo en Donghae y el más joven jadeó al instante. Se inclinó hacia adelante hasta que su frente se encontró con la de Hyukjae y colocó sus manos contra la cabecera de la cama para apoyarse. Hyukjae lo besó aquí y allá para distraerlo del dolor al insertar otros dedos. Podía sentir los dedos de Hyukjae dentro haciendo tijera. Y después de algunos empujes estaba listo.

—Cierra los ojos... —susurró Hyukjae—. Montame. Te guiaré.

Donghae cerró los ojos como le dijeron, su frente arrugada mientras trataba de adaptarse al tamaño de Hyukjae. Pero pronto el pene rígido de Hyukjae fue enterrado profundamente dentro de él.

Donghae gimió cuando Hyukjae agarró su cabeza y aplastó sus labios, besándolo desordenadamente.

—Muévete, Hae... —dijo Hyukjae mientras sostenía su cuerpo. Donghae obedeció, moviendo sus caderas lentamente y después de un momento Hyukjae lo agarró por el culo y lo forzó a subir y bajar con más intensidad.

Donghae contuvo el aliento, sacudiendo la cabeza hacia atrás, con la boca abierta como si quisiera gritar, pero no se escuchaba ningún sonido. Hyukjae hundió sus labios en el pezón de Donghae, lamiéndolo, chupándolo mientras sostenía el cuerpo de Donghae con tanta fuerza. El más joven siguió meciéndose y meciéndose, y se sintió realmente bien que se olvidó de todo. Estaba en el cielo. Agarrando el cuello de Hyukjae, lo acercó más a su abrazo. Hyukjae continuó complaciéndolo con el bombeo de su pene.

—¡Joder! Se siente tan bien... —Hyukjae gruñó cuando Donghae comenzó a montarlo más rápido y más profundo—. Lo encontraste, ¿verdad?

Donghae no respondió. Siguió meciéndose y gimiendo y a Hyukjae simplemente le encanta. Amaba cómo su rostro se llenaba de tanto placer. Amaba cómo su cuerpo desnudo brillaba de sudor y se movía tan malditamente sexy.

—Oh... Dios... H-Hyukjae... no puedo... yo...

—Agárrame, bebé... —dijo Hyukjae, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de las caderas de Donghae. Donghae envolvió su brazo alrededor del cuello de Hyukjae, hundió su rostro en su cuello, inhalando profundamente su aroma corporal y antes de que Donghae exhalara, Hyukjae empujó más y más rápido.

Donghae tiró de su cabello y trató de no gritar el placer. Pero fue simplemente abrumador que después de algunos golpes fuertes comenzó a gemir incontrolablemente y gritó como tan obscenamente.

* * *

Donghae se sorprendió cuando entró en la casa esa misma tarde, después de llevar a Hyukjae al aeropuerto, ya que tenía que ir a Italia por su negocio. No había nada malo con la casa en realidad, nadie entró y tomó algo. En cambio, encontró un gran ramo de rosas blancas en la sala de estar y juró que no estaba allí esa tarde antes de que se fueran de la casa. Pero sonrió una vez que leyó la tarjeta roja con forma de corazón. Era de Hyukjae.

Estaba a punto de irse y llevar algo a la cocina cuando algo llamó su atención. Había un CD al lado del ramo con una nota de "Reprodúceme". Donghae frunció el ceño, confundido y curioso. ¿Por qué Hyukjae lo dejó para él? ¿Qué pasa con las flores? ¿y ahora el CD? ¿que es todo esto?

Donghae encendió la televisión y puso el CD. Volvió al sofá y se quitó la chaqueta y apenas se sentó, el video comenzó a reproducirse. Donghae se rió al ver que era la cámara de Hyukjae. Se veía tan adorable solo sentado allí saludando y sonriendo a la cámara. Donghae reconoce la habitación. Hyukjae hizo el video en su habitación.

 _—¡Donghae~ah... soy yo!_ —Hyukjae hizo un gesto con la mano, y Donghae lo encontró hilarante—. _Cuando veas esto, ya podría haberme dejado para ir Italia. No tardaré mucho. Solo cuatro días. Pero sé que me extrañarás mucho por eso hago este video, para que no te sientas solo. Soy un buen amigo, ¿verdad? ¡Te trato bien! ¡Admítelo!_

—¡No, no lo eres! —Donghae se rió.

_—Sabía que ibas a decir que NO, pero en el fondo admites que soy un buen novio._

—Increíble... —Donghae negó con la cabeza—. Sí, lo eres... realmente lo eres...

_—Y... quiero decir algo. Bueno, preguntarte algo en realidad. Pero realmente no sé cómo decir esto delante de ti porque... no sé... eres demasiado perfecto para mí Y nunca es fácil decirte esto. Pero voy a probar mi suerte. Así que escucha con atención lo que voy a decir, ¿de acuerdo?_

Donghae asintió, aunque sabía que no era necesario. Hyukjae no lo vería pero él lo hizo de todos modos.

 _—Así que aquí vamos..._ —Hyukjae miró a la cámara y su cara divertida de repente desapareció. Él sólo sonrió y se puso muy serio—. _Ahora, ¿cuánto tiempo hemos estado juntos?_

—Hm... Tres años —dijo Donghae

_—¿No son cuatro?_

—Ah... si cuatro años —Donghae se rió entre dientes.

 _—Esos son los cuatro años más preciados para mí. Soy un hombre tan afortunado de tener a alguien tan perfecto como tú y quiero agradecerte por haberme dado tanto amor durante los últimos cuatro años_ —Hyukjae se limpió las lágrimas y Donghae comenzó a preocuparse. ¿Qué esta pasando?

_—Hae, sabes cuánto te amo, ¿verdad? Y aunque casi no digo nada al respecto, pero por favor, debe saber que siempre te amaré. Para siempre. Te pertenezco a ti. No tengo donde escapar. Soy todo tuyo. Y no sé si es el momento adecuado para preguntarte esto, pero creo que estoy listo para llevar esta relación a algo más._

Donghae frunció el ceño, tratando de procesar todas las palabras de Hyukjae dentro de su cabeza.

_—¿Recibiste las rosas blancas? Uhm... Tengo algo para ti allí. Intenta mirar una de las flores allí. Escondí algo dentro. Ve a echar un vistazo. Contaré hasta diez y espero que lo hagas. Lo encontrarás porque si no lo haces, ¡arruinarás todo! Empieza a buscar... 1... 2... 3 ... 4..._

Donghae extendió la mano y tomó el ramo. Había una docena de rosas blancas allí. Echó un vistazo a cada uno de ellas con cuidado y luego lo encontró. Justo allí, en una de las rosas, encontró un anillo. Un simple anillo de oro blanco.

_—Lee Donghae, ¿te casarías conmigo?_

Donghae jadeó. Sostuvo el anillo y miró fijamente el televisor. ¿Escuchó bien? ¿Hyukjae solo le pidió que se casara con él? Donghae caminó lentamente hacia la televisión. Su rostro estaba tenso.

 _—En verdad te amo_ —Hyukjae continuó—. _No sé cuál sería tu respuesta. Si alguna vez te pidiera que me amaras para siempre, porque sin ti sé que moriré y solo quiero que nos mantengamos cerca. Sé que nunca expreso mis sentimientos pero, solo esta vez quiero mostrarte que lo que tenemos es más que solo amor ordinario. Entonces, ¿qué dices, Lee Donghae~ssi? ¿Te casarías conmigo? No te asustes, ¿bien? Estaré en casa dentro de cuatro días. Y estaré listo para escuchar tu respuesta. E incluso si dices que no, eso no cambiará lo que siento por ti. Todavía soy tuyo. Así que, cuídate bebé. Te amo. Adiós._

Donghae tocó la pantalla como si estuviera tocando la cara de Hyukjae. Lágrimas cayendo sobre su mejilla. No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero este anillo, la confesión era real. Eran reales.

—Lee Hyukjae, pensé que nunca me lo preguntarías... —susurró Donghae—. ¡Acepto! Idiota estúpido... ¡por supuesto que sí! Soy tuyo desde el día en que nos conocimos. Te pertenezco a ti, como tú lo estás para mí. Así que sí... ¡Me casaré contigo!


	4. Atravesando lo que sea

—Hyukjae...

—Déjame en paz, Siwon.

—Hyukjae, para esto —pidió Siwon, agarrando la mano de Hyukjae que aún sostenía el cuerpo de Donghae—. Está agotado. Míralo.

Siwon lo soltó lentamente mientras Hyukjae suavemente bajaba el cuerpo de Donghae y lo envolvía con una manta para consolarlo. Los ojos de Donghae se abrieron rápidamente cuando su cuerpo tocó la cama. Pero estaba tan agotado y todo lo que quería era cerrar los ojos y dormir. Así que lo hizo.

—¿Encontraste la respuesta? —preguntó Siwon con cuidado—. ¿Descubriste quién eras?

Hyukjae no respondió. En cambio, miró fijamente la cara de Donghae, con ternura. No queriendo despertarlo, cuidadosamente limpió las gotas de sudor que se formaron en su frente. Siwon podía ver los cambios en su cara. Fue tan feroz hace apenas unos momentos. Pero ya no más. Parecía tan tranquilo.

Hyukjae se levantó de la cama lentamente y caminó hacia la puerta. Siwon lo siguió tan pronto como terminó de controlar a Donghae. Parece estar bien, solo cansado ya que Hyukjae agotó sus fuerzas para meterse en su memoria. Siwon pronto sale de la habitación después de Hyukjae. Lo encontró afuera junto al lago, sentado en una gran roca, mirando a la luna. Estaba tan tranquilo y callado.

—¿Sabes cómo conocí a Donghae? —Hyukjae preguntó una vez que sintió la presencia de Siwon—. Me estaba siguiendo. Lo atrapé mirándome y todo lo que puedo pensar es que iba a ser mi próxima presa. Era tan débil. Sabes cómo la mente perturbada puede ser fácilmente obligada.

—Así que decidiste convertirlo en tu pequeño juguete... —adivinó Siwon y Hyukjae simplemente estuvo de acuerdo.

—No sabía por qué estaba tan interesado en mí. Él siguió mirándome desde la distancia y realmente no me importa una mierda. Así que ese día lo atraje al bosque más cercano.

Siwon escuchó atentamente la historia. Simplemente se sentó tan tranquilo, cruzando las manos frente a su pecho.

—Cuando aparecí ante él, sonrió como si me conociera. Corrió hacia mí y su cara estaba tan feliz, como un perrito lindo. Realmente no sabía lo que venía. Me moría de hambre y todas las venas de su cuerpo solo me estaban llamando. Así que simplemente ignore la posibilidad de que él me conociera y yo solo...

Hyukjae dejó de contar la historia. Siwon sabía exactamente lo que pasó después. Hyukjae no tuvo que continuar. Donghae se convirtió en la presa de Hyukjae.

—Lo viste. Viste lo hermoso que es y yo solo tenía que tenerlo. Todo mi cuerpo gritaba por él —Hyukjae confesó—. Le hice olvidar quién soy. Le hice olvidar mi cara, toda mi existencia. No había necesidad de que me recordara de todos modos. Solo necesitaba su cuerpo. Tarde o temprano lo arrojaría a un agujero. Así que lo hice olvidarme.

—Es por eso que no te reconoció. Lo hiciste olvidarte.

Hyukjae asintió. Por un tiempo solo se quedó mirando fijamente a la luna. Su rostro se tensó y Siwon pudo decir que la verdad realmente lo afectaba tanto que se sentía harto de sí mismo. Enfermo de todas las cosas que le hizo a Donghae.

—Era el prometido de Hyukjae... —dijo Hyukjae suavemente—. ¿No puedes creer eso? De todas las personas que me encontré fue con el prometido de Hyukjae...

Siwon se congeló. Su boca quedó boquiabierta. —¿Él era tu prometido?

—Hyukjae se lo propuso el día que viajó para Italia, hace diez años. Está aquí porque Hyukjae nunca regresó —Hyukjae continuó—. Lo ha estado buscando desde entonces. Hizo todo lo que pudo para poder encontrarlo...

—Hace diez años... —susurró suavemente Siwon—. Hace diez años yo...

—Hace diez años me encontraste muriendo porque un vampiro me atacó en el bosque —Hyukjae recordó—. Me trajiste a casa porque sabías en lo que me convertiría. Era Lee hyukjae, su prometido.

—¿Era?

—¡Lee Hyukjae está muerto, Siwon! —gritó Hyukjae—. ¡Está muerto! ¡Su novio está muerto! Ya no soy su Hyukjae... ese Hyukjae se ha ido hace mucho y debería dejar de buscarlo.

Siwon se quedó mirando a la luna. La realidad que tenía ante él era impactante porque no sabía qué hacer o decir. Pero de alguna manera estuvo de acuerdo con lo que dijo Hyukjae. Es verdad. Lee Hyukjae estaba muerto. Ya no es existe, lo que quedaba era solo un cuerpo con un alma condenada que no tiene ningún recuerdo sobre su vida pasada como ser humano. Él es algo más ahora.

—Realmente amaba a su Hyukjae, te lo digo —Hyukjae se burló—. Lo aplastó en pequeños pedazos cuando no regresó. Perdió su tiempo y su dinero en buscar a su precioso Hyukjae. Vendió todo lo que tenía y se fue a Italia. Alquilor un apartamento barato con la ayuda de su amigo, Sungmin. Él trabaja de un lugar a otro para sobrevivir. Es simplemente estúpido.

—Es amor, Hyukjae. Supongo que realmente te ama.

—Él ama a Hyukjae. No a mí. Su Hyukjae era tan cariñoso y gentil... Su Hyukjae haría cualquier cosa para mantenerlo a salvo, para cuidarlo —amargamente continuó—. Su Hyukjae lo llenó de tanto amor, el tipo de amor que le resultaría difícil de olvidar y lo hizo tan patético. Ese Hyukjae ya no existe.

—Ahora que sabes quién es, ¿qué vas a hacer? ¿Le dirás la verdad?

—¿La verdad? —Hyukjae se burló—. ¿Decirle qué? ¿Que su novio está muerto y se convirtió en un vampiro? Siwon, a veces no te entiendo...

—Conoces a Hyukjae... —dijo Siwon con calma—. Siempre subestimas el poder del amor. Pero recuerda mis palabras, algún día lo entenderás.

Hyukjae sonrió, una sonrisa burlona se escapó de sus gruesos labios.

—Una vez que se recupere de toda su herida, lo llevaré de vuelta... —dijo, mirando a Siwon con una mirada triste—. No quiero lastimarlo más. Quiero que se vaya a casa, comience una nueva vida y no pierda el tiempo solo para encontrar a un hombre que ya está muerto.

—Es lo correcto —asintió Siwon, aceptando todo lo que dijo.

* * *

Donghae se miró frente al espejo. Poco a poco se desabotonó la camisa y la deslizó de los hombros. Los moretones se estaban desvaneciendo. Casi se habían ido. Así también la marca de punto en su cuello izquierdo. Donghae pasó sus dedos allí, tocándolo, sintiéndolo, tratando de recordar lo que pasó. Pero no pudo recordar nada. Todo era confuso. Todo este recuerdo perdido y ser cautivo en esta casa era demasiado.

Siwon no ha venido hoy. Generalmente venía por la mañana para traerle el desayuno y para examinarlo. Vino dos veces en un día. El otro no se veía desde aquella noche. Donghae se encogió ante la idea de él. Sus ojos hostiles, su sonrisa malvada, todo lo relacionado con ese hombre lo asustó. Simplemente se alegraba de no tener que verlo todos los días desde que estaba aquí.

¿Aquí donde es?

Donghae caminó hacia la gran ventana. Hoy estaba nublado. Parecía que iba a llover pronto. Donghae se quedó mirando el paisaje. No veía más que el lago, los árboles y la montaña a lo lejos. No había casas cerca. Esta casa estaba tan aislada. ¿Por qué querría la gente construir una casa en el bosque como esta?

—Estas despierto.

Una voz lo sobresaltó. Donghae se giró para encontrar a Hyukjae de pie en la puerta. Las manos en los bolsillos. Sus ojos se ven suaves y gentiles.

—¿Cómo estás?

Donghae no respondió. Mantuvo sus ojos en él.

—Puedo ver que estás lo suficientemente bien como para mirarme —dijo Hyukjae—. Bajemos para desayunar. ¿De acuerdo?

Donghae se mantuvo firme, su corazón latía tan rápido que podía escucharlos golpeando contra su pecho mientras Hyukjae se acercaba a él. Donghae entró en pánico. Recordó la noche en que Hyukjae le hizo algo. Donghae realmente deseaba poder correr, pero sus piernas se rindieron ante él.

—Vamos, no morderé —Hyukjae sonrió, extendiendo su mano. Por un momento, Donghae se quedó mirando esa mano—. Camina. El desayuno está listo. Después de eso, puedes tomar un baño y ahora que ya estás bien, te llevaré a casa.

—¿C-Casa?

Hyukjae asintió. Pero Donghae sigue cuestionando su intención, ignorando su mano. Miró el rostro de Hyukjae de cerca, ¿cómo puede este hombre actuar de manera tan diferente a la de esa noche? Todavía recuerda esos ojos malvados. Odiaba sus ojos malvados, pero estos ojos ante él eran tan suaves y amigables. ¿Podría ser esta una persona diferente?

Hyukjae se volvió y caminó hacia la puerta. —Cuando estés listo, te estaré esperando abajo.

Donghae miró a Hyukjae hasta que se fue y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Donghae exhaló lentamente. No se dio cuenta de que había estado conteniendo el aliento desde que Hyukjae entró. Estaba tan tenso que se olvidó de respirar. Tomó el aire todo lo que pudo y trató de calmarse.

¿Quién era ese hombre, de todos modos? Conocía a Siwon. Siempre fue agradable. Confía en Siwon. Pero ese hombre, solo lo conoció una vez, esa noche y la primera impresión no fue nada buena. Pero hoy, él era como alguien más. Alguien diferente. Sus ojos eran amigables. Sonrió y de alguna manera Donghae conocía esa sonrisa. Incluso dijo que lo llevará a casa. Donghae no tenía más remedio que confiar en él. Quería ir a casa. Sungmin estará bastante preocupado. Echaba de menos a Sungmin. Él no quería quedarse aquí por más tiempo. Así que Donghae decidió bajar las escaleras.

La casa no era tan grande, pero era cálida y acogedora. Estaba limpia y bastante moderna. A Donghae le gusta cómo esta casa tenía tantas ventanas grandes, ya que el paisaje exterior era bastante sorprendente. El lago y todos esos árboles y la montaña al fondo. Asombroso.

—Siéntate. Toma tu desayuno —dijo Hyukjae una vez que vio a Donghae aparecer en el comedor—. ¿Que deseas desayunar?

Donghae vio tantos alimentos en la mesa. Todos se ven tan deliciosos que su barriga de repente retumba. Se sentó en el otro extremo, frente a Hyukjae.

—El cruasán de almendra se ve delicioso. Pruébalo.

—¿S-son tus favoritos? —Donghae preguntó, tratando de hacer una conversación decente, tratando de ser educado.

—Sí lo son —Hyukjae mintió. Por supuesto que no comió ni un poco de esta comida. Sólo amaba la sangre, cualquier tipo está bien.

—Ah... Hyukjae siempre me horneaba esto —Donghae murmuró, tomó un pedazo del plato y luego miró a Hyukjae—. Es mi favorito. Gracias.

Hyukjae le dio una leve sonrisa. No estaba pensando al comprar ese pan en la panadería esta mañana. Pero de alguna manera, tomó una buena decisión al elegir el cruasán de almendras, ya que resultó ser su favorito, y el hecho de que a su Hyukjae le encantara hornearlo le hizo sentir curiosidad por descubrir algo más sobre sí mismo. Sin forzar esta vez.

—¿Quién es Hyukjae?

Donghae dejó de masticar su cruasán por un momento y miró a Hyukjae.

—Él... es alguien que solía conocer —dijo Donghae, tragó saliva y comió otro bocado.

—¿Tu amigo?

Donghae asintió, mirando su plato. —Mi prometido.

Hyukjae estaba a punto de hacer otra pregunta cuando Donghae de repente le preguntó sobre su nombre. Por un momento, Hyukjae no supo qué responderle. Por alguna extraña razón, no podía decir que su nombre era Hyukjae.

—Eunhyuk... —respondió después de ver el anillo de plata en el dedo de Donghae.

—Eunhyuk~ssi... —Donghae asintió—. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Hyukjae le indicó que siguiera con las preguntas. Esperó pacientemente.

—¿Quién me trajo aquí? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

—¿Siwon no te lo dijo? Te encontré cerca del bosque a las afueras de la ciudad. Estabas inconsciente y como no sabía dónde vives, te traje a casa —de nuevo diciendo otra mentira—. ¿No te acuerdas?

—Últimamente me olvido de las cosas —dijo Donghae con tristeza—. Las cosas que sucedieron, pero no puedo recordar. No sé cómo llegué al bosque en primer lugar... ¿qué estaba haciendo allí? No lo recuerdo. Ni siquiera puedo recordar la cara de Hyukjae. ¿Qué está mal conmigo?

Hyukjae se mordió los labios. Por supuesto, Donghae no recordaba nada acerca de estar en el bosque, porque nunca estuvo allí en primer lugar. Fue solo una historia inventada para cubrir lo que realmente sucedió.

—Cuéntame más sobre Hyukjae.

—¿Por qué estás interesado en Hyukjae?

—Solo por curiosidad, supongo —dijo Hyukjae—. ¿Dónde está? ¿Vives con él?

Donghae sonrió débilmente. Sus ojos se veían tristes y de repente Hyukjae se sintió mal por hacer tales preguntas.

—Lo siento, no debería preguntar —se disculpó—. Está bien si no quieres decirme.

—Él es perfecto —dijo Dongha—. Es una persona muy agradable y la más amable del mundo. Es simplemente... mi felicidad.

—Entonces, ¿cuándo te vas a casar?

Donghae dejó el tenedor en voz baja. —No lo sé. También me gustaría saberlo. No he dicho nada sobre su propuesta todavía. Me lo propuso hace diez años antes de su viaje a Italia. Prometió que no pasaría mucho tiempo. Quería escuchar mi respuesta una vez que regresara. Pero nunca regresó.

El trueno repentinamente retumbó tan fuerte afuera, seguido por una fuerte lluvia. El silencio entre ellos era tan espeso.

—Vine a buscarlo —continuó Donghae—. Intenté todo lo que pude para encontrarlo. Sus padres se dieron por vencidos hace años. Me dijeron que también debía hacerlo pero no puedo. Quiero saber qué sucedió. Necesito saber si él está bien. Tantas preguntas que quiero hacerle. Sólo quiero encontrarme con él una vez. Sé que todavía está vivo porque aunque algunas personas dijeron que podría estar muerto, pero no tiene motivos para desaparecer en primer lugar. Pero no... todavía está vivo, puedo sentirlo. Hyukjae sigue vivo.

Hyukjae apretó su mandíbula con fuerza y miró profundamente la cara de Donghae. Esa cara triste, inocente y hermosa. Se sintió horrible. Se sintió culpable y lo sentía. Se sintió muy mal.

—Voy a seguir buscando —dijo Donghae suavemente, casi un susurro—. Quiero darle mi respuesta a su propuesta... se lo debo. Incluso si ya no es la misma persona. Incluso si se olvida de mí o ya no me quiere, todavía tengo que encontrarlo.

—Donghae~ssi —Hyukjae lo llamó suavemente—. Siempre hay un límite para todo, ¿no crees? Han pasado años y...

—Si está muerto, quiero saber dónde fue enterrado —dijo Donghae—. Sé que probablemente me encuentres tan patético con todo esto, pero no puedo dejarlo pasar. Voy a hacer lo que sea para encontrarlo. Iré a través de lo que sea...

—Lo amas tanto...

—Él me ama más de lo que yo lo amo... —dijo Donghae—. Lo necesito en mi vida.

Hyukjae asintió. Nada más que decir.

Si solo supieras, Lee Donghae. Si tan solo supieras...


	5. Necesidades

—¿Hae? —Sungmin abrió más la puerta cuando entró con precaución. Estaba tan seguro de que cerró la puerta con llave la noche anterior. Venía a menudo a este apartamento desde que Donghae desapareció hace casi una semana. Vino a ver si Donghae había regresado.

—¿Donghae...? —gritó mientras pasaba por la sala de estar. Sus ojos escudriñaron la habitación con cuidado.

Todavía nadie responde. Sungmin vio un vaso en la mesa de la cocina. Juraría que no había nada en esa mesa anoche, ni siquiera ese vaso. Alguien debe estar aquí. Y ese alguien debe ser Donghae. Sungmin sonrió tan ampliamente y corrió hacia el dormitorio. ¡Él debe estar allí... tenía que estar!

—¿Hae...? ¡Ahí estás...!

Sungmin sintió ganas de llorar. Lo hizo. Donghae realmente regresó. Sungmin lo encontró acurrucado como una pelota en la cama. Donghae abrió los ojos y se levantó, abrazando a su mejor amigo que lloraba como loco.

—Estoy bien, Ming. Deja de llorar...

—¡¿Dónde diablos has estado?! ¡¿Sabes que estaba como un loco buscándote?! ¡No viniste a casa, no me dejaste ningún mensaje y ni siquiera me llamaste! ¡¿Que demonios pasó?!

—Tranquilízate, Ming —pidió Donghae—. Estoy bien.

—¿Dónde has estado? ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué no me llamaste? ¡Estaba como un maníaco buscándote! —Sungmin repitió mientras lo sostenía más fuerte—. Dime que pasó...

—Lo haré si me dejas respirar... —se rió entre dientes y Sungmin lo dejó ir al instante.

—Lo siento...

Donghae sonrió y golpeó ligeramente el hombro de Sungmin. Para ser honesto, ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar. Pero le debía una explicación a su amigo. No tiene a nadie más que a Sungmin aquí, en una tierra extraña y Sungmin había sido de gran ayuda con todo. Dio su hombro cada vez que Donghae tenía ganas de rendirse, le daba consuelo cada vez que lloraba. Lo ayudó a mantenerse con vida dándole un trabajo en su pequeño estudio fotográfico como asistente que a menudo descuidaba. Pero Sungmin nunca se quejó porque sabía y entendía bien sobre su problema. Lo llevó a ver al doctor cuando Donghae comenzó a colapsarse de vez en cuando por algo de lo que ni siquiera estaba seguro de qué. Se lo debía mucho.

—¿Estás... estás buscando a Hyukjae de nuevo? —Sungmin preguntó con cuidado, no queriendo que el joven se sintiera triste.

—Sí —Donghae asintió. Mintió porque honestamente no sabía lo que pasó—. Pero, sinceramente, no recuerdo nada. Esta vez sin saberlo, me desperté en una casa y este hombre, su nombre es Siwon, un médico, se ocupó de mí. Dijo que me encontró desmayado cerca del bosque fuera de la ciudad y él y su amigo me llevaron allí y me cuidaron.

—Oh, Dios mío, te lo dije antes, por favor ve a ver al doctor porque estás enfermo. Hay algo mal con tu salud y temía que algo así sucediera y sucedió... —dijo Sungmin, dándole a Donghae una mirada de disculpa—. ¿Cómo te sientes ahora? ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, estoy bien. Siwon y Eunhyuk me cuidaron bien. Eunhyuk me trajó a casa esta mañana, así que... Aquí estoy. Estoy realmente bien.

—Donghae... —Sungmin miró profundamente a los inocentes ojos de Donghae mientras hablaba—. Creo que es hora de que sigas adelante. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que empezaste a buscar a Hyukjae. Realmente creo que deberías dejar de buscarlo y seguir adelante.

—Pero Ming...

—Hae, esto no es bueno para tu salud. No es bueno para tu mente y tu alma. Deja de perder tu tiempo...

—¡No, Ming! No estoy perdiendo el tiempo. Tengo que encontrarlo. Estoy cerca... Sé que puedo sentirlo...

—Donghae, para. ¿De acuerdo? Por favor, solo detén esta locura. Eres joven y estás perdiendo el tiempo buscando a un hombre que probablemente esté muerto y...

—¡Ming!

—Lo siento, Donghae, pero él podría haber muerto hace mucho tiempo. Lo siento mucho si me muestro grosero al decirte esto, pero en serio no quiero que estés así. Esto te está devorando vivo. ¡Te volverás loco! Mírate. Comenzaste a olvidar cosas, desmayándote de vez en cuando, ni siquiera recuerdo haberte visto comido algo. No te socializas, no te cuidas bien. Renunciaste a tu vida así. ¿Para qué?

—¡Ming, es suficiente!

—¡No, Donghae! Debería ser yo quien te lo diga. ¡Es suficiente, Hae! ¡Suficiente!

Donghae se mordió el labio mientras miraba sus propios pies. Donghae siempre ha sabido que Sungmin tenía razón. Simplemente no quería admitirlo. El amor que tenía por Hyukjae todavía era tan fuerte que estaba dispuesto a renunciar a todo. Solo quería encontrar ese amor otra vez. ¿Por qué era tan malo?

—Donghae... lo siento —dijo Sungmin—. Tienes que despertar y enfrentar la realidad.

Donghae negó con la cabeza débilmente. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. —No lo sé, Ming...

—Inténtalo. Lo intentaremos juntos. Estaré a tu lado. No te dejaré tranquilo —.Sungmin le aseguró—. ¿Lo intentarás? Y para empezar, quiero que te deshagas de las cosas de Hyukjae de allí...

Donghae se volvió para ver dónde estaba señalando Sungmin. Encontró una caja cerca de su armario donde puso todas las cosas de Hyukjae.

—¿Hae?

—Sí, Ming. Lo intentaré... —dijo después de un rato.

—Bien. No estás solo, Donghae.

Donghae exhaló profundamente y trató de no llorar.

—¿Está él... está realmente muerto, Ming? —preguntó después de un largo silencio—. Mi Hyukjae está muerto...

Sungmin lo miró a los ojos llorosos y su corazón se hundió. Podía ver el dolor a través de esos hermosos ojos tristes. Sabía que Donghae estaba destrozado, pero esta era la única manera de volverlo a poner de pie, enfrentando la verdad. La verdad de que Hyukjae ya se había ido y que nunca regresaría. Si aún estuviera vivo, estaría allí con Donghae y nunca lo hubiera dejado solo así de destrozado.

—Hae, sigamos adelante. ¿De acuerdo? Levántate. Encontrarás a alguien que te amará y te atesorará...

Sungmin lo abrazó con fuerza, meciendo su cuerpo como reconfortando a un niño que acaba de perder su precioso juguete. En este punto Sungmin perdió su palabra. Solo espera que Donghae pueda ayudarse a sí mismo ahora mismo, porque nadie más puede.

—Tomaré esta caja y me desharé de ella —dijo Sungmin mientras buscaba la caja—. Fuera de tu vista, fuera de tu mente. ¿De acuerdo?

—Ming, ¿puedo verlas? —preguntó Donghae. Sus ojos suplicantes—. Déjame verlas por última vez.

Sungmin no tuvo más remedio que concedérselo. Así que se sentó junto a Donghae en la cama y puso la caja delante de él.

—Adelante —dijo, empujando la caja a Donghae—. Una última vez y luego simplemente los dejamos atrás, ¿de acuerdo?

Donghae acercó la caja y comenzó a abrirla lentamente. Su mano tiembla y las lágrimas siguen cayendo.

—¿Que son estos? —preguntó Sungmin—. ¿Cartas?

—Sí, algunas cartas y notas —Donghae respondió—. Él siempre ponía una nota en la nevera o en cualquier lugar para mí.

—¿Notas de amor? Tan cursi.

Donghae se rió. En efecto. Admitía que Hyukjae fue realmente cursi a veces. Pero lo ama por eso. Guardó toda sus notas desde la primera vez que se mudaron juntos.

—Hay tantas cosas aquí. Tantos recuerdos. Hay algunas cartas dentro, un diario y... —Donghae detuvo su frase por un momento—. Algunas fotos... fotos de Hyukjae... Dios mío..

—¿Qué? —Sungmin se confundió ante la reacción de Donghae cuando sacó algunas fotos de la caja.

Fotos...

Donghae se quedó sin aliento al ver esas fotos. Sus ojos se ensancharon al ver las fotos de Hyukjae. De repente se sintió enfermo.

—Donghae, ¿estás bien? Pareces que acabas de ver un fantasma.

—Las fotos de Hyukjae...

—¿Qué pasa con las fotos de Hyukjae? ¿Qué pasa?

—¡Ming, no recuerdo la cara de Hyukjae!

—¿Qué?

—Lo sé... Sé que esto es raro y nunca te lo he dicho antes, pero no recuerdo la cara de Hyukjae. Sé que me pasa algo... cosas extrañas... no puedo explicarlo, pero hace unos meses comencé a olvidar su cara y olvidé por completo que tengo sus fotos.

—Donghae... no tienes ningún sentido.

—Sungmin dime, este es... —Donghae levantó una foto y se la mostró a Sungmin—. ¿Este es Hyukjae?

Sungmin frunció el ceño, confundido por el extraño comportamiento de Donghae. Pero él asintió.

—Sí, ese es Hyukjae. Me enseñaste esas fotos tantas veces antes. ¿Cómo puedes olvidar su rostro? No lo entiendo...

Los ojos de Donghae se abren mientras revisa esas fotos en su mano una por una. No podria ser. Estas son las fotos de Eunhyuk. ¡No! ¡Pero Ming dijo que eran de Hyukjae! Pero se ven similares. Todo se ve igual. El hecho de que no pudiera recordar el rostro de Hyukjae lo hacía sentirse tan perdido y confundido. Si estas fotos eran de Hyukjae, ¿por qué se parece tanto a Eunhyuk?

¿Podría ser que Eunhyuk es Hyukjae? Pero si Eunhyuk era Hyukjae, ¿por qué Eunhyuk lo trataría como a un extraño? Incluso preguntó mucho sobre Hyukjae. Todo era tan confuso para Donghae, pero estaba tan seguro de una cosa. Necesitaba ver a Eunhyuk para aclarar este asunto.

—¿Donghae?

—Me tengo que ir... —Donghae tomó una foto con él y se levantó de la cama, se puso la chaqueta y salió de la habitación. Miró el reloj al pasar por la sala de estar. Casi las cuatro de la tarde. Si corría todavía llegaría al muelle. Sungmin lo siguió detrás, todavía confundido.

—¿A dónde vas? Donghae, ¿qué está pasando?

—Necesito comprobar algo.

—¡Pero acabas de llegar! ¡¡Donghae por favor!!

Sungmin intentó detenerlo, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Donghae ya había salido por la puerta y no miró atrás.

* * *

El barco atracó sin problemas. Eran casi las cuatro y media de la tarde. Pero el cielo ya está oscuro. Parecía que iba a llover pronto. Entonces Donghae caminó más rápido. Tenía que encontrar a Eunhyuk. Regresó a su casa, que estaba ubicada al otro lado del lago. Su casa estaba bastante lejos del muelle del barco. También estaba aislada, ya que estaba ubicado un poco más lejos en el bosque.

Después de treinta minutos de caminata rápida, finalmente llegó. No perdió el tiempo. Ni siquiera se tomó un momento para recuperar el aliento. Simplemente golpeó y golpeó hasta que Eunhyuk abrió la puerta, molesto.

—Qué demonios... —murmuró Hyukjae—. ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? Pensé que te había dejado en casa esta mañana, ¿por qué estás aquí?

—Este eres tú, ¿verdad? —Donghae mostró la foto a Eunhyuk, ignorando completamente las otras preguntas—. ¡Dime!

—Disculpa, ¿qué? —Hyukjae parecía confundido. Pero luego vio la foto que Donghae le mostraba. Hyukjae tomó la foto y la miró. Era su foto.

—Eres tú, ¿correcto? Tú... eres Hyukjae, ¿verdad?

—Qué demonios pasa... ¿Qué es esto? —Eunhyuk actuaba enojado, tratando de calmarse después de ver esas fotos—. ¡No puedes simplemente entrar a mi casa y gritarme preguntándome sobre cosas absurdas!

—¡Esto no es una cosa absurda! —Donghae gritó—. Este eres tú, ¿verdad? ¡Eres Hyukjae!

—¡Estás loco! —Hyukjae se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la cocina y tomó algo de beber, como si necesitara algo. Simplemente hizo eso para evitar los ojos de Donghae. Odiaba esos ojos. Esos ojos tristes y melancólicos. Esos ojos le sacaron el sentimiento de culpa.

—Solo dime, por favor —Donghae suplicó, siguiendo a Hyukjae—. Eres tú, ¿verdad?

—No lo soy.

—Pero...

—Donghae, no lo soy —Hyukjae dijo con una voz severa—. No soy yo. Puede que me parezca a él, pero no soy él. ¡No lo soy! Esa no es mi foto.

Donghae miró a Hyukjae, tratando de averiguar si estaba mintiendo. Pero no pudo encontrarlo.

—¿Por qué te pareces mucho a él? —preguntó Donghae—. Estoy... estoy confundido...

—No lo sé —dijo Hyukjae—. No me preguntes. Si fuera Hyukjae, ¿fingiría no conocerte?

—Tal vez tuviste un accidente... te golpeaste la cabeza o algo y eso hizo que no me recordaras.

—¿Qué? —Hyukjae chilló—. ¡Estás demente!

—¡Pero tiene sentido!

—Sí, tiene sentido, pero nunca me lastimé la cabeza, así que, ¡por favor, ya basta! ¡No soy Hyukjae!

Donghae le devolvió la foto a Hyukjae. La confusión y la decepción estaban escritas en toda su cara y Hyukjae podía verlo claramente.

—Realmente lamento lo que te sucedió a ti y a Hyukjae —dijo finalmente después de un incómodo silencio entre ellos—. Pero espero que puedas resolver tu problema, y puedas encontrarlo pronto y ser feliz con tu vida.

Donghae lo miró y abrió los labios para decir algo. Pero Hyukjae lo interrumpió.

—No soy Hyukjae —mintió—. Lo siento...

Donghae se mordió los labios y asintió levemente. Por un momento se sintió tan perdido y la decepción que sintió en este momento fue abrumadora.

—Lo siento... —Donghae se levantó de donde estaba sentado y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta principal—. Siento molestarte. Realmente lo siento...

—¿A dónde vas? Está tan oscuro afuera. Lloverá pronto.

—Tengo que irme a casa. Lo siento... —murmuró Donghae—. No te molestaré más. Lo siento mucho...

Hyukjae lo vio salir por la puerta. Se sintió mal por todo esto. Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. No quería que Donghae supiera que es Hyukjae. Solo quería que Donghae siguiera con su vida. La decepción en su rostro se mostró claramente y le hizo doler el corazón. No podía decir quién era realmente. Porque ya no existía. Una vida diferente. Un mundo diferente.

Hyukjae estaba a punto de darse vuelta y regresar a la sala de estar cuando captó un sentido familiar. Había algo en el aire. Olía algo en el aire, un olor que conocía demasiado bien. Siente la presencia de otro vampiro y se acerca muy rápido.

Al darse cuenta de lo que podría pasarle a Donghae, Hyukjae corrió afuera, tan rápido como pudo para encontrar a Donghae. Este no era el olor de Siwon. Esta era otra persona y Hyukjae lo conocía bien. De repente tuvo miedo de la seguridad de Donghae. La lluvia comenzó a caer y la sensación se desvaneció lentamente y eso lo asustó. ¡Tenía que encontrar a Donghae rápido!

* * *

Donghae entrecerró los ojos, esperando ver más claramente mientras caminaba a través de la fuerte lluvia. Pero no podía ver nada. La lluvia era demasiado pesada y las sombras de los árboles hicieron que todo fuera más oscuro y peor. No podía ver nada y el agua vertida comenzó a sentir como si le perforara la piel. Así que se detuvo y se quedó debajo de uno de los árboles. Comenzó a arrepentirse de haber dejado la casa de Eunhyuk e ignorarlo cuando le pidió que se quedara. Se sintió frío y asustado ya que todo se volvió tan oscuro tan rápido. Ni siquiera podía ver el pequeño sendero que conducía al muelle. Había estado caminando un rato y sentía que se había perdido. Temiendo que pudiera perderse más en el bosque, decidió quedarse quieto y esperar hasta que la lluvia cesara.

Eran casi las seis de la tarde, pero realmente parecían las ocho. Estaba preocupado porque el último barco saldría a las seis. Si el barco se fue sin él a bordo, Donghae no tenía más remedio que regresar a la casa de Eunhyuk. Pero no quería eso. Eso sería extraño e incómodo ya que la última conversación que tuvo con Eunhyuk no fue placentera. Pero tampoco podía imaginarse quedarse en este lugar, ya que no conoce a nadie en este lado de la ciudad excepto a Eunhyuk, y ciertamente no quería pasar la noche en el bosque. Así que Donghae decidió intentar llegar al muelle. Se abrazó a sí mismo para deshacerse del frío y comenzó a correr. Pero alguien lo agarró por detrás y Donghae casi tuvo un ataque al corazón.

—¡Eunhyuk! —Donghae gritó al reconocer a la persona—. ¡Me asustaste!

—¡Donghae ven conmigo! —Hyukjae comenzó a jalar a Donghae hacia él, pidiéndole que lo siguiera. Sus ojos mirando en todas direcciones. Su brazo protegiendo al rubio, acercando su cuerpo al suyo—. ¡Volvamos a mi casa! ¡Aquí no es seguro!

—¡Me tengo que ir! ¡El barco se marchará pronto!

—¡No llegarás al muelle! —gritó Hyukjae—. ¡La lluvia es demasiado fuerte! ¡La tormenta se acerca! ¡Y te diriges por el camino equivocado! ¡Vamos!

Hyukjae no esperó a que Donghae respondiera, solo envolvió su brazo alrededor del hombro de Donghae y comenzó a correr bajo la lluvia. Miró a su alrededor unas cuantas veces, comprobando sus alrededores. Ese olor que sintió antes se estaba alejando más y más de ellos y lo hizo sentir aliviado. Pero nunca soltó a Donghae cuando regresaron a su casa. Hyukjae conocía bien el bosque. Así que no tuvo problemas para encontrar el camino a casa.

—Estás loco si crees que puedes volver al muelle —Hyukjae dijo una vez que entraron a la casa—. No es seguro para ti, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡Puedo cuidarme yo solo, gracias!

—Oh, ¿ahora? —Hyukjae sonrió. Poco a poco se dio la vuelta y se enfrentó a Donghae, y de repente olvidó lo que iba a decir.

¿Cómo podría este humano ser tan hermoso? Estaba empapado de pies a cabeza, pero el agua que goteaba de su cabello hacia que su cara inocente se viera tan sexy. Su camisa blanca ajustada no hizo más que deleitar la curva de su cuerpo y, por un momento, Hyukjae no pudo pensar.

—Vamos arriba y te conseguiremos ropa limpia y seca —dijo después de volver a pensar—. Podrías tener frío...

Hyukjae agarró la mano de Donghae cuando el menor no respondió nada y lo llevó arriba. Su mano estaba fría y temblando.

—Secate —Hyukjae le entregó una toalla limpia—. Pon toda tu ropa allí en esa canasta. Esto es todo lo que tengo, solo ponte lo que quieras.

Hyukjae comenzó a quitarse la camisa mojada y la arrojó a la canasta. El agua goteaba por todo su cuerpo y Donghae no pudo evitar mirarlo. Eunhyuk realmente tenía un buen cuerpo delgado, con unos músculos bien construido. Su piel era tan blanca y suave. Sus abdominales se veían preciosos. Sus cabellos mojados se adhieren a su cara y Donghae no pudo evitar pensar en Hyukjae.

—No me vas a mirar fijamente mientras me estoy bajando los pantalones, ¿verdad?

—Oh... l-lo siento —Donghae se dio la vuelta y comenzó a secarse el pelo.

Empezó a quitarse la camisa y la dejó caer al suelo. Cuando se dio la vuelta para ponerse algo de ropa seca en el armario, Hyukjae ya se había vestido, estaba con una camiseta blanca ajustada y pantalones de chándal. Donghae sacó del armario una camiseta negra y sudadera gris y volvió a su lugar junto a la cama. Hyukjae lo atrapó quitándose los pantalones mojados y pudo ver que Donghae realmente tiene una figura bonita y sexy y no pudo evitar mirarlo. Y fue entonces cuando de repente se apagó la electricidad y la habitación quedó completamente a oscuras. Pero ser una criatura de la noche hizo que Hyukjae todavía pudiera ver todo claramente. Y la vista frente a él era demasiado difícil de manejar. Incluso casi murmuró un "increíble".

—¿Esto va a ser largo? ¿El apagón?

—No me digas que le tienes miedo a la oscuridad.

—Bueno, en realidad yo...

—Bueno, en realidad siempre es así cuando el clima se vuelve hostil —dijo Hyukjae—. Podemos bajar y sentarnos junto a la chimenea, si quieres.

—Sí, por favor. Me estoy congelando.

—Está bien, conseguiré algunas mantas y almohadas y tengo bolsas de dormir, podemos dormir abajo.

Hyukjae tomó algunas mantas y almohadas y las llevó todas a abajo. Encendió la chimenea y buscó un lugar agradable y cálido para que duerman. Para cuando todo terminó, Donghae bajó para reunirse con él. Se sentaron allí junto a la chimenea durante horas simplemente hablando.

—No puedo creer que estés aquí otra vez —dijo Hyukjae—. Pensé que no te volvería a ver después de que te deje en casa esta mañana.

—Bueno, tampoco planeaba verte después de esta mañana. Pero...

Hyukjae asintió. —Si lo se...

—Eunhyuk...

—¿Hm?

—Lo siento por lo de antes —dijo Donghae—. Lo siento, solo vine así y dije que eras Hyukjae. Tú y Hyukjae son muy parecidos...

—Está bien —dijo Hyukjae—. No te preocupes por eso. Lo entiendo.

—Gracias...

Donghae acercó sus piernas a su cuerpo y los rodeó con sus brazos. Su cuerpo todavía estaba temblando.

—¿Todavia tienes frío?

Donghae asintió. —No me siento bien últimamente y hace mucho frío aquí.

Hyukjae se levantó y se sentó junto a Donghae. Envolvió su cuerpo con una manta y le frotó la espalda para mantenerlo caliente.

—Gracias.

—Entonces, ¿quieres comer algo? —preguntó Hyukjae—. Todavía tengo ese increíble cruasán que te gustó esta mañana y siempre puedo calentarlo para ti.

—Estoy bien. No tengo hambre.

—Bien —Hyukjae volvió a su lugar y se deslizó bajo la manta.

—¿Cómo me encontraste?

—¿Perdón?

—Justo ahora en el bosque. ¿Cómo me encontraste? —preguntó Donghae—. La lluvia era demasiado fuerte para que viéramos algo. Incluso me perdí. ¿Cómo puedes encontrarme tan rápido?

—Vivo aquí, por supuesto que conozco bien el bosque.

—¿Naciste aquí?

—No, me mudé aquí cuando tenía veinte años —dijo Hyukjae con calma. Incluso él se sorprendió de lo fácil que salieron esas palabras y mentir.

—Vives solo, ¿supongo? —preguntó Donghae. Continuó después de ver que Hyukjae asintió—. Debo estar solo. No puedo vivir solo. Nunca viví solo hasta que...

—Hasta que Hyukjae se fue... —Hyukjae terminó la oración de Donghae. El otro asintió de acuerdo—. ¿Quieres hablar de él?

—No —dijo Donghae—. Estoy cansado. ¿Te importa si me duermo primero? Me iré temprano en la mañana.

—Son casi las once, la noche todavía es joven y ¿quieres dormir? ¡Donghae, no eres divertido!

—Te lo dije, no me siento muy bien —dijo Donghae mientras se deslizaba en el saco de dormir—. Buenas noches, Eunhyuk.

—Bien... buenas noches, Donghae.

Los ojos de Hyukjae se abrieron al sentir que su teléfono móvil vibraba. Se sentó y lo comprobó. Un mensaje entrante. Era de Kyuhyun.

_Kyuhyun: Entiendo que todavía estás durmiendo con tu comida._

_Hyukjae: Ocúpate de tus propios asuntos, Kyu. Te sentí en el bosque cerca de mi casa hoy. Si tocas a Donghae, te cazaré. Piérdete._

_Kyuhyun: ¡Por cierto bonito salvador que eres! ¡Relájate! Te dije que no me importan las sobras. Especialmente un ser humano magnífico como Lee Donghae. Pero me conoces, es tuyo, no lo tomaré para mí solo a menos que lo abandones. Por cierto, te extraño en el club. Olvida al humano y ven aquí. Te has estado perdiendo toda la diversión últimamente._

_Hyukjae: No estoy interesado. Tal vez más tarde. ¡Adiós!_

Hyukjae arrojó su móvil al sofá. ¿Dormir con la comida? Hyukjae se mordió los labios y se volvió para ver a Donghae. Por mucho que quisiera negarlo, Donghae fue su "comida" una vez. Se alimentó de la sangre de Donghae y recordar todo lo enfermó de sí mismo. Donghae era tan inocente, un alma perdida y no tenía un corazón para hacer lo que hizo. Hyukjae se estremeció cuando recordó todas las cosas malas que le hizo a Donghae. Un hombre que lo amaba como si no hubiera más hombres en todo el mundo y le devolvió el favor de una manera muy equivocada y desagradable.

Estaba a punto de acostarse cuando notó que el fuego casi se extinguió. No estaba tan helado para Hyukjae, pero ciertamente era un glaciar para un humano. Así que se levantó y añadió algunas maderas. Fue entonces cuando escuchó a Donghae murmurar en sueño. Hyukjae arrojó el último palo al fuego y fue a verlo. Arrodillándose, tocó ligeramente la frente pero la temperatura era normal. Pero Donghae estaba inquieto y sudaba mucho.

—Pesadillas... —murmuró Hyukjae para sí mismo—. Déjame ver lo que has estado soñando...

Hyukjae estaba a punto de tocarlo de nuevo cuando de repente Donghae gritó y se incorporó, su cuerpo chocando con el de Hyukjae. Estaba jadeando pesadamente y si Hyukjae no lo hubiera abrazado, habría salido corriendo.

—Shhh... está bien... fue solo una pesadilla... —dijo Hyukjae, sosteniéndolo entre sus brazos y pasando los dedos por el cabello con amor. Donghae seguía gritando y tratando de liberarse—. Te tengo... estás a salvo... te tengo...

Donghae cerró los ojos y se aferró a los brazos de Hyukjae. Trató de relajarse. Minutos después comenzó a llorar.

—Está muerto... —dijo Donghae entre sollozos—. Lo vi... está muerto... mi Hyukjae está muerto...

—Cálmateee... es solo una pesadilla... —Hyukjae lo abrazó fuerte—. Cálmate, Donghae... está bien, te tengo... ¿bien?

Hyukjae tomó su rostro entre sus manos gentilmente e hizo que Donghae lo mirara. Donghae sostuvo sus brazos con fuerza.

—Fue solo una pesadilla, ¿bien? —Hyukjae limpió sus lágrimas con el pulgar y sonrió levemente al menor. Donghae se veía tan asustado y frágil.

—N-no ... no me dejes solo..

—No lo haré... solo cálmate...

Hyukjae lo atrajo hacia su abrazo y Donghae obedeció, dejando que su cabeza cayera sobre su hombro ligeramente. Él acarició la espalda y el cabello de Donghae de una manera amorosa y calmada para calmar al más joven. Pero lo siguiente que supo fue que sintió que los labios de Donghae estaban en su cuello, besándolo ligeramente.

Hyukjae se congeló en su lugar. No se atrevió a moverse. Donghae se volvió más y más audaz con su movimiento. Comenzó a besar la línea de la mandíbula y la barbilla de Hyukjae con besos de mariposa y Hyukjae casi gime por eso. Hyukjae lo acercó a su cuerpo. Estaba dividido entre querer que Donghae se detuviera y querer que él continuara.

—Donghae... —Hyukjae logró hablar mientras Donghae unía su frente. Su dulce aliento rozando ligeramente su rostro—. ¿Qué estás haciendo...?

Donghae no dijo nada. Sus labios se ciernen peligrosamente sobre los labios de Hyukjae, besándolo ligeramente.

—Donghae, detente... —dijo Hyukjae después de un rato, todavía devolviendo los besos del más joven—. Será mejor que te detengas ahora porque no creo que pueda contenerme...

—Entonces no lo hagas... —susurró Donghae—. No te detengas... porque no...

Con eso, Hyukjae juntó sus labios contra los del rubio y gimió su nombre, besándolo con avidez, rogando por la entrada que Donghae le dio alegremente. Hyukjae se retiró cuando sintió que los labios de Donghae se volvían cada vez más audaces besando los suyos.

—Donghae, yo...

—No... —dijo Donghae, plantando un suave beso en sus gruesos labios.

Donghae se quitó la camisa una vez que la abrió y miró profundamente a los ojos de Hyukjae, esperando que el otro hiciera un movimiento. Besó sus labios nuevamente cuando Hyukjae logró deshacerse de su propia camisa. Lentamente, Hyukjae lo tumbó en el suelo y se cernió sobre él, aseguró ambas manos de Donghae por encima de su cabeza, manteniéndolas con sus manos fuertes, le prohibió escapar sin importar lo difícil que fuera luchar para liberarse. La forma en que Donghae luchó hizo que la excitación de Hyukjae se hiciera cada vez más intensa. Se quedó mirando el hermoso rostro de Donghae cuando la luz del fuego cayó sobre él, haciéndolo más hermoso de lo que ya era. Él literalmente follo a Donghae con los ojos. Mirándolo con avidez. Pero sabía que ambos necesitaban más que eso.

Las palabras no eran necesarias en este punto, un punto en el que sus besos se volvían cada vez más audaces y perezosos. El sonido de sus dulces besos y gemidos se puede escuchar a través de la habitación. Ambos se perdieron en cada beso, en cada toque.

—Eunhyuk, suelta mis manos... —suplicó Donghae—. Necesito tocarte, necesito sentirte...

A Hyukjae no le importó y eligió no escuchar. Siguió aplastando sus hambrientos labios en el cuello de Donghae, apretando el agarre de sus manos. Donghae cerró los ojos debajo del poderoso cuerpo de la bestia, entregándose por completo.

—Eunhyuk... —Donghae susurró al oído de Hyukjae con su sexy voz ronca e hizo que Hyukjae se estremeciera y respirara profundamente—. Déjame abrazarte...

Lentamente, Hyukjae soltó sus manos y esperó.

—Eres tan perfecto... —dijo Donghae con sinceridad, pasando ambas manos sobre su cuerpo y descansando en el rostro de Hyukjae. Miró profundamente en sus orbes antes de jalarlo para encontrarse con sus cálidos labios. Hyukjae apoya su cuerpo en un codo mientras la otra mano tira de la cabeza de Donghae hacia él para profundizar el beso. Las manos de Donghae comenzaron a deambular por su cuerpo, tocando su piel sensible y húmeda cuando comenzaron a formarse gotas de sudor. Su cuerpo se movía al unísono, se necesitaban con urgencia. Donghae se deslizó y comenzó a besar el cuello de Hyukjae. La cabeza de Hyukjae retrocede, complacida con los besos del joven.

Hyukjae gimió ruidosamente cuando sintió una lengua húmeda y cálida lamiendo su pezón ya erecto. Agarra el cabello de Donghae, animándolo a seguir adelante. Entonces, ¿esto era ser besado, ser sostenido y hacer el amor? ¿O era solo un sexo? De cualquier manera, a Hyukjae realmente no le importaba porque en realidad era la primera vez que tenía este tipo de intimidad sin obligar al otro a hacerlo. No obligó a Donghae a hacer todo esto. Así que disfrutó cada beso sincero y apasionado que estaba recibiendo. Esta vez él sabía que ambos eran necesarios para ser tocados, para ser atendidos. No era un solo lado.

—Te quiero... —dijo Donghae con su voz baja y ronca, haciendo que Hyukjae gimiera su nombre y se estremeciera cuando el joven palmeó su pene erecto.

Él igual quería a Donghae. Su erección palpitante ya no podía ser suprimida. Comenzó a bajar los pantalones de Donghae y liberó su gloriosa erección. Hyukjae lo acarició con una mano e intentó liberarse de sus propios pantalones. Donghae gimió en cada caricia que le dio y el interior de Hyukjae se volvió más y más caliente.

—Hae... —Hyukjae gimió su nombre—. Necesito estar dentro de ti...

—Entonces, ¿qué esperas? —preguntó Donghae—. Estoy listo... solo tómame.

—No puedo tomarte sin prepararte... —Hyukjae chupó los labios del joven mientras hablaba—. Te haré sentir bien... lo prometo...

Por eso, Hyukjae se dirigió hacia el sur, dejando un rastro de saliva húmeda en su cuerpo. Siguió acariciando la erección de Donghae mientras su lengua lamía deliciosamente su ombligo, a lo largo del camino feliz y terminó en el pene de Donghae.

Donghae gimió tan fuerte cada vez que Hyukjae chupaba o lamía o giraba su lengua en la rendija. El más joven agarró la manta debajo de su cuerpo y trató de controlar su orgasmo. Su pene ya estaba goteando con pre-semen y Hyukjae lo usó para lubricar sus dedos.

Sin previo aviso, Hyukjae deslizó un dedo dentro del cálido agujero de Donghae. Vio a Donghae cerrar los ojos cuando su dedo se deslizó dentro y fuera y supo que Donghae no se oponía. Humedeció otro dedo con su saliva y otra vez los empuja. Donghae gimió y suplicó que lo follaran.

Y así lo hizo. Hyukjae miró a los ojos de Donghae mientras empujaba su pene. Donghae hizo un esfuerzo por el dolor punzante en la parte inferior de su cuerpo, pero trató de ignorarlo. Hyukjae tuvo que distraerlo llenando su cuello con besos, y cuando Hyukjae chupó esos finos labios, fue enterrado profundamente en su interior.

Donghae cerró los ojos y trató de relajarse. Hyukjae le acarició la mejilla de una manera tan amorosa y le dirigió una leve sonrisa una vez que Donghae abrió los ojos.

—¿Estas bien? —susurró—. Estás muy apretado... casi me corro solo por haberlo metido...

—Estoy bien —Donghae respondió—. Solo muévete... por favor...

—¿Así? —Hyukjae susurró con su voz ronca y comenzó a mover sus caderas, empujando.

Donghae gimió y apretó su agarre sobre la manta. Gimió descaradamente mientras Hyukjae aceleraba y empujaba más profundo.

—Aahh... ¡joder! —Hyukjae gimió y maldijo al mismo tiempo cada vez que sentía a Donghae apretando y aflojando sus paredes. Se sentía realmente bien, pero deseaba que Donghae dejara de hacerlo o explotaría en cualquier momento.

—¡Joder! ¡Ahí! Aaahh... —Donghae le hizo saber al mayor que golpeó el lugar correcto y que quería que lo golpeara de nuevo. Hyukjae comenzó a empujar más rápido y más profundo y pudo sentir que Donghae estaba a punto de llegar cuando su cuerpo comenzó a sacudirse y su cabeza se sacudió hacia atrás. Hyukjae empujó más y más profundo y deseó que Donghae se viniera ahora mismo porque ya no podía aguantar más. Estaba a punto de explotar cuando Donghae gritó y expulsó ó su esencia sobre su pecho. Ver a Donghae tan satisfecho hizo que Hyukjae estuviera complacido y sabía que ahora era su turno. Siguió meciéndose y meciéndose y no se dio cuenta de que cada vena en su cuerpo comenzó a mostrarse, sus ojos se pusieron rojos y clavó sus uñas demasiado profundamente en la impecable piel de Donghae y lo hizo sangrar.

El olor a sangre lo volvió loco. Gruñó cuando alcanzó su clímax, disparó su semilla caliente dentro de su cuerpo y fue directo a encontrar el cuello de Donghae. Tan listo para hundir su colmillo sobre él. Donghae luchó por liberarse, ya que todavía podía sentir olas del orgasmo que aún sacudían su cuerpo.

—Hyukjae... —Donghae murmuró incoherentemente e hizo que Hyukjae evitará hundir su colmillo en su garganta.

Hyukjae cerró los ojos y trató de respirar normalmente. El olor a sangre persiste, pero él hizo todo lo posible por no ser afectado. Hyukjae se alejó con cuidado, no queriendo que Donghae viera su cara y sus ojos rojos inyectados en sangre. Juntó sus piernas y enterró su cara allí. Jadeando pesadamente.

—Oh Dios... Eunhyuk, estoy... lo siento mucho —susurró Donghae, abrazándolo de nuevo—. No quise llamarte Hyukjae... lo siento... realmente lo siento... ¿Eunhyuk?

Hyukjae negó con la cabeza ligeramente. Realmente no le importaba que lo llamaran Hyukjae, después de todo él es Hyukjae. Simplemente no quería que Donghae viera su cara de bestia. Hyukjae trató de calmarse.

—Eunhyuk, por favor, mírame... —Donghae suplicó, lentamente levantó la cabeza de Hyukjae, intentando que mirara a Donghae.

—Por favor mírame...

Lentamente Hyukjae abrió los ojos. Tenía miedo de que Donghae reaccionara una vez que viera sus ojos de vampiro. Pero Donghae no reaccionó una vez que lo miró a los ojos, eso significa que todo ha vuelto a la normalidad

—Donghae, está bien. Estoy bien. No lo sientas. Lo entiendo...

—Pero Eunhyuk...

—Ve a descansar un poco, ¿de acuerdo? —Hyukjae besó sus labios una vez y tiró de él—. Duerme ahora. No pienses en nada. Solo cierra los ojos. Voy a ir a la cocina a buscar algo.

Hyukjae le dio un beso en la frente a Donghae y se levantó, agarró su teléfono móvil y caminó hacia la cocina desnudo. Cayó al suelo una vez que llegó allí. Su garganta se sentía como si estuviera quemándose. Sabía que necesitaba sangre para satisfacer su necesidad. Donghae estaba allí, todo lo que tenía que hacer era morder y chuparle la sangre, pero no podía. Él no lo hará. Temblando, le escribió un mensaje urgente al único amigo que podía ayudarlo ahora mismo.

_Siwon~ah, necesito verte al amanecer. Ven a mi casa y será mejor que me enseñes a cazar animales..._


	6. Deseo Egoísta

—¡¡¡JODER!!! —Hyukjae maldijo cuando su cuerpo se estrelló contra el suelo. El puma se hundió en su espalda mientras se levantaba y trataba de escapar.

—¡¡¡SIWON!!! —Hyukjae gritó mientras intentaba alejarse de la bestia furiosa. Hyukjae estaba a punto de saltar sobre una gran roca cuando la bestia le arañó la pierna izquierda y lo arrastró por el suelo unos pocos metros. Tan rápido como un rayo, el puma saltó sobre su cuerpo y rugió, mostrando su enorme colmillo y comenzó a apuntar a su cuello con furia.

—¡Lucha un poco! Vamos... —dijo Siwon con calma, apoyándose en un árbol, cruzando de brazos frente a su pecho y observando a Hyukjae siendo atacado por su propia presa—. ¿Cual es el problema? ¿No puedes manejar una presa que lucha?

—¡Vete a la mierda! ¡SIWON! —Hyukjae gritó, sus ojos suplicaban cuando el gato salvaje comenzó a ganar, hundiendo su garra y su colmillo en su cuerpo. Sabía que nada podía matarlo más que el fuego, pero podía sentir el dolor y era simplemente insoportable. Hyukjae comenzó a gritar en voz más fuerte.

Siwon voló y pateó a la bestia lejos de Hyukjae una vez que vio que logró morder el cuello de Hyukjae. Siwon gruñó y siguió avanzando. La bestia dio un paso atrás y comenzó a huir.

—Qué desastre... —se rió Siwon mientras ayudaba a Hyukjae a levantarse—. Mi error. No debería dejarte cazar un gato salvaje ya que esta fue tu primera vez. ¿Quieres atrapar un conejo?

—¡Vete a la mierda! —Hyukjae miró a Siwon mientras él maldecía—. ¡Muy divertido!

—Vamos a empezar de nuevo —dijo Siwon—. Vamos a cazar algo que no tenga garras ni colmillos. Algo lindo y adorable. ¿Vamos?

—¡Estoy sangrando! ¿Estoy sangrando y te ríes de mí?

—Esas heridas no son nada, ya lo sabes. Se irán en unos minutos. ¡Deja de lloriquear!

—¡Pero puedo sentir el dolor, maldito seas!

—Así que ahora sabes cómo era ser una presa.

Hyukjae miró a los ojos de Siwon. Lo que Siwon acaba de decir simplemente lo golpeó fuerte. Todo este tiempo ha sido un asesino despiadado que se aprovechan de los humanos. Y justo ahora casi se convierte en una presa. El dolor en todo su cuerpo era insoportable. Sabía que estas heridas se curarían en unos minutos. Pero eso lo hizo aún más arrepentido, ya que ninguna de sus presas sobreviviría a su ataque. Ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de contraatacar.

—¿Por qué de repente quieres que te enseñe a cazar? —preguntó Siwon—. La sangre humana es adictiva. ¿Por qué de repente quieres cambiar tu dieta?

—Nada es de tu incumbencia.

—Supongo que ya sé la respuesta —Siwon sonrió—. Puedo oler la razón en todo tu cuerpo a kilómetros de distancia. ¿Entonces Lee Donghae persiste?

—Siwon...

—¿Así que ya le dijiste todo? —Siwon echó un vistazo a Hyukjae mientras caminaba. Esperó que Hyukjae le diera respuestas pero parecía que no obtendría ninguna—. ¿No le has dicho?

—¿Qué decir? Hola, soy tu Hyukjae, estoy muerto, soy un hijo de puta sanguinario que ha estado jodiendo con tu vida durante los últimos dos meses?

—¿Así que quieres que se vaya?

—Sí.

—¡Pero todavía lo estás follando! ¿Qué diablos te pasa?

—La noche anterior fue diferente, Siwon... —dijo Hyukjae, sus ojos estaban turbios—. Estaba tan... sus ojos suplicaban...

—¿Suplicando ser follado?

—Lo hiciste sonar como si estuviéramos haciendo algo mal...

—Oh, ¿no fue así? ¿Fue correcto? Aprovecharte fue...

—¿Aprovecharbe? —Hyukjae frunció el ceño, su voz se elevó un poco, sin dejar que Siwon terminara su oración—. ¿Qué diablos estás tratando de decir? ¿Me aprovecho de él? ¡No dejaba de tocarme!

—¡No dejaba de tocarte porque te extraña! —dijo Siwon—. Porque no importa cuánto negaste que fueras Lee Hyukjae. Tú eres su Hyukjae y él te necesitaba. Te ha estado buscando toda la vida. ¡Si quieres que se vaya, entonces no lo folles! Eso lo hará que se quede.

—No...

—¡Sí! ¿Por qué le das lo que quiere?

—P-porque... po-porque...

—Puedes usar tu poder, hacer que se olvide de todo, que se vaya, pero no lo hiciste —señaló Siwon—. Eso hubiera sido fácil, ¿no crees? Pero no lo hiciste. En cambio, estás jugando con su sentimiento, diciendo mentiras que eres otra persona. ¿Quieres que se vaya pero lo follas? ¡Dándole una razón para quedarse!

Hyukjae inhaló profundamente y miró al suelo sin comprender.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Siwon.

—No lo sé... yo solo... no lo sé...

—Porque sabes qué tipo de amor tiene por ti y no quieres perder eso —dijo Siwon en voz baja—. ¿Tengo razón?

—Mira, te pido que vengas a enseñarme a cazar, no que me hagas una pregunta que ni siquiera sé la respuesta. Tal vez tuviste razón, tal vez no quiero perderlo, o tal vez sí. Pero ese es mi problema, no el tuyo.

—Está bien. Lo siento —dijo Siwon—. Solo deseo que seas lo suficientemente sabio, y menos estúpido.

—No soy estúpido. Sé que no puedo estar con él. Podría terminar lastimándolo, como la noche anterior, cuando casi hundí los dientes y le desgarro la vena.

—¿Así que te importa?

—¿Es tan difícil de creer?

—Sí, pero me gusta este lado tuyo —Siwon sonrió—. ¿Quieres mi consejo?

—¿No lo darías aunque te dijera que no?

—Dile la verdad. Tiene derecho a saberlo. Si se va, déjelo ir.

—¿Y si se queda?

—¿No es lo que quieres? —preguntó Siwon, con una sonrisa que decoraba su bello rostro. Miró a los ojos de Hyukjae y supo que eso era exactamente lo que Hyukjae quería—. Tal como lo pensé. Ahora, prepárate para la lección. Cazaremos un ciervo antes de que te debilites. Observa y aprende.

Eran casi las nueve de la mañana cuando Hyukjae llegó a casa. Encontró a Donghae todavía tendido en la chimenea pacíficamente, acurrucando como una pelota. Cuidadosamente colocó todas las compras en el mostrador de la cocina. Sabía que no tenía comida humana para Donghae. Su nevera solo almacenaba sangre que Siwon traía ocasionalmente. Dijo que era mejor para él traerle una o dos bolsas del hospital que saber que Hyukjae tenía que matar a alguien para obtener su sangre. Aparte de eso, la nevera estaría vacía.

Con cuidado, sacó unos huevos y un poco de pan de la bolsa de papel y calentó la sartén. Incluso esa fue la primera vez que encendió la estufa, ya que nunca cocinaba. Todos los electrodomésticos de la cocina estaban incluidos cuando compró la casa hace años. Amaba la casa. No era tan grande, pero venía con grandes ventanas y el paisaje exterior era simplemente impresionante. La casa estaba rodeada del bosque y hay un pequeño lago en el patio delantero.

—¡Mierda! ¡¡¿Qué...!! —Hyukjae intentó voltear el huevo frito tan rápido como pudo antes de que se consumiera. Demasiado tarde, ya estaba quemado.

—La llama es demasiado grande.

Una voz soñolienta se escuchó detrás de él. Se giró para ver a Donghae parado junto a la mesa de la cocina con su cara adormecida. Se veía tan adorable que Hyukjae lo miró mientras todavía sostenía la sartén, aún friendo el huevo en llamas.

—Um... tal vez quieras deshacerte de eso —Donghae señaló la cacerola en llamas—. No creo que podamos comer eso.

—¡Correcto! —Hyukjae salió de sus pensamientos—. Lo siento, no soy muy bueno cocinando. Lo siento, te desperté.

—Está bien. Aquí, déjame ayudarte —Donghae entró en la cocina y tomó la sartén de la mano de Hyukjae, tiró todo a la basura y comenzó de nuevo.

Hyukjae se sentó en el mostrador de la cocina y siguió mirando el cuerpo medio desnudo de Donghae. Realmente tiene un cuerpo bonito y bien construido. Sus hombros eran robustos, cuerpo curvilíneo, cintura sexy y esas nalgas redondas eran claramente visibles a pesar de que tenía puestos sus pantalones deportivos.

—¿Te gusta así?

—Mucho...

—¿Qué? —Donghae se giró para ver a Hyukjae, quien se sobresaltó por su repentino movimiento—. Quiero decir, ¿cómo te gusta tu huevo? ¿Revuelto?

—Oh y sí, eso estaría bien. Me gusta revuelto —dijo Hyukjae, aclarando su garganta. Realmente esperaba que Donghae no se diera cuenta de que estaba mirándolo fijamente.

—Aqui tienes —dijo Donghae, empujando un plato de huevos revueltos.

—Gracias —dijo Hyukjae, mirando el plato algo despistado. Le dio un mordisco y no sintió nada. Tiene un sabor extraño. No debido a la falta de habilidad de cocina de Donghae, pero, por supuesto, este tipo de alimentos no eran su dieta. Pero por Donghae los comería de todos modos.

—¿Por qué no estás haciendo el desayuno para ti? —Hyukjae preguntó mientras Donghae se sentaba frente a él—. ¿No tienes hambre? No tengo nada decente para ofrecer porque soy ese tipo de hombre que come afuera, así que compré todo esto para ti.

—¿En serio? Eso es muy bonito. Lo siento, te metí en problemas.

—De ningún modo —dijo Hyukjae con sinceridad—. ¿Quieres que te cocine?

—¿Y terminar muerto? No, gracias, me haré el desayuno...

—¡Auch! —Hyukjae se rió de su broma—. Come bastante, necesitas mucha energía después de anoche.

Donghae se mordió los labios. La expresión de su rostro cambió tan drásticamente que Hyukjae instantáneamente dejó caer su tenedor y tragó saliva. Se maldijo por haberlo mencionado. No debería mencionar eso.

—Eunhyuk, sobre la noche anterior...

—Si anoche...

—Realmente no sé lo que me pasó. Lo siento.

—Esta bien —dijo Hyukjae—. Seamos honestos. Tenemos necesidades y mentiría si dijera que no me parece atractivo.

Donghae se sonrojó al escuchar eso, bajando los ojos y sonriendo tímidamente. Pero luego su expresión cambió una vez que se acordó de Hyukjae, de ser infiel, de tener relaciones sexuales con otro hombre. Un hombre que apenas conocía. Pero admitió que la noche anterior fue simplemente... satisfactoria. Por primera vez desde hace muchos años, volvió a sentir lo que era ser tocado y, como dijo Eunhyuk, tenía necesidades. ¿Estaba mal, o bien, Donghae no tenía ni idea. Pero sí, anoche le dio una sensación maravillosa.

—No es nada serio, ¿verdad? —dijo Hyukjae después de un rato. Hizo que Donghae lo mirara sin pestañear.

—Lo que sucedió anoche no fue nada serio, ¿verdad? Ambos nos dejamos llevar y sucedió.

—Sí, supongo que sí —Donghae asintió—. Lo siento, fui yo. Ya sabes la razón... incluso te llame...

—¿Hyukjae? Sí, me di cuenta —Hyukjae asintió—. Entiendo. Como dije, ambos tenemos necesidades.

La declaración de Hyukjae debería ser un alivio. Pero de alguna manera Donghae se sintió triste.

—Nada serio —dijo, asintiendo de acuerdo—. Puedo asegurarte que no volverá a suceder.

Esta vez Hyukjae se sintió herido. No volverá a suceder. Esos toques suaves, esos dulces besos, la forma en que Donghae anhelaba por él, no volverá a suceder... nunca más...

—Me tengo que ir.

La voz de Donghae lo sacó de sus pensamientos. —¿A dónde vas?

Una pregunta estúpida pero a Hyukjae no le importó.

—Trabajo, si todavía tengo alguno... Últimamente no he ido a trabajar mucho.

—Hmm ... ¿Te veré de nuevo?

Donghae se mordió los labios mientras miraba a los ojos del otro. Hyukjae asintió cuando Donghae negó con la cabeza ligeramente.

—No creo que sea una buena idea que nos volvamos a ver.

—¿Por qué no? —Hyukjae se sorprendió de su propia pregunta.

Debería estar callado y dejar que se vaya. No había necesidad de saber la razón. ¿No era esto lo que quería? Quería que Donghae se fuera porque no había nada que ofrecerle. Ahora vivían en un mundo diferente y sabía que Donghae merecía más que un cuerpo muerto y sin alma. ¿No era esto lo que Hyukjae quería? ¿Pero por qué se sintió triste y amargado?

—Porque me recuerdas a él —dijo Donghae con voz débil—. Y no será justo para ti porque te confundiré con Hyukjae todo el tiempo. Incluso anoche, sentí que Hyukjae fue quien me hizo el amor. Sentí que fue él quien me besó. No es justo para ti porque eres Eunhyuk, no Hyukjae...

Una vez más, Hyukjae solo asintió. Mirando su huevo revuelto y sin hacer nada cuando Donghae regresó a la sala de estar para agarrar su camisa.

—Hm... podría volver para devolverte la ropa —dijo Donghae, de pie junto al sofá, listo para irse.

—Gracias por todo, Eunhyuk. Me voy. Cuídate...

Se estaba yendo. Realmente se estaba yendo. De repente, toda la visión que vio dentro de la cabeza de Donghae luego apareció ante sus ojos. El dulce y tierno amor que tenía para él en el pasado lo hizo querer que Donghae se quedara. De repente, Hyukjae quería ser amado de nuevo. Quería tener a alguien que lo amara y cuidara de él. Y ahora mismo tenía miedo de no volver a tenerlo. Porque Donghae se iba.

Donghae solo giró el pomo de la puerta cuando de repente sintió que los brazos se envolvían en su cintura, un cálido aliento respiró suavemente contra su cuello y se quedó inmóvil.

—No te vayas..

Donghae cerró los ojos y se dejó fundir en el abrazo.

—Lee Hyukjae... te extraño... —el pensamiento de Donghae se volvió loco.

—Pero no... no es Hyukjae... no es Hyukjae... deja de pensar en Hyukjae .. detente... detente...

—No te vayas... —dijo Hyukjae de nuevo, besando el cabello de Donghae con amor.

—No puedo —dijo Donghae, aún cerrando los ojos, disfrutando inconscientemente de todos los besos que Hyukjae le daba—. Terminaré lastimándote. Ya estoy comprometido. Pertenezco a otra persona.

Eres mío, Donghae. No... no... eres mío. Debería detener esto... Debería dejarlo ir... Hyukjae sujetó el cuerpo de Donghae con más fuerza, sin querer dejarlo ir, destrozado. No funcionará... esto es imposible... él se merece a alguien mejor que solo un chupasangre despiadado como yo. Es tan precioso... demasiado precioso... debería dejarlo ir...

—Eunhyuk, déjame ir —dijo Donghae suavemente, tocando la mano que presionaba su estómago, abrazándolo fuerte—. No hagas las cosas más difíciles para nosotros..

—Podemos intentarlo... —dijo Hyukjae. Los pensamientos dentro de su cabeza lo maldicen. ¡Estúpido bastardo egoísta... empeoras las cosas!

—No podemos.

—Sí, podemos. Podemos intentarlo. Realmente me gustas... —suplicó Hyukjae—. ¡Has perdido el jdodio juicio! Sabes que esto es imposible, pero te enamoraste de él... ¡Lee Hyukjae, eres un idiota!

Donghae se dio la vuelta para ver a Hyukjae. —Apenas nos conocemos, ¿cómo puedes decir eso?

_¿Cómo puedo decir eso? Porque soy Hyukjae, ¡me perteneces! Vi todo en tu cabeza y lo que teníamos era tan hermoso. Lo quiero. Nos quiero. Quiero tu amor... Hyukjae da la respuesta dentro de su cabeza. Los recuerdos de nosotros, quiero recuperarlos, Donghae. Solo trata de amarme como me amaste antes y trataré de amarte como lo hice en el pasado._

—Eunhyuk, di algo... —exigió Donghae—. Dime la razón o déjame irme.

—No hay necesidad de razones para este tipo de cosas, Donghae —dijo Hyukjae, acariciando la mejilla de Donghae—. Es lo que siento por ti. Sé que suena loco, pero realmente me gustas y realmente quiero que lo intentemos. Vamos a intentarlo...

—Eunhyuk... yo...

Hyukjae lo detuvo antes de decir algo, besándolo ligeramente en sus suaves labios. El otro se congela pero no retrocede. En cambio, separó sus labios lentamente, invitando al otro a ir más lejos y lo hizo, besándolo cada vez más intensamente. Manos deambulando libremente por todo el cuerpo del joven. Se detuvo solo cuando se dio cuenta de que Donghae necesitaba aire para respirar. Pero realmente no le dio a Donghae tiempo para respirar adecuadamente mientras volvía a aplastar sus labios. Más necesitado esta vez.

—No puedo prometerte nada, Eunhyuk —dijo Donghae entre sus besos—. Lo siento...

—No estoy pidiendo promesas. Solo te pido que lo intentes —Hyukjae dijo mientras su frente descansaba una contra la otra. Sus labios se ciernen sobre los labios húmedos e hinchados de Donghae—. ¿Lo intentarás?

Y después de un rato, Donghae respondió con un suave y dulce beso.


	7. Por las Cascadas

Donghae se detuvo justo en frente de la puerta, vacilante de llamar. Tenía miedo de enfrentarse a Sungmin esta vez. Temiendo que Sungmin se enojara, ya que no tolera su acción absurda ayer, preocupándole, dejándolo preguntándose, como siempre. Pero Donghae supo que tarde o temprano tenía que enfrentarlo. Le debe mucho por explicar en cada acción que tomó. Después de reunir todo su coraje, tocó.

—Mira quién volvió —dijo Sungmin después de ver quién tocó.

Se recostó en su silla y miró a Donghae. Él solo lo miró fijamente y no dijo nada más. Donghae pudo ver que Sungmin estaba enojado. La expresión de su rostro era tan tensa que Donghae sabía que tenía que explicar algo.

—Sí, estoy de vuelta —dijo Donghae—. Ming...

—¿Ahora cuál es tu excusa?

—Puedo explicarlo.

—Entonces, por favor explica —dijo Sungmin—. Porque, honestamente, desde esta cosa tan extraña que está pasando contigo, estoy pasando por un momento difícil tratando de cuidarte. Pasé mi tiempo preocupándome por ti. Y después de lo que sucedió ayer, honestamente no sé qué debo hacer contigo.

—Ming, lo siento —Donghae suplicó—. Déjame explicarte. No te enojes conmigo.

—Como dije, por favor explica.

Donghae respiró hondo y se sentó frente a Sungmin, tratando de encontrar una oración, una palabra para comenzar a explicarse.

—Algo extraño me pasó —Donghae comenzó a explicar—. No sé qué pasó exactamente, pero todo lo que sé fue que comencé a olvidar cosas. Tenía problemas para recordar cosas últimamente. Recordé haber ido a casa al trabajo una tarde y me despertaba en mi cama a la mañana siguiente sin recordar lo que pasó en medio de eso. A menudo me despertaba con moretones en todo el cuerpo, pero no recordaba cómo los conseguí. Siempre me siento cansado como si hubiera estado haciendo cosas, pero no puedo recordar qué. Realmente no sé si estoy enfermo física o mentalmente, pero estoy seguro de que lo sabes mejor, ya que a menudo me encuentras desmayado de vez en cuando.

—Sí, lo sé. Me asustabas —dijo Sungmin—. A lo grande.

—Lo siento, Ming.

—Continúa. ¿Qué pasó ayer?

—No sabía qué sucedió exactamente, pero ya sabes por qué no volví a casa los últimos días, ¿verdad? Estaba en la casa de este hombre, se llama Eunhyuk. Él y su amigo me llevaron a casa porque me encontraron inconsciente cerca del bosque. Lo siento, no puedo decirte por qué estaba allí porque te juro que no recuerdo nada.

—¿Estabas buscando a Hyukjae de nuevo? —dijo Sungmin—. Sé que a menudo vas a buscarlo, yendo de ciudad en ciudad cerca de aquí, preguntando a algunas personas si alguna vez lo vieron.

—Tal vez, no lo recuerdo. Pero lo curioso es que también comencé a olvidar cómo era Hyukjae. Quiero decir que lo recuerdo, pero no puedo recordar su cara.

Sungmin frunció el ceño ante esa declaración. Pero no dijo nada y dejó que Donghae terminara su historia.

—Sigo intentando imaginar su cara en mi cabeza, pero no pude. Y si no me hubieras recordado sus cosas dentro de esa caja, nunca recordaría su cara. Sé que es raro. Todo es raro y no tiene sentido, pero eso es lo que sucedió. Y cuando vi su foto, me sorprendí y no podía creerme porque lo creas o no, Hyukjae se veía exactamente como Eunhyuk.

—¿Qué? —la voz de Sungmin se elevó un poco—. ¿Qué quieres decir con que se pareces a Eunhyuk? ¿El hombre que te ayudó?

—Sí. Por eso me fui ayer. Son exactamente iguales. Como gemelos. Así que fui a verlo. Sólo quería saber si era Hyukjae.

—Pero si él fuera Hyukjae, ¿no te reconocería?

—Sí. Por eso lo estaba buscando. Estaba seguro de que Eunhyuk es Hyukjae y quería saber por qué no me reconoció. Así que fui a su casa y me enfrenté a él.

—¿Y?

—Dijo que no era Hyukjae. Dijo que podría parecerse a Hyukjae, pero él no era él. Incluso le hice una pregunta estúpida como... tal vez alguna vez tuviste un accidente o algo que podría causar que perdiera la memoria y que no me reconociera, pero dijo que no. Y eso es todo lo que puedo explicarte, Ming. No espero que me entiendas más, porque honestamente ni siquiera me entiendo a mí mismo. No entiendo nada de esto.

Donghae bajó la cabeza y sonrió amargamente. —Entiendo que si estás enojado y estoy despedido. No he sido más que una carga para ti desde la primera vez que vine aquí. Lo siento mucho.

—No estoy enojado —dijo Sungmin—. Bien, tal vez un poco. Pero estoy más preocupado por ti. Esto debe detenerse en algún momento, Donghae. Y ahora es el momento adecuado. Sé que no es fácil de hacer, pero sigamos adelante. Necesitas mantenerte ocupado.

—Lo sé, Ming —Donghae murmuró—. Tal vez tengas razón... quizás estés equivocado. No lo sé. Ahora mismo, solo dame una trabajo para mantenerme ocupado, así que no pensaré en esto. Necesito distracción.

—¿Estás seguro? —Sungmin lo miró a los ojos—. Porque creo que tengo una trabajo para ti, ¿estás seguro de que puedes manejarlo?

Donghae asintió. —Necesito esto, Ming.

Sungmin escribió algo en un pedazo de papel y se lo entregó a Donghae. —Tienes que estar en la cascada dentro de dos horas, llevá tu equipo.

Donghae observó el papel en su mano de cerca. —¿Sección de foto previa a la boda?

—Sí —Sungmin asintió—. Conoce a la pareja y haz bien tu trabajo.

—Bien, los llamaré ahora mismo antes de ir —Donghae se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta. Pero de repente se da la vuelta y se enfrenta a Sungmin—. Gracias Ming. No te decepcionaré.

—Cuídate, ¿eh? —Sungmin sonrió—. Y vuelve con seguridad.

* * *

Donghae se sentó en una roca, mirando a la pantalla de su cámara, pasando las fotos que tomó hace un momento. Parecía contento y satisfecho. Se las arregló para tomar algunas hermosas fotos de bodas en ese hermoso lugar. El paisaje era encantador y romántico. Una amplia gama de hierba verde rodeada de bosques y pequeñas colinas. Tomo las fotos en la pequeña colina, utilizando la cascada como fondo para la sesión de fotos.

Todo fue tan perfecto ese día. La iluminación era perfecta, el cliente era encantador y se veían muy bien juntos. Estaban emocionados y felices cuando Donghae les mostró algunas de las vistas previas. Amaron su trabajo y eso hizo feliz a Donghae. Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que usó su cámara, y con todo lo que sucedió, se sorprendió de que aún recordara cómo tomar algunas fotos.

Donghae inhaló profundamente mientras enfocaba todo el escenario con sus ojos. La belleza de este lugar cautivó su corazón. Las personas que viven en este lugar deben tener suerte, por poder ver una maravilla de la naturaleza. Y entonces recordó que la casa Eunhyuk estaba en la zona. Se preguntó si Eunhyuk a menudo viene aquí. Sabía que lo haría si tuviera una casa aquí. El sonido de las cascadas era tan sereno y calmante. El aire fresco y el hermoso paisaje, no se lo perderá por nada.

Donghae estaba a punto de levantarse de donde estaba sentado cuando, de repente, vio a alguien de pie en una segunda capa de las cascadas. Donghae alcanzó rápidamente la bolsa de su cámara y tomó el lente de mayor alcance. Una vez colocado en su cámara, apuntó y comenzó a mirar por el visor.

Donghae frunció el ceño cuando su lente se acercó y tuvo un enfoque claro de ese hombre medio desnudo.

Era Eunhyuk. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí?

Donghae le hizo varias tomas. Podía ver el rostro de Eunhyuk claramente a través de su lente. Estaba tan tranquilo y no mostraba miedo en absoluto a pesar de estar parado en el borde. La primera capa de cascadas estaba a unos 35 metros de altura detrás de él y creaba una niebla espesa. Pero aún así Eunhyuk no muestra signos de estar con frío.

Donghae continuó tomando algunas fotos de él cuando inesperadamente Eunhyuk saltó. Donghae jadeó. La cascada de la segunda capa tenía unos 20 metros de altura. Por debajo de las aguas que caían había un río rocoso. Nadie sobreviviría después de caer tan alto. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo Eunhyuk?

Todavía aferrándose a su cámara, Donghae corrió colina abajo y fue hacia las cascadas. La niebla espesa lo saluda cuando llega allí. Hacía frío y Donghae no podía encontrar a Eunhyuk en ninguna parte. Miró el río centímetro a centímetro y comenzó a gritar el nombre de Eunhyuk cuando no podía encontrarlo.

—¡EUNHYUK! ¡EUNHYUK!

Donghae iba al río cuando, de repente, un brazo le tocó el hombro y se volvió rápidamente.

—¡¿T-TU?! —Donghae se sorprendió y se alivió al mismo tiempo—. ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS CREES QUE ESTABAS HACIENDO?! ¿ESTÁS LOCO? ¡PODRÍAS MATARTE!

Eunhyuk frunció el ceño y una leve sonrisa no pudo evitar escapar de sus gruesos labios. Su cuerpo delgado pero bien construido estaba completamente mojado desde el cabello hasta los pies y Donghae no pudo evitar mirarlo.

—¿P-por qué... por qué saltaste así? ¡Eso fue una locura!

—No sabía que me estabas espiando —Hyukjae se rió—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—No te estoy espiando y no tengo que explicarte por qué estoy aquí.

—Entonces, tampoco es necesario que responda a tu pregunta.

Hyukjae lo miró a los ojos con amor y Donghae pudo escuchar su propio corazón latiendo con fuerza.

—Estaba trabajando.

—Estaba buceando.

—¿De ahí a eso? —Donghae señaló las cascadas y el río rocoso de abajo—. ¿Estas loco?

—Hago esto a menudo. No es gran cosa —Hyukjae respondió con calma—. Este es mi patio de recreo.

—¡Pero es peligroso! ¡Te matarás!

Hyukjae sonrió. _Pero ya estoy muerto..._

—No te preocupes por mí.

—No lo estoy —dijo Donghae, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Auch... me lastimaste —dijo Hyukjae sarcásticamente.

—Bien. Ahora déjame en paz.

—Pero fuiste tú el que corrió a buscarme...

Donghae se congeló por un momento, solo mirando fijamente al hombre parado frente a él. Donghae exhaló y asintió y deseaba poder simplemente desaparecer en el aire. Lentamente caminó pasando a Hyukjae sin decir nada. Hyukjae lo detuvo, envolvió su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Donghae y lo acercó más a su cuerpo.

—Espera, Hae...

—Tengo trabajo que hacer —dijo Donghae, tratando de separarse—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? No me toques.

Hyukjae levantó sus manos en el aire, dejándolo ir.

—Solo porque follamos una vez no significa que puedas tocarme cuando quieras —Donghae le advirtió—. Esa noche fue un error, ¿de acuerdo?

—Pero pensé que estamos de acuerdo con...

—¡Estaba confundido! —Donghae gritó—. No quiero hacerte daño, ¿bien? Cada vez que te miro, veo a alguien más y no será justo para ti. Y tengo ganas de traicionar a Hyukjae.

—No, no. No lo harás. Porque...

—¿Porque que? —Donghae se enfrentó a Hyukjae, mirándolo a los ojos.

—¿Cuándo vas a dejar de buscarlo?

—Hasta que lo encuentre. Hasta que sepa la razón por la que se fue. Hay una pregunta que debe ser respondida...

—Han pasado diez años...

—¿Y qué? Voy a buscar otros diez años si es necesario...

—¡¡Estúpido idiota!!

—¡No soy estúpido!

—¡Patético!

—¡Retira lo dicho!

—¡Probablemente vive feliz en algún lugar con su familia!

—¡Cállate!

—¡Deja de ser patético, él también podría estar muerto!

—¡CIERRA LA JODIDA BOCA!

Donghae corrió hacia adelante y lanzó algunos golpes. Estaba tan enojado, que se olvidó de todo. Siguió atacando a Hyukjae afortunadamente, mientras que el otro simplemente se quedó allí atascado, no contra él.

—¡VAMOS! ¡PELEA CONMIGO! —Donghae gritó. Las lágrimas ya caían sobre su cara. Estaba demasiado enojado para pensar en algo. Odiaba a Eunhyuk por decir lo que más temía. Que Hyukjae ya no existía.

Hyukjae agarró su mano y la giró, haciendo que Donghae gritara ante el repentino dolor que sintió en su brazo. Hyukjae aseguró su cuerpo envolviéndolo con sus brazos, sosteniéndolo por detrás.

—¡DÉJAME IR!

—No lo haré..

—¡Mierda!

—Déjalo salir. Deja ir tu ira... —dijo Hyukjae, susurrando al oído del más joven.

Donghae luchó por liberarse, pero Hyukjae era demasiado fuerte.

—¡DÉJALO IR!

—No...

—¡Vete a la mierda Hyukjae! ¡Vete a la mierda!

Hyukjae cerró los ojos y hundió su rostro en el cabello de Donghae. Le dolía el corazón.

—¡¿POR QUÉ ME DEJASTE?! ¡TE ODIO LEE HYUKJAE! ¡TE ODIO!

—Déjalo salir, Hae...—Hyukjae derramó algunas lágrimas—. Deja que todo se vaya...

Donghae gritó tan fuerte como pudo, dejando que todo saliera de su pecho, toda la tristeza y la ira. Todas las decepciones, todas las preguntas sin respuesta. Su voz hizo eco, se unió con el sonido de las cascadas en frente de ellos y rompió el corazón de Hyukjae. Podía sentir el dolor que Donghae tuvo que soportar todo este tiempo.

—¿Qué hice para que me dejaras? Lee Hyukjae... ¿por qué? ¡Te odio! Realmente te odio... te odio...

Donghae estaba arrodillado, llorando de todo corazón. Hyukjae cayó detrás de él, todavía abrazándolo. Dejó que Donghae llorara. Lo necesitaba para dejar que levantara toda esa carga.

—Donghae... —Hyukjae acarició su cabello ligeramente con sus dedos. Donghae estaba tratando de dejar de llorar—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te sientes mejor?

—Soy patético... —dijo, secándose las lágrimas—. Tenías razón, Eunhyuk. Soy patético.

—No, lo siento Hae... —murmuró Hyukjae—. No quise decirlo de esa manera...

—Es hora de dejarlo ir, ¿verdad?

—Así es mejor. Tienes una vida que vivir.

Donghae asintió. —...Tengo que empezar a vivir.

—Deberías —Hyukjae acaricia su cabello con amor. Se escucharon unos pequeños sollozos. Pero sabía que Donghae comenzaría a calmarse.

—Me siento mejor —dijo Donghae—. Nunca pensé que gritar podría ayudar...

—Sí, bueno, me alegro de que te ayude, pero no puedo ayudar a mis tímpanos. Creo que me voy a quedar sordo...

Donghae se rió entre sollozos. Hyukjae estaba feliz de ver la dulce sonrisa que siguió justo después. Parecía tan inocente y dulce que Hyukjae tuvo la necesidad de besarlo, de tenerlo, de protegerlo. Pero sabía que tenía que contener todo.

—Lo siento...

—¿Siempre eres así?

—¿Como que?

—¿Siendo todo lindo y adorable?

—Soy un desastre. ¿Cómo fue eso adorable?

—Eres adorable para mí.

Donghae se sonrojó. Sacudió la cabeza lentamente y se apartó. —Me tengo que ir. Necesito trabajar. Y, por favor, no hagas nada loco. Saltar desde el acantilado a un río rocoso no es normal.

Hyukjae asintió, dándole una pequeña sonrisa al menor. —¿Estás seguro de que estarás bien? ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

—Lo siento, Eunhyuk —Donghae negó con la cabeza—. No creo que sea una buena idea. Estaré bien. Has hecho lo suficiente y no creo que quiera estar con alguien que acaba de presenciar mi crisis mental de ahora porque será incómodo...

—Eres realmente lindo, Lee Donghae —Hyukjae se rió entre dientes. Vio como Donghae se puso de pie y se alejó.

—Adiós, Eunhyuk.

—Te estaré observando —susurró Hyukjae. Inhaló el aire profundamente y de repente supo que el peligro estaba al acecho. Sus ojos recorrieron todo el lugar con cuidado y supo que había vampiros en el área, moviéndose tan rápido—. ¡Oh, mierda! ¡Hae, espera!

—¿Qué? —Donghae se dio la vuelta y se sorprendió de que Hyukjae estuviera tan cerca. Juró que acababa de ver a Hyukjae parado un poco lejos de donde estaba. _¿Cómo pudo llegar a él tan rápido?_

—Deja de hablar y ponte detrás de mí.

—¿Disculpa?

—¡Simplemente hazlo!

El tono en la voz de Hyukjae hizo que Donghae obedeciera. Lentamente dio un paso atrás. Ni siquiera sabía por qué escuchaba a este hombre, pero de alguna manera sus piernas de repente reaccionaron y caminaron. Lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba detrás de Hyukjae, protegido. Hyukjae sostuvo su muñeca firmemente cuando vio a pocas personas saliendo del bosque. Había seis de ellos y todos caminaban hacia Hyukjae y Donghae.

—Mucho tiempo sin verte, viejo amigo —uno de ellos habló. Su voz era gruesa pero hermosa—. ¿Cómo va la cosa?

—¿Qué asunto tienes en mi propiedad, Kyuhyun?

—Solo pasando por aquí... —respondió el apuesto hombre—. Solía pasar por tu propiedad libremente y siempre fui bienvenido. Espero que hoy no sea una excepción.

—En absoluto. Solo pasa rápido —dijo Hyukjae. Apretó un poco la muñeca de Donghae cuando sintió que Donghae estaba a punto de alejarse.

—¿Los conoce? —Donghae susurró—. ¿Quienes son?

—Donghae, lo siento mucho, pero tengo que hacer esto... —Hyukjae ahuecó su rostro y lo miró profundamente a los ojos y comenzó a comparar. Donghae miró hacia atrás y de repente se sintió tan ligero y en paz—. Donghae, escúchame. Quiero que te quedes detrás de mí. No escucharás nada y no verás nada. Solo quédate detrás de mí y cierra los ojos hasta que te diga lo contrario.

Donghae no sabía qué pasaba, quería decir algo, pero sus ojos se volvieron pesados y comenzó a no escuchar ni ver nada. Fue una paz completa, era agradable y no peleó contra ella.

—Puedo ver que todavía estás jugando con tu comida —Kyuhyun se rió—. ¿Tu madre te ha dicho alguna vez que no es agradable jugar con la comida?

—No es una comida.

—Te conviertes en un vampiro raro, Hyukjae —Kyuhyun se rió—. ¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Desde cuándo el ser humano no es alimento para ti? ¿Qué lo hace diferente de cualquier otro ser humano, Hyukjae? ¿Fue el sexo? ¿Te dio el sexo más caluroso y ardiente de tu vida que lo mantienes respirando hasta hoy?

—No es de tu incumbencia —dijo Hyukjae con calma pero en plena alerta. Sus ojos observando cada movimiento—. Él está bajo mi protección y quiero que lo honres. Mantente alejado de Donghae.

—¿Por qué necesita protección?

—No soy tonto. Sé que lo quieres. En el club, y hace unos días estabas cerca de mi casa, cazándolo. Y ahora, hoy. No creo que solo estés pasando. ¿Por qué?

Kyuhyun se rió, aplaudiendo con asombro. —Que inteligente. Lo quiero.

—¿Para qué?

—Digamos que está poniendo en peligro nuestra existencia. Quiero asegurarme de eliminar toda la amenaza.

Hyukjae frunció el ceño. —¿Él? ¿Estás loco? Ni siquiera puede lastimar a una mosca.

—Oh, él puede. Una vez que sea uno de nosotros.

—¡Estás hablando mierda! ¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

—Solo asegúrate de matarlo cuando hayas terminado de jugar con tu juguete o mantenerlo como un humano. Si alguna vez lo conviertes en un vampiro, te perseguiré. ¿Me entiendes?

De repente, Hyukjae sintió miedo. No por sí mismo, sino por lo que podría pasarle a Donghae. Recordó que Kyuhyun puede ver el futuro. Esa era su habilidad, su don. Y Hyukjae se pregunta qué vio en el futuro que lo hizo tan nervioso con respecto a Donghae.

—¿Qué viste? —preguntó Hyukjae—. ¿Qué viste en el futuro?

—Eso no es asunto tuyo. Solo asegúrate de matarlo o de mantenerlo como humano.

Lentamente, Kyuhyun se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse, seguido por sus secuaces.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que lo convertiré en un vampiro? —Hyukjae gritó, todavía confundido por lo que Kyuhyun acaba de decir.

—Te sorprenderá lo que el amor puede hacer.


	8. ¿Qué Eres?

Los ojos de Donghae se abrieron perezosamente. Ese era el mejor sueño que ha tenido desde que Dios sabe cuánto tiempo. Miró el reloj y bostezó, eran casi las nueve de la mañana.

Se levantó y se sentó en la cama y echó un vistazo alrededor. Reconoció la habitación y al instante frunció el ceño. —¿Cómo llegó aquí? —fue lo primero que se le ocurrió. Lo último que recordó fue tomar fotos en las cascadas y encontrarse con Eunhyuk allí.

Lentamente Donghae se levantó. Sus visiones aún se desdibujaban, pero sus otros sentidos funcionaban correctamente. El olor del café recién hecho lo despertó por completo. Caminó a través de su habitación y miró su propio reflejo en el espejo. Se sorprendió al encontrarse medio desnudo y solo llevaba un pantalón de chándal. Recordó claramente que no estaba usando eso la última vez.

—¿Ming? —Donghae gritó, pensando que probablemente era Sungmin quien venía. Sungmin usualmente venía cuando no aparecía en el trabajo. Pero eran solo las nueve de la mañana y no creía que Sungmin lo visitaría tan temprano en la mañana.

—¿Ming? —Donghae gritó de nuevo, un poco más fuerte. Pero nadie responde. Cuidadosamente, siguió caminando hacia la cocina mientras se golpeaba mentalmente. La idea de no recordar la noche anterior lo hizo encogerse. Definitivamente, alguien estaba aquí en su casa y preparando café, ya que el olor se hacía cada vez más fuerte a medida que se acercaba a la cocina. Pero ¿quién? ¿Cómo podría no recordar haber traído a alguien a casa? O peor, ¿y si hicieron algo anoche? Donghae tocó su pecho desnudo y se estremeció.

Sus ojos se abren cuando llega a la cocina. No encontró a nadie allí, excepto café recién hecho en la máquina de café y un desayuno en la mesa. Tostadas francesas y tortilla de huevo. Donghae se acercó y observó la comida en la mesa. ¿Quién cocinó todo esto? Claramente no había nadie aquí. Pero encontró una nota en el refrigerador.

_Come bien. Espero haber cocinado bien esta vez._

_No quemé el huevo :) Disfruta el desayuno_

_-Eunhyuk_

Donghae sonrió sabiendo que era Eunhyuk quien estaba aquí. Pero, ¿qué estaba haciendo aquí en primer lugar? Donghae no recordaba haberlo invitado, ni irse a casa con él. Especialmente no recuerdo nada de que Eunhyuk lo haya cambiado de ropa. Pero a él no le importaba nada cuando su estómago gruñía y la comida en la mesa parecía tan deliciosa para estar escapando. Así que Donghae solo se sentó y comió todo bien.

—Oh... vaya...—Donghae se quedó boquiabierto mientras abría la nevera.

No recordaba haber comprado todos estos alimentos. Había pollo y algunos alimentos congelados, verduras y frutas. También hay algunas cervezas y sodas. Eunhyuk debe ser quien compró todos estos. Pero ¿por qué a Eunhyuk le importaría tanto esto?

—Estas despierto.

Donghae gritó y cerró la puerta de la nevera, maldiciendo. Sintió como si su corazón saltara y aterrizara cerca de sus pies. Hyukjae se rió entre dientes.

—¡No... hagas eso! —Donghae dijo con voz temblorosa—. ¡Casi me matas!

—Lo siento.

—Tocá antes de que entres. Grita o algo... —dijo Donghae, un poco molesto—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? No recuerdo haberte invitado...

—Sí, eso... —Hyukjae se sentó en la silla más cercana que encontró—. Anoche te traje a casa.

—No recuerdo nada de lo de anoche.

—Lo siento..

Donghae frunció el ceño. —Deja de decir lo siento.

—Hmm sí, lo siento —dijo Hyukjae, bajando la cabeza mientras se sentía culpable por hacer que Donghae no recordara nada de lo que había ocurrido ayer.

Donghae puso los ojos en blanco. —¿Y qué pasó? ¿Me desmayé?

—Puedes decir eso...

—¿Y me haces compañía? ¿Me has cambiado de ropa?

—Sí. ¿Hay algún problema? Te he visto desnudo antes.

Donghae se atragantó con su café y miró a Hyukjae. —¿Puedes irte a casa? Estoy bien, no tienes que cuidarme.

—Correcto —Hyukjae se levantó—. ¿Cuál es tu plan de hoy?

—Solo voy a procesar las fotos que tomé ayer y luego me reuniré con un cliente. ¿Por qué? —Donghae preguntó mientras seguía a Hyukjae a la puerta principal.

Hyukjae abrió la puerta principal y salió. —Nada. Solo cuídate. Tal vez te vea más tarde para ver cómo estás.

—¡Te lo dije, no necesito un niñero! —Donghae gritó, pero Hyukjae solo caminó sin molestarse en darse la vuelta, haciendo que el ya molesto Donghae cerrara la puerta detrás de él—. Es tan raro...

Donghae jugaba con la cremallera de su chaqueta mientras estaba sentado en la cafetería, esperando a dicho cliente. Eran casi las cinco de la tarde. Debería estar aquí en cualquier momento. Había un álbum de fotos en la mesa, muy bien envuelto. Donghae ha estado trabajando en esas fotos todos el día. Le mostró a Ming su trabajo y se mostró complacido. Esperaba que el cliente también estuviera satisfecho.

Estaba oscureciendo cuando Donghae pidió su segunda taza de café expreso. Todavía estaba esperando. Pero en lugar del cliente que vino, vio a alguien sentado no muy lejos de él. Alguien familiar. Y como siempre, su corazón latía un poco más rápido cada vez que lo veía. Ese hombre que se parecía a Hyukjae, siempre lograba apretar su corazón, y eso le dolía. Porque al final se dio cuenta de que no era Hyukjae. Era Eunhyuk.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó Donghae.

Hyukjae se quitó de la sombra y sonrió. —¿No puedo sentarme aquí y disfrutar mi café?

—Siento que me estás acosando.

—Estaba aquí antes que tú —dijo Hyukjae dijo con firmeza—. ¿Quién acecha a quién?

Donghae estaba a punto de abrir la boca para responderle cuando de repente vio que alguien se acercaba a ellos, agitando su mano. Donghae sonrió. Finalmente vino.

—Donghae —sonrió y estrechó la mano de Donghae. Hyukjae se burló en silencio—. Lo siento, llego tarde. Es lo de la boda, es una locura que no tienes ni idea.

—Está bien, señora Carina. Entiendo —Donghae se inclinó hacia ella y le dirigió una cálida sonrisa.

—Por favor, te dije que simplemente me llamaras Nina —dijo alegremente. Entonces sus bonitos ojos azules se enfocaron en Hyukjae—. Uhm, ¿estoy interrumpiendo?

Donghae miró a Hyukjae y negó con la cabeza. —No, en absoluto.

—Oh, pensé que te vi teniendo una conversación seria con tu amigo —dijo Nina, todavía sonriendo amistosa hacia Hyukjae. Hyukjae le devolvió la sonrisa y se levantó de su asiento.

—Ya que Donghae no nos presentará correctamente, por favor, permítame presentarme — Hyukjae sonrió con simpatía, extendiendo su mano—. Soy Eunhyuk, el amigo de Donghae.

—Desde cuándo... —Donghae murmuró para sí mismo, asegurándose de que nadie lo escuchara. Pero Hyukjae lo oyó.

—Nina... —la chica bonita extendió la mano y tocó la de Hyukjae. Pero entonces, de repente, su sonrisa se desvaneció y miró a Hyukjae con horror. La sonrisa de Hyukjae también se fue y se quedó quieto y mirando a la chica, sorprendido y asustado.

—Nina, tengo tu orden lista. ¿Te gustaría verla? —preguntó Donghae—. ¿Nina?

La chica se giró para ver a Donghae por un segundo. Pero luego se volvió para ver a Hyukjae de nuevo. Hyukjae la miró a los ojos con una mirada suave, como si estuviera pidiendo algo. La chica se giró para mirar a Donghae e inmediatamente la condujo a su asiento donde colocó el álbum de fotos, un poco lejos.

—Por favor siéntate —Donghae sacó una silla para ella antes de ir a su propio asiento—. Aquí está mi trabajo. Espero que te guste.

Nina sonrió y comenzó a ver el álbum de fotos. Todo era precioso. Ella seguía sonriendo y alabando lo bueno que era el trabajo de Donghae. Pero Donghae pudo ver que estaba distraída. A veces mantenía la vista fija en las fotos, pero a veces parecía maravillada.

—¿Está todo bien, Nina? —preguntó Donghae—. ¿Estás bien?

—Uhm... ¿qué? Oh... sí, estoy bien. Estoy... —Nina acercó el álbum de fotos a su pecho y dejó escapar un gran suspiro—. Solo estoy cansada por esto de la boda. Lo siento mucho. Pero estas fotos son encantadoras. Hiciste un gran trabajo. Me encantan todas las fotos. Gracias.

—Oh gracias —Donghae se sonrojó—. Eres tan hermosa, es por eso que las fotos también salieron hermosas.

—Umh... Donghae, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—Sí, por supuesto. Cualquier cosa.

—Tu amigo allí —Nina se giró para ver a Hyukjae por un momento antes de mirar a los ojos de Donghae—. ¿Qué tan bien lo conoces? Quiero decir... ¿cuánto tiempo lo conoces?

—Oh ¿Eunhyuk? No hace mucho. ¿Por qué?

—¿Ambos no son amigos cercanos?

—No diría eso. No. Nos conocimos hace poco —Donghae respondió—. ¿Por qué?

—Donghae, mantente alejado de él —susurró Nina. Su voz temblaba y parecía asustada—. No es lo que piensas. ¡Es malvado!

—¿Qu-qué? ¿Malvado? —Donghae preguntó, sorprendido por la repentina advertencia. Una pequeña sonrisa inocente escapó de sus finos labios—. ¿Qué quieres decir con malvado?

—No entiendes —la joven dama suspiro—. Veo la oscuridad a tu alrededor. Estás en peligro. Donghae, por favor, créeme.

—Nina, yo... —Donghae se frotó la sien, no sabía qué decir—. Es una buena persona. Quiero decir, al principio me asustó, pero una vez que tuve la oportunidad de conocerlo, es... muy agradable ...

—Oh Dios... ¿cómo digo esto sin sonar como una loca? —Nina casi llora, pero parpadeó las lágrimas—. No es humano ...

Las cejas de Donghae se arqueaon y se mordió los labios, sus ojos mirando directamente a los ojos de Nina, tratando de procesar todo.

—Sé que suena loco, Donghae. Pero, por favor, créeme. Es peligroso —dijo Nina. Sus manos estaban en los brazos de Donghae, agitándolo suavemente mientras habla, tratando de hacerle creer—. Sólo mantente alejado de él.

—¿Porque es peligroso y no es humano...? —Donghae reconfirmó, asegurándose de que escuchó correctamente.

Nina asintió francamente, tan segura de lo que dijo. Sus ojos suplicando. Pero ella podía ver que Donghae no le creía. Aún no.

—Toma, ponte esto... —Nina se quitó el collar de plata con un colgante azul zafiro y se lo entregó a Donghae—. Prométeme que usarás esto en todas partes. Nunca te lo quites. Por favor...

—Nina, no... no puedo tomar esto.

—Por favor —la joven suplicó—. Te mantendrá a salvo. No te lastimarán mientras lo uses. Sé que todo lo que digo no tiene ningún sentido para ti, pero por favor, créeme que solo quiero mantenerte a salvo.

—Pero...

—Lo hiciste muy bien con estas fotos. Tómalo como mi agradecimiento. Por favor Donghae...

Donghae se quedó mirando el collar de plata en su mano por un momento antes de girarse para ver a Nina. Sabía que Nina realmente quería decir todo lo que decía, y Donghae podía ver que estaba asustada. Entonces Donghae se puso el collar sin decir nada. Sonrió cuando vio a Nina finalmente sonreír también.

—Ten cuidado —dijo Nina—. Tienes un alma pura. Por favor cuídala bien.

Donghae asintió. —Uh... está bien entonces. Uhm... Gracias.

Nina tomó el álbum de fotos y las mantuvo cerca de su pecho y comenzó a alejarse, dejando a Donghae con sus propios pensamientos. La joven solo deseaba que Donghae la escuchara, por su propio bien.

* * *

—¿Por qué hoy todo es tan raro? —pensó Donghae, sentado en el mostrador de la cocina, tomando una cerveza fría solo—. Primero no podía recordar lo de anoche, sobre que Eunhyuk me lo había llevado a casa y... y desvistiéndolo. Y ahora Nina.

Donghae se quitó el collar y lo observó de cerca. —¿Cómo puedes mantenerme a salvo? Tal vez puedas darme dinero si te vendo, pero mantenerme a salvo? ¿Cómo? ¿De qué? Nina dijo que Eunhyuk no es humano. ¿Qué significa? Es lindo y encantador, tenía un gran cuerpo, ¿cómo puede no ser humano? Ah... estoy hablando solo como un idiota...

El hombre rubio puso el collar sobre la mesa y extendió la mano hacia su cámara. La encendió y comenzó a ver algunas de las fotos que aún estaban almacenadas allí. Pensar en el cuerpo de Eunhyuk le hizo recordar que tomó algunas fotos de Eunhyuk en la cascada. Se veía realmente caliente con ese cuerpo delgado pero bien construido. Sus abdominales... ¿cómo Donghae no puede olvidarlo?

Siguió presionando el siguiente botón, pero no pudo encontrar ninguna de las fotos de Eunhyuk. Todo lo que encontró fueron las fotos de la boda y de las cascadas. Muchas fotos de cascadas. Recuerda claramente que las fotos de Eunhyuk estaban justo después de las fotos previas a la boda. Pero no había nada más que fotos de cascadas.

El corazón de Donghae latía un poco más rápido cuando se dio cuenta de algo. ¿No eran estas las fotos de las cascadas donde estaba parado Eunhyuk? Pero ¿por qué no había un Eunhyuk en ningunas de las fotos? Donghae dejó su cámara, agarró el collar y lo sostuvo en su mano.

—Sé que suena loco, Donghae. Pero, por favor, créeme. Es peligroso.

Las palabras de Nina sonaron dentro de su cabeza. Tan fuerte y clara.

—No es humano...

Donghae contuvo el aliento y se levantó de donde estaba sentado, pero realmente no sabía qué hacer. Se estremeció al recordar que Eunhyuk saltó de las cascadas a un río rocoso sin lastimarse. También recordó lo rápido que Eunhyuk llegó a su lado, como si volara. Donghae corrió hacia la puerta y la cerró. No sabía por qué hizo eso. Si las palabras de Nina fueran ciertas, que Eunhyuk no era humano, entonces cerrar la puerta sería inútil. Pero fuera de la confusión, lo hizo de todos modos.

—Eunhyuk, ¿qué eres? ¿Qué eres?


	9. Encontrar la Verdad

—Wonnie, ¿dónde estás? —Hyukjae se tiró en el sofá mientras hablaba a través de su teléfono móvil. Parecía nervioso. Ha estado pensando en el incidente ayer con Nina. Nunca conoció a alguien como Nina antes. Tenía curiosidad y se sentía inseguro. Podía sentir que Nina no era solo una chica normal. Sabe algo sobre él, sobre lo que él era. Así que decidió llamar a Siwon por la mañana—. Necesito hablarte sobre algo. Creo que alguien podría saber de mí. Sobre lo que soy... quiero decir.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Acabo de conocer a esta chica —Hyukjae comenzó la conversación—. Es la cliente de Donghae. Nos estrechamos la mano y, cuando su mano se encontró con la mía, pude sentir algo... extraño.

—¿Extraño?

—Sí, sentí que me ardía la mano... —Hyukjae observó su propia mano mientras hablaba. No vio que le pasara nada, pero aún recuerda claramente cómo se sentía cuando sus manos se unieron—. Y la forma en que me miró... lo sabía, Siwon. ¡Estoy segura de que ella sabía lo que soy!

—Oh, creo que lo sé. No es una amenaza, Hyukjae.

—Espera —Hyukjae frunció el ceño—. ¿Conoces a esta chica?

—Nina... —dijo Siwon con un gran suspiro—. Sí, la conozco. Quiero decir... conozco a su familia.

Hyukjae se mordió el labio inferior y esperó a que Siwon diera más información. Pero no se escuchó nada en la línea.

—¿Y qué es exactamente? ¿Y cómo sabes que no es una amenaza?

—Es solo una chica común con un don. Puede sentir nuestra presencia y puede ver lo diferente entre nuestro tipo y el humano, pero no es una amenaza. No hagas nada estúpido, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Solo no la lastimes, no te acerques a ella. Déjala en paz, ¿de acuerdo?

Hyukjae se levantó del sofá, confundido. ¿Por qué Siwon se volvió protector con la chica?

—¿Has cazado?

—Todavía no. Aunque estoy bien.

—Necesitas alimentarte, Hyukjae. La sangre de un animal no es como la de un humano.

Hyukjae se tocó la garganta tan pronto como Siwon mencionó la sangre y de repente sintió la necesidad de saborearla. Para tenerla.

—Puedo sobrevivir con la sangre humana por más tiempo, pero solo ha pasado una semana y ya la necesito —Hyukjae confesó—. Dime otra vez por qué fue necesito renunciar a la sangre humana por animal?

—Debido a Donghae —Siwon le recordó—. A causa de la mierda llamada amor, mi amigo.

Hyukjae se rió. —Sí, bueno, lo recordaré la próxima vez que me lo pregunte.

—Escucha, Hyukjae. Antes de cazar y satisfacer tu sed, no te atrevas a acercarte a Nina —dijo Siwon con voz severa, la preocupación se escuchó claramente en su voz.— ...o Donghae. ¿Me escuchas?

—¿Por qué te importa esta chica de todos modos? —Hyukjae sonrió—. ¿Hay algo que deba saber, Siwon? ¿Estás enamorado de ella o algo así?—

—Ella es...

Hyukjae pudo escuchar a Siwon tragar saliva antes de continuar.

—Ella es mi hija...

* * *

Hacía frío el sábado por la tarde. La lluvia no ha parado desde la mañana, pero eso no impidió que Donghae saliera.

Se ajustó la chaqueta hasta el cuello, con las manos dentro del bolsillo de la chaqueta y comenzó a caminar. Caminó a toda velocidad mientras cruzaba la calle. Su mente estaba ocupada con tantas preguntas sobre Eunhyuk desde la última vez que se encontró con Nina. Decidió llamar a Nina esa noche. Y le emocionó que Nina aceptara reunirse con él y lo invitará a su casa. Esta vez no fue por trabajo. Esta vez fue algo personal. Esta vez fue sobre Eunhyuk.

¿Qué es Eunhyuk?

Una pregunta que lo ha estado molestando desde entonces. Todo acerca de él era simplemente misterioso. El hecho de que se despertara en la casa de Eunhyuk un día sin siquiera recordar nada era extraño. Cómo Eunhyuk lo encontró fácilmente en el bosque cuando se perdió, cómo saltó de una cascada a un río rocoso, cómo se movió tan rápido, todo en él no era... normal. Sin mencionar las extrañas fotos que tomó y la forma en que se parecía tanto a Hyukjae haciéndolo pensar aún más. A pesar de que Eunhyuk le dijo que no era Hyukjae, no se comportaba ni hablaba como él, todavía Donghae sentía que había algo sobre él. Y al verse a Nina, esperaba encontrar la respuesta.

—Gracias por verme —Donghae comenzó a hablar—. Realmente lo aprecio. Sé que estás ocupada con la boda y todo eso, pero necesito saber algo.

—¿Por qué no te sientas? —Nina preguntó con calma. Esos ojos azules miran suavemente a Donghae—. Te gustaría algo de beber.

Donghae negó débilmente. No planeaba quedarse mucho tiempo después de todo. Solo quería saber lo que sabía acerca de Eunhyuk y no planear socializar. Se sentó en el sofá con nerviosismo. Por un momento no dijo nada. Simplemente no sabía por dónde empezar.

—Nina, creo que ya sabes por qué estoy aquí... —Donghae comenzó a hablar después de una larga pausa—. Es sobre lo que dijiste en ese entonces en la cafetería. Realmente quiero saber por qué me pides que me mantenga alejado de Eunhyuk. ¿Lo conoces? ¿Hay algo malo en él? ¿Es algún tipo de criminal del que debería alejarme?

—Olvidaste hacerme la pregunta más importante.

Donghae frunció el ceño. Miró profundamente a los ojos de la chica y de repente se dio cuenta de que la pregunta principal no había sido formulada.

—¿Qué es Eunhyuk?

Nina respiró hondo y exhaló lentamente. —¿Crees que puedes manejar la verdad? Porque lo que te voy a decir probablemente te hará pensar que soy una mujer loca y delirante.

—Uhm... ¿probemos? —Donghae sugirió—. Escucharé y prometo que no me reiré si eso es lo que quieres decir.

—Sé que no lo harás. Eres tan amable —Nina asintió y sonrió. Ella inhaló y exhaló profundamente antes de continuar—. Has pasado por mucho. Puedo sentir tu tristeza. Tu perdida. De vuelta en la cascada, podía ver claramente que a veces no estaba realmente allí. Puedo ver la oscuridad que se aproxima a ti. Pero no lo vi tan claro como ayer cuando conocí a tu amigo Eunhyuk.

—¿Oscuridad? ¿Qué quieres decir? —Donghae frunció el ceño, tratando de entender—. ¿Y qué hay de Eunhyuk?

—¿Cree en los cuentos de hadas?

—¿Quieres decir que si creo en criaturas míticas? No lo sé. Yo... —Donghae levantó sus hombros y suspiró—. Conozco algunas historias, pero no estoy seguro de si son reales.

—Pero Donghae, hay muchas cosas en este mundo que no se pueden explicar, misteriosas, pero aún existen.

—¿Algo como Eunhyuk? —Donghae preguntó con cuidado y su corazón comenzó a golpear en su pecho cuando Nina asintió—. ¿Qué es Eunhyuk? Por favor, dime...

—¿Realmente quieres saber?

—Quiero saber. Tengo que saberlo —Donghae respondió, levantó la cabeza para ver a Nina, solo para encontrar su amable y cálida sonrisa—. No sé por qué, pero hay algo sobre él. No puedo explicarlo.

—Es la pesadilla de todos —Nina comenzó a explicar. —. Puede que se parezca a ti y a mí, pero no se parece en nada a nosotros. Su especie vagó por el mundo durante siglos.

—¿Su clase? —Donghae tragó saliva. Sus ojos marrones observando a Nina, anticipándose.

Nina dejó escapar un gran suspiro y hubo una larga pausa de silencio antes de que empezara a hablar de nuevo.

—Donghae, vuelvo a preguntar, ¿crees en los cuentos de hadas y el folclore, y en los monstruos? —preguntó Nina.

—Mamá me contó algunas historias a mí y a mi hermano Donghwa cuando eramos niños —Donghae recordó—. Uhm, historias como la diosa lunar de gorguyeo, o Gumiho. Pero eran solo historias.

—Entonces no te sorprenderá que algunos de ellos estén hechos por hombres. Hechos para asustar a los niños para que puedan comportarse. Pero, ya sabes, algunos son reales.

—Entonces ¿Eunhyuk es uno de esos monstruos? ¿Uno de los reales? —Donghae se aclaró la garganta mientras preguntaba—. ¿Cúal?

Nina no respondió la pregunta, en cambio se levantó y caminó hacia la estantería más cercana y regresó a su asiento con un libro en la mano. Le entregó el libro a Donghae.

—¿Vam... vampiro? —Donghae miró fijamente el libro justo después de leer el título. Luego se dio cuenta de qué monstruo estaba hablando Nina—. ¿Eunhyuk es un vampiro? Tienes que estar bromeando...

Nina se veía tranquila a pesar de que Donghae no la creía. Claramente, solía obtener esa reacción cada vez que hablaba de eso. Pero no hizo nada excepto continuar la historia.

—Su tipo ha vagado por el mundo durante siglos. Se parecen a nosotros, caminan como nosotros, hablan como nosotros. Son más poderosos que nosotros. Se mueven más rápido que nosotros. Ellos leen la mente, ven el futuro, pueden engañarnos para que hagas lo que quieran. Son peligrosos —dijo Nina—. Con frecuencia matan vidas inocentes para sobrevivir, alimentándose de la sangre de sus víctimas.

—Nina, estoy bastante seguro de que Eunhyuk no es ninguna de esas cosas —dijo Donghae con cuidado—. Simplemente es como nosotros. Es una buena persona y...

—¿Entonces por qué estás aquí? ¿Qué te hace venir aquí a verme?

—Es... es porque...

—Es porque en el fondo sabes que había algo sobre él —Nina replicó—. Algo que no se puede explicar.

—Sí, pero ¿vampiro? Yo... creo que es demasiado...

—Donghae, sé que es difícil creer algo como esto. Pero existen y estás con uno de ellos —dijo Nina—. No estoy inventando esto. Sé exactamente de lo que estoy hablando.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo sabes que Eunhyuk es un vampiro?

Nina volvió a mirarlo a los ojos y suspiró. —Lo sé porque tengo un don. Puedo sentir su presencia y con un simple toque puedo verlos.

—Cuando tocaste la mano de Eunhyuk, ¿lo sabías?

Nina asintió. —Tal vez para ti su piel es cálida, pero para mí es tan fría como el hielo. Y para ellos, mi piel es como el fuego.

—Esto es... no sé... esto es solo... —Donghae respiró hondo y lo dejó ir lentamente—. Será mucho más fácil si dijeras que Eunhyuk era un hombre malo, o un criminal fugitivo ex convicto por algún caso de asesinato sin resolver, o incluso un asesino en serie. Pero vampiro, no tenía ningún sentido.

—¿Alguna vez ha experimentado pérdida de memoria? ¿Te despertartes y no recordabas lo que estaba haciendo antes? —preguntó Nina, mirando directamente a los ojos de Donghae. Los labios de Donghae se separaron lentamente, sus ojos marrones se abrieron mientras miraban a Nina con horror.

—Por la expresión de tu cara ahora creo que lo has experimentado antes, ¿verdad? Siempre te has cansado y en ocasiones has encontrado una extraña marca en tu cuello, hombros o en cualquier otra parte de tu cuerpo. ¿Tengo razón? Y a veces te sentirte mareado y pálido como si...

—Como si... —interrumpió Donghae—. Como si... no haya sangre corriendo por mi cuerpo...

Nina vino y se sentó al lado de Donghae, quien todavía estaba tratando de conectar todos los puntos. Él experimentó todas esas cosas que Nina dijo. Todo coincide con la historia. Eunhyuk fue rápido. demasiado rápido para las personas normales. Nadie podría sobrevivir después de saltar desde una cascada a un río rocoso. Y las fotos ...

—Nina, tomé algunas fotos de Eunhyuk en la cascada justo después de trabajar contigo...

—Pero no puedes verlo en las fotos —Nina interrumpió—. ¿Tengo razón? No hay Eunhyuk en ninguna de las fotos que tomaste, ¿verdad? No puedes tomar sus imagen, Donghae. Porque no son humanos. Realmente no lo son. Aunque alguna vez fueron humanos, como nosotros...

—Una vez fueron humanos... —Donghae susurró, sus ojos se desviaron—. ¿Dijiste que una vez fueron humanos?

Nina asintió. —Lo eran. Pero no tienen ningún recuerdo de ser humanos una vez que se conviertan en vampiros. No recordarán quiénes eran, ni a sus familiares y amigos. No recordarán nada acerca de ser humanos. Se convirtieron en algo más, algo malo.

—Entonces, podría estar... —Donghae murmuró para sí mismo, su rostro se veía pálido mientras trataba de procesar toda la información y conectar todos los puntos—. Dios mío... ¿podría ser? Realmente se parece a él, podría jurar que era él, pero dijo que no. Pero si este era el caso... si se convirtió en un vampiro, entonces tiene sentido si no recordaba quién era...

—¿Donghae? —Nina frunció el ceño, confundida por el cambio de su extraño comportamiento—. Estás pálido, ¿qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?

Donghae se sorprendió, el sudor comenzó a formarse en su frente. Sigue jugando con las manos nerviosamente. Le costaba mucho creerlo, pero de alguna manera sentía que Nina no lo había inventado. Todo encajaba. Entonces tal vez, solo tal vez Eunhyuk realmente era...

—Yo... —Donghae comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, ignorando a la chica confundida—. Tengo que irme, necesito encontrar la verdad..

—Donghae, necesito que guardes el collar contigo. Nunca te lo quites. Es la única protección contra ellos.

Donghae dejó de caminar justo delante de la puerta. Tocó el collar de plata alrededor de su cuello con las yemas de los dedos y apretó el colgante al final.

—No pueden hacerte daño mientras lo uses. No pueden tocarte, no importa lo poderosos que sean. El collar te protegerá —la chica bonita explicó—. Incluso no podrán pararse cerca de ti, el collar les quitará su poder temporalmente y estarán débiles.

Donghae asintió y comenzó a caminar de nuevo. No se molestó en mirar atrás. Solo tenía una cosa dentro de su mente. Necesitaba encontrar a Eunhyuk. Quería encontrar la verdad. En el fondo, deseaba que Eunhyuk fuera realmente Hyukjae. Ni siquiera le importaba lo que era ahora. Sólo quería a Hyukjae. Su Hyukjae...


	10. Te Amo

Hyukjae mostró simpatía hacia el hombre que estaba a su lado. Decidió visitar a Siwon justo después de que su conversación terminara hace una hora. Ambos hombres estaban parados uno cerca del otro, pero el silencio hacía que su distancia pareciera tan lejana.

—¿Cómo es que nunca me dijiste que tenías una hija?

Siwon le dio una leve sonrisa antes de sacudir su cabeza ligeramente. Tristeza claramente visible en su hermoso rostro. Sus ojos se desviaron y se vaciaron.

—Principalmente para protegerla. Cuanta menos gente sepa, más segura estará —respondió Siwon. Su voz era baja, casi un susurro—. Me alegra que sea más humana como su madre. Tenía tanto miedo que heredaría mi gen de condena.

—¿Su madre era humana? —Hyukjae frunció el ceño—. ¿Entonces es posible que nuestra especie tenga descendencia?

—No. No podemos. Pero cómo Clara quedó embarazada, no puedo explicarlo —Siwon se mordió el labio inferior y asintió levemente—. La amaba. Ella sabía quién era yo, lo que era, pero aún así ella me amaba de todo corazón. Habíamos estado juntos por un año y luego sucedió. Estaba tan asustado porque sé que era imposible para mí tener hijos, pero me aseguró que todo irá bien. Me dijo que era una bendición, que estaba realmente feliz y que lo deseaba. Así que seguimos así. Después de que nació Nina, me alegré de que ella fuera más humana que vampiro. Lo que no era humanamente sobre ella era solo su capacidad. Cada vez que me tocaba, me quemaba. Pero su poder no funcionaba para los humanos. Su poder solo afectaba a los vampiros. Ya conoce su poder, ¿verdad?

Hyukjae asintió, inconscientemente apretó su mano derecha, la observó por un rato.

—¿Qué le pasó a la mamá de Nina?

—Falleció cuando Nina tenía solo cuatro años —los ojos de Siwon se alejaron y vaciaron.

Hyukjae escuchó atentamente. Sus ojos nunca dejaron a Siwon. Nunca antes había visto a Siwon tan deprimido.

—Estaba triste y devastado. Por supuesto que no podía cuidar a Nina solo. No estaba a salvo conmigo. No podía vivir conmigo, estaba en constante peligro. Así que busque una pareja que no tenía hijos aquí en esta ciudad para cuidarla. Me encargué de todos sus gastos y le dije a la pareja que la amara como a su propia hija. Pero nunca estuve lejos, nunca estuve muy lejos. Aún así la vi crecer y convertirse en una chica hermosa.

—¿Así que nunca le dijiste que eres su padre?

Siwon negó con la cabeza ligeramente. —No. Por su bien, espero que nunca lo sepa. Está realmente feliz con su vida. No necesita saber nada de mí. Lo está haciendo muy bien y se va a casar. Estoy feliz por ella.

—¿Fue duro? —preguntó Hyukjae—. Quiero decir, estar involucrado con humanos?

—Es complicado —respondió Siwon—. Quiero decir, básicamente son nuestra presa. A nuestro alrededor, estarán en peligro constante. Es de otros o de nosotros mismos. Por eso me preocupa que estés cerca de Donghae.

—No me malinterpretes. No tengo ninguna relación con Donghae en absoluto —dijo Hyukjae con firmeza—. Era solo alguien que conocí en el pasado. Alguien que ni siquiera recuerdo. No siento nada por él, excepto... este impulso de mantenerlo a salvo, la necesidad de protegerlo. Especialmente cuando supe que Kyuhyun esta acechándolo y ni siquiera sé por qué.

—¿Kyuhyun? ¿Qué quería?

—Lo atrapé persiguiendo a Donghae un par de veces. Y hace un par de días vino a nosotros por las cascadas y dijo cosas locas sobre no convertir a Donghae en un vampiro, o lo mantengo vivo o lo mató. Dijo algo acerca de que Donghae pondrá en peligro nuestra existencia si alguna vez se convierte en un vampiro.

—Vio algo en el futuro... —adivinó Siwon.

Hyukjae asintió. —Aparentemente. No tengo ninguna intención de convertir a esa pequeña cosa dulce en un chupasangre como nosotros y ciertamente no lo quiero muerto. Está bajo mi protección.

—Y todos sabemos por qué —Siwon sonrió, ganándose el ceño fruncido del más joven—. No tienes ningún sentimiento, ¿eh, Hyukjae? ¿Cierto...?

—Honestamente solo me interesa el sexo —Hyukjae rió y apartó la mirada rápidamente para evitar el contacto visual.

—No seas tan malo, Hyukjae. Sabes que era tu prometido. Amaste al hombre lo suficiente como para proponérselo.

Hyukjae miró a Siwon intensamente. —Eso fue antes de que sucediera esta mierda. Ahora no soy su prometido. Ni siquiera lo recuerdo, ni siquiera recuerdo haber tenido ningún sentimiento sobre él. Realmente, Siwon, no tengo tiempo para esta mierda.

—¿Entonces la necesidad de protegerlo es por...?

—Porque es demasiado inocente para este mundo loco —murmuró Hyukjae—. Demasiado inocente.

* * *

Allí estaba una vez más, parado frente a la casa de Eunhyuk. Decidió volver a esta casa ya que quería enfrentarse a Eunhyuk. Realmente no le importaba si Eunhyuk era realmente un vampiro. Todo lo que quería era descubrir la verdad. Así que justo después de ver a Nina, Donghae abordó el último barco para ver a Eunhyuk. Estaba casi oscuro cuando el barco atracó y Donghae cruzó el bosque para llegar a su casa.

Era casi de noche cuando llegó a su destino. Sabía que no podía volver ahora. No le importaba. El último barco salió tan pronto como llegó. Incluso entonces, era demasiado tarde para que cambiara de opinión. Pero cambiar de opinión era lo último que haría. En este momento estaba tan decidido.

Donghae se paró en la puerta y, después de tomarse unos momentos para calmarse, llamó.

—¿Eunhyuk? —Donghae llamó. Pero nadie respondió. La casa parece estar vacía. Donghae agarró la manija de la puerta y, para su sorpresa, la puerta estaba abierta.

—¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí? —Donghae habló un poco con voz alta una vez que entró en la casa, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

—¡¿Eun-Eunhyuk?! —llamó de nuevo después tragar nerviosamente. Una parte de él deseaba que Eunhyuk estuviera allí en la casa para poder enfrentarse a él, pero la otra parte quería que no estuviera allí para poder escabullirse y obtener más pruebas. Evidencia de que Eunhyuk era realmente Hyukjae.

Entró en la sala de estar y no fue recibido por nada más que la habitación vacía. Podía escuchar su corazón latir rápidamente mientras caminaba más adentro. Eunhyuk no estaba en ninguna parte. Donghae miró a su alrededor con cuidado antes de decidir dirigirse hacia las escaleras, dirigiéndose a la habitación de Eunhyuk.

—¿Eunhyuk? ¿Estás aquí? —Donghae volvió a llamar mientras golpeaba la puerta, solo para asegurarse. Se mordió el labio inferior mientras agarraba con cuidado la manija de la puerta y la giraba para abrirla. Y de nuevo, Eunhyuk tampoco estaba en su habitación.

Donghae miró a su alrededor. Su mente estaba llena de tantas cosas. Tenía que encontrar algo. Alguna evidencia que podría llevar a la conclusión de que Eunhyuk era de hecho Hyukjae. Tiene que haber algo, cualquier cosa. Incluso la más mínima pista para saciar su curiosidad.

Cuidadosamente, Donghae abrió el armario, era lo más cercano a él y decidió comenzar allí. Sus ojos se dirigieron a pilas de ropa cuidadosamente dobladas. Algunos suéteres y trajes colgaban de la otra parte. Eunhyuk tenía buen gusto en la ropa, al igual que Hyukjae. Pero ninguna de estas ropas era de Hyukjae. Las reconocería. Donghae a menudo preparaba el atuendo de Hyukjae cada vez que iba al trabajo, lavaba su ropa y era el que empacaba su ropa cada vez que se iba de viaje de negocios. Así que no, esa no era su ropa y un poco de decepción se mostró en su cara pálida.

Estaba a punto de cerrar el armario cuando vio una pequeña caja de madera debajo de la pila de camisetas. Donghae se acercó y la miró de cerca. Una vez más, no pertenecía a Hyukjae. Pero la abrió de todos modos. Había muchos documentos, pero Donghae no les prestó atención. Siguió mirando y mirando hasta que sus ojos se fijaron en algo. Encontró algo.

Donghae se quedó sin aliento cuando vio que había una cartera escondida debajo de esos papeles. El corazón le latía con fuerza, le temblaban las manos. Reconoció la billetera. La misma marca, color y artículo que la de Hyukjae. Recordó haberle dado la misma billetera como regalo por su primera Navidad juntos, ya que Hyukjae perdió la anterior debido a su torpeza.

Cuidadosamente Donghae la abre y su cabeza de repente gira. Era realmente de Hyukjae. Sus ojos se pusieron borrosos cuando vio lo que había dentro. Encontró una identificación, algunas tarjetas de crédito, licencia de conducir, tarjetas de cajero automático y todas registradas a un solo nombre.

Lee Hyukjae...

Su mano no podía parar de sacudirse, su visión se volvió borrosa mientras las lágrimas seguían saliendo y bajando. Su corazón latía más rápido al encontrar un pasaporte. También se registró a nombre de Hyukjae. El sello de salida coincidió con el día que se fue. Verificó la fecha de entrada a través de la inmigración italiana, pero no había fecha de salida.

Donghae sintió que su cuerpo se estaba poniendo pesado y antes de que se diera cuenta, estaba en el suelo llorando de todo corazón. Lee Hyukjae... te encontré...

* * *

Hyukjae caminó hacia la escalera lentamente. El sonido de los latidos del corazón se escuchó claramente mientras subía. Un humano ha entrado en sus instalaciones y Hyukjae se pregunta quién se atrevería a entrar en su guarida. Estaba a mitad de camino cuando captó un olor familiar.

—Donghae... —susurró, sonriendo levemente mientras seguía caminando hacia su habitación. La sonrisa murió instantáneamente cuando vio a Donghae.

Allí estaba, en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada contra la pared y se veía horriblel. Hyukjae estaba a punto de entrar cuando vio rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas.

—¿Hae? —Hyukjae llamó. Pero el último no respondió. Siguió mirando fijamente la ventana con sus ojos llorosos y vacíos. Llorando en silencio.

—Donghae...

—¿Sabes lo que era perder a alguien? —Donghae susurró, los ojos todavía vagaban, sin querer ver a Hyukjae—. ¿Alguna vez te has despertado todos los días sabiendo que la persona que amas ya no está contigo? Duele bastante...

Los ojos de Hyukjae se lanzaron sobre la mano de Donghae y se dio cuenta de que estaba sosteniendo algo. El pasaporte. Hyukjae cerró los ojos. Ya sabía... Donghae ya sabía...

—Tengo que vivir con ese sentimiento todos los días desde que Hyukjae se fue —Donghae se rió amargamente. Las lágrimas siguen rodando sobre sus pálidas mejillas—. Prometió amarme, cuidarme, pero se fue, dejándome en la oscuridad. Durante diez jodidos años lo busqué, preguntándome por qué se fue sin despedirse, preguntándome qué error cometí y lo que provocó que se fuera. Y todo este tiempo me preocupé y esperaba que él estuviera bien. Que estaba bien, viviendo una buena vida.

Hyukjae se apoyó contra la pared y miró al chico con tristeza.

—Quería encontrarlo. Quería saber qué pasó. No lo detendría si la razón por la que desapareció fue por mí. Sólo quería saber la verdad.

—Y si... —Hyukjae comenzó a hablar—. ¿Qué pasaría si la verdad te lastimara más de lo que ya está..

—¡No tienes idea de lo herido que estoy ahora! —Donghae gritó—. He estado preocupado y perdido y devastado y cuando finalmente te encontré, ¡me mentiste!

—Donghae...

—¡Joder, me mentiste Hyukjae! —el corazón de Donghae se apretó cuando dijo su nombre—. ¿Por qué?

La respuesta vino en un susurro. —No soy la misma persona que una vez amaste, Donghae. No soy él. No soy Hyukjae.

—Aún eres él, Hyukjae —dijo Donghae con tristeza—. Incluso cuando ese monstruo te cambia, sigues siendo él. Todavía eres Hyukjae. Eres mi Hyukjae...

Los ojos de Hyukjae se abren ante la revelación. —¿Lo sabes?

Donghae asintió. Sus ojos tristes finalmente se encontraron con los oscuros de Hyukjae. —No me importa. Te amo...

—Donghae... —Hyukjae dio un paso adelante y se arrodilló frente al chico que lloraba—. Soy un monstruo. No deberías amarme. Deberías dejar de quererme. Ni siquiera te recuerdo. Lo siento.

Donghae cerró los ojos y deseó no haber escuchado lo que Hyukjae acaba de decir. Le dolió mucho.

—Sé de nosotros porque leí tu mente. Y sí, y la última vez fui egoísta por darte lo que querías porque sé que extrañaba a Hyukjae. Y nuevamente fui egoísta al pedirte una oportunidad porque no estaba pensado correctamente. Eres tan inocente, tan puro y amable, y te quiero para mí. Pero está mal, puedo verlo ahora, Donghae, porque soy peligroso y te estoy poniendo en peligro solo por estar en la misma habitación contigo en este momento.

—Por favor... —Donghae suplicó—. No quiero escuchar eso. ¡Tú eres Hyukjae y eres mío!

—Soy un monstruo...

—Te amo...

—¡Te haré daño, lo hice antes!

—Te amo...

—¿Me estás escuchando? ¡Soy ese monstruo que te hizo mi esclavo para satisfacer mis necesidades!

—Te amo...

—¡El mismo monstruo que drenó tu sangre y casi te mata! —Hyukjae gritó mientras sacudía el hombro de Donghae, esperando que este último se despertara y volviera a la realidad sin importar cuán doloroso y miserable fuera.

Donghae miró a los ojos oscuros y dijo —Te amo... —sin lugar a dudas, sin vacilación, hizo que Hyukjae se sintiera indefenso. Sus ojos de alguna manera le permitieron saber lo que Donghae sentía dentro. Dentro de esos ojos, Hyukjae podía ver el dolor y la tristeza, y también la esperanza.

Lentamente, Hyukjae lo atrajo hacia su abrazo, todavía confundido de lo que debía hacer. Incierto si lo que hizo fue correcto. Pero tan pronto como Donghae lo envolvió con sus brazos y hundió la cara en su pecho, supo que era lo correcto. Donghae lo extrañaba. Le dejó llorar allí en su abrazo. Donghae lo necesitaba.

—Donghae, lo siento mucho... —Hyukjae besó al chico que todavía lloraba y pudo sentir su propio cuerpo sacudiéndose mientras Donghae lloraba más fuerte, aferrándose a su camisa—. Lo siento mucho...

Donghae no pudo decir nada. La mezcla de sentimientos que estaba teniendo era demasiado abrumadora. Apretó su cuerpo más cerca. Por un momento se quedó así, no quería hacer nada. Solo lo sostuvo fuertemente, con miedo de dejarlo ir. Miedo de que Hyukjae se fuera otra vez. Temiendo que una vez más su vida estaría vacía.

—Te echo de menos —Donghae finalmente dijo, su voz temblaba—. No tienes idea de lo que he pasado... Hyukjae. Así que por favor... por favor... No... no me dejes otra vez, por favor... no puedo... no puedo..

—Shh... está bien... nadie te está dejando.

Hyukjae lo abrazó con más fuerza. Donghae estaba sollozando fuerte. Donghae sintió que su cuerpo se volvía más y más ligero mientras trataba de respirar. El aire se volvió escaso y de alguna manera siguió jadeando por aire. Todas esas emociones estaban estrenándolo desde adentro y realmente lo hacía difícil respirar. Lentamente sus ojos se cerraron ya que no podía controlar su emoción por más tiempo y todo comenzó a girar y a girar sin cesar. No importa lo fuerte que Donghae estaba luchando, su cuerpo no podía soportarlo. Así que se rindió.

—Donghae, ¿qué pasa? —Hyukjae sacudió su cuerpo ligeramente cuando sintió que el otro cuerpo tibio se aflojó y el llanto se detuvo de repente—. ¡Hae!


	11. Las Razones

—No hay nada de qué preocuparse —dijo Siwon mientras se sentaba junto a Hyukjae en la escalera—. Ya está despierto desde hace unos segundos. Preguntó por ti.

Hyukjae asintió. —Lo sé.

—Pero le di algo para que pueda descansar más —Siwon añadió después de soltar un suspiro—. Lo necesita.

Hyukjae asintió de nuevo. —Si, supongo.

—Entonces ¿qué pasó?

—Lo sabe —dijo Hyukjae después de un momento de silencio—. Lo sabe todo. Vine a casa y él ya estaba aquí, revisando mis cosas y encontró todo. Mi identificación, pasaporte, todo.

—Sabía que tarde o temprano sucedería—dijo Siwon en voz baja, no queriendo sonar como "Te lo dije"—. Pero ¿por qué vino de repente aquí y simplemente hizo eso? Pensé que la última vez ya lo había convencido.

—No lo sé —Hyukjae se frotó la sien mientras hablaba—. Estaba molesto alterado y diciendo tonterías. Estaba tratando de razonar con él, pero estaba demasiado emocional y solo colapsó antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de preguntar algo.

—Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer al respecto?

Hyukjae se encogió de hombros, no tiene ni idea de lo que haría. No podía escapar más ahora que Donghae ya se había enterado. Debe enfrentarlo. Pero cómo, o qué decir o hacer, Hyukjae no tenía idea.

—Estoy preocupado por su condición en este momento. No puedo pensar en otra cosa.

—Solo está agotado. Estará bien. Déjalo descansar todo el tiempo que lo necesitem—Siwon palmeó el hombro de Hyukjae, le dio al hombre preocupado una sonrisa segura.

—Gracias, Wonnie —Hyukjae cerró los ojos mientras hablaba—. Lo cuidaré desde aquí. Me aseguraré de que él...

—Ve a cazar esta noche —Siwon interrumpió. Su voz sonaba exigente—. Lo necesitas. Por favor, no te arriesgues. Sabes que tener sangre de animales y humanos es diferente.

Hyukjae sabía lo que Siwon quería decir. Estaba preocupado por la seguridad de Donghae ya que pasaría la noche allí. Y con eso, significa que Hyukjae tenía que soportar todo su deseo sobre el humano indefenso, incluida la sangre. Comparado con los animales, la sangre humana era más tentadora y deliciosa. Es verdad. Hyukjae había probado ambos. En este momento, Donghae era una presa fácil.

Admite que Siwon tenía razón. Necesitaba ir a cazar. Ha pasado un tiempo desde su último festín. Podía sentir la sed levemente acumulada. Había una sensación de ardor en su garganta. Era una señal de que necesitaba alimentarse y ciertamente se estaba volviendo difícil rechazar la tentación, ya que estaba literalmente en la misma habitación con su supuesta presa. Una indefensa. Tener humanos alrededor nunca fue fácil. Hyukjae a menudo tenía que distraerse de mirar el cuello de Donghae, donde podía sentir la sangre corriendo por sus venas.

—Llámame si necesitas algo —dijo Siwon—. ¿O te gustaría que me quede?

El joven vampiro negó con la cabeza. —Gracias, Wonnie. No es necesario que te quedes. No le haré daño.

—Hyukjae...

—Lo sé... —Hyukjae le dio una leve sonrisa—. Cazaré esta noche. No te preocupes. Juro que no le haré daño. No otra vez. Nunca más.

Siwon asintió. Podía ver cuán suaves se volvían esos ojos oscuros y sabía que algo había cambiado, y sabía que era algo bueno.

—Está bien. Cuídalo bien —dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta principal, sin esperar respuesta. Ni siquiera vio cuando Hyukjae asintió.

Tan pronto como la puerta principal se cerró, Hyukjae se encontró caminando por las escaleras, dirigiéndose a su habitación. La preocupación se muestra claramente en su rostro. No pudo superar la escena cuando Donghae repentinamente perdió la conciencia en sus brazos. Todo debe ser duro para él. Debe estar realmente agotado para ser Donghae. Gastó casi toda su vida en buscar a Hyukjae, sin saber qué le sucedió exactamente, sin tener idea de lo que podría encontrar, y sin preocuparse por su propia vida. Todo lo que quería era encontrarlo. Y después de todos estos años, después de todo, finalmente Donghae lo encontró y cuando lo hizo, debe haber sido demasiado para él que su cuerpo simplemente no podía soportarlo.

Volviendo a la realidad, sus ojos estaban fijos en la figura inconsciente de Donghae en la cama. Lentamente se dirigió hacia él y se sentó junto al cuerpo inerte. Su mano vaciló, sacó el mechón de la frente, ya que quería ver más claramente el rostro del joven.

Era hermoso, incluso cuando yacía impotente de esa manera. Su rostro pálido de alguna manera se ve sereno. Hyukjae nunca se dio cuenta de lo inocente que era Donghae hasta ese día. De repente se sintió culpable. Culpable por hacer que un hombre tan dulce e inocente como Donghae aguantara todo el dolor por perder a alguien que más amaba, a él. Si solo hubiera tenido más cuidado en aquel entonces, si solo no se fuera. Se sintió culpable por hacerle sufrir por lo que le hizo, siendo despiadado y cruel. Hyukjae se encogió al recordar el momento en que uso a este hermoso hombre, alimentándose de su sangre y jugando con él, como si fuera su esclavo sexual.

Hyukjae apoyó la cabeza en la almohada. Sus ojos se fijaron en la cara de Donghae. Sus dedos trazando su mejilla y la línea de la mandíbula.

—¿Qué hice para que me amaras así? —preguntó mientras recordaba lo que había sucedido antes. Cómo Donghae dijo tercamente que lo ama, incluso cuando sabía que Hyukjae ahora era un vampiro. Algo que una persona normal evitaría y se alejaría.

Si tan solo pudiera recordar...

* * *

Hyukjae retiró sus dedos cuando el hombre movió su cabeza ligeramente, mostrando signos de conciencia. Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente. Hyukjae no se movió. Solo estaba esperando, despistado de lo que debía hacer, o qué decir. Sabía que Donghae estaba bien, después de todo, no era necesario que preguntara cómo estaba. Cuando Donghae finalmente lo vio, cuando Donghae extendió las manos, Hyukjae hizo un movimiento, abrazó al hombre con suavidad, llevó su cabeza a su pecho y besó la parte superior de su cabeza.

Donghae no dijo nada. Cerró los ojos de nuevo, acurrucándose como una pelota. Estaba en paz. No había nada más que decir. Simplemente estaba siendo feliz siendo abrazado por el hombre que más amaba.

—¿Bastante cómodo? —dijo Hyukjae después de aclararse la garganta y una sonrisa lo siguió poco después de ver a Donghae asentir—. ¿Tienes hambre? Puedo hacerte algo.

—No —dijo Donghae—. Solo quiero abrazarte.

—Sé que quieres hacerlo —Hyukjae se rió entre dientes—. Pero necesitas comer algo.

—No tengo ganas de comer —Donghae gimió, sosteniendo a Hyukjae con más fuerza—. Ve y toma algo para ti.

—Hm... Me alegro de...

Donghae levantó la vista para ver un horrible rostro desconocido con un par de ojos rojos y un rostro veteado. Donghae pudo sentir su corazón dejar de latir ante la vista y antes de que pudiera siquiera parpadear, Hyukjae gruñó y atacó su cuello, hundiendo su colmillo profundamente, arrancándole la piel y la carne.

Donghae luchó por liberarse, pero el cuerpo que lo inmovilizó era demasiado poderoso. Terminó pateando la sábana desesperadamente. El dolor en su cuello era insoportable. Podía sentir su propia sangre goteando, haciendo que su cuello y la camisa que llevaba se tornaran rojos y húmedos.

—¡Hyukjae! ¡Detente! ¡No! —Donghae suplicó, todavía luchando—. ¡Hyukjae! ¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡Hyuk... H-Hyukjae! ¡¡HYUKJAE!!

Los ojos de Donghae se abrieron de golpe junto con un grito. Estaba jadeando, agarrando el edredón que cubre su cuerpo con fuerza. No había nadie en la habitación solo él. Muy pronto Donghae reconoció la habitación. Estaba en la habitación de Hyukjae. Dejó escapar un gran suspiro, aliviado, sabiendo que solo era un sueño.

Sólo un mal sueño.

Donghae se aferró a su camisa, la apretó con fuerza y respiró hondo, calmándose. El sueño era tan vívido. La imagen de Hyukjae como vampiro atacándolo lo hizo encogerse. No podía olvidar esa cara de monstruosa de su cabeza. Inconscientemente, se frotó el cuello, donde Hyukjae hundió sus afilados colmillos. Sus dedos estaban mojados, con sudor, sin sangre y otra vez Donghae suspirando aliviado.

—Donghae.

Volvió la cabeza hacia la puerta donde podía ver que Hyukjae entró vacilante con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro y Donghae se alegró de ver un rostro familiar, no ese rostro horrible que vio en su pesadilla. Solo una cara familiar y amorosa.

—No te levantes —dijo Hyukjae, empujándolo hacia atrás suavemente para recostarlo en la cama. Se arrodilló en el suelo, los ojos observando atentamente, los dedos acariciando su línea de la mandíbula—. ¿Estás bien? Escuché que estabas gritando...

Donghae tomó la mano de Hyukjae con la suya y asintió. —Estaba teniendo un mal sueño. Fue... solo un mal sueño.

—Tranquilízate... —susurró Hyukjae, frotando sus dedos suavemente sobre la sien de Donghae, tratando de leer su mente, para encontrar de qué se trataba el sueño—. Cálmate. Solo respira normalmente.

Donghae respiró hondo y cerró los ojos.

—Eso es. Cálmate, Hae —Hyukjae dijo—. No voy a hacerte daño. No te haré daño. Haré que desaparezca, ¿de acuerdo? Pronto, no recordarás nada de eso.

—No lo hagas —los ojos de Donghae se abrieron de golpe. Apartó suavemente la mano de Hyukjae de su cara, pero sin soltarla—. Vas a borrar mi memoria, ¿verdad? Por favor, no lo hagas.

—Puedo ver que el sueño era horrible, solo estaba...

Donghae negó con la cabeza. —No tomes ninguno de mis recuerdos. Son preciosos para mí. Quiero guardarlos todos. Incluso el más doloroso de todos.

Hyukjae retiró sus dedos de la mano de Donghae. Al darse cuenta de que no tenía derecho a hacer tal cosa, violar su privacidad, leer sus pensamientos privados y, peor aún, borrar su memoria contra su voluntad. No tenía derecho. Absolutamente ni un poco.

—Lo siento —murmuró Hyukjae—. Simplemente no quiero que recuerdes ese horrible sueño.

—No fue tan horrible —Donghae finalmente logró levantarse y apoyó la espalda en la cabecera detrás de él—. Si es sobre ti lo que vi en mi sueño, no tienes que preocuparte por eso. No te tengo miedo.

—Pero deberías —Hyukjae se levantó y se sentó en la cama—. El que viste en tu sueño fue mi verdadero yo.

—No me lo creo —dijo Donghae con confianza—. Eres amable. Eres una buena persona. Puedo decirlo.

—¿Puedes decirlo? —Hyukjae sonrió—. Donghae, nunca juzgues un libro por su portada. Esos hermosos ojos tuyos no pueden ver mi verdadero yo. No soy más que una máquina asesina. Deberías tener miedo.

—No tengo miedo de morir si eso es lo que estabas insinuando —dijo Donghae—. Entonces, ¿por qué tendría miedo de ti?

Hyukjae miró asombrado al hombre. Las personas normales se asustarían una vez que supieran a qué se enfrentaban, pero Donghae estaba muy tranquilo.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué? —Donghae frunció el ceño—. ¿Por qué que?

—¿Por qué me amas tanto? —preguntó Hyukjae—. ¿Por qué te aferras? ¿Qué hice en el pasado que te hizo amarte así?

Donghae acercó sus piernas a su pecho y las abrazó, tratando de encontrar consuelo. Sus ojos se desviaron cuando comenzó a contar su historia.

—Porque me amas más de lo que yo te amo. Porque en este mundo, eres todo lo que tengo. Fuiste literalmente mi héroe, Hyuk. No era un cuerpo cuando te conocí. Era solo un chico con una mente perturbada. quien no tenía a quien recurrir. Estaba tan cerca de vivir en la calle, pero me rescatarte. Me diste un trabajo y una esperanza, y luego un lugar para llamar hogar.

—...Y luego me dijiste que me amabas, mi vida de repente se completó. Tengo todo lo que un hombre podría desear. Tengo una vida perfecta. Te tengo a ti. Fuiste mi primer amor —Donghae se sonrojó después de decirlo. Bajó la mirada y Hyukjae tuvo que contenerse para no tocar y acariciar esas mejillas rosadas—. Fuiste mi primer beso y si eso cuenta porque yo era...

—¿Siempre eres tan inocente? —Hyukjae preguntó, puso una pequeña sonrisa.

—Aunque me haces esa pregunta casi todo el tiempo... —Donghae se rió entre dientes—. Y no, no soy tan inocente. Nunca fui inocente...

Hyukjae se rió. Tenía razón, Donghae era demasiado inocente para este mundo.

—Así que ahora que sabes por qué te amo —dijo Dongha—. Y también sabes por qué me aferro, porque sin ti simplemente no soy nada. Sin ti estoy dañado.

—Pero Donghae, yo... —Hyukjae vaciló—. Ya no soy ese Hyukjae. Este soy yo ahora. No soy más que un maldito chupasangre que estaba jugando con tu vida. Cuando te vi por primera vez, te hice cosas malas. Una imperdonable...

—No lo sabías.

—Solo soy un vampiro cruel y despiadado.

—No tienes que ser así.

—Voy a hacerte daño.

Donghae negó con la cabeza. —No lo harás.

—¿Por qué tienes tanta confianza en mí mientras que yo dudo de mí?

Donghae no contestó; se limitó a mirar al inquietao Hyukjae, esperando que dijera lo que tenía en mente.

—Donghae, no entiendes —Hyukjae se levantó de repente y alertó al otro—. Soy un cazador y tú eres, literalmente, mi presa. Soy un vampiro. Me deleito con la sangre. Cada vena, cada pulso dentro de tu cuerpo me está llamando. No sabes que tengo tantas ganas de probar tu sangre, ¿ahora mismo?

—Entonces, ¿qué te detiene?

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Donghae—. Soy una presa fácil. Soy débil y apenas me muevo. Entonces, ¿por qué no lo haces?

—Porque... —Hyukjae miró a Donghae, pero de repente las palabras se desvanecieron—. Porque...

—Porque el Hyukjae, ambos conocemos, todavía está ahí, ¿verdad? Mi Hyukjae todavía está allí, y no me va a lastimar. Creo en él. Siempre he creído. Es un buen hombre. No me hará daño —dijo Donghae con confianza. Miró a Hyukjae de cerca, pero el otro solo apartó la mirada—. Quise decir lo que te dije. Pase lo que pase, no importa lo mal que vayan a ser las cosas, no voy a cambiar de opinión.

—¿Cambiar de opinión? ¿Sobre qué?

—Acerca de amarte. Por favor, déjame... —suplicó Donghae. Sus ojos se fijaron en los oscuros de Hyukjae—. Quise decir cada palabra que dije. No puedo perderte de nuevo. No quiero perderte de nuevo. No me importa si eres un vampiro.

Hyukjae se rió. Con una amarga risa. ¿Cómo puede ser tan ingenuo, creyendo algo tan imposible mientras estuvo allí tratando tan duro de no saltar sobre él, rasgar el cuello y chuparle la sangre?

—No tienes idea... —dijo Hyukjae, su mano temblaba mientras señalaba el cuello de Donghae. La sed volvió y el sonido del latido del corazón de Donghae bombeando la sangre lo estaba volviendo loco—. ¿Realmente crees que puedo controlar esta sed? ¡Nada puede interponerse entre un vampiro y su presa! ¡Ni siquiera el amor!

El corazón de Donghae comienza a latir frenéticamente. Vio cómo Hyukjae se inquietaba. Vio cómo Hyukjae apretaba la mandíbula, como si intentara evitar hacer algo. Y sus ojos, se volvieron de color rojo oscuro inyectados en sangre.

—Hyukjae, ¿estás bien? Tus ojos están cambiando... —los ojos de Donghae se agrandan—. Hyukjae, ¿qué te pasa?

—¡Para! ¡No! —Hyukjae gruñó cuando vio a Donghae levantarse de la cama. La sed acaba de volver y su garganta estaba ardiendo. Se estaba volviendo más fuerte y simplemente no quería lastimar a Donghae. No sabía si podría contenerse más. Todo lo que quería hacer era alejarse de él antes de que perdiera el control y lo lastimara—. ¡Esto es una tontería! ¡Tengo que salir de aquí!

—¿A dónde vas? ¡Hyukjae! ¡¿Qué pasa?! —Donghae le gritó, pidiéndole que se quedara pero Hyukjae se estaba moviendo muy rápido. Antes de que pudiera parpadear, Hyukjae ya se había perdido de vista.

Con pánico, Donghae corrió escaleras abajo. Hyukjae no estaba a la vista. Un viento frío golpeó su piel y pudo ver que la puerta principal estaba abierta. Hyukjae debe haber salido. Eran casi las tres de la mañana y el aire estaba frío y Donghae se alegró de haber visto su mochila cerca del mostrador de la cocina, donde metió el suéter. Rápidamente lo sacó y algo brillante cayó sobre el suelo de madera.

Era el collar de plata que Nina le regaló. Donghae recordó quitárselo y lo guardó en su mochila antes de ir a ver a Hyukjae, porque no quería hacerle daño. Donghae lo tomó justo después de que terminó de ponerse el suéter. Se quedó mirando el collar y dudó en llevarlo o simplemente dejarlo. Nina dijo que siempre lo usara. Ningún vampiro se atrevería a tocarlo mientras lo use.

Donghae cerró los ojos y apretó el collar. Podría salvarlo del daño si lo usa, pero podría lastimar a Hyukjae. No quería hacer eso. Todavía cree que Hyukjae, que una vez conoció, todavía existía. El amable y cariñoso. Creía que Hyukjae nunca lo lastimaría. Así que dejó el collar en el mostrador de la cocina y corrió. Todo lo que quería era encontrar a Hyukjae. No le importaba que el aire frío le perforara la piel. No le importaba que la oscuridad fuera tan espesa. Siguió corriendo y corriendo hacia el bosque, gritando su nombre. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que en el momento en que se adentraba en el bosque, una criatura lo estaba observando de cerca y comenzó a acosarlo. Siguió a Donghae a lo profundo del bosque y solo esperó el momento adecuado para matar a la presa.


	12. Rendición

—¡HYUKJAE!

Donghae gritó en la noche. Pero nada se oía excepto su propia voz que hizo eco a través del aire frío. Se detuvo por un momento, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Ha estado corriendo sólo Dios sabe cuánto tiempo ahora. Estaba agotado, pero estaba tan disgustado que rendirse no era una opción. No ahora, cuando después de todos estos años finalmente encontró a Hyukjae.

—¡HYUKJAE! ¿DONDE ESTAS? —gritó de nuevo. Sus ojos lo buscaban, pero no encontró nada más que la oscuridad—. ¡Vamos... por favor no hagas esto!

Donghae comenzó a correr de nuevo. No le importaba a dónde iba. Solo veía figuras oscuras de los árboles por lo que él podía ver. Pero escuchó el sonido de una cascada en la distancia y de alguna manera se sintió aliviado. Estaba familiarizado con ese lugar. No se perdió. Aún no, al menos.

El aire frío perforaba a través de su grueso suéter. Sus mejillas ya estaban adormecidas. Pero siguió adelante. La idea de perder a Hyukjae de nuevo era lo suficientemente insoportable para que no pensara en otra cosa. No le importaba nada más que encontrarlo. No sabía la razón por la que Hyukjae se fue repentinamente y eso lo asustó mucho. Con todo lo que ya pasó, simplemente no quería perderlo de nuevo. No quería estar lejos de él otra vez. Esos años sin Hyukjae fueron lo suficientemente dolorosos para Donghae y no quería volver a pasar por eso. Le asustó tanto que encontró el coraje interno para realizar una acción tan desesperada, dejando la casa donde podría estar a salvo. No pensó en el peligro que podría esperarlo en el bosque.

—Hyukjae, ¿a dónde fuiste? —Donghae murmuró para sí mismo, sus ojos recorrieron toda el área, pero no había ninguna señal de él. Gritó su nombre en el aire frío de la noche, pero no hubo respuesta. Sólo el sonido del búho y los animales le respondieron.

—No puedes hacerme esto... —susurró en el aire, jadeando con fuerza—. ¡NO PUEDES DEJARME! ¡LEE HYUKJAE! ¡¿ME ESCUCHAS?! ¡NO PUEDES!

Sabía lo patético que era, corriendo y gritando como un maníaco tratando de encontrarlo. Pero simplemente no pudo evitarlo. Era inútil pero a Donghae simplemente no le importaba.

El aire frío lo asfixió. Se detuvo un momento y se apoyó en un árbol. Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que todo se volvió más oscuro que antes. Luego escuchó de nuevo el sonido de la cascada y pensó que tal vez Hyukjae estaba allí. ¿Una vez dijo que venía a menudo a las cascadas? Tal vez fue allí para pensar, o hacer lo que fuera que tenía que hacer. Estaba a punto de dar un paso más cuando escuchó ruidos detrás de él. Aguantando la respiración, trató de escuchar.

—¿Hyukjae? ¿Eres tú? —Donghae respiró después de la pregunta. Sus ojos captaron una sombra que se movía no muy lejos de donde estaba parado. Luego escuchó las ramas aplastadas por unos pesados pasos y eso hizo que el corazón de Donghae latiera más rápido—. ¿Hyuk? ¿Eres tú?

Sin respuesta. Donghae escuchó atentamente. La luna emergió de detrás de la nube y pudo ver a su alrededor mucho mejor, pero aún así no logró ver nada excepto los árboles. Así que se movió de nuevo. Pero esta vez sintió que algo lo estaba siguiendo. Algo estaba muy mal y Donghae podía sentir que el peligro estaba al acecho. Su corazón latía con fuerza cuando escuchó otro chasquido. Así que aceleró su paso. Efectivamente algo lo estaba siguiendo. Donghae se dio la vuelta mientras corría y vio un par de ojos amarillos aparecer desde los arbustos detrás de él. Abrumado, se detuvo completamente en lugar de seguir corriendo.

La criatura gruñó mientras caminaba hacia Donghae. El hombre se quedó sin aliento cuando la luz de la luna cayó sobre ella. Era una gran pantera negra, mostrando sus grandes dientes caninos, intimidante. Donghae no respiró. Su corazón late frenéticamente y había una sensación extraña dentro de su estómago. Sus piernas de repente se negaron a moverse, empeorando toda la situación. Maldijo en voz baja cuando la pantera comenzó a caminar hacia él pero sus piernas simplemente se negaron a seguir lo que su cerebro le había ordenado: corre. Fue cuando escuchó otro gruñido que su adrenalina de repente se liberó y le dio fuerzas para darse la vuelta y correr.

Cuatro segundos. Sólo cuatro segundos para que el gato negro lo alcance. Ningún hombre podría vencer a una pantera en una distancia considerable. Pero Donghae se negó a rendirse. Con toda la fuerza que le quedaba, siguió corriendo, saltando sobre todo en su camino, a través de gruesos arbustos y ramas, hasta que tropezó con un tronco que apareció en su camino. Su cuerpo rodó pocas veces sobre la hierba mojada mientras gritaba y maldecía al mismo tiempo. Estaba cubierto de tierra y le dolía la pierna izquierda. Pero no había tiempo para que Donghae se detuviera y echara un vistazo. Se levantó rápidamente pero la pantera ya estaba detrás de él. Gruñó, listo para hundir sus garras en su espalda cuando de repente de la nada, alguien levantó su cuerpo del suelo y lo tiró con fuerza hacia un lado. Donghae fue arrojado a más de ocho metros de distancia por la fuerza y aterrizó con su espalda golpeando un árbol.

Donghae gritó ante el dolor punzante en su espalda. Su visión se desdibujó. Su cabeza daba vueltas mientras trataba de levantarse. Quería correr. Sabía que no había tiempo para pensar. Sólo quería salir de allí. Rápido.

—¡Quédate donde estás!

Donghae se congeló en el suelo al reconocer la voz. Por un momento pensó que estaba oyendo cosas. Pero no lo estaba. Sus ojos se agrandaron al ver que alguien estaba de pie entre él y la bestia y al instante supo quién era él.

—H-Hyukjae... —Donghae exhaló el nombre con alivio. Una leve sonrisa se formó en sus labios. De repente se sintió seguro.

—No te muevas —Hyukjae lo ordenó, su voz era tranquila pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Donghae la escuchara. La bestia gruñó y Donghae se encogió.

—H-Hyuk... —gritó Donghae, con los ojos en la bestia—. ¡¿Podemos salir de aquí?! ¡No creo que podamos luchar contra esa... cosa!

—¿Qué vas a hacer, Hae? ¿Correr? ¿Subir un árbol?

—Yo... no lo sé! Sólo...

—¡Deberías pensarlo antes de irte y correr hacia el bosque en medio de la noche!

—¡Lo siento! ¡Estaba corriendo detrás de ti!

—¡No había necesidad de que hicieras eso! —Hyukjae se enojó—. ¡Deberías haberte quedado dentro!

—¿No podemos tener esta pelea en este momento? Sólo quiero salir de aquí...

Hyukjae se giró para ver a Donghae con sus ojos oscuros y sonrió. —Va a ser duro. No mires...

Donghae estaba a punto de gritar una advertencia hacia él cuando, de repente, el hombre corrió tan rápido hacia la pantera y comenzó a atacar. Donghae contuvo el aliento al ver la batalla entre las dos bestias. Fue una pelea brutal. Ambos atacaron con toda su fuerza e hizo que Donghae supiera lo fuerte y rápido que era Hyukjae. Ningún hombre normal podría saltar fácilmente al aire para evitar ser atacado, o correr de un lugar a otro tan rápido para confundir a la bestia, incluso sus ojos no podían seguir el ritmo. Pero no importa lo difícil que Hyukjae intentara derribarlo: como un depredador, la pantera negra no podía ser domesticada fácilmente. La bestia también atacaba salvajemente a Hyukjae. Sus garras y dientes a menudo logran tocar la piel del joven vampiro, dejando arañazos y moretones. Donghae incluso tuvo que presenciar el cuerpo de Hyukjae al ser golpeado en el suelo varias veces por la bestia y se odió a sí mismo por no poder ayudar a Hyukjae.

Donghae se apoyó en el árbol detrás de él cuando el dolor en su pierna y su brazo izquierdo comenzaron a hacer efecto. Pero sus ojos estaban en la batalla frente a él. La bestia parece estar agotada. Parecía que quería huir, pero Hyukjae no lo dejó. Su mandíbula cayó literalmente cuando vio cómo Hyukjae elevaba fácilmente a la bestia en el aire y la lanzaba a través por el lugar, y antes de que su cuerpo golpeara el suelo, Hyukjae agarró el cuerpo en el aire y hundió sus colmillos en la garganta de la bestia, rasgó el vaso sanguíneo. La bestia gruñó cuando la sangre comenzó a fluir desde su cuello herido y, por supuesto, comenzó a frenarse. El olor a sangre llenó su nariz y lo volvió loco. Era como una droga para un drogadicto y pronto olvidó que Donghae estaba allí. Olvidó que estaba mirando. Sólo se alimentó.

* * *

—Hyuk... —Donghae pronunció su nombre suavemente, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que Hyukjae lo escuchara. Cojeando, caminó hacia el hombre que se arrodilló junto al cadáver de la bestia. Hyukjae dejó de devorar la sangre del animal cuando escuchó la voz de Donghae. Su voz profunda y baja fue como una llamada de atención que lo atrapó y lo devolvió a la realidad. Solo que Hyukjae odiaba esta realidad.

Suspirando profundamente, cerró los ojos mientras los pensamientos se superponían dentro de su cabeza, haciéndolo enojar e poniéndolo indefenso al mismo tiempo. Era demasiado tarde para desear que Donghae no hubiera visto lo que acababa de hacer. Demasiado tarde.

Quería simplemente desaparecer en la noche, pero sabía que no podía dejar atrás a Donghae. Sabía que Donghae estaba herido y todavía era peligroso para él estar solo en el bosque. No tenía más remedio que quedarse y enfrentarlo.

Hyukjae miró por encima de su hombro un poco cuando escuchó a Donghae detenerse detrás de él, a pocos centímetros de distancia.

—¡Vete! —Hyukjae pidió con aspereza. No quiso decir eso. Pero no pudo evitarlo. Estaba desgarrado por dentro y ni siquiera sabía por qué le pidió que se fuera—. ¡Solo escúchame y vete!

—No voy a ninguna parte —diji Donghae suavemente—. No sin ti.

Hyukjae limpió un delgado rastro de sangre de sus labios con el dorso de su mano y todavía se negó a verlo. De repente, sintió una mano suave apoyada en su hombro. Hyukjae volvió a cerrar los ojos y deseó tanto que su rostro se normalizara antes de que Donghae pudiera verlo. No se atrevió a levantar la cabeza. Donghae habría visto su cara monstruosa. No quería que mirara su fea cara vellosa. Pero nuevamente, las manos suaves tocaron su rostro, dando a Hyukjae otra opción más que abrir los ojos y se sorprendió al ver esos grandes ojos que lo miraban con amor.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Estás herido? —preguntó gentilmente, cuidando sus venas de las mejillas con sus pulgares. Hyukjae trató de apartar la mirada, pero Donghae no lo dejó.

—Esta bien —Donghae dijo con suavidad. Su voz era tranquila y calmante—. Hyukjae, mírame...

La voz suave hizo que Hyukjae se relajara y bajara la guardia. La cara venosa lentamente se volvió normal. Y cuando Hyukjae finalmente tuvo el coraje de abrir los ojos, no vio nada más que una cara de preocupación.

—Ahí estás... —Donghae susurró suavemente mientras lo atraía a su abrazo—. Hyukjae...

Hyukjae hizo un puño en sus manos, no permitiéndose devolverle el abrazo por alguna razón. Estaba confundido y realmente no sabía qué hacer. Donghae era tan gentil y amoroso con él. Ya debería estar huyendo de él después de lo que acaba de presenciar. Había visto su cara monstruosa, pero no parecía estar asustado en absoluto. Incluso lo acarició con suavidad y, en el fondo, Hyukjae no pudo evitar apoyarse un poco más en el hombre.

—Dime, Hae —Hyukjae dijo mientras inhalaba el otro olor profundamente—. Después de lo que acabas de ver, ¿es digno? ¿Soy digno? Soy un asesino. Viste lo horrible que puedo ser. Dime, ¿soy digno?

Donghae se retiró un poco para poder ver la cara de Hyukjae. Donghae odiaba cómo los ojos de Hyukjae estaban tristes y débiles. Estaba tratando de encontrar las palabras, las palabras correctas para convencer al hombre. Pero no importa cuánto lo intentara, no lo hizo. Impulsado por el impulso, miró a los ojos tristes de cerca y lentamente cerró la brecha entre sus caras.

Hyukjae cerró los ojos cuando los labios de Donghae tocaron los suyos. Era solo un pequeño beso en los labios, solo un beso. Donghae sabía tan dulce y cálido y fue suficiente para que Hyukjae se derritiera. Cuando los labios de Donghae estuvieron sobre él por tercera vez, Hyukjae no pudo evitar dejar que sus labios se separaran, invitándolo a hacer más. Donghae no esperaba eso, pero seguramente no perdió la oportunidad.

Donghae tiró del cabello de Hyukjae mientras inclinaba un poco su cabeza mientras trataba de profundizar el beso. Las manos de Hyukjae se envolvieron instantáneamente alrededor de su cintura y lo acercaron más a su cuerpo. Besó a Donghae con pasión y eso hizo que Donghae llorara. Esperó demasiado tiempo para esto y por eso se lo dio todo. Tanto, que no se dio cuenta de que sus rodillas se rindieron ante él. Pero Hyukjae lo atrapó a tiempo.

—¿Te respondió? —Donghae preguntó después de una larga pausa incómoda. Sus ojos anhelando.

—¿Respuesta a qué?

—A tu pregunta...

Hyukjae besó las lágrimas con suavidad y unió sus frentes. —Si digo que no, ¿me besarías otra vez?

Donghae parpadeó, aturdido por lo que acababa de escuchar, pero estaba lo suficientemente consciente como para decir —Lo haría.

Hyukjae zumbó cuando se mordió el labio inferior y una sonrisa apareció al mismo tiempo. —Pero primero tenemos que salir de aquí. Está lloviendo.

Donghae frunció el ceño. El cielo estaba oscuro, ¿cómo podría Hyukjae saber que va a estar lloviendo? Donghae estaba a punto de preguntar al respecto cuando una gota de agua cayó sobre su mejilla. Todavía estaba aturdido cuando sintió que su cuerpo era levantado. De repente, ya estaba sobre la espalda de Hyukjae.

—¿A dónde vamos? —Donghae preguntó cuando Hyukjae comenzó a correr rápido.

—¡Mi cabaña! ¡Cascadas!

* * *

La cabaña era pequeña pero muy bien construida. Las paredes y el piso estaban hechos de troncos y hacía suficiente calor en el interior. Había una chimenea con una vieja alfombra colocada delante, una mesa de comedor simple y una cama en la esquina. Lo primero que hizo Hyukjae una vez que estuvieron dentro fue encender la chimenea, mientras Donghae se mantenía ocupado explorando el lugar.

—Supongo que es suficiente para calentarnos un poco —dijo Hyukjae y comenzó a desnudarse, se pasó el suéter mojado y la camisa sobre la cabeza y los puso ordenamente en una silla cerca de la chimenea.

Donghae tragó saliva una vez que sus ojos encontraron al hombre medio desnudo. El cuerpo de Hyukjae brillaba cuando la luz del fuego se reflejaba en su cuerpo mojado. Su cabello estaba mojado y desordenado, pero Donghae lo encontraba extremadamente sexy.

—No guardo ropa aquí —dijo Hyukjae cuando atrapó a Donghae mirándolo fijamente—. Así que supongo que deberíamos secar nuestra ropa. Conseguiré algunas manta.

Donghae murmuró un "Bien" e hizo lo mismo, se quitó el suéter mojado y los colocó en la misma silla que el de Hyukjae.

—Una vez que deje de llover podemos volver —dijo Hyukjae mientras le entregaba la manta. También tenía una manta bien envuelta alrededor de su cintura. Parece que también se quitó sus pantalones mojados.

—Quítate todo. Te enfriarás —dijo que cuando vio a Donghae todavía con su camiseta, luego regresó a la chimenea para controlar el fuego—. Toma la cama. Me quedaré en el sofá.

—Bien gracias —dijo Donghae mientras se quitaba su escasa y mojada camiseta.

—Aquí, déjame ayudarte a sacar eso... —Hyukjae se aclaró la garganta—... Sin camisa.

Donghae asintió inocentemente y dejó que Hyukjae lo ayudara a sacarse la camisa. Con cuidado, Hyukjae la deslizó sobre su cabeza y, para cuando se quitó la camisa, Hyukjae se quedó atónito ante la belleza que se mostraba ante él. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Donghae le arrebató la camisa de la mano y se alejó.

Siempre supo que Donghae era hermoso, había visto e incluso probado su cuerpo antes. Pero nunca pensó que estaría tan aturdido por la vista que tenía ante él. Su cuerpo estaba bien hecho, aunque no demasiado alto, con una piel perfecta ligeramente bronceada que lo envolvía. Se vuelve más hermoso cuando la luz del fuego cae sobre él. Hyukjae no pudo evitar mirar fijamente.

—Uhm... ¿está bien si duermo aquí junto a la chimenea? Creo que la cama va a estar fría.

—¿Estás seguro? Quiero decir que vi los moretones en tu brazo y pierna y no creo que vaya a estar cómodo durmiendo en la alfombra.

—Está bien —dijo Donghae, dándole una pequeña sonrisa de seguridad, aunque su cuerpo comenzó a temblar—. Puedo soportar el dolor, pero no la frialdad.

Hyukjae tomó una almohada y otra manta de la cama y la colocó en el piso de madera para Donghae.

—Espero que sea lo suficientemente cómodo.

—Gracias —murmuró Donghae, envolviendo su manta con fuerza alrededor de su cuerpo para deshacerse del frío—. Aquí es muy bonito. Puedes dormir aquí para mantenerte caliente también.

Hyukjae negó con la cabeza ligeramente. —Soy un vampiro, ¿recuerdas? No sentiré frío. Incluso puedo quedarme afuera bajo la lluvia y todavía estaré bien.

—Eso es realmente genial —dijo Donghae mientras dejaba caer su cuerpo lentamente en el suelo. Se mordió el labio inferior mientras sentía el dolor en su pierna izquierda.

—No hay nada bueno ser un vampiro —Hyukjae resopló en desacuerdo—. Me viste allí de nuevo. ¿Cómo eso estuvo genial?

—Eso no es lo que quise decir —dijo Donghae torpemente. Su voz se tembló también—. Lo siento...

Hyukjae se volvió para mirar el fuego. Donghae pudo ver la tristeza dentro de esos ojos de un solo párpado y eso también lo puso triste. Es tan gracioso cómo la vida trata a las personas a veces. Sabía que Hyukjae nunca le pediría que nada de esto le sucediera. Fue tan cruel que le quitaron a Hyukjae a quien amaba cuando todo era perfecto, para él y para Donghae.

—Donghae, ¿estás bien? Estás temblando —Hyukjae frunció el ceño al hombre tembloroso.

—Hace mucho frío... —respondió Donghae con voz temblorosa—. ¿Tienes otra manta?

—No, lo siento —Hyukjae respondió—. A menos que no te importe verme desnudo, puedo darte mi manta.

Se suponía que iba a ser divertido. En circunstancias diferentes, Donghae podría reírse de corazón al escucharlo. Pero al estar en tal condición, estaba tan atormentado por la frialdad que ignoró todo lo demás.

Hyukjae se acercó y se sentó junto al hombre tembloroso. Envolvió su propia manta sobre el cuerpo de Donghae y hizo que el hombre cayera en su abrazo. Donghae alegremente se aferró a él, acurrucando su cabeza contra el hueco de su cuello.

—¿Suficientemente cálido?

Donghae asintió, tratando de controlar el temblor. —Pensé que se suponía que los vampiros eran frío. Estás bastante caliente.

—Viste demasiadas películas de vampiros —Hyukjae resopló—. No creas todo lo que ves, Donghae. Todo puede ser engañoso a veces.

Donghae solo cerró los ojos y se acurrucó cerca del cuerpo de Hyukjae. Su calor era tan reconfortante. Hyukjae frotó la espalda y el brazo de Donghae para deshacerse del frío. Muy pronto, todo estaba mejorando y Donghae se relajó más en su abrazo.

—El moretón se ve desagradable —dijo Hyukjae una vez que vio el brazo izquierdo de Donghae. Frotó sus dedos ligeramente sobre la piel purpúrea—. Debe estar herido. Lo siento, te presioné demasiado.

—Esto no es nada, de verdad. Se irá en pocos días. No hay nada de qué preocuparse —dijo Donghae, inclinando su cabeza ligeramente solo para poder ver los ojos de Hyukjae—. Gracias por salvarme ahí afuera.

—Podría ser peor —murmuró Hyukjae—. Tal vez ahora solo sea un moretón. Me asusta tanto que algún día te lastime más que eso. Podría haberte matado. No deberías haber salido. Deberías haberte quedado en casa y esperarme.

Donghae respiró hondo y lo dejó ir lentamente. —He estado esperando que vuelvas a casa durante tantos años, Hyuk. Pero nunca estás en casa y no creo que pueda esperar más. No tienes idea de cómo se siente. Estaba destrozado y nadie me podía ayudar. Estaba tan perdido.

—No te estaba dejando, Hae —explicó Hyukjae—. No había cazado durante semanas y la sed era simplemente insoportable, así que salí a cazar. No quería lastimarte. Podría haber drenado tu sangre allí si me quedara un poco más.

—Pero no lo hiciste. Tenías el control.

—Podría, y fue tan difícil hacerlo. Algún día podría perder control y...

—El futuro no es para que lo contemos. No lo sabes. Así que no seas tan duro contigo mismo.

—¿Por qué saliste de casa?

—Porque tenía miedo. Todo lo que sé es que de repente te fuiste y me asusté. Quiero decir, acabo de encontrarte. No quería perderte de nuevo —dijo Donghae, su voz sonaba tan incómoda—. Sé que suena tan patético en este momento, pero sinceramente así es como me siento. Lo siento...

—No, yo lo siento —Hyukjae besó su cabeza ligeramente—. Lo siento por todo. Lo siento por las cosas que nos pasan. Aunque perdí la memoria, sé que nunca quise que esto sucediera, no cuando un hombre te tiene en su vida. Eres especial, Donghae. Eres demasiado dulce e inocente para este mundo y no quiero aprovecharme de eso. Eres hermoso y extremadamente atractivo, y cada vez que te veo solo quiero tenerte. Ya ves, soy más patético que tú.

Donghae se apartó de Hyukjae y lo miró a los ojos.

—Siempre puedes tenerme —dijo Donghae de una manera tan amorosa—. Soy tuyo. Siempre lo seré.

Hyukjae lo miró aturdido. Allí estaba justo delante de él, un hombre muy hermoso, que estaba tan enamorado de él, que lo había estado esperando, pasando años de su preciosa vida solo para encontrarlo, entregándose completamente y Hyukjae simplemente no tenía corazón. En aquel entonces, habría saltado y aprovechado la oportunidad. Pero en este momento, todo lo que quería hacer era protegerlo.

—¿Puedes por favor dejar de decir algo así? —dijo Hyukjae—. Sé que suena horrible, pero no creo que nosotros...

—No lo digas —Donghae inclinó la cabeza, podía sentir lágrimas acumulándose en las esquinas de sus ojos—. ¡Sé lo que vas a decir y no quiero escucharlo!

—¡Pero tienes que hacerlo!

—¡No!

Donghae se alejó de Hyukjae y abrazó sus rodillas. Estaba llorando y asustado y desesperado y Hyukjae podía sentirlo. Y lo destrozó por dentro. A pesar de que lo quería tanto que hasta dolía, sabía que pondría a Donghae en peligro, por sí mismo y por su clase. Hyukjae no quería eso. Así que estaba luchando por dentro, entre abrazar los sentimientos que tenía por él o dejarlo ir.

—Lo siento... —susurró mientras se acercaba a Donghae, besando la parte superior de su cabeza—. Lo siento mucho.

—¿Por qué no puedes recordar? —gritó—. Me amaste. Me amaste tanto que no pude escapar. ¿Por qué no puedes recordar? ¡Eres todo lo que quiero y deseo estar! ¿Por qué no puedes recordarnos?

—Las cosas están cambiando, Hae...

—¡No es justo! Te han alejado de mi. Sufrí cuando sucedió y ahora estoy sufriendo incluso cuando finalmente te encontré... ¡no es justo!

—¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Qué quieres de un asesino despiadado como yo?

—¡Una oportunidad! —Donghae respondió—. Déjame amarte para que puedas tal vez, solo tal vez, puedas volver a amarme. No me importa lo que eres ahora. Realmente no me importa ...

Hyukjae le secó las lágrimas de sus mejillas rosadas. —Estoy asustado, Hae. Temo no amarte como antes porque te mereces algo mucho mejor que una maldita cosa como yo. Realmente me gustas. Debo estar loco por alejarte, pero es lo que hay que hacer. No puedes amarme...

—Si amarte está mal... —dijo Donghae—. Entonces no quiero estar bien!

—¡Para! —susurró Hyukjae—. Me estás haciendo caer poco a poco y no me quedan fuerzas.

—Entonces no luches contra eso —dijo Donghae, mirándolo directamente a los ojos—. Deja que suceda. Dejas que pase. Déjame amarte...

Hyukjae se mordió el labio cuando Donghae hizo un movimiento audaz, se sentó en su regazo y solo lo besó.

Su boca golpeó fuerte con la de Hyukjae, inquebrantable. Hyukjae lo rodeó con los brazos y lo atrajo hacia su propio cuerpo. La suave piel y el calor del cuerpo de Donghae eran todo lo que quería. Los labios de Hyukjae se suavizaron. Podía sentir el rápido latido del corazón de Donghae, y probar la dulzura en su boca nuevamente.

Donghae envolvió sus manos en el cabello húmedo pero sedoso de Hyukjae. Su corazón latía con fuerza cuando la mano de Hyukjae comenzó a deambular libremente por su cuerpo, recorriéndolos arriba y abajo por su espalda desnuda y cada toque enviando una sensación de escalofrío en su columna vertebral y gimió. Su cabeza se volvió un poco hacia atrás y Hyukjae encontró la oportunidad de probar su cuello. Sus labios húmedos rozando ligeramente sobre la cálida piel donde se abre camino hasta la clavícula y el pecho. Donghae cerró los ojos y tiró de su cabello ligeramente, instándolo a probarlo más, acercándose a la bestia.

Todavía estaba disfrutando de los labios húmedos y cálidos de su piel cuando, de repente, sintió que su cuerpo se estaba moviendo a un lado y lo dejaban caer suavemente sobre su espalda. Hyukjae estaba sobre él con una fuerte respiración, mirándolo. Donghae lo miró y supo que no era el único que quería que eso sucediera. El sentimiento fue mutuo. Hyukjae lo deseaba.

—Sé que me quieres —Donghae susurró.

—¿Cómo no podría hacerlo? Claro que sí... —la respiración de Hyukjae aumento—. Simplemente no quiero hacerte daño.

—No lo harás... —Donghae lo jalo de nuevo en un beso—. Confío en ti. Así que confía en mí.

Cuando Donghae lo besó de nuevo, Hyukjae se perdió. Se rindió. Dejó que sus sentimientos se apoderaran de su cerebro y simplemente se sumergió en la locura más dulce y dejó que todo fluyera. Había probado antes a Donghae. Pero no es así. Esta vez besó los labios que le devolvían el beso, abrazó al hombre que lo abrazaba. Esta vez estaba haciendo el amor con un hombre que lo ama incondicionalmente, no a la fuerza ni influencia. Todos los gemidos y jadeos que venían del hombre agotado debajo de él eran reales, no algo que inventara, y Hyukjae simplemente se ahoga en este nuevo sentimiento. Se sintió maravilloso. Se sintió muy bien.

Hyukjae se congeló cuando Donghae se subió de repente y se puso a horcajadas sobre el hombre. Donghae se veía tan perdido e indefenso, pero eso solo lo hacía parecer más atractivo. La manta que envolvía su cuerpo había desaparecido y Hyukjae no pudo evitar admirar su piel brillante y perfecta. Las palabras no eran necesarias en ese momento y los dos hombres sabían exactamente lo que querían.

La lengua de Donghae vagaba por todas partes, desde la línea de la mandíbula hasta el cuello y el pecho, se rozaba y movía como loco, dejando a Hyukjae sin aliento y duro. Su cuerpo se calentó. La voz ronca de Donghae era demasiado atractiva, alejando su sensatez.

—Hae... —Hyukjae susurró mientras cerraba los ojos, disfrutando de cada placer que Donghae le daba. Cómo podía pensar en algo cuando Donghae estaba sobre él, besando la línea de su mandíbula, marcando su cuello, lamiendo su pecho y pezones, recorriendo sus manos libremente sobre su cuerpo.

—Te extraño... —susurró Donghae, rozando sus labios húmedos sobre el lóbulo de su oreja. Su aliento se atascó—. Te extraño dentro de mí...

—Joder Hae... me estás volviendo loco —Hyukjae tiró de su cabello y lo levantó para besarlo, mojado e intenso antes de hacerlo rodar sobre la alfombra.

Se besaron apasionadamente, sus lenguas luchaban mientras ambos profundizaban el beso. Hyukjae tenía las manos de Donghae sostenidas contra la alfombra. Donghae gimió sin vergüenza cuando Hyukjae comenzó a chuparle el cuello. Intentó liberar sus manos pero Hyukjae las sostuvo con firmeza, controlando a fondo. Quería tanto tocar a Hyukjae y eso hizo que Donghae se volviera salvaje y desesperado. Hyukjae era demasiado fuerte. Cada vez que lo intentaba, Hyukjae apretaba su agarre.

Comenzó a separarse justo después de que los labios de Hyukjae vagaban peligrosamente a lo largo de la línea de su mandíbula, mordiéndole el cuello ligeramente, lamiendo su pecho mientras frotaba su erección dura contra la suya. Donghae tuvo que golpearse la cabeza contra el duro piso de madera para contener el calor que ardía dentro y se detuvo una vez que Hyukjae soltó sus manos. Sabía que Donghae estaba tan excitado por su movimiento. Sabía que Donghae necesitaba tocarlo. Necesitaba sentirlo.

Donghae contuvo sus lágrimas cuando Hyukjae lo reclamó, entrando en su territorio sagrado. Marcándolo. Poseyéndolo. Quería esta intimidad. Quería hacer el amor con Hyukjae. Casi olvidó lo que era ser tocado. Casi olvidó cómo se siente tenerlo dentro y Donghae disfrutó y apreciaba todo esa noche. Las caricias de la mano en su dura erección lo hicieron gritar de puro placer y gimió en cada empuje que hizo.

Hyukjae colocó esas suaves manos en la alfombra una vez más y siguió empujando, apretando la mandíbula e intentando controlar su propio ola de orgasmo que estaba a punto de estallar. Miró la cara de Donghae, era tan hermoso y sexy, y se rindió. La mirada erótica en su rostro hizo que Hyukjae no pudiera detenerse sino empujar más rápido y más profundo.

—¡Hyuk.. H-Hyukjae y-yo...! —Donghae gritó, sacudiendo violentamente la cabeza para intentar evitar que el orgasmo ocurriera. Todavía quería tenerlo un poco más. No quería que terminara tan pronto. Hyukjae tuvo que calmarlo besándolo. Sabía que Donghae lo necesitaba, lo extrañaba, lo deseaba tanto y Hyukjae era el único que podía darle lo que necesitaba.

Todo era demasiado. Pronto, ambos simplemente no pudieron soportarlo más y, después de algunos empujes profundos y severos, ambos se corrieron. Sin aliento y agotado.

—Hae... —Hyukjae susurró suavemente—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimé?

Donghae sonrió y siguió la línea divina de la mandíbula de Hyukjae con sus dedos. —Deja de preocuparte. No estoy hecho de porcelana. Estoy sin aliento.

Hyukjae le besó la frente. —Duerme. Estaré aquí abrazándote.

Donghae estaba demasiado agotado para siquiera responder. Se acurrucó como una gato y escondió su rostro en la clavícula de Hyukjae. Con cuidado, Hyukjae cubrió sus cuerpos agotados con una manta. Sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de lo rápido que Donghae se durmió.

—Lo siento, Hae —susurró—. Pero no puedo evitarlo. Esto está mal y te va a doler más. Pero realmente te quiero. Realmente te quiero.

La lluvia dejó de caer cuando el sol comenzó a salir, pero ambos hombres se acurrucaron y se quedaron dormidos.


	13. Un Nuevo Comienzo

Eran casi las tres de la tarde cuando Donghae se despertó, con un dolor de cabeza masivo, por supuesto. Su cuerpo dolía por todas partes. Se mordió el labio para evitar que un gemido escapara del dolor repentino que sentía en su brazo y el muslo tan pronto como movía su cuerpo. Quería levantarse pero no podía encontrar una pequeña fuerza para hacerlo. Así que se quedó quieto mientras sus ojos barrían toda la habitación. Comenzó a recordar dónde estaba y lo que pasó no hace mucho. Su corazón se estremeció al recordar a Hyukjae.

Lee Hyukjae...

Recordó haber estado en su brazo anoche. ¿Era sólo un sueño? Recordó haberlo besado anoche. Estaban haciendo el amor y todo era tan vívido en su mente y, de repente, tuvo miedo. Temor que si se da la vuelta y encuentra un lugar vacío a su lado. Temerosos de que solo estuvieran en su sueño. Temiendo que Hyukjae se hubiera ido.

Donghae cerró los ojos e inhaló profundamente. Volvió la cabeza hacia un lado con nerviosismo y lentamente abrió los ojos, preparándose.

Y lo vio...

De pie junto a la ventana, mirando afuera, con las manos cruzadas frente a su pecho. Su rostro estaba todo compuesto y calmado mientras sus ojos oscuros observaban. Donghae sonrió ligeramente. Han pasado años desde la última vez que vio esa línea de mandíbula fuerte y divina. Todo sigue pareciendo igual. Se veía exactamente como lo recordaba hace años, como si nunca envejeció. Tal vez debería creer el hecho de que los vampiros nunca envejecen, y debería creer que Hyukjae es un vampiro ahora.

Donghae cerró los ojos y exhaló. Su mente en mal estado. Sí, Hyukjae ahora es un vampiro. Pero lo amaba. Eso nunca cambiaría. Solo tiene que encontrar algo para hacer lo que sea para que funcione esta nueva relación. En el fondo, Donghae todavía podía sentir que el Hyukjae que una vez lo amó sigue existiendo. Solo tiene que ser paciente y hacerlo recordar. Pero, ¿cómo?

—Hae...

Los ojos de Donghae se abrieron de golpe. Una sonrisa pintada en sus labios cuando vio a Hyukjae caminando hacia él. Se veía impresionante. El pecho y los abdominales perfectos fueron todos los que Donghae notó cuando se estaba acercando. Una toalla perezosamente envuelta alrededor de su cintura. Era tan perfecto como una pintura. Simplemente hermoso.

—¿Estas bien?

Esa suave voz sonaba tan bien. Esos pares de ojos almendrados que lo miraban se sentían tan bien. Hyukjae vino y se acostó a su lado, y se sintió tan bien y Donghae no pudo evitar morder sus labios y solo miraba su hermoso rostro.

—Dormiste como un bebé —dijo Hyukjae, extendiendo su mano para tocar la pálida mejilla de Donghae—. Nunca vi a alguien tan adorable durmiendo.

—Dime, ¿todavía estoy durmiendo?

Hyukjae frunció el ceño, sin entender de qué hablaba Donghae.

—Estoy soñando, ¿verdad? Esto es un sueño... —dijo Donghae en voz baja—. Estás aquí. Te he encontrado después de todos estos años. Es demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

—No estás soñando —Hyukjae respondió—. Me has encontrado.

Donghae movió su cuerpo hacia un lado e hizo una mueca por el dolor. Gimió un poco y tuvo que morderse los labios para calmarse.

—Tus moretones son realmente desagradables —dijo Hyukjae, frotando sus dedos suavemente sobre la piel purpúrea—. Te he presionado demasiado. Lo siento mucho.

—Estos no son nada, en realidad —dijo Donghae—. No me importa ser apuñalado por mil dagas si la recompensa va a ser tan grande, tenerte a mi lado otra vez.

Una sonrisa se deslizó de sus gruesos labios. Con cuidado se inclinó para darle a Donghae un par de besos en los labios. Iba a retirarse cuando Donghae abrió repentinamente los labios y algo húmedo rozó su labio inferior. Donghae quería más que solo un beso y Hyukjae simplemente no podía rechazar tal solicitud. Lentamente, acercó la cabeza del chico hacia él para profundizar el beso. Sus lenguas luchan suavemente, humedeciendo sus labios.

El corazón de Donghae latía frenéticamente y Hyukjae podía oírlo tan claro. Era hermoso para sus oídos. Lo escuchó con atención hasta que supo que los labios de Donghae ya no estaban sobre los suyos. Hyukjae abrió los ojos solo para verlo plantando besos suaves pero ansiosos a lo largo de su mandíbula y hasta su cuello. Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para darle un mejor acceso a Donghae y cuando la lengua del joven le lamió suavemente la base del cuello, no pudo evitar gemir el nombre de Donghae.

—Hae, no... —murmuró Hyukjae inconscientemente, pero lo lamento tan pronto como Donghae se detuvo y se alejó.

Miró al joven que parecía confundido y perdido, y antes de que la confusión pudiera convertirse en decepción, se inclinó y beso sus labios.

—Por mucho que quiera tenerte en este momento, deberíamos regresar antes de que oscurezca —dijo Hyukjae suavemente, acariciando las mejillas de Donghae—. Necesitamos cuidar tus lesiones, ¿de acuerdo?

Donghae tomó la mano de Hyukjae de su mejilla y la besó antes de asentir.

—Yo... lo siento —dijo Donghae débilmente—. Sólo te extraño.

—Lo sé —Hyukjae sonrió—. Ese frenético corazón tuyo seguramente no miente.

—Dios mío... ¿lo oyes? —Donghae se sonrojó.

Hyukjae sonrió mientras sus dedos acariciaban el hombro desnudo del menor.

—Es bueno escucharlo —dijo Hyukjae—. Quiero decir, escucho latidos de corazones todos los días. Pero nunca escuché uno que realmente palpite por mí.

Donghae se acurrucó lentamente en el abrazo de Hyukjae, apoyando su cabeza contra el pecho de Hyukjae. Donghae cerró los ojos mientras trataba de escuchar los latidos de su corazón. Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que el corazón del otro hombre no latía. No podía oír nada a pesar de que el silencio entre ellos era tan grueso.

—No puedes sentirlo, ¿verdad? No lo oyes.

—Tu corazón... —Donghae tragó su saliva en voz baja—. Tú... ¿no tienes uno?

—Lo tengo. Es solo que... —dijo Hyukjae, vacilante en continuar, temeroso de como Donghae reaccionaría. Pero luego se dio cuenta de que Donghae necesita saber toda la verdad sobre él, sobre lo que realmente es.

—Simplemente... no palpita.

Donghae tragó su saliva de nuevo. No había latidos del corazón. No importa lo duro que Donghae tratara de encontrarlo, nunca estuvo allí y lo dejó sin palabras. Solo miró el pecho de Hyukjae, presionando su mano contra él un poco más profundo.

—Sé que te encantaba acurrucarte muy cerca de Hyukjae y simplemente quedarte quieto, escuchando sus latidos del corazón hasta que te dormías. Y él te abrazaría como a un bebé, y te consolaría, así...

Donghae cerró los ojos mientras Hyukjae lo acercaba más.

—Extraño esto —dijo Donghae—. Estar en tu brazo.

—¿No estás extrañando los latidos del corazón?

—Hyukjae, por favor...

—Sabes lo que soy —dijo Hyukjae—. ¿No estás asustado?

—¿No podemos hablar de esto ahora? Déjame tener este momento. Déjame abrazarte —suplicó Donghae, inclinando su cabeza para que sus ojos se fijaran en los orbes de Hyukjae—. Porque realmente te extraño. No quiero pensar en lo que eres. Estoy cansado. Realmente estoy agotado. E incluso si no eres Hyukjae, déjame abrazarte y hacerte creer que eres Hyukjae. Puedes llamarme patético, ya no me importa. Estoy tan cansado...

Hyukjae llevó al más joven a su propio cuerpo y lo envolvió con sus brazos. Podía escuchar el aliento estremecido de Donghae cuando besó la parte superior de su cabeza. 

—Lo siento. No quiero que te sientas así —Hyukjae lo abrazó más cerca—. Es solo que, no quiero darte falsas esperanzas.

—¿Es lo mismo? —preguntó mientras miraba a los ojos de Donghae, buscando una respuesta—. Cuando te beso, ¿siento lo mismo?

Donghae bajó la mirada, no sabía cómo responder a esa pregunta. Sabía que en el fondo no sentía lo mismo. Donghae sintió la incomodidad en ese beso. Pero no quería que Hyukjae lo supiera. Sabía que Hyukjae ahora es una persona diferente. Sabía que Hyukjae ya no tenía los mismos sentimientos hacia él, pero tenía que intentar recuperar esos sentimientos. Porque más que nada Donghae lo quería. Estaba atrapado y enamoró profundamente, sabía que no podía sobrevivir. Sabía que era la persona más egoísta en la faz de la tierra en este momento, pero no podía evitarlo. Así que él negó con la cabeza y puso una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Todavía eres tú —Donghae dijo en voz baja, aún evitando el contacto visual.

—No eres un buen mentiroso, Hae —Hyukjae se rió entre dientes—. Sabes que no soy la misma persona. Pero aun así, realmente me gustas. Me gustas mucho. Eres el chico más hermoso que he visto y estaría mintiendo si dijera que no te quiero.

El corazón de Donghae se agitó, golpeó un poco más rápido.

—Mírame como una persona nueva. No me veas como la que solías conocer —continuó—. Sé que suena duro, pero no soy el mismo Hyukjae que alguna vez conociste. No esperes que sea como el Hyukjae que te amó de todo corazón porque podría no funcionar de esa manera y no quiero verte lastimado, más de lo que ya lo esta. Pero realmente quiero intentarlo, porque como dije, me gustas. Me gustas mucho y me duele verte sufrir.

—¿Te sientes mal por mí? —Donghae preguntó, sus ojos brillaban y se veían tristes. Hyukjae rápidamente sacudió la cabeza y le dio un suave beso en la frente.

—Me gustas, Lee Donghae. Solo quiero que gustes de mí, y tal vez esto pueda funcionar entre nosotros.

—Entiendo —Donghae asintió—. Dame una oportunidad.

—Sé que va a ser difícil para ti, ver un viejo rostro familiar con una actitud diferente y diferentes tipos de sentimientos. Pero lo intentaré si lo intentas —dijo Hyukjae—. Sabes, estoy realmente asustado ahora. Te puse en peligro al permitirte estar conmigo. No estoy seguro de si esto es lo correcto, pero llámame egoísta o lo que sea, pero ahora no lo sé. No quiero que salgas de mi maldita vida.

—Es un comienzo.

Una sonrisa amarga pintada en el hermoso rostro de Hyukjae. —Una muy peligrosa.

—Tengo fe en ti, Hyuk —Donghae dijo con calma—. Realmente lo tengo...

—Ven aquí... —Hyukjae envolvió sus brazos alrededor del más joven y le dio un beso en la cabeza. Se sorprendió de que se sintiera tan tranquilo abrazándolo así de cerca y que pudiera sentir que Donghae compartía los sentimientos mutuos—. De hecho, eres demasiado inocente para este mundo.

—Espero que sea algo bueno.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que se ponga el sol —dijo Hyukjae—. No quiero que estemos en el bosque cuando esté oscuro. Va a hacer frío. Solo envuelve tu cuerpo con la manta, mantente abrigado. Te llevaré...

* * *

Se las arreglan para volver a la casa justo antes de la puesta del sol. Hyukjae tuvo que llevarlo en su espalda todo el camino, los moretones en los brazos y piernas de Donghae se veían bastante desagradables y Hyukjae no quería que empeoraran. Siwon estaba parado en los escalones de la puerta cuando llegaron y Hyukjae nunca estuvo tan feliz de verlo. Siwon estaba preocupado porque Hyukjae no había devuelto sus llamadas y mensajes de texto. Así que decidió hacerle una visita. En realidad, no se preocupaba por Hyukjae, sino por Donghae.

—Los moretones se desvanecerán en una semana o menos. Sin fracturas, nada grave —dijo Siwon—. No traje ninguna pomada para aliviar el dolor conmigo, y dudo que Hyukjae tuviera alguna. Así que deberíamos ir a la ciudad a buscar algo.

—Realmente estoy bien. No tengo dolor ni nada —dijo Donghae—. No quería molestarlos, chicos.

—Hyukjae —Siwon se volvió para encontrar al joven vampiro que estaba tan callado desde que Siwon comenzó a examinar a Donghae—. ¿Puedes ir a la ciudad y obtener algunos medicamentos? Necesitamos antibióticos para las heridas y algo de comida para Donghae. Apuesto a que no ha comido nada desde ayer. El último barco saldrá en 30 minutos. Si sales corriendo, podrías llegar a tiempo.

Una vez que Siwon terminó de hablar, Hyukjae solo asintió, bajó y salió de la casa.

—Eso fue rápido —Siwon dijo, sorprendido de cómo Hyukjae no dijo nada y solo obedeció lo que le pidieron.

—¿Hm?

—¿Le hiciste algo a él? —preguntó Siwon—. Juro que a él nunca le ha gustado que la gente le diga qué hacer, por no hablar de tomar órdenes. Ahora míralo, solo corre por ti.

—No hice nada —Donghae respondió honestamente, sonriendo tímidamente—. Es simplemente amable, creo.

—Nunca lo había visto tan preocupado por alguien —Siwon continuó—. Supongo que él se preocupa por ti.

—Tal vez es porque le pides que lo haga —dijo Donghae, moviendo su cuerpo lentamente hacia un lado para poder ver claramente a Siwon, que se estaba riendo ligeramente.

—De ninguna manera. Nunca me escucha. No ahora, no desde el día en que lo encontré, y ciertamente no mañana.

Los ojos de Donghae se abren. —¿Lo encontraste? ¿Qué quieres decir?

Siwon asintió levemente después de unos segundos. Sabía que a Donghae le gustaría saberlo ahora que lo mencionó. Así que continuó.

—Hace algunos años lo encontré en el bosque. Fue brutalmente maltratado y por la herida me di cuenta de que fue atacado por un vampiro. Su sangre estaba completamente drenada y sabía que él también se convertiría en un vampiro. Así que lo acogí...

—Oh, Dios mío... —Donghae se estremeció—. ¿Quién hizo eso? ¿Conoces al vampiro que hizo eso?

—Lamentablemente no —dijo Siwon—. Ni idea.

—¿Hyukjae no recordó quién lo atacó?

—Una vez que te conviertes en un vampiro, olvidarás todo lo relacionado con tu vida pasada. Por eso Hyukjae no te recordó.

Donghae sintió un dolor repentino en el pecho después de escuchar la historia. Su Hyukjae fue atacado brutalmente y él no podía soportar imaginar lo horrible que era.

—Estuve allí durante la transformación. Y me convertí en su amigo desde entonces.

—¿No le tienes miedo? Quiero decir que es un vampiro y vi cómo se convirtió en otra cosa, tan cruel y...

Donghae no pudo terminar su oración. Recordó cómo Hyukjae mató a esa pantera negra ayer. Nada puede detenerlo. Era como una máquina de matar y vio cómo Hyukjae se deleitó con la sangre del animal justo después.

—¿Por qué tendría miedo de mi propia especie?

—Tú... —los ojos de Donghae se abren, su corazón latía frenéticamente—. Tú... ¿tú también eres vampiro?

—¿Hyukjae no te lo ha mencionado? —Siwon frunció el ceño—. No te asustes. No consumó sangre humana. Sé que no significa que estés a salvo conmigo, pero ya hace cientos de años que ya no lo hago y ya no me interesa la sangre humana.

—¿Cientos? ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—La edad suficiente.

—¿Así que fuiste tú quien enseñó a Hyukjae a cazar?

—Lo intenté —dijo Siwon—. En su primer año. Pero la sangre humana fue más tentadora, supongo. Es la naturaleza de los jóvenes vampiros consumir sangre humana. Pero supongo que ahora Hyukjae tiene una buena razón para dejar de tenerla.

—¿Que razón?

—¿No es obvio? —Siwon sonrió al escuchar la pregunta—. Tú eres la razón.

Donghae miró a Siwon aturdido. Su corazón se sintió caliente de repente. Fue algo bueno, ¿verdad? Que Hyukjae finalmente dejara de tomar sangre humana por él, cualquiera que sea la razón detrás de esa razón, no era importante para Donghae. Pero no pudo evitar sonreír tímidamente.

—Pero Donghae, te das cuenta de que cualquier cosa que tengas con Hyukjae es peligrosa y fuera de lo común, ¿no? —Siwon preguntó de repente, con los ojos en el más joven—. Después de todo, humano y vampiro son dos cosas diferentes.

—¿Qué estás diciendo, Siwon?

—Sea lo que sea lo que esperas de esta relación con Hyukjae, quiero que pienses con cuidado. No estoy tratando de prohibirte tener una relación con Hyukjae, pero sabes que hay más posibilidades de que esta relación de vampiro humano no vaya a suceder. Alguien se va a lastimar. O será tú o Hyukjae. Estará en un peligro constante ya que sé que Hyukjae todavía tiene problemas para controlar su deseo de sangre humana. E incluso si pudiera, ¿te gustaría verlo sufrir por perderte? Ya ves, cuando nuestro tipo finalmente encontramos a nuestro compañero, al que amamos, seremos completamente fieles hasta el día en que uno de nosotros desapareciera. Nuestro tipo está condenado a vivir para siempre, el tuyo no. ¿Crees que Hyukjae sobreviviría para verte morir? Sé que apenas sigo adelante.

Donghae se mordió los labios mientras escuchaba. Aunque no le gustaba lo que estaba oyendo, Siwon tenía razón. Sabía exactamente cómo era perder a alguien tan querido. El mundo pareció desmoronarse cuando Hyukjae desapareció. No quería que Hyukjae sintiera que había perdido a alguien como él. Pero más que nada amaba a Hyukjae, y quería estar con él.

—Mi esposa murió hace años y hasta hoy todavía no puedo superarlo.

—¿Tu esposa fue humana?

Siwon asintió. Donghae podía ver la tristeza en sus ojos.

—Entonces, a pesar de todo, sabes perfectamente que no podemos elegir de quién nos enamoramos, ¿verdad? —preguntó Donghae—. Sé que amo a Hyukjae, humano o vampiro. Quiero estar con él. Pero tal vez tengas razón en que esta relación de vampiro humano no va a funcionar. Sé que no puede ser humano otra vez...

Siwon miró a Donghae con el ceño fruncido. —¿Qué estás tratando de decir, Donghae?

—Sé que no puede ser humano otra vez —Donghae dijo con una voz severa—. Pero siempre puedo convertirme en un vampiro.


	14. Perdiendo el Control

—¡No estoy de acuerdo! —Hyukjae gritó, casi furioso, sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad—. ¡Nadie lo convertirá en un monstruo! ¡Seguirá siendo humano!

—Baja un poco tu voz —pidió Siwon con calma—. No quiero que Donghae se levante por escuchar tu voz.

—No puedo creer que ustedes realmente lo discutan mientras no estaba —dijo Hyukjae, bajando el tono, frotándose la sien—. Lo sabes mejor, Siwon. No es una opción.

—Entonces, ¿cuáles son las opciones, Hyukjae? —preguntó Siwon—. Siendo humano será peligroso para él, mientras sea un vampiro...

—¡No! —dijo Hyukjae mientras miraba a los ojos de Siwon—. Seguirá siendo humano. Saliste adelante. También yo.

—Si tú lo dices.

—Lo haré. Me esforzaré más —dijo Hyukjae—. No he tomado sangre humana, sabes que...

—Sabes que no es tan simple, ¿verdad? —Siwon se sentó a su lado—. Sabes muy bien lo difícil que es controlar tu sed. Un simple corte en él es todo lo que se necesita para liberar a la bestia. La sangre humana es, con mucho, la fuente más común y la más atractiva, y por lo tanto, la más difícil de resistir. No estoy diciendo que convertirlo como nosotros sea una opción, pero solo quiero que entiendas cuáles son los riesgos.

—Conozco los riesgos —dijo Hyukjae—. Seguirá siendo humano.

—Creo que esa decisión no es tuya —dijo Siwon con cuidado, no queriendo aumentar el enojo del vampiro ya enojado—. Es la vida de Donghae. Se reservó el derecho de hacer lo que quiera hacer sobre su vida.

—Lo sé —Hyukjae asintió—. Pero Siwon, no lastimaré a Donghae. Yo...

Siwon frunció el ceño ante cómo Hyukjae de repente dejó de hablar. Podía ver que el más joven se sentía incómodo y preocupado. Ni una vez vio a Hyukjae en ese estado.

—Te gusta Donghae, ¿verdad? —dijo Siwon tras unos instantes de silencio—. ¿O probablemente ya te estás enamorando de él?

Hyukjae giró su cabeza para mirar a Siwon mientras él nerviosamente apretaba sus propias manos.

—Yo... no lo sé —Hyukjae dijo nerviosamente—. No lo entiendo. Hay una necesidad de protegerlo. Lo único que sé es que lo quiero. Todo para mí. Todo comenzó cuando... dormimos juntos.

—Solo tenemos un compañero por el resto de nuestra vida. Solo ocurre cuando con el que hacemos el amor está dispuesto a estar con nosotros incondicionalmente.

—Pero antes dormí con muchas personas. No se sentía así...

—Sí, lo sé —dijo Siwon—. Para Donghae, es hacer el amor, Hyukjae. Y ese impulso de protegerlo, hacerlo tuyo es simplemente porque quieres que sea tu compañero. Es cosa de vampiros.

Hyukjae frunció el ceño. —¿Compañero?

—Sabes, no debiste dejarme antes de que te enseñara todo lo que necesitas saber. Pero eres demasiado obstinado y dejas que la bestia que está dentro te controle —dijo Siwon, recordando los primeros años que llevó a Hyukjae. Qué difícil fue controlar su lado rebelde.

—Los obligaste. Eso es diferente, Hyukjae. Estabas usando tu poder para hacer que lo hicieran. Eso es lo que llamamos engañar, lo cual es bastante estúpido y malo.

Hyukjae apretó la mandíbula. Sus mejillas ardían después de escuchar lo que dijo Siwon. Era como una bofetada en la cara. Siwon tenía razón. Cada vez que lo hacía con alguien, siempre los obligaba a hacerlo. Incluso con Donghae al principio. Recuerda que lo hizo sentir culpable. Si tan solo pudiera regresar el tiempo y deshacer todas las cosas malas que le había hecho a Donghae en el pasado, cómo lo violó en todos los niveles, haciéndolo sufrir mientras no tenía ni idea de lo que había sucedido. Sin embargo, irónicamente, era el que Donghae había estado buscando toda su vida. Era el amor perdido que Donghae había estado buscado.

Hyukjae recuerda claramente la primera vez que hicieron el amor, justo al lado de la chimenea. Todavía podía recordar cuán inquieto estaba Donghae, cómo necesitaba estar con Hyukjae, cómo lo extrañaba, cómo extrañaba ser tocado. Era la primera vez que estaban juntos sin que él fuera obligado. Y justo después de ese sentimiento de querer protegerlo comenzó a surgir. No podía olvidarlo desde entonces. Lo quería. Y después de que Donghae lo supiera todo y que todavía lo amara, selló el destino de Hyukjae. El vínculo que sentía por Donghae se estaba haciendo más fuerte después de que hicieron el amor en la cabaña de Hyukjae junto a la cascada.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer?

—Sabrás qué hacer cuando llegue el momento —dijo Siwon—. Cuando el vínculo se haga más fuerte, encontrarás una manera de hacerlo tuyo. Para siempre. Pero debes estar seguro de que es el indicado. Porque una vez que sellas tu destino y lo haces tuyo, ambos te vincularán de por vida. Si él muere, nadie lo reemplazará. Habrá un espacio vacío en ti por el resto de tu vida. Créeme, también desearás morir.

—¿Eso es lo que te pasó? —Hyukjae preguntó mientras miraba a los tristes ojos de Siwon.

—Clara y yo fuimos compañeros de por vida. Nadie puede reemplazarla. Lo deseaba de manera diferente, pero no es así como funcionaron las cosas para nosotros. Una vez que me uní, fue para toda la vida —dijo Siwon—. Cuando ella se fue, me sentí tan vacío por dentro. Duele ver a alguien que amas fallecer. El recuerdo es algo que llevarás y recordarás por el resto de tu miserable vida. Todavía hoy estoy aquí por Nina. Ella es todo lo que me queda. Es parte de Clara y me dio fuerzas para sobrevivir. Por eso quiero que pienses en eso. Donghae es mortal. Si él sigue siendo humano, lo verás escapar de tu vida. Eventualmente lo perderás. Pero si es vampiro...

—¡NO! —Hyukjae gritó, asustado ante la idea de que Donghae fuera como él. Era demasiado dulce para convertirse en una maldita criatura como él. Ni siquiera podía imaginar que Donghae tuviera que cazar y alimentarse de sangre. Hyukjae odiaba los pensamientos—. ¡No lo voy a convertir!

—Pero él morirá si tú mueres.

Hyukjae quedó perplejo. Miró a Siwon sin comprender. Estaba a punto de preguntar más, pero de repente sintió la presencia de Donghae. Levantó la vista hacia las escaleras y lo encontró apoyado en la pared, tratando de bajar. Hyukjae se apresuró a su lado y lo tomó del brazo para sostenerlo, ayudándolo lentamente a bajar las escaleras.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó gentilmente después de ayudar a Donghae a sentarse en el sofá—. Deberías estar durmiendo.

Donghae sonríe al hombre, sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza. —Dormí mientras te esperaba.

—No deberías esperarme —diijo Hyukjae, arrodillándose frente a Donghae, apartando su flequillo a un lado para poder ver sus hermosos ojos con claridad—. ¿Tienes hambre, Hae?

Donghae asintió. —Un poco aunque...

—Traje algo de comida —dijo Hyukjae, todavía acariciando su mejilla—. Deberías tener algo mientras estás arriba, ¿de acuerdo?

—Y ahora los voy a dejar solos —dijo Siwon mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

—Pero Siwon, es un poco tarde, ¿no crees? ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí? —dijo Donghae, mirando de un lado a otro de Siwon a Hyukjae como si le estuviera pidiendo permiso a Hyukjae para dejar que Siwon se quede.

—Sí, Siwon, por favor, quédate —dijo Hyukjae—. Puedes acostarte en el sofá.

—Gracias. Pero me tengo que ir. Tengo cosas que hacer por la mañana. Cuidense. Buenas noches.

—Siwon —Hyukjae gritó justo antes de la salida de Siwon—. Te veré mañana. Necesito saber más.

—Claro. Te veré mañana en mi casa.

Dicho esto, Siwon caminó hacia la puerta y se fue, dejando al humano y al vampiro solos. Hyukjae tomó la bolsa de papel de la mesa y sacó todo. No sabía lo que Donghae querría cenar, así que compró muchas cosas, desde pan hasta pasta.

—¿Por qué compraste tantas cosas? No puedo comerlo todo.

—No sé cuál es tu favorito, así que compré un poco de todo —Hyukjae respondió—. ¿Qué quieres comer? Hay panes, pasta y no estoy seguro de qué son estos. Pero había muchos humanos que los tenían, así que acabo de comprarlos.

—Oh, es sopa —Donghae sonrió alegremente—. Quiero eso, por favor.

—La sopa será.

Hyukjae desenvolvió el contenedor de comida y se sentó junto a Donghae. Donghae esperaba que le diera la comida pero, en cambio, Hyukjae tomó una cuchara y la llevó a la boca de Donghae. Al principio tenía dudas, pero al final lo tomó.

Donghae sintió ganas de llorar. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que Hyukjae lo alimentó así? Donghae casi lo olvida. Hyukjae lo alimentaba a menudo cuando tiene una fecha límite para cumplir. Saldría a comprar la comida favorita de Donghae y lo alimentaría pacientemente. O cada vez que Donghae se enfermaba, lo cual era frecuente, y obstinadamente no quería comer nada, Hyukjae se quedaba a su lado y lo persuadía pacientemente para que comiera. Hyukjae lo mimó demasiado.

—¿Esta buena?

Donghae asintió. Sus ojos marrones oscuros estaban fijos en el rostro de Hyukjae. —Es agradable.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras?

—Nada —dijo Donghae tímidamente—. Es solo que antes a menudo me alimentas así.

Hyukjae no dijo nada. Solo soltó un pequeño suspiro y Donghae lo notó.

—Yo... lo siento, no quise decir...

—Está bien —Hyukjae le dio una leve sonrisa—. Ojalá pudiera recordar algo del pasado sobre nosotros.

—Está bien, supongo —dijo Donghae—. Puede que no recuerdes sobre nosotros en el pasado, pero aquí estamos. Siempre podemos crear nuevos recuerdos. Uno que siempre recordaremos por el resto de nuestras vidas.

—Exactamente —dijo Hyukjae, metiendo cuidadosamente una cucharada de sopa en la boca de Donghae—. Es por eso que quiero salir algún día.

—¿¿Salir??

—Sí, en una cita —dijo Hyukjae, empujando otra cuchara al hombre que estaba a su lado—. Supongo que podríamos tener un pequeño problema cuando te lleve a una cita más tarde ya que no puedo comer algo así.

—¿Cita? —Donghae frunció el ceño cuando dejó de masticar.

—¿Por qué? ¿No quieres que te lleve a una cita? —el vampiro sonrió amorosamente mientras limpiaba los labios de Donghae con una servilleta—. ¿No es lo que hacen los humanos?

—Sí, seguramente yo también amo —dijo Donghae tímidamente, tragó silenciosamente la sopa—. Eso me gusta muchísimo.

—Genial. Entonces te llevaré a cenar.

—Pero...

—Te veré comer y tomaré un poco de vino —dijo Hyukjae, sabiendo lo que Donghae quería decir—. Me encanta el vino. Puedo beber eso.

—Es bueno saberlo —Donghae asintió—. Eso sería bueno, supongo.

—Ahora termina tu comida y luego vete a la cama —Hyukjae le dio la sonrisa más dulce.

Donghae tomó otra cuchara llena de sopa mientras asentía felizmente. Realmente no podía esperar. Una cita con Hyukjae. Una cita. Es un comienzo.

Poco después de que Donghae terminara su comida, Hyukjae lo ayudó a subir al dormitorio. Dio algunas pastillas que compró anteriormente en la farmacia de la ciudad y aplicó un poco de pomada en gel en los moretones para reducir la inflamación y el dolor.

—Gracias, Hyukjae —Donghae murmuró—. Por cuidarme.

El otro solo le dio una leve sonrisa. —No es nada. Deberías dormir un poco. Mañana te llevaré a casa.

Él asintió obedientemente y se acostó en la suave cama. Sus pensamientos estaban en esa cita que Hyukjae le prometió. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde su última cita. Donghae solo espera que sea un buen comienzo para los dos.

En cuanto a Hyukjae, su mente estaba llena de las palabras de Siwon. Realmente pensó que convertir a Donghae no era una opción. No quería que Donghae viviera como él. Era puro e inocente para ser como él, una criatura sin corazón.

—Hyukjae.

—¿Hm?

—¿Qué estás pensando? —Donghae preguntó mientras se acercaba y se acurrucaba más cerca del cuello de Hyukjae. La respiración cálida rozó ligeramente la otra piel y se sintió bien. Hyukjae al instante lo atrajo más cerca—. Puedo decir que algo te está molestando.

—Nada —Hyukjae respondió, besando la cabeza de Donghae con calma—. Duerme un poco.

—Cuando te fuiste, Siwon y yo estábamos hablando mucho —dijo Donghae—. Y creo que hay algo que quiero discutir contigo.

—Uhm... si claro —dijo Hyukjae con nerviosismo ya que él ya sabía adónde conduciría esa conversación—. Pero no podemos discutirlo ahora. Pareces agotado. No quiero que te enfermes. Podemos hablar más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

Donghae inclinó la cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos oscuros de Hyukjae. Asintió levemente. Tal vez Siwon ya se lo había dicho y quizás Hyukjae se sentía bastante incómodo con la idea. Donghae podía decirlo. Y entonces decidió no hablar de eso esta noche. Lentamente se acercó y le dio un beso a Hyukjae en los labios. Hyukjae le devolvió el beso.

—Duerme bien —dijo Donghae y depositó otro beso en esos gruesos labios que tanto le gustaban—. Te amo...

Hyukjae colocó el grueso edredón alrededor de su cuerpo antes de volver a abrazarlo. Donghae esperó un poco, esperó a escuchar al otro hombre para responderle. Pero solo estaba perdiendo el tiempo y Donghae no pudo evitar soltar un leve suspiro, como si quisiera soltar el peso pesado de su pecho.

Tal vez Hyukjae no lo amaba. Pero ¿qué más podría pedir? Era solo alguien que no podía recordar. Era solo alguien que pasaba inesperadamente por su vida, rogando por una segunda oportunidad, rogando que lo aceptaran solo porque no podía abandonar el pasado.

Donghae acurrucó su cuerpo y escondió su rostro en el cuello suave de Hyukjae. Fue tan reconfortante. El olor del otro era demasiado atractivo para él y se acurrucó más cerca. Había muchas cosas que no parecían lo mismo pero a Donghae no le importaba. Sea lo que sea Hyukjae ahora, lo que Hyukjae sienta por él, decidió que realmente no le importa. Poder abrazarlo de nuevo así fue suficiente. Poder ver y estar cerca de él otra vez fue suficiente. Y para Donghae, poder hacerle el amor otra vez fue un regalo, aunque fue solo sexo para Hyukjae. Decidió no importarle.

—Buenas noches, Hae.

Donghae parpadeó para eliminar las lágrimas tan pronto como lo escuchó hablar.

_—Buenas noches, Hyukjae. Te amo..._

* * *

Una semana pasó tan rápido. Era el día que había estado esperando. Donghae se vistió muy bien. Llevaba una sencilla camisa azul y unos pantalón de pitillo negro. Compró esa camisa y pantalón solo para esa ocasión. Quería lucir bien para Hyukjae. Bueno, hizo un gran trabajo eligiendo el atuendo. Donghae no estaba tan de moda en la vida cotidiana. Pero aún así, una cosa simple en él se vería bien. Se veía muy guapo, eso es lo que dicen todos en el trabajo. Sabía que no tenía tiempo para ir a casa y cambiarse de ropa, así que los llevó a trabajar ese día, ya que irá a una cita después de la hora de oficina. Era viernes por la noche.

Donghae caminó hasta el pequeño restaurante italiano cerca de su trabajo, donde Hyukjae le pidió que fuera y lo esperara. El aire era agradable esa noche, así que decidió esperarle afuera. Se sentó nerviosamente, preguntándose cuándo vendría Hyukjae. Aparentemente, no tuvo que esperar mucho, ya que lo vio caminar por la calle y su corazón comenzó a latir frenéticamente.

Todo parecía ir a cámara lenta. Observó a Hyukjae caminar con gracia. Era impresionante. Llevaba una sencilla camiseta negra con cuello en V y un pantalón negro que moldeaba perfectamente sus piernas largas y delgadas. Donghae estaba nervioso con solo verlo. Ya ni siquiera podía escuchar a su alrededor, aunque las damas que estaban sentadas no tan lejos de él comenzaron a reírse y miraron a Hyukjae con admiración. Hyukjae sonrió un poco cuando pasó junto a ellas y se dirigió directamente hacia donde estaba sentado Donghae. Tan pronto como lo alcanzó, Hyukjae se inclinó y agarró el cuello de Donghae, aplastando sus labios regordetes contra los delgados y suaves de Donghae. Hizo que las chicas de repente dejaran de reírse y miraran hacia otro lado.

—Hola... —dijo Donghae aturdido. Sus rostros todavía estaban cerca del otro. Plantó otro beso en esos gruesos labios y Hyukjae le devolvió el beso con entusiasmo.

—Hola... —dijo Hyukjae mientras rompían el beso. Se sentó al lado de Donghae, tomando una de su mano y la sostuvo—. Te ves muy guapo, Hae.

—Tú también —dijo Donghae—. Estoy seguro de que esas chicas están de acuerdo conmigo.

Hyukjae se rió entre dientes.

—No veo a nadie alrededor —dijo Hyukjae—. Sólo te veo a ti.

Las mejillas de Donghae se calentaron, agregando un color a las mejillas ya rosadas. Hyukjae siempre estaba halagándolo. Algo que nunca cambia. Aunque fuera solo una pequeña cosa. Le dio a Donghae una esperanza. Una esperanza que algún día Hyukjae recordaría sobre ellos. Sobre el amor que han compartido. Sobre él y Donghae.

—Deja de sonrojarte —Hyukjae bromeó—. Eres demasiado adorable. No me hagas terminar esta cita y llevarte a casa.

Donghae se rió tímidamente. —Será mejor que dejes de halagarme o continuaré siendo adorable para que no podrás resistirte.

—Tienes valor para decir algo así a un vampiro —Hyukjae apretó la mano de Donghae un poco más fuerte, enviando un ligero golpe de electricidad al cuerpo del joven—. Te extrañe.

Donghae parpadeó, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Hyukjae lo extrañó. Sonrió y apretó la mano de Hyukjae.

—También te extrañe.

Y luego hubo un incómodo silencio entre ellos. Solo se quedaron mirando a los ojos y sería una competencia de miradas si el mesero no se acercaba a su mesa con los menús y les preguntaba si estaban listos para ordenar.

—No tengo tanta hambre, así que creo que solo ordenaré este pescado y papas fritas —dijo Donghae, cerrando el menú—. Y un poco de vino. Lo mejor de la casa, por favor.

El camarero asintió y rápidamente se alejó.

—¿Lo mejor de la casa? —preguntó Hyukjae—. Eso te va a costar fortuna.

—No, te va a costar una fortuna —dijo Donghae—. Es tu responsabilidad.

Hyukjae se rió y a Donghae le encanta oírlo. Amaba la risa de encías de Hyukjae. Amaba cómo sus ojos se cerraban y casi desaparecía, y definitivamente amaba todas esas arrugas pequeñas que había alrededor. Sin siquiera darse cuenta, a menudo solo miraba su rostro. Solo admirando al hombre perfecto.

Tan pronto como sirvieron los alimentos, Donghae comenzó a comer. Al principio, Donghae no esperaba que esta cita fuera a estar bien. Esperaba muchos momentos incómodos ya que esa era su primera cita. Hablan cómodamente sobre muchas cosas, incluso sobre el pasado. Hablaron y se rieron y antes de darse cuenta, era casi medianoche. Así que terminaron su botella de vino y terminaron la noche.

—Donghae, ¿estás bien? —Hyukjae preguntó, aunque sabe perfectamente que Donghae estaba un poco borracho.

—Si, estoy bien —dijo Donghae con calma. Intentó caminar derecho pero siguió perdiendo el equilibrio.

—¿Solo bebiste tres copas y ya estás borracho?

—No estoy borracho... —dijo Donghae.

—Claramente lo estás —Hyukjae se rió entre dientes.

Hyukjae se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de no reírse. Donghae estaba más allá de encantador en este momento. Todas las cosas sonrientes y murmurantes que Hyukjae no podía entender. Él simplemente envolvió su brazo alrededor del hombro de Donghae. Donghae abraza al instante la delgada cintura del vampiro.

—Creo que estoy borracho —susurró con amabilidad—. Llévame a casa.

—Incluso si no estás borracho, te llevaré a casa.

—Pareces al Hyukjae de nuestra primera cita hace mucho tiempo —Donghae dijo incoherentemente—. Oh, espera, eres Hyukjae. Lo siento...

—Oh, vaya... —Hyukjae mentalmente se golpeó a sí mismo—. Tienes poca tolerancia con el alcohol, ¿verdad?

—Por eso Hyukjae nunca me permite beber más de una copa —dijo Donghae, mostrándole dos dedos. Entonces se dio cuenta de su error y descaradamente mostró un dedo.

Hyukjae sopló un poco de aire y se arrodilló frente a Donghae, pidiéndole que saltara sobre su espalda, lo que el otro obedeció al instante.

—Hyukkie... —Donghae susurró en voz baja. Hyukjae abrió mucho los ojos tan pronto como escuchó el apodo.

_Hyukkie..._

No era demasiado lindo que un vampiro se llamara _"Hyukkie"_

Pero sabiendo que Donghae estaba borracho, Hyukjae solo rió y lo dejó estar.

—Extraño Seúl —dijo Donghae débilmente mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Hyukjae suavemente—. ¿Podemos ir a casa? Ahora que te he encontrado, desearía que pudiéramos volver a Seúl y comenzar de nuevo.

Hyukjae miró fijamente la calle vacía. Cuando Donghae mencionó acerca de Seúl, en el fondo sintió algo. Un anhelo por un lugar que no podía recordar.

—¿No quieres ir a casa?

—Esta es mi casa. Me encanta estar aquí en esta pequeña ciudad y los bosques que la rodean. Es más fácil para nuestro tipo vivir aquí.

—Entonces me quedaré. Donde quiera que vayas, estaré contigo.

—Perteneces a la otra parte del mundo, Hae.

—Te pertenezco —dijo Donghae, hundiendo su cara en el cuello de Hyukjae—. Siempre te perteneceré.

Hyukjae sonrió. Podía sentir que Donghae estaba a punto de quedarse dormido. Así que aceleró. La casa de Donghae no estaba muy lejos. Cuando llegaron allí, Hyukjae bajó suavemente a Donghae y le sostuvo el hombro para mantenerlo en pie.

—¿Te gustaría entrar? —Donghae preguntó poco después de que abrió la puerta y la dejó abierta. Sus ojos anhelaban, tanto deseaba que Hyukjae se quedara. Pero Hyukjae le dio una sonrisa de disculpa y Donghae sabe lo que eso significa.

—Ha sido una gran noche —dijo Hyukjae, frotando su pulgar sobre la mejilla rosada de Donghae—. ¿Te veré pronto?

Donghae inhaló profundamente, tratando de deshacerse de un sentimiento de decepción. —Sí, claro. Gracias por la agradable velada y por traerme a casa.

Hyukjae se acercó y se inclinó para besarlo. Sus labios ligeramente rozando los otros delgados, provocándolo. Los ojos de Donghae estaban fuertemente cerrados cuando comenzó a separar sus labios ligeramente. Hyukjae no perdió nada de eso.

Sus labios se moldearon perfectamente y pronto, lo que comenzó con besos inocentes luego se hicieron más audaces y necesitados. Las manos estaban vagando entre sus cuerpos. Se oyeron gemidos llenando el aire fresco y delgado. Los sonidos de los labios húmedos aplastándose uno con el otro solo los excitaba. Hyukjae incluso lo empujó hacia la puerta abierta en la que Donghae la pateó lo suficiente para que pudieran entrar.

—¿Ya no te dije buenas noches? —dijo Hyukjae después de romper el beso, sabiendo que Donghae necesitaba el aire para respirar—. ¿No debería irme ahora?

—No, no lo has hecho —dijo Donghae en voz baja—. Pero honestamente prefiero escuchar un buenos día en lugar de un buenas noche.

Hyukjae se inclinó para besarlo de nuevo, agarró la parte posterior de su cabeza y lo atrajo mientras profundizaba el beso.

—Quédate conmigo esta noche —suplicó Donghae—. Por favor...

—Estás borracho, Hae —dijo Hyukjae, atormentado entre quedarse e irse—. Necesita dormir.

—Por favor Hyukjae...

Aunque la luz aún estaba apagada, Hyukjae podía ver el anhelo en los ojos de Donghae. ¿Cómo podría resistirse a esa mirada suplicante? Una vez más, Hyukjae se perdió en esos ojos marrón oscuro.

—Estás seduciendo a un vampiro, ¿no te das cuenta? —Hyukjae susurró, uniendo las frentes—. ¿Por qué cada vez que te veo acabo queriéndote más? ¿Qué me hiciste, Hae? Es cada vez más difícil mantenerse alejado.

—Estamos destinados a estar juntos, Hyuk —dijo Donghae, colocando besos de mariposas a lo largo de la línea de la mandíbula fina de Hyukjae y calentando el cuerpo de Hyukjae.

Se besaron un poco más, tan intensa y apasionadamente. Antes de que lo supieran, ya estaban dentro del dormitorio de Donghae, la ropa ya se había ido.

Con cuidado, Hyukjae dejó el cuerpo desnudo de Donghae en la cama. Su cuerpo estaba presionado y ambos podían sentir el calor del otro. Donghae solo podía ver pura lujuria en los ojos de Hyukjae, pero no le importaba. Mientras fuera por él.

—Te equivocas —dijo Hyukjae de repente—. Te quiero tanto como me quieres a mí.

—No leas mi cabeza —Donghae replicó—. Es grosero.

—¿Contigo debajo de mí, desnudo y hermoso? —Hyukjae negó con la cabeza—. No puedo controlarlo, Hae. Ya no. Me estás volviendo loco. Ojalá pudiera recordar el pasado. Ojalá pudiera recordar cómo hicimos el amor, ojalá pudiera recordar cómo complacerte. Pero no puedo. Me asusta si termino lastimándote. Apenas controlo a la bestia que hay dentro de mí y estoy tan asustado. Eres tan frágil y es muy fácil romperte. Apenas puedo controlarlo todo.

Donghae ahuecó su rostro y trató de calmarlo. Miró amorosamente a los ojos del vampiro.

—No tenemos que sufrir así —susurró. Donghae paso ligeramente sus dedos por el cabello y, de alguna manera, reunió toda la fuerza que tenía para finalmente decirlo—. Conviérteme...

Hyukjae se congeló. Sabía lo que Donghae ya quería por la última conversación con Siwon, pero al escucharlo directamente del mismo Donghae le puso la piel de gallina.

—Hazme como tú y...

—No... —Hyukjae lo interrumpió. Su voz suena tan triste—. Cariño, por favor. No me pidas que haga algo que no puedo hacer. No quiero convertirte en un monstruo como yo.

—No eres un monstruo —Donghae no estaba de acuerdo—. Sé que no lo eres. Puedo sentirlo.

—Entonces no me hagas uno pidiéndome que te cambie —dijo Hyukjae, pasando su pulgar por la mejilla y los labios de Donghae—. No me pidas esto nunca más.

Por mucho que Donghae quisiera responder, terminó asintiendo y besó los dedos de Hyukjae. Comenzaron a besarse de nuevo, y pronto se escucharon los gemidos, llenando la habitación. Ambos estaban perdidos. Ninguno de ellos podía pensar con claridad. La forma en que Hyukjae lo besó realmente lo estaba volviendo loco. Fue adictivo. Él siempre quería más cada vez que Hyukjae aplastaba sus labios sobre los de él.

Las manos vagaban libremente contra la piel desnuda. Las lenguas luchaban por la dominación. Sus cuerpos estaban tan cerca y Hyukjae podía sentir el corazón de Donghae latiendo rápidamente contra su pecho. Suena hermoso. Era como la magia que lo empujaba más y más profundamente hacia la inconsciencia. El gemido del hombre debajo de él lo hace más difícil de controlarse.

Donghae era hermoso. Era perfecto. Su voz temblorosa cuando gimió su nombre se sintió tan bien. Su suave piel se sentía reconfortante contra la suya. Y allí vienen de nuevo. Esa necesidad de protegerlo, la necesidad de poseerlo. Hyukjae pudo sentir su propia sangre hervir cuando vio la cara de Donghae. Esos ojos estaban suplicando. Donghae lo quería y Hyukjae no podía evitar sentirse contento y cálido por dentro. Nadie quería un monstruo como él. Un monstruo debería estar con un monstruo, no con un ángel. Pero, sin embargo, allí estaba él, sosteniendo a un ángel debajo de él, completamente desnudo, perdido y deseándolo tanto.

Y así lo reclamó. Otra vez. Y otra vez. Hasta que ya no tiene el control de su propio cuerpo. Donghae se retorcía debajo de él y eso lo volvía loco. Su mente estaba llena de éxtasis cuando entró de nuevo en él, empujando cada vez más fuerte. Donghae gritó su nombre otra vez y sonó como una melodía perfecta. Y entonces todo se vuelve borroso y oscuro. Hyukjae ha perdido el control.

Donghae gimió cuando Hyukjae empujó más fuerte, sosteniendo sus muñecas justo por encima de su cabeza. Cuando Donghae abrió los ojos, vio los rojos que estaban los ojos de Hyukjae y antes de que pudiera pensar en algo, se inclinó y comenzó a besar su cuello. Donghae inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, otorgándole a Hyukjae un mejor acceso a su cuello. Podía sentir la lengua húmeda de Hyukjae al rozar suavemente el cuello al principio suave y luego se volvió un poco áspero. No le importó. De hecho le encantó.

Fue cuando el agarre en sus muñecas se hizo más fuerte que antes, Donghae trató de luchar. Pero fue inútil ya que el cuerpo de Hyukjae encima de él lo estaba presionando contra el colchón con fuerza. No pudo escapar. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al sentir el duro dolor en su cuello. De repente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Quería gritar pero no pudo. Podía sentir el otro aliento masculino en su oreja y era corto y tembloroso. Sonaba tan urgente y desesperado.

Hyukjae se alimenta de él.

Donghae podía sentir su propia sangre goteando de su cuello. Era doloroso, pero aún así se sorprendió de lo tranquilo que estaba. Donghae lo dejó estar. Hyukjae lo necesitaba. Necesitaba su sangre para satisfacer su sed y simplemente lo dejó estar. Aunque el dolor en su cuello le dolía tanto, Donghae solo cerró los ojos y se esforzó por no romperse. Incluso dejó de luchar y fue una señal para el otro hombre que se le permitió hacerlo. Hyukjae soltó las manos de Donghae y deslizó sus propias manos debajo de su cuello y cuerpo para tener un mejor acceso a su cuello.

Se sintió tan bien. La sed casi se había ido. La insoportable quemadura en su garganta casi había desaparecido y la sangre que él probaba era incomparable. Era dulce y adictiva. Por un momento a Hyukjae no le importó nada ni a nadie. Solo quería satisfacer sus necesidades. Estaba perdido.

—Hyukjae... —susurró Donghae. Podía sentir que Hyukjae dejó de chupar—. Está bien, estoy bien, puedes tenerme...

Hyukjae comenzó de nuevo, sosteniendo el cuerpo de Donghae un poco más fuerte y agarró su cabello firmemente. Donghae perdió la cuenta de cuántos segundos o minutos ya pasaron. Todo lo que sabía era que era difícil mantener los ojos abiertos. Su visión estaba borrosa después de un rato. Pero, sin embargo, Donghae no dijo nada ni hizo nada. Simplemente se acostó allí y dejó que Hyukjae lo tuviera.

Fue cuando un suave toque en su cabello y un pequeño gemido escapó del hombre debajo de él y comenzó a devolverle la cordura a Hyukjae.

—Estoy bien, estoy bien... —coreó Donghae—. Te amo, Hyukjae. Te amo...

El sonido de la voz de Donghae sonó en su oído y de repente se sintió harto de sí mismo. Se alejó lentamente de su cuello y solo para encontrar la cara pálida de Donghae. Estaba tan blanco como la sábana debajo de él. El cuerpo de Hyukjae comenzó a tensarse y estaba harto de sí mismo. Sólo se alimenta de Donghae. Simplemente se alimenta del hombre que amó y casi lo mata.

Hyukjae se alejó bruscamente del cuerpo de Donghae y trató de controlar a la bestia dentro de él. Estaba jadeando por aire que no necesitaba. Estaba enojado consigo mismo y todas las emociones hacían que su cuerpo se estremeciera.

_¿Qué he hecho?_

—Hyuk-Hyukjae... —Donghae gritó mientras trataba de mantenerse despierto, abrazando la cintura de Hyukjae por detrás.

—¡No! Hae, por favor, quedate alejado de mí... —dijo Hyukjae, su voz agitada y pesada—. Mira lo que te he hecho.

—Está bien, Hyuk —Donghae susurró, todavía luchando por mantenerse despierto aunque su cuello le dolía tanto—. Entiendo...

—¡NO! HAE! —gritó Hyukjae—. ¡NO DEBE ENTENDER! CUANDO ALGUIEN ESTÁ TRATANDO DE MATARTE, NO VA Y LE DICE QUE ENTIENDES!

—Hyukjae, yo...

—¡DEBES DECIRLE QUE SE VAYA AL CARAJO!

—No te voy a alejar solo porque me quitaste algo —dijo Donghae—. ¡¡Solo era una puta sangre, Hyukjae!! ¡¡Te di toda mi jodida vida por el amor de Dios!!

—Casi te mato, Hae —la voz de Hyukjae se suaviza—. ¿Cómo puedes decirme que entiendes lo que he hecho? ¡Soy un monstruo!

—¡No lo eres! No me mataste, así que detente, por favor.

—¿Qué pasa si no me detuviera? Tal vez ahora lo hice pero ¿qué pasa con la próxima vez? ¿Cómo puedo vivir conmigo mismo si... si te mato?

—No lo harás —Donghae envolvió sus brazos alrededor del hombro de Hyukjae. Plantó besos en su cuello de una manera amorosa y el vampiro instantáneamente tomó sus manos y las apretó suavemente.

—Lo siento mucho. Lo que he hecho es...

—Más allá de tu control. No es tu culpa.

—Imperdonable... —lo corrigió Hyukjae—. Siwon tenía razón. No puedo controlar esto. Fue tan difícil...

—Te perdono si eso te hace sentir mejor —dijo Donghae, casi en un susurro. Sus ojos se estaban poniendo pesados—. ¿No es eso el amor? ¿Perdonar? Te amo tanto, Hyuk. Que incluso si me quitas la vida, realmente no me importa.

—¡¡Joder!! —Hyukjae gritó, agarrándose la cabeza con frustración. Donghae lo abrazó con fuerza por la espalda y plantó besos en la piel desnuda. Se quedaron así por un momento, hasta que Hyukjae se enderezó y apretó la mano de Donghae, diciéndole que se había calmado.

—Hay una manera de evitar que esto vuelva a suceder.

—¿Y de qué manera podría ser, Hae?

Donghae tragó su saliva, sabiendo que lo que estaba a punto de decir ciertamente hará que Hyukjae se enoje. Pero lo dijo de todos modos.

—Conviérteme...

—No digas eso —dijo Hyukjae con un tono firme—. No quiero discutir más sobre eso. ¡No te voy a convertir! ¡Serás humano mientras yo viva!

Hyukjae estaba a punto de discutir más cuando pudo sentir que las manos que sostenía se debilitaron y el cuerpo de Donghae estaba apoyado en su espalda de una manera muy incómoda. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que Donghae estaba perdiendo la conciencia y Hyukjae se maldijo de nuevo. Donghae debió haber perdido mucha sangre debido a su estúpida acción y ahora Donghae tuvo que sufrir.

Con cuidado, Hyukjae lo puso en la cama. Se veía tan pálido. La mancha de sangre en su cuello contrastaba con su piel blanca. Estaba perdiendo mucha sangre y Hyukjae necesitaba detenerlo. Así que fue a buscar una toalla limpia y presionó la herida, esperando que el hermoso hombre sobreviviera a la noche.

_—Donghae, perdóname..._


	15. Un Corazón Podría Decirlo

—Está perdiendo mucha sangre...

—¿Qué pasa con su cuello? Este corte es muy profundo...

Donghae abrió los ojos, solo para ver una luz cegadora sobre su cabeza. Su respiración era corta e irregular. Su cabeza se sentía pesada y con sueño. Las voces se superponían, poniéndolo confundido. ¿Por qué estas personas con máscara en su rostro se reunían a su alrededor, obviamente hablando de él, haciéndole cosas?

 _¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estoy?_ pensó Donghae, pero el olor a desinfectante le daba una idea de dónde estaba. _Hyukjae... ¿dónde está Hyukjae? ¿Por qué me duele tanto mi cabeza? Dios, por favor, haz que el dolor desaparezca..._

—Doctor, está despierto...

Donghae trató de levantarse pero estaba demasiado débil para mover su cuerpo. Su cabeza comenzó a girar y su visión se volvió borrosa. Estaba dentro y fuera de la conciencia, pero luchó para mantenerse despierto. Quería ver a Hyukjae pero no podía encontrarlo en un ninguna parte. El pánico lo venció.

—Cálmese —se escuchó una voz calmante. Donghae no podía ver su cara debido a la máscara. Pero no podía calmarse ahora. No después de que recordó lo que pasó. Hyukjae debe haberse sentido culpable por lastimarlo. Podía recordar claramente cómo Hyukjae se culpaba a sí mismo. La idea de que Hyukjae podría dejarlo de nuevo lo asusta aún más.

_Quiero ver a Hyukjae... quiero a Hyukjae... quiero encontrar a Hyukjae..._

—Donghae por favor... —dijo el hombre, quitándose la máscara de la cara—. No te muevas tanto. Estás perdiendo sangre...

—Siwon... —Donghae exhaló el nombre tan pronto como vio al hombre. De alguna manera se sintió aliviado de que Siwon estuviera allí. Donghae tomó su mano y no la soltó.

—Hyuk.. Hyukjae... —murmuró incoherentemente. Sus ojos comenzaron a rodar hacia atrás y su agarre se aflojó.

—Está afuera. Te trajo aquí. Cálmate, está bien. Me encargaré de ti.

—¡Doctor, la presión arterial está bajando! —una enfermera le advirtió y Siwon asintió.

—Por ti y por Hyukjae, es mejor que sobrevivas —Siwon murmuró para sí mismo antes de gritarle a su equipo qué hacer.

Justo fuera de la sala de emergencias, Hyukjae se paralizó mientras observaba a todos los hombres y mujeres que estaban dentro tratando de salvar a Donghae. Se sintió morir por dentro. La culpa se lo come vivo.

* * *

Sonido de pitido...

Eso es todo lo que Donghae pudo escuchar. Intentó mover su cuerpo pero no sirvió de nada. Intentó abrir los ojos pero eran muy pesados. Todo lo que podía escuchar era el pitido y se hacía cada vez más fuerte con cada segundo que pasaba.

Donghae inhaló profundamente a través de la máscara de oxígeno alrededor de su nariz y boca y se sintió aliviado de que el mareo que sentía disminuía gradualmente y encontró un poco de fuerza para abrir los ojos.

—Donghae...

Donghae escaneó sus alrededores para encontrar la voz. Reconoció la voz.

—Donghae estás despierto, gracias a Dios.

—M-Ming... —Donghae exhaló el nombre tan pronto como vio al hombre que estaba de pie junto a su cama. No era el que esperaba, pero estaba contento de que Sungmin estuviera allí.

—Está bien. No te fuerces. Puedes volver a dormir. Todo está bien. Estás a salvo ahora.

—H-Hyuk... Hyukjae...

—Ssshh... vuelve a dormir, Hae —dijo Sungmin, acariciando el cabello de Donghae con cuidado. Su corazón se hundió al ver al más joven todo pálido y débil—. No intentes luchar. Necesitas descansar. Estaré aquí. No te preocupes por nada. Vas a estar bien.

Sungmin se sintió aliviado cuando Donghae ya no estaba luchando por mantenerse despierto y volvió a dormir. Sus ojos fueron a los vendajes alrededor del cuello de Donghae y se preguntó si la historia que había escuchado de la enfermera antes era cierta. Ella le dijo que Donghae se resbaló y cayó sobre un vidrio roto y le cortó el cuello. También le dijo que Donghae estaba borracho. Sungmin no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas cuando lo vio por primera vez, todo pálido y débil.

No estaba así en absoluto cuando lo vio por última vez en la oficina. Estaba feliz y muy vivo. Sabía por parte de su empleado que Donghae tenía una cita esa noche de parte y Sungmin estaba encantado de escucharlo. Significa que Donghae lo había superado. Finalmente ya no busca a Hyukjae. Pero tal vez realmente no había superado a Hyukjae, porque Sungmin fue testigo de que Donghae seguía diciendo su nombre una y otra vez fuera de la conciencia.

Sungmin no pudo evitar preguntarse aún más qué estaba sucediendo realmente. La enfermera también le dijo que un hombre había traído a Donghae esa noche. La enfermera lo describió como un hombre muy guapo pero misterioso. No tuvieron la oportunidad de interrogarlo porque ese hombre desapareció repentinamente poco después de que Donghae fue llevado a la sala de emergencias.

 _Tal vez era la cita de Donghae,_ pensó Sungmin. _Pero ¿dónde está ahora? ¿No debería estar aquí con Donghae?_

Pero por mucho que Sungmin quiera saber por qué no estaba aquí en ese momento, se alegró de que ese hombre lo haya traído al hospital a tiempo. Donghae estaba bien. Eso era todo lo que importaba. Dejando escapar un gran suspiro, Sungmin salió del pabellón y se dirigió a la estación de enfermería. Notificó a la enfermera que Donghae estaba despierto y que necesitaba ir a casa para traer algo de la ropa de Donghae. Parecía que Donghae se quedaría en el hospital al menos durante un par de días, eso fue lo que dijo el Doctor.

Tan pronto como Sungmin se fue, otra persona entró en la habitación de Donghae. Era Hyukjae. Realmente no se fue. Solo tenía que mantenerse alejado e invisible para evitar las preguntas que pudieran plantearse. Se movió con cuidado acercándose a la cama de Donghae. Su hermoso rostro se veía triste y cansado. Con cuidado, tocó la cara de Donghae, acariciando con el pulgar la pálida mejilla. Donghae se estremeció ante el repentino contacto, pero no se despertó.

—Lo siento mucho, Hae —susurró—. Tienes derecho a odiarme ahora.

Luego, con cuidado, se inclinó y besó la frente de Donghae. Sus pensamientos eran un desastre. Se quedó allí mirando fijamente el rostro pacífico de Donghae por un momento. Su mano tembló cuando tomó la mano de Donghae y la sostuvo.

—Estás aquí —se escuchó una voz y Hyukjae supo de quién venía.

Siwon fue a revisar el signo vital de Donghae por un momento. Dejando a Hyukjae de pie despistado. —Menos mal que lo trajiste aquí a tiempo. Ahora rstá bien.

Hyukjae no dijo nada. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el suelo entre sus pies.

—¿Que pasó?

—No lo sé —Hyukjae respondió—. Perdí el control. Estaba a punto de irme, pero él me pidió que me quedara. Estábamos haciendo el amor y lo siguiente que supe fue...

Hyukjae cerró los ojos y se esforzó por deshacerse del recuerdo. Ese horrible recuerdo cuando bebió la sangre de Donghae.

—Lo importante es que ahora está bien —dijo Siwon—. Y espero que ahora entiendas lo que estás haciendo. No te culpo. Sé lo difícil que es resistirte cuando llega la sed.

—¿Qué debo hacer? Estaba pensando que tal vez... tal vez debería dejarlo. Tal vez debería borrar todo su recuerdo sobre mí, hacerle olvidar todo para que pueda seguir adelante. Sacarlo del peligro. Lejos del peligro. Lejos de mi.

—Sé que es una opción. Una muy fácil —dijo Siwon—. Pero será una cosa cobarde.

—No sé qué más pensar, Siwon —Hyukjae miró al Doctor con ojos llorosos—. Soy un desastre. Se suponía que debía protegerlo, no lastimarlo así.

—Siempre hay otra opción —dijo Siwon, tocando ligeramente su hombro—. Debes comenzar a pensar en eso. Solo espera un tiempo. Estoy seguro de que sabrás lo que es mejor para ambos. Pero espero que dejarlo no sea parte de eso. Después de todo lo que había hecho, después de toda la espera. y sufriendo, no creo que mereciera ser abandonado. Es demasiado cruel.

—¿Así que convertirlo en un monstruo es mejor para él?

—¿Me ves como un monstruo?

Hyukjae le dio una mirada de disculpa. —Eres diferente, Siwon. Eres sabio y ya no ansías la sangre humana. Sabes cómo sería el joven vampiro. Y no creo que... —la mirada de Hyukjae se volvió hacia Donghae y él soltó un leve suspiro antes de continuar—. Es tan inocente y puro y no puedo imaginarme que se convierta en un monstruo sediento de sangre como yo.

—Pero siempre podemos enseñarle —dijo Siwon—. Pero solo piénsalo, ¿de acuerdo? Después de todo, estuviste tan cerca como para convertirte en su compañero. Lo que sucedió esta noche fue el primer paso.

—¿Que? Que quieres decir?

Siwon le dio una sonrisa. —Todo lo que voy a decir es que... para convertirlo en tu compañero, tienes que devolver lo que le robaste.

Hyukjae frunció el ceño. —¿Quieres decir que tengo que darle mi sangre?

—Es todo lo que se necesita —dijo Siwon—. Lo tomaste, él es parte de ti. Si él toma el tuyo, tú eres parte de él. Esto sellará el vínculo entre los dos.

—¿Qué? Pero Siwon, estará indignado...

—Lee Hyukjae... —Siwon sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad—. Después de todo lo que le sucedió, después de todo lo que ha pasado, ¿todavía eres escéptico sobre el amor? Te sorprenderá lo que el amor puede hacer.

Dicho esto, Siwon salió de la sala, dejando a Hyukjae con sus propios pensamientos.

* * *

Un rayo de sol cayó sobre el rostro de Donghae. Era cálido y agradable. Lentamente abrió los ojos. Ya no sentía el dolor de cabeza insoportable como antes. Parpadeó varias veces para ajustar su vista y pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba en una sala de hospital. La intravenosa en su mano izquierda lo confirmó. Y entonces recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Inhaló el oxígeno a través de la máscara antes de quitárselo. Sus ojos recorrieron la habitación y se decepciono un poco porque no encontró a nadie. Esperaba encontrar a Hyukjae. Pero Hyukjae se fue antes del amanecer mientras él todavía dormía.

—Estas despierto —se escuchó una voz familiar—. Buenos días, Donghae. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Siwon... —Donghae sonrió al doctor—. Es horrible, pero está bien. ¿Dónde está Hyukjae? ¿Lo viste? ¿Dónde está?

—Demasiadas preguntas —Siwon le devolvió la sonrisa—. Estoy aquí para revisarte, así que empecemos, vamos.

Donghae solo se queda quieto mientras Siwon lo examina. Revisando sus signos vitales, el goteo intravenoso y la herida en su cuello.

—Estoy sediento —dijo Donghae y Siwon lo ayudó a levantarse antes de darle un vaso de agua.

—¿Por qué estás mirando el agua? —preguntó Siwon—. Bebe despacio.

Donghae tomó el vaso y tomó un sorbo. Nada fuera de lo común. Podía saborear el agua simplemente bien. De repente, Siwon se echó a reír.

—No, Donghae. Todavía eres humano —dijo, haciendo que Donghae frunciera el ceño y sintiéndose tímido al mismo tiempo sabiendo que Siwon había leído su mente.

De hecho, estaba pensando que tenía sed por otra cosa. Estaba pensando que después de que Hyukjae lo mordiera la noche anterior, se convertiría en un vampiro y la sed que tenía era por algo más. Algo como la sangre.

—Siwon, por favor, no leas mi mente —dijo tímidamente—. Me estaba preguntando...

—Hyukjae tenía razón —dijo Siwon, con una sonrisa en su hermoso rostro—. De hecho eres inocente.

Donghae hace un puchero inconscientemente.

—Simplemente pensé que lo que Hyukjae hizo la noche anterior lo haría, ya sabes... —dijo Donghae tímidamente—. ¿No era la manera de convertirse en un vampiro? ¿Ser mordido por uno?

—Estás viendo demasiada película de vampiros —Siwon se rió entre dientes—. Se necesita más que solo una mordida para convertirse en uno.

—¿Oh?

—No es tan fácil. Una simple mordida no te convertirá en uno —Siwon comenzó a explicar—. Necesitas morir con la sangre de un vampiro corriendo hacia tu sistema. Entonces te convertirás en uno.

—Oh... ¿qué?

—Olvidemos esto por un momento, ¿de acuerdo? Demasiada información, no la necesitas en este momento —dijo Siwon mientras ayudaba a Donghae a recostarse en la cama—. Cuando estés mejor y lo suficientemente sano, podemos hablar de esto otra vez. Ahora mismo quiero que descanses. Una enfermera te traerá el desayuno y espero que la comas, no preguntes. ¿Entiendes?

Donghae asintió obedientemente. —Gracias Siwon...

El joven doctor acaba de asentir.

—Pero Siwon, ¿dónde está Hyukjae?

—Estuvo aquí anoche —respondió Siwon—. Te trajo y después de que tu amigo se fue, se quedó contigo hasta el amanecer.

Donghae no pudo evitar sonreír, sabiendo que Hyukjae no lo había dejado solo por completo. Estuvo aquí con él y eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber.

—Donghae, a Hyukjae le gustas mucho. Lo que sucedió anoche fue realmente horrible y no te voy a culpar si de alguna manera te sentiste menos atraído por él, pero tienes que entender algo de nuestra especie. Hyukjae necesita aprender a controlar su sed por la sangre humana y nunca fue fácil para ninguno de nosotros hacerlo. Se necesita mucho tiempo, incluso años para poder controlarlo. Estaba triste y culpándose a sí mismo por lastimarte. Es difícil para él verte en este momento y solo quiero que lo entiendas. Si amas a Hyukjae...

—Siwon, entiendo —Donghae lo interrumpió. Sus ojos marrones oscuros miraban directamente a los oscuros de Siwon—. Lo comprendo. No lo culpo. Nunca lo culparía por lo que sucedió. Por favor, dile eso. Sólo quiero verlo. Quiero que él vea que estoy bien.

—Solo dale tiempo, ¿de acuerdo? Te verá cuando venga —dijo Siwon—. Después de todo, es difícil para él mantenerse alejado de ti. Le gustas mucho.

Donghae se mordió el labio inferior, evitando que una sonrisa escapara. Pero el tinte rojo en sus mejillas era suficiente para que Siwon supiera que Donghae estaba feliz de saberlo.

—Te mantendré aquí por un día o dos para observación. Después de eso, puedes irte a casa —dijo Siwon. Entonces, de repente, volvió la cabeza hacia la puerta cerrada antes de continuar—. Ah... creo que tu amigo está aquí. Descansa bien, ¿de acuerdo? Más tarde volveré para revisarte.

Donghae asintió mientras Siwon caminaba hacia la puerta y la abría. Muy pronto, Donghae pudo ver a Sungmin aparecer con bolsas y una cesta de frutas. Siwon se inclinó ante él y también lo hizo Sungmin.

—Buenos dias doctor —Sungmin lo saludó—. ¿Cómo está Donghae?

—Está bien y despierto —respondió Siwon—. No hay nada de qué preocuparse ahora. Por favor cuídelo, déjelo descansar todo lo que necesita. Volveré más tarde.

Sungmin asintió y dejó que Siwon saliera, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Luego se fue al lado de Donghae. Intentó sonreír, pero Donghae pudo ver la expresión triste que colgaba de su hermoso rostro.

—Me preocupé muchísimo, Donghae —dijo Sungmin mientras se inclinaba y le daba un abrazo. Sostuvo a Donghae con fuerza por un momento antes de dejarlo ir—. ¿Que pasó?

—¿Qué te dijeron? —Donghae preguntó, solo para asegurarse de que él contestaría lo mismo.

—Me dijeron que estabas borracho y te resbalaste y te caíste sobre un vidrio roto. Te cortó el cuello y perdiste mucha sangre.

—Eso es más o menos lo que pasó —dijo Donghae, apartando su mirada de Sungmin, tratando de ocultar la verdad. Aunque se sentía un poco culpable por no decir la verdad, se estaba complicando si Sungmin sabía lo que realmente sucedía.

—¿Por qué eres tan torpe que ni siquiera puedo...?

—Ming, por favor, detente —suplicó Donghae, haciendo un pequeño pucheros—. Sabes que soy torpe. Fue un accidente. Lamento haberte preocupado.

—Bueno, no es la primera vez que me haces preocuparme así, ¿sabes? —dijo Sungmin—. Solo... por favor... ¿qué pasará si no hubiera estado con alguien anoche? ¿Quién te trajo? ¿Tu cita?

—Sí, me trajo. El doctor me dijo que regresó después de que te fuiste y se quedó hasta el amanecer.

—¿Lo hizo? Eso es genial... supongo —dijo Sungmin—. Todos en la oficina estaban preocupados por ti. Algunos clientes también te estaban buscando. Incluso Nina. Ella vino a buscarte esta mañana y le dije que estabas en el hospital. Podría venir más tarde. Estoy preocupado por tu... yo solo...

—Ming, deja de preocuparte. Me estás haciendo sentir culpable.

—¡Bueno, deberías! Hay demasiados eventos desafortunados que te suceden y siento que no soy un buen amigo por no cuidarte bien.

—Lo siento... —Donghae hizo un puchero. Incluso él no quería ser lindo, pero se veía lindo e inocente, y eso hizo que Sungmin sonriera al verlo—. ¿Por qué Nina me está buscando? Pensé que ya le había dado todas las fotos. ¿Necesita algo más?

—No lo sé. Solo pregúntale cuando te visite. Dijo que lo hará —dijo Sungmin—. Me quedaré por un tiempo, pero tengo que estar en el estudio antes del mediodía. ¿Estarás bien?

—Por supuesto.

Donghae tragó saliva. Estaba preocupado en realidad, pero no podía dejar que Sungmin lo supiera. Una vez que Nina venga a verlo, sabrá lo que pasó. Sabía que ella no creería la historia de vidrios rotos una vez que vea la herida en su cuello. Probablemente tenía que decirle la verdad. Pero para ser honesto, a Donghae no le importaba si Nina lo sabía. Amaba a Hyukjae y aunque Nina le había advertido que se mantuviera alejado de Hyukjae, Donghae realmente no podía hacer eso. Amaba a Hyukjae y fuera lo que fuera, no le importaba. Él lo amaba mucho. ¿Qué podría hacer ella?

* * *

Era por la tarde cuando Donghae se despertó. Sungmin ya se había ido cuando Nina finalmente apareció. Como siempre se veía tan encantadora. Pero había algo que la molestaba. Sus ojos parecían tristes y su expresión también. Ella sonrió alegremente al ver a Donghae, sabiendo que él estaba fuera de peligro.

—Así que ahí estás —dijo ella mientras se dirigía al lado de Donghae—. Sungmin me dijo que estás aquí. ¿Cómo estás?

—Estoy bien. Gracias. Sungmin me dijo que vendrías —dijo Dongha—. ¿Pero de alguna manera tengo que sentir que esto no se trata de negocios?

—Donghae, te vi anoche en el restaurante —Nina comenzó después de una larga pausa—. Y estabas con él. ¿Qué pasó? Te advertí sobre él. Y ahora estás aquí...

—Sé que se ve mal, pero no es lo que piensas —dijo Donghae—. Y... y además no es asunto tuyo. Lo siento si soné grosero, pero lo que hice o hice es mi propio asunto, así que por favor...

—No, Donghae, no entiendes. He visto la oscuridad a tu alrededor. Estás en un peligro doloroso peligro. Te pedí que te mantuvieras alejado de él, ¿no? Te pedí que siempre usaras el collar que te di para protegerte de él y de su clase. ¿Qué sucedió? Te obligó, ¿verdad? Estás bajo su poder, por eso...

—No lo estoy —dijo Donghae—. No me obligó. No hizo nada. No es malo si eso es lo que estabas insinuando.

—Entonces ¿por qué estás aquí? Y esa herida en tu cuello...

—Sra. Carina, no quiero sonar más grosero de lo que ya lo hice, así que por favor, deténgase. No es lo que piensa. Estoy bien. Le agradezco su preocupación por mí, pero por favor no lo haga. Y... Estoy cansado... así que por favor...

—Pero Donghae ...— La voz de Nina tembló cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse. Donghae se sorprendió al verla derramar lágrimas. Ella derramó lágrimas por él, de lo que le había sucedido.

Nunca fueron cercanos. Su relación no era nada más que negocios. Pero ¿por qué sonaba tan triste y demasiado protectora? Donghae todavía estaba aturdido cuando, de repente, la puerta se cerró y vio que Hyukjae entró. Hyukjae no esperaba ver a Nina allí y por eso se quedó atónito.

—Hyuk... —Donghae susurró.

Nina de repente se dio la vuelta y vio a Hyukjae. Sus ojos con lágrimas se abren y ella se sorprendió ante su presencia. Por instinto, levantó la mano izquierda hacia Hyukjae. Su respiración era irregular y corta, y antes de que Donghae pudiera decir algo, de repente Hyukjae se dejó caer al suelo, aferrándose a su camisa y comenzó a jadear con fuerza. Donghae entró en pánico al ver que Hyukjae estaba sufriendo.

—¡Mantente alejado de Donghae! —ella gritó enojada, todavía levantando su mano.

Se acercó más a Hyukjae y Donghae pudo ver que Hyukjae estaba sufriendo mucho dolor. Su rostro estaba rojo brillante y trató de no gritar, soportando el dolor insoportable en su pecho. Su cuerpo estaba literalmente destrozado en el piso a medida que aumentaba el dolor.

—¡NO, DETENTE! —Donghae gritó, finalmente se dio cuenta de que Nina debía haber tenido algo que ver con eso. Ella fue la que le hizo sufrir. Algo más allá de su cerebro humano para comprender. Pero él sabía que ella le hizo eso a Hyukjae. Su corazón latía con fuerza dentro de su pecho—. ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO?!

Donghae saltó de la cama bruscamente, ignorando el repentino dolor de cabeza que sintió debido a la acción. La intravenosa fue arrastrado mientras el hombre temblaba sobre sus pies, dirigiéndose al lado de Hyukjae. Cayó al suelo con un ruido fuerte, quitó la aguja de la mano de Donghae. No le importaba. Simplemente no le importaba, solo arrastraba sus pies entumecidos para alcanzar a Hyukjae.

—¡¡Hyuk.. Hyukjae...!! —gritó en agonía, abrazando al hombre débil en el suelo—. ¡Por favor para!

—¡Es un monstruo! —Nina gritó ásperamente—. ¡Su clase mató a mi medio hermano! ¡Odio a su clase! ¡¡Son monstruos!!

—¡NO! ¡¡No Hyukjae!! ¡¡No Hyukjae!! —Donghae apretó su abrazo mientras gritaba interminablemente, intentando por todos los medios aliviar el dolor—. ¡Por favor, Nina... ¡te lo ruego! ¡Te lo ruego! ¡Lo amo! ¡Detente! Quien lo haya hecho, no es Hyukjae... por favor, Nina...

Entonces la puerta de la sala se abrió con fuerza y entró Siwon. Se quedó aturdido. Vio a Donghae en el suelo abrazando a Hyukjae. Y luego Nina se volvió la vista y él se quedó inmóvil. Sus ojos se encontraron y todo parecía que pasó a cámara lenta.

Nina estaba jadeando, cubriéndose la boca al ver a Siwon.

—Muchos de ustedes... —dijo ella, sabiendo que Siwon también era un vampiro. Aún lastimando a Hyukjae, caminó lentamente hacia la puerta. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Donghae y se suavizaron. Ella sintió pena por él, pensando que no podía salvar a Donghae.

—Nina, por favor... —Donghae sollozó—. Es diferente. No es lo que crees que es. Si lo lastimas, me harás daño. No puedo perderlo de nuevo. No es así...

Siwon levantó el cuerpo de Donghae cuando comenzó a debilitarse y lo puso de nuevo en la cama. Nina vio cómo Siwon aleja a Donghae de Hyukjae. Estaba tratando de calmar al hombre para que se calmara mientras Donghae seguía luchando débilmente, diciendo que todo estaba bien, que Hyukjae estaba bien. Estaba en contra de todo lo que ella sabe sobre vampiros. Ese vampiro macho en traje médico debería haberla atacado para ayudar a su clase. Pero en cambio, estaba tan preocupado por Donghae, un ser humano, su adoración. Y así ella dejó de torturar a Hyukjae con su poder. Se quedó allí frente a la puerta por un momento, tratando de entender lo que acababa de ver.

Hyukjae estaba jadeando con fuerza en el suelo. Gritó el nombre de Donghae y dijo que estaba bien. Quería que Donghae se calmara y no empeorara su condición de lo que ya estaba. Nina volvió a mirar al médico y vio los suaves que eran esos ojos. Confundida, Nina salió corriendo. Siwon estaba a punto de correr tras ella, pero luego se detuvo. Cómo quería abrazarla, abrazar a su propia hija. Pero sabía que no podía. En lugar de correr tras ella, Siwon ayudó a Hyukjae a levantarse.

—¿Estás bien?

—¿Me veo bien? —dijo Hyukjae después de toser violentamente, agarrando su camisa. Todavía podía sentir el dolor en su pecho, pero estaba mejorando y disminuyendo—. ¡Deberías haberme dicho que tu hija es una bruja!

—Sí, bueno, no lo sabía. Debe ser de parte de su madre.

Hyukjae miró a Siwon con los ojos bien abiertos como un platillo volador. —¿Estabas casado con una bruja?

Siwon no respondió la pregunta. Simplemente siguió ayudándolo a levantarse y lo llevó hacia la cama de Donghae. Hyukjae no se molestó en esperar su respuesta una vez que vio a Donghae. El hombre estaba mirando fijamente al techo. Se mostraron claramente rastros de lágrimas en sus pálidas mejillas y al instante lo abrazó.

—Hae... —Hyukjae susurró después de plantar un beso amoroso en su sien—. Estoy bien, deja de llorar.

Donghae se quedó en silencio. Cerrando los ojos, envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Hyukjae.

—Lo siento...

—Estoy asustado... —dijo Donghae débilmente—. Pensé que te iba a matar. No puedo...

—Ella no está, ¿ves? Estoy aquí... —dijo Hyukjae—. Soy inmortal, ¿recuerdas?

—Aun así, todavía da miedo. Te vi con tanto dolor... —las lágrimas de Donghae se deslizaron por sus mejillas una vez más—. Y el hecho de que no puedo hacer nada al respecto...

—Hae, no tienes que hacer nada —Hyukjae se enjugó las lágrimas con el pulgar y sonrió amorosamente—. Puedo eliminarla, pero no lo haré.

—¿Por qué no?

La mirada de Hyukjae se volvió hacia Siwon, quien obviamente estaba fuera de este mundo en ese momento.

—Porque ella es de la familia —continuó Hyukjae, todavía acariciando la mejilla de Donghae—. Es la hija de Siwon.

Donghae tardó unos minutos en digerir la información. Solo miro a los ojos de Hyukjae con la boca abierta. Luego miró a Siwon. El doctor no dijo nada. Simplemente levantó la intravenosa del piso y presionó el botón del intercomunicador, pidiendo ayuda.

—La intravenosa debería ser reemplazada. La enfermera estará aquí pronto. Tengo que irme —dijo Siwon, dándole a Donghae una sonrisa, una triste por lo que podía decir. Donghae solo asintió mientras lo veía salir de la sala.

—Te lo contaré todo cuando estés mejor —dijo Hyukjae, viendo que Donghae estaba a punto de pedir más de la historia—. Ahora mismo quiero que descanses bien.

Los dedos de Hyukjae tocaron el vendaje en su cuello y soltaron un pequeño suspiro.

—Donghae, sobre la otra noche..

—Hyukjae, no quisiste hacer eso. Lo sé —dijo Donghae deteniendo a Hyukjae para decir más—. Estaba más allá de tu control. Estoy bien, eso es todo lo que importa ahora, ¿de acuerdo?

—Aun así, lo siento tanto, Hae —dijo Hyukjae, besando la palma de Donghae antes de llevarla a su propia mejilla—. Tal vez no debería haber estado contigo para que esto no haya pasado.

—¡No! Por favor, no lo...

—Pero no puedo mantenerme alejado de ti —continuó Hyukjae y eso le impidió decir algo—. Y me está destrozando. Estoy atrapado contigo. Eres como un imán, me sigues acercando. Hay algo dentro que no puedo explicar.

—Tal vez tu corazón pueda sentir el amor que compartimos hace mucho tiempo —dijo Donghae—. Puede que no recuerdes quién soy, pero de alguna manera tu corazón podría sentirme.

—¿Puede un corazón muerto sentir algo así?

—Si tienes una mejor explicación, seguramente quiero escucharla.

Hyukjae negó con la cabeza ligeramente. —Creo que la tuya es mejor.

—Entonces haré todo lo posible para hacer que tu corazón sienta más amor y volverlo mío —dijo Donghae. Acercó más la cara de Hyukjae y besó suavemente sus labios, dejando que el otro supiera que estaba hablando muy en serio de lo que había dicho, y diciéndole al otro que realmente lo amaba incondicionalmente.

—No creo que sea necesario —dijo Hyukjae tan pronto como rompieron el beso—. Ya es tuyo.


	16. Desprotegido

—¿Crees que estarás bien solo? —Sungmin preguntó rápido mientras cubría a Donghae con un grueso edredón. Dando palmaditas aquí y allá solo para que el más joven se sientan lo suficientemente cómodo como para dormir. Donghae solo tarareó y sonrió un poco en respuesta. El dolor de cabeza todavía estaba allí, pero no era nada de qué preocuparse. Sólo era leve.

—Tengo que irme y ocuparme de las cosas ya que tengo que ir a un viaje de negocios mañana por la mañana. Todavía no he empacado. Volveré pronto —djo Sungmin—. ¿Estás seguro de que estarás bien?

—Ming, no soy un bebé. Estoy bien. Ya deja de preocuparte.

—Sí, dice el hombre que siempre terminó en el hospital con un accidente inexplicable —Sungmin resopló—. Claro, no es preocupante.

—Ming... —se quejó Donghae, puso un leve puchero y miró al hombre preocupado con ojos de cachorro.

—Bien —Sungmin asintió mientras caminaba hacia la puerta—. Cualquier cosa solo me llamas, ¿de acuerdo?

Donghae asintió. —Gracias, por traerme a casa y quedarte conmigo hasta tarde. Será mejor que vayas a casa y descanses un poco. Te llamaré y te haré saber algo.

—Cualquier cosa, ¿bien? Si sientes dolor de cabeza, náuseas, cualquier cosa, solo llámame, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Debería llamarte si tengo ganas de orinar? —Donghae mostró una sonrisa adorable mientras movía sus pestañas.

—¡Si no puedes levantarte solo, seguro! Llámame y estaré aquí.

—¡Caray, estaba bromeando!

—¡Bueno, yo no estoy bromeando! —dijo Sungmin con tono serio—. Sabes, tal vez debería pasar la noche aquí y...

—¡MING! ¡Por favor! —Donghae gruñó antes de reír locamente—. Me estás dando dolor de cabeza con toda esta atención. Estoy bien ... ¡ya vete! Estaré bien, de verdad. Ya has hecho mucho y cada vez me siento mal por agobiarte.

—Está bien. Eres como un hermano para mí, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Sí, lo sé —dijo Donghae, sus ojos brillaron con gratitud hacia el mayor—. Gracias.

—No olvides tomar tu medicina... —dijo Sungmin mientras salía de la habitación y gritaba—. ¡Y duerme!

—¡¡Te quiero, Ming!! —Donghae gritó, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Sungmin pudiera escuchar. Escuchó a Sungmin decir. "Yo también te quiero" antes de cerrar la puerta principal y Donghae soltó un gran suspiro.

Su corazón se sentía caliente cada vez que Sungmin estaba cerca. Él siempre está cerca, ayudándolo con todo. Era un hermano para Donghae y siempre está agradecido de tenerlo cerca. Si no hubiera sido por Sungmin, no habría llegado tan lejos.

Donghae se volvió hacia un lado y estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos cuando, de repente, escuchó que la puerta principal se estaba abriendo y cerrando justo después. Al principio pensó que era el regreso de Sungmin, asumiendo que probablemente olvidaba algo o simplemente decidía quedarse. Donghae negó con la cabeza cuando ese pensamiento cruzó su mente. Eso debe ser.

—¡Ming, en serio estoy bien! —Donghae gritó.

Esperaba que Sungmin le respondiera, pero no había nada. Así que salió de la cama, listo para interceptar a Sungmin y planeando sacarlo de su apartamento para que pudiera regresar a su oficina y dejar de preocuparse por él. Pero cuando llegó a la sala de estar no encontró ningún cuerpo.

—¿Ming? —Donghae gritó mientras se acercaba a la puerta. Sus ojos escanearon la sala de estar y no encontraron ningún cuerpo allí. Juró que oyó que la puerta se abría y cerraba justo después. Pero el hecho de que no había nadie alrededor de él lo asustó. Su corazón comienza a acelerarse. Caminó hacia la cocina, echó un vistazo y no encontró a nadie. Así que caminó hacia la sala de estar rápidamente y casi tuvo un ataque al corazón cuando de repente se topó con alguien. Se dio la vuelta tan rápido y casi se cayó en el proceso, pero un brazo fuerte le sujeta firmemente la cintura para evitar que se caiga.

—¡¡Tú!! —Donghae dejó escapar un suspiro al ver quién lo estaba reteniendo.

Hyukjae se echó a reír al verlo sorprendido y acercándolo a él, manteniéndolo pegado a su cuerpo.

—Casi me diste un ataque al corazón —dijo Donghae, recuperando el aliento—. ¿Cómo... no te vi... y... cómo te moviste tan rápido?

—Soy un vampiro, ¿recuerdas? —dijo Hyukjae, disminuyendo la distancia entre sus cuerpos, al final apoyando su frente en la del rubio—. ¿Te asuste

Donghae asintió pero luego negó con la cabeza. —No... no, solo...

Hyukjae se rió entre dientes y pudo decir que Donghae estaba nervioso. Se veía todo lindo con un ligero tinte rojo en sus mejillas y Hyukjae no pudo evitarlo. Besó la mejilla de Donghae ligeramente y lo atrajo hacia su abrazo.

—Entonces, no te he visto en un día y ya confiesas tu amor a otro hombre, puedo escucharte desde lejos... —dijo Hyukjae juguetonamente, todavía abrazando a Donghae, besándole la sien de vez en cuando—. Un vampiro celoso es algo que debes evitar en este momento. Eres mío, ¿no lo sabes? Y no me gusta compartir...

—Yo... estaba... —Donghae tartamudeó, parpadeando con nerviosismo—. Ming, Ming es como un hermano para mí y... y...

—Donghae, sólo estaba bromeando —dijo Hyukjae, ahuecando la cara del chico mientras se reía—. Excepto por la parte de compartir. Odio compartir.

—¿Entonces no estás celoso?

—¿Con tu jefe? No —dijo Hyukjae—. Él te ama de manera diferente. Como dices, como hermanos.

—Sí, y es por eso que probablemente debería decirle la verdad sobre ti.

—¿A qué verdad te refieres? ¿Yo como tu novio perdido hace mucho tiempo o yo como tu novio perdido, ahora vampiro?

Donghae parpadeó. —¿...A-ambos?

Los ojos de Hyukjae se abren y casi se ríen. —¿Crees que él puede manejar la verdad?

—Estoy seguro de que puede —dijo Donghae con voz severa. Aunque no estaba completamente seguro de eso. Sungmin podría gritar o correr o desmayarse al saber el hecho de que su amigo estaba enamorado de un vampiro. Pero al final lo aceptaría, Donghae estaba seguro. Bueno, a menos que cayera muerto.

—Él tiene que hacerlo.

Hyukjae se mordió el labio inferior, evitando que una sonrisa escapara de sus gruesos labios. Suavemente, frotó su pulgar en la mejilla de Donghae donde se mostraba un tinte rosado.

—No todas las personas son como tú, Donghae. Deberías saber eso —dijo, mirando profundamente en esos orbes marrones—. A veces eres demasiado inocente. Me asusta.

—¿Te asusta? ¿Cómo?

—Al igual que me perdonas tan fácilmente por hacer esto —dijo Hyukjae, apoyando su dedo en el vendaje en el cuello de Donghae—. No deberías. Podría haberte matado.

—¿No debería? ¿Así que quieres que te haga sufrir o algo? —Donghae se burló, completamente molesto—. ¿Pensé que habíamos terminado de hablar de esto? Déjalo. Sigue adelante. Me siento bien al aceptar tus disculpas, ¿por qué no puedes perdonarte a ti mismo?

—Porque está más allá de mi control. No puedo controlarlo y estoy tan asustado si un día termino matándote.

—He terminado de hablar de esto, ¿bien?

Donghae se alejó de Hyukjae con una expresión de enojo en su rostro que Hyukjae nunca había visto y Hyukjae podía, literalmente, sentir la ira de Donghae. Era como si sus sentimientos estuvieran vinculados. Cuanto más se alejaba Donghae, más vacío se sentía.

—Hae...

—¿Qué?

—Lo siento —Hyukjae murmuró, descansando sus frentes juntas. Su mano acaricia suavemente el cabello de Donghae—. Prometo que no volveré a hablar de esto, ¿bien? Solo... no me dejes.

—Sabes que no lo haré —dijo Donghae mientras agarraba la chaqueta de Hyukjae. Se apartó un poco para poder ver los ojos de Hyukjae. Por un momento, Donghae solo miró sus ojos oscuros, tratando de convencerlo a toda costa que se quedaría a su lado. Pero no vio más que tristeza en esos ojos.

Así que se inclinó de nuevo hasta que sus labios se tocaron en un beso y, de repente, la sensación de calor alejó la preocupación dentro del pecho de Hyukjae y pudo sentir lo que significaba cada palabra de Donghae.

Hyukjae no sabía cómo los labios de Donghae podrían volverlo tan adicto y él simplemente se dio por vencido, derritiéndose lentamente alrededor de su abrazo, dejando que el otro tomara el control. Todo lo que hizo fue cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de todo lo que Donghae tenía para ofrecer, esos dulces labios y ese músculo húmedo y delicioso que exploraba su caverna con suavidad pero con igual entusiasmo.

Sus besos se hicieron cada vez más intensos y descuidados. Ambos se ahogaron en sus propios sentimientos y necesidades y lo siguiente que saben es que ya estaban dentro de la habitación de Donghae sin siquiera saber cómo llegaron allí en primer lugar, ya que nunca rompieron el beso para ver a dónde iban. Ambos estaban igualmente ansiosos por devolver cada toque y beso. Ambos se quedan sin aliento, pero no se pueden separar el uno del otro. Sus bocas se moldearon perfectamente con cada beso que compartieron y solo se separaron cuando Hyukjae tenía a Donghae recostado en el colchón.

El joven vampiro no hizo nada cuando Donghae rasgó bruscamente la camisa que llevaba puesta, exponiendo su fino pecho. Hyukjae ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Donghae logró sacarlo de su chaqueta. Pero no quería pensar en eso en ese momento. En cambio, se inclinó de nuevo para encontrarse con los labios del rubio y lo besó fuerte y profundo. Incluso se volvió más audaz cuando Donghae comenzó a soltar un gemido tembloroso desde su garganta. La piel de Hyukjae se sentía como una quemadura cuando se trataba de contacto con la suave del otro después de que él tirara su camisa con fuerza.

Sus dedos se entrelazaron cuando Hyukjae los tenía atrapados en el colchón mientras se abría camino hacia el cuello del más joven, salpicado de besos suaves y lamidos sensuales. El olor de Donghae lo volvía casi loco. Era tan adicto que Hyukjae no podía evitarlo y se ahogó en la sensación.

Pero entonces las imágenes del dolor de Donghae parpadean en su cabeza. Las imágenes de Donghae luchando por su vida llenaron su mente y todo fue por su culpa.

Le hizo daño a Donghae la última vez que hicieron el amor aquí en la misma habitación, en la misma cama. No podía controlarse en ese entonces y de repente temió que no pudiera controlarlo esta vez. La última vez fue lo suficientemente malo para Donghae y ahora, ¿y si él terminara matándolo? Sabía que todavía no puede controlar su deseo. Sabía que podía perder el control y acabar con su vida así.

Esos pensamientos lo perseguían.

Así que se apartó, se giró junto a Donghae y se cubrió la cara mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento, ganándose un ceño claramente visible en la frente del otro.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada... yo solo —Hyukjae se mordió los labios, tratando de pensar en las excusas. Su corazón muerto se contrajo al ver la expresión de dolor que dio Donghae.

—Todavía no estás bien y deberías estar durmiendo en lugar de...

—Estoy bien —dijo Donghae rápidamente, sabiendo a dónde conduciría la conversación.

Sabía que Hyukjae no quería tocarlo. Sabía que Hyukjae tenía miedo de lastimarlo. Sabía que Hyukjae todavía se sentía mal por lo que había sucedido y tocar a Donghae era lo último en lo que pensaba ahora, pero a Donghae realmente no le gustaba eso. Echaba de menos su toque, lo extrañaba todo.

—Simplemente no quiero lastimarte más de lo que ya lo has hecho y...

—Hyukjae...

—Es demasiado pronto —dijo Hyukjae rápidamente, esperando que no viera la tristeza y la decepción en la cara de Donghae. Pero fue demasiado tarde.

—Tú... ¿no quieres tocarme?

—¡Hae, no! —la voz de Hyukjae se elevó una octava al escucharla. —De ninguna manera. Quiero. Lo quiero tanto que no sabes cuánto me duele. Es solo que necesito tiempo. Necesito poder controlarme ahora mismo y tienes alguna idea de lo difícil que es. Mi cabeza gira como loca solo por pensar en ti. Me encantaría hacerte el amor ahora mismo y tener todo para mí, pero necesito asegurarme de que fui yo quien te hizo el amor, no la otra lado parte de mi. No puedo controlarlo, todavía. Es como tener doble personalidad. En un minuto te estoy haciendo el amor y en el siguiente, el lado oscuro de mí está tomando el control.

—Yo-yo... lo siento...

—No, lo siento —dijo Hyukjae—. Lo siento por ser tan débil. Debería protegerte, no lastimarte. Solo quiero poder hacerte el amor sin terminar lastimándote. ¿Entiendes?

—¿Estás seguro de que esa es la razón? —preguntó Donghae—. No solo estás tratando de evitarme, ¿verdad?

—¿Por qué lo habría? —Hyukjae frunció el ceño—. ¿No te dije que este corazón inútil ya es tuyo?

Donghae asintió después de un rato. Su corazón se estremeció y una sonrisa tiró de sus labios. Suavemente besó la mejilla de Hyukjae. Era demasiado pronto, tal vez. Tal vez Hyukjae tenía razón. Donghae se dio cuenta de que necesitaba tiempo para curarse y Hyukjae también necesitaba tiempo.

—Entiendo —dijo Donghae al final—. Pero no te vas a ir, ¿verdad? Porque no creo que quiera estar solo esta noche.

—Por supuesto —dijo Hyukjae después de plantar un beso en su cabello—. Estaré aquí para hacerte dormir.

Donghae zumbó con deleite cuando Hyukjae envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y al instante se acurrucó más cerca, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Hyukjae mientras cerraba los ojos. Hyukjae le besaba el pelo de vez en cuando de una manera tan cariñosa. Se sentía tan bien tenerlo así. Hyukjae se sentía cálido por dentro, el calor que nunca antes había sentido. Se sintió bien. ¿Cómo puede estar mal?

Fue la idea de lastimar a Donghae lo que lo puso mal. Hyukjae no podía simplemente ignorar el hecho de que realmente lo había lastimado de tantas maneras. Y sin embargo, Donghae sigue dando todo el amor que tenía incondicionalmente. No le importaba que fuera una bestia. No le importaba en ningún momento que Hyukjae pudiera salirse de control y hacer algo tan horrible.

Hyukjae podía sentir cuánto lo amaba este hombre hermoso. Tal vez Donghae tenía razón. Tal vez su corazón realmente recuerde todo lo que han compartido antes de esta maldita vida. Porque ni un solo momento Hyukjae quería estar separado de él desde que hicieron el amor por primera vez. De alguna manera, cada toque, cada beso le recuerdan algo que nunca pensó que tenía. Seguramente fue frustrante no poder recordar nada de su vida humana. Pero el amor que Donghae dio fue suficiente para convencerlo de que una vez tuvo una gran vida. Incluso perfecta, tal vez. Y Hyukjae simplemente no pudo evitar pensar en quién era el demonio que le había quitado la vida.

Hyukjae inhaló profundamente el aire que no necesitaba. Su pecho se elevó un poco e hizo que Donghae, que ya estaba durmiendo, apretara bruscamente su brazo alrededor de su cintura, como si temiera que Hyukjae pudiera irse e hizo que Hyukjae sonriera.

—Duerme bien, Donghae. Te prometo que no iré a ningún lado. No me vas a perder más —susurró después de darle un beso a la cabeza del otro mientras su mano acariciaba amorosamente el cabello rubio del otro y le dijo en tono soñador—. Te amo...

* * *

Fue el día en que Donghae decidió que estaba lo suficientemente bien como para ir a trabajar que se despertó temprano en la mañana. Los últimos días habían sido perfectos para él. Hyukjae siempre venía por la noche y se quedaba con él hasta el amanecer para tranquilizarlo y dormir. Han hablado mucho sobre muchas cosas. Donghae compartió su lado de la historia en el pasado y Hyukjae le contó muchos hechos sobre vampiros que Donghae nunca pensó que serían reales. Incluso hablaron de Nina y del hecho de que ella es la hija de Siwon la otra noche.

De repente, Donghae recuerda el collar que Nina le dio. El que ella dijo lo protegería de un vampiro. Donghae lo guardó en su mochila todo este tiempo y nunca presenció cómo ese collar lo protegería. Pero decidió que no necesitaba hacerlo. No lo necesitaba. ¿Por qué lo haría? Cuando todos los vampiros que él conocía eran todos muy amables y gentiles. Siwon fue amable y gentil. Por supuesto, Hyukjae siempre lo lastimó, pero estaba haciendo todo lo posible por controlarse y todo lo que necesitaba era solo amor. Al menos eso era lo que él pensaba. Así que sí, no lo encontró útil y decidió buscar a Nina y se lo devolvió.

Así que, después del trabajo, se encuentra caminando por la calle hasta la mansión de Nina, a las afueras de la ciudad. No estaba tan lejos del trabajo. Veinte minutos fue todo lo necesario para llegar allí. Su mansión era enorme con una cerca alta y un jardín alrededor. La doncella le dijo que Nina estaba en el mirador en la parte de atrás, justo al lado del estanque.

La mirada de Nina se fijó en el estanque donde se veían peces fuera del agua clara. Se dio cuenta de la presencia de Donghae, pero ni una vez volvió la mirada.

—Entonces, estás aquí —Nina murmuró en voz baja. Todavía no quitaba los ojos del estanque—. ¿Cómo está tu herida, Donghae?

—Está bien —dijo Donghae, deslizando sus manos en el bolsillo de su pantalón. La incómoda atmósfera se está arrastrando—. Yo... necesito hablar contigo. Bueno, en realidad quiero devolver algo.

Nina se volvió hacia Donghae y se sentó en el banco. Ella miró al hombre intensamente.

—Dime —dijo Nina, su voz era tranquila pero su sonido estaba preocupado—. Dime cómo puedes involucrarte con esos monstruos.

—No son monstruos —Donghae replicó—. Hyukjae y Siwon no son monstruos. No lastimarán a los humanos. Incluso Siwon es médico, ayuda a otros.

—Entonces, ¿quién te lastimó, Donghae? —preguntó Nina—. ¿Fue Hyukjae?

—Nina...

—Fue él, ¿verdad? ¿Se deleitó contigo? —Nina seguía preguntando—. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado, Donghae? Te obligó, ¿verdad?

—No... —Donghae respondió humildemente—. No... no es lo que piensas.

—Entonces dime, ¿qué sucedió realmente? —preguntó Nina—. No me digas las mentiras sobre ti que caíste accidentalmente sobre un vidrio roto y te lastimastes el cuello. Sé que esa marca es demasiado visible.

Donghae sabía exactamente a qué se refería la joven. El corte en su cuello era de mordida, no de hoja o vidrio. Dejó marcas con 4 pinchazos visibles.

—Donghae... —los ojos de Nina se suavizaron, al igual que su voz—. Ya te hablé de ellos. Te conté lo peligrosos que son. Pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no me escuchaste? Sé que solo soy una extraña para ti, pero puedo ver que realmente tienes un corazón puro e inocente y yo estaré tan mal si no te di al menos una advertencia sobre ellos.

—Estoy agradecido de que lo hicieras —dijo Dongha—. Pero no debes preocuparte. No hicieron nada para hacerme daño. Y Hyukjae... Hyukjae no tuvo la intención de hacer esto. Él no quiso que sucediera.

—Él te obligó, ¿no es así? ¿Por qué lo defiendes de esta manera? Deberías haber sabido de lo que es capaz de hacer y aún así todavía lo estás defendiendo.

—No, él no me obligó —Donghae replicó—. Quiero estar con él.

—No, Donghae, no quieres estar con él. Estás confundido.

—No, no lo estoy... —dijo Donghae desesperadamente, no quería discutir—. Realmente quiero estar con él. Lo necesito.

—¡No, no lo necesitas! ¡No lo ves! ¡Es un truco! Él te hizo quererlo. ¡Él te hizo necesitarlo porque necesita tu sangre! ¡Eso es todo lo que necesita de ti!

—No, no entiendes...

—Déjame ayudarte, Donghae —Nina estaba a punto de llorar. El temor se muestran claramente en sus ojos—. No pude ayudar a Henry, pero puedo ayudarte. Era inocente e ingenuo como tú hasta que ese monstruo lo mató, dejándolo drenado en algún lugar del bosque, pero puedes dejarlo.

—¡No puedo... no!

—¡Donghae, es un monstruo!

—¡Es mi prometido! —Donghae espetó. Su respiración estaba acelerada, pero trató de reprimir su ira.

Ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba enojado en primer lugar. Su corazón estaba realmente herido, porque no se suponía que dijera eso después de todo, porque ahora todo era diferente. Él era su prometido, hace unos años antes de desaparecer. No debería haber dicho eso ya que no estaba tan seguro. ¿Cómo podía serlo cuando Hyukjae ni siquiera recordaba nada? Claro que ahora estaban juntos, pero incluso Donghae tenía alguna duda al respecto y es frustrante.

A veces le duele el corazón. Cuando el que una vez lo amó con todo su corazón, lo convirtió en la persona más especial en la faz de la tierra y le pidió que se casara solo para desaparecer sin dejar rastro, y cuando finalmente lo encontró después de pocos años de agonía, no era la misma persona que una vez conoció. Y para empeorar las cosas, él era un ser completamente diferente y no tenía memoria de su vida pasada como humano.

¿Hyukjae lo ama? Donghae no lo sabía. Él nunca le dijo a Donghae eso. Claro que han compartido besos apasionados y buen sexo, pero eso fue todo, ¿no? A pesar de que Donghae lo amaba con todo su corazón, aún no sabía cómo se sentía el otro con respecto a él y era frustrante. Sería una mentira si dijera que no se perdió la forma en que Hyukjae lo trató, que lo hizo sentir tan especial e importante. Sería una mentira si él no quisiera que Hyukjae lo recordara y todo lo que habían pasado juntos. Sería una mentira si Donghae no extrañara el amor que una vez le dio.

Pero frente a Nina, él hizo a un lado ese pensamiento. Quería que Nina estuviera segura de que Hyukjae no era una amenaza. Porque había presenciado lo que Nina era capaz de hacer y no quería que nunca volviera a lastimar a Hyukjae.

—Hyukjae es mi prometido —dijo Donghae mientras miraba profundamente a los ojos azules de la joven—. Me lo propuso justo antes de venir aquí. Nunca regresó...

Nina tiró de la muñeca de Donghae con suavidad, haciendo que el hombre se sentara a su lado y dejó que Nina sostuviera su mano. Le contó todo a Nina. La vida que han compartido, la propuesta, la desaparición y cómo lo encontró. Pero aún así Nina era simplemente escéptica.

—Es por eso que vine aquí —Donghae continuó después de un silencio ensordecedor entre ellos—. Quiero devolver esto.

La mirada de Nina movió los ojos de Donghae a su otra mano. Ella vio el collar que una vez le dio.

—No necesito esto, Nina. No necesito protección —dijo Donghae—. Sé que nunca he conocido a nadie de su clase al lado de Siwon y Hyukjae, así que realmente no puedo decirlo. Pero sé que Siwon y Hyukjae nunca me harían daño. Así que no quiero hacerles daño.

—Donghae, no entiendes. Ya no es tu prometido. Ya ni siquiera es humano —la voz de Nina sonaba desesperada—. Puede que no te lastimen en este momento, pero ¿qué pasará si no pueden controlar su sed? Esa herida en tu cuello, sucede porque él no puede controlarse a sí mismo. ¿No puedes verlo?

—No me importa. Lo amo. Confío en él. Él podrá controlarlo algún día. Al igual que Siwon lo hizo. Deberías conocerlo, Nina. Siwon es una gran persona. Lo viste en el hospital. Es médico. Ayuda a la gente y...

—¡No! ¡Nunca me dejaría involucrar con ese monstruo!

—Pero él es... — Donghae no terminó su oración, sabiendo que lo que iba a decir no era asunto suyo. No era su preocupación decirlo. Hyukjae le dijo que nunca le contara a Nina sobre Siwon y que el hecho de que la información casi se le escapaba de los labios lo hacía mentalmente golpearse. Pero después de darse cuenta de que Nina no lo cuestionó más, lo alivió.

—Realmente no quiero discutir contigo —dijo Donghae finalmente, tomando la mano de Nina y colocando el collar allí—. Solo vine a devolver esto. Así que... aquí esta... Gracias, pero realmente no lo necesito.

—No, por favor Donghae... —Nina estalló en lágrimas e hizo que Donghae se sorprendiera ante la desesperada súplica—. Por favor, guárdalo. Te ayudará a mantenerlos alejados. Si estás tan seguro de que Hyukjae no te hará daño, entonces no tienes que usarlo a su alrededor. Pero por favor te lo ruego... conservalo. Lo sé. Sueno como maníaca en este momento, pero realmente no quiero que nada malo te pase como Henry... así que por favor...

—Pero...

—Por favor Donghae... —Nina empujó el collar a la mano de Donghae y lo sostuvo con fuerza—. Por favor... si él te amó como dijiste que lo hizo, lo entenderá. Porque estoy seguro de que sabe lo peligroso que es su tipo y hará lo que sea para protegerte. Estoy seguro de que te dejará tener esto para protegerte cuando él esté lejos.

Donghae miró profundamente a los ojos de Nina. Podía ver claramente que Nina estaba asustada y desesperada y Donghae no quería empeorar las cosas. Así que él solo asintió y Nina simplemente suspiró aliviada. Fue solo entonces que Nina le soltó la mano.

* * *

Caminó de regreso de la mansión de Nina con muchas cosas en su mente. Estaba pensando en lo que dijo Nina, en lo que le pasó. Hyukjae le hizo daño. Hyukjae era realmente algo diferente ahora, pero Donghae simplemente no podía permitirse pensar que Hyukjae lo hizo a propósito. Fue sólo un accidente. Él no quiso que sucediera, no quiso hacerle daño. En el fondo, todavía cree que Hyukjae, que una vez conoció, todavía estaba allí en alguna parte. Solo necesitaba hacerle recordar.

Bueno, al menos su corazón lo recuerda, ¿verdad? Hyukjae lo dijo de nuevo en el hospital. De alguna manera podía sentir el amor que Donghae tenía por él y fue un comienzo. Donghae simplemente no se rendiría.

El sol se ponía y se oscurecía. Donghae caminó tan rápido como pudo mientras pasaba por el bosque. No vio nada fuera de lo común, pero de alguna manera sintió que alguien lo seguía. No estaba seguro hasta que vio algo moviéndose en la esquina de sus ojos. Había una sombra moviéndose en su lado izquierdo, entre los árboles.

—¿Quién... quién está ahí? —gritó. Pero nadie respondió. La sombra no fue vista. ¿Tal vez era Hyukjae? pensó. Recordó haberse sorprendido por su repentina aparición hace unos días, la noche en que regresó a casa del hospital. Estaba silenciosamente escondiéndose detrás de su espalda. Moviéndose tan rápido como una sombra.

—¿Hyukjae? ¿Eres tú? —Donghae gritó de nuevo—. ¡Deja de molestarme! No es gracioso...

No hubo respuesta. Así que siguió caminando, más rápido con cada paso, porque de alguna manera sentía que no era Hyukjae.

Una vez más vio la sombra moverse otra vez. Su corazón comenzó a latir frenéticamente. No había nadie alrededor y estaba solo. Su instinto le dijo que corriera tan rápido como pudiera. Podría ser cualquier cosa. Podría ser animal o algo más. Pero no sabía por qué se detuvo por completo cuando escuchó un chasquido detrás de él. Se dio la vuelta y vio a un hombre.

Estaba parado a pocos metros de él. Estaba tan seguro de que nadie lo seguía, pero ¿cómo podía este hombre de repente estar detrás de él tan cerca? Algo no estaba bien y cada centímetro de su cuerpo le gritaba que se alejara, que huyera, pero simplemente no podía.

Donghae metió la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta donde estaba el collar de Nina. Lo sostuvo con fuerza mientras los oscuros ojos del hombre miraban profundamente en los suyos de una manera muy hostil.

—Bueno... bueno... nunca pensé encontrarte vagando solo y sin protección de esta manera —dijo el hombre, una sonrisa burlona tiró de sus labios—. Hola, Lee Donghae. Finalmente nos encontramos.


	17. La Verdad

—¿Quién eres tú? —Donghae preguntó con cautela. Sus ojos nunca dejan al hombre que estaba parado a pocos metros de distancia. Un hombre bastante alto y guapo, pero tenía esta aura desagradable y hostil a su alrededor. Sus ojos eran rojo oscuro e intimidantes. El hombre solo se rió mientras caminaba dando vueltas alrededor de Donghae, haciendo que su corazón latiera más rápido. Nunca le quita los ojos de encima.

—No es importante quién soy —dijo con su voz oscura y profunda—. Pero sé quién eres, Lee Donghae.

—¿Qué... qué quieres? —Donghae preguntó después de tragar saliva, pero no calmó la sequedad que repentinamente apareció en su garganta—. ¿Eres ... eres amigo de Hyukjae?

El hombre se rió. —Quieres decir, ¿soy del tipo Hyukjae?

El corazón de Donghae comenzó a correr dentro de su caja torácica tan pronto como vio que el hombre asintió. Su mente le estaba diciendo que corriera, pero de repente sus piernas no podían moverse ni una pulgada.

Un vampiro. Era un vampiro. Otro vampiro con intención desconocida lo hizo estremecerse hasta los huesos.

—Oh, ¿te asusté? —sonrió. Pero no fue para nada una sonrisa amistosa. Fue intimidante. Sus ojos oscuros perforaban las orbes marrones de Donghae y no importaba lo mucho que Donghae quisiera apartar su mirada de él, no logró hacerlo.

—Por favor, solo estaba... estaba pasando —dijo Dongha—. Estaba... estaba en mi camino a casa. No tenía intención de traspasar su territorio. Yo... Lo siento, si lo hice.

Donghae contuvo el aliento cuando el hombre se acercó más a él. Su sonrisa se ensanchó al sentir un espeso miedo persistente en el joven que estaba delante de él.

—¿Realmente crees que un cazador alguna vez dejaría ir a su presa? —preguntó sin romper ni una vez el contacto visual—. Una presa indefensa y frágil...

—¡Qué quieres! —Donghae gritó. Su propia voz se sobresaltó, ya que no se daba cuenta de lo poderosa que era su voz cuando apenas tenía fuerzas para ponerse de pie.

—Te quiero, por supuesto —dijo casualmente. Extendió su mano hacia la cara pálida de Donghae. Pero se detuvo en medio del aire.

—Quiero que vengas conmigo.

—¿Ir contigo? —Donghae preguntó en confusión—. ¿Por qué?

—Estás haciendo demasiadas preguntas —la criatura sonrió—. Hyukjae nunca te dará lo que quieres. Pero yo puedo.

—¿Hyukjae? ¿De qué estás hablando? No entiendo qué...

—Ven ahora —dijo con un tono burlón—. Él nunca te convertiría en un vampiro. Nunca. ¿No es lo que quieres? Quieres estar con él, ¿no? ¿Para siempre?

Los ojos de Donghae se abren al escuchar al hombre hablar. ¿Cómo demonios sabía lo que quería? y cómo supo que Hyukjae esta en contra de eso.

—¡¿Quién eres?! ¿Por qué sabes todo esto? ¿Hyukjae te habló sobre esto?

—Digamos que soy lo suficientemente poderoso como para saber todo eso —dijo el hombre—. Soy lo suficientemente poderoso como para saber lo que estabas pensando en este momento. Conozco tu historia, Lee Donghae, y la razón por la que estabas aquí. Es por Hyukjae, ¿verdad? Verás, ser un vampiro me da la ventaja. Algo que todos ustedes, humanos, no tendrán.

—Por favor, tú... no sabes nada. ¡Solo déjame en paz!

—Oh, ¿por qué eres así? ¿No quieres ser como nosotros? ¿Como Hyukjae? ¿Ser joven para siempre?

—¡No quiero eso! ¡Por favor vete!

—¿No quieres estar con Hyukjae por el resto de tu vida? Sabes que no puedes estar con él mientras seas humano. Morirás eventualmente.

—¡Deja de hablar! —Donghae gritó enojado—. ¡¿Quién demonios eres tu para decirme cómo manejar mi vida? ¡Lo que sea que quiera no te concierne! ¡Incluso si quisiera, seguramente no permitiré que nadie me cambie, por Hyukjae! ¡Así que, por favor, déjame en paz!

La criatura siseó. Sus ojos se pusieron rojos inyectados en sangre cuando se acercó a Donghae. Esta intención vampírica era clara.

* * *

Hyukjae limpió la sangre restante en sus labios mientras miraba a su presa por última vez. La sed había desaparecido y podía sentir su fuerza de vuelta. Todos sus sentidos empezaron a funcionar mejor. Podía escuchar a la criatura más pequeña arrastrándose en el piso de madera a kilómetros de distancia. Su visión era mejor, ya que podía ver el polvo más pequeño flotando en el aire con mayor claridad.

Hyukjae nunca se sintió tan vivo.

Estaba casi oscuro cuando llegó al pueblo con su presa en su espalda. El aldeano se reúne rápidamente como solían hacerlo, feliz de verlo, sabiendo que Hyukjae trajo de regreso a un ciervo enorme. El aldeano lo conoce a él y a Siwon como unos amables cazadores que siempre comparte sus capturas con ellos. Siwon le enseñó a no desperdiciar nada. Cada vez que él y Siwon cazan, siempre traen la carne para el aldeano justo afuera del bosque. No necesitan la carne de esos animales que cazaban después de todo, pero seguramente tampoco serían desperdiciados.

Caminaba por el pequeño sendero que conducía a la pequeña ciudad donde vivía Donghae. Una sonrisa tiró de sus labios sabiendo que pronto se encontraría con Donghae. Siempre estaba emocionado de verlo, aunque fue solo ayer cuando vio al hombre por última vez. Cada vez estaba más unido y no podía ver de lejos a Donghae. Fue un sentimiento maravilloso. Era una sensación nueva que nunca antes había sentido. La bondad de Donghae y el hecho de ser dulce y cariñoso lo hizo enamorarse.

Pero de repente dejó de caminar. La sonrisa en su rostro desapareció una vez que inhaló el aire frío. Reconoció el olor que perdura en el aire. Un olor al que se encontraba apegado.

—¿Donghae? —Hyukjae susurró, confundido por lo que lo había llevado tan lejos de casa. Pero luego sintió otro olor y, de repente, todos sus sentidos se alarmaron.

Donghae y otro vampiro...

* * *

—Puedes correr pero no puedes esconderte.

Donghae cerró los ojos y trató de controlar su respiración. Simplemente corrió lo más rápido que pudo, pero la criatura siempre logra atraparlo. Donghae ni siquiera lo vio correr. Pero cada vez que se daba la vuelta, siempre estaba a unos pocos metros de distancia, caminando casualmente con esa sonrisa de miedo en su rostro.

—Solo deja de correr. Es inútil. Sólo te cansará —dijo casualmente—. Además, corres en la dirección equivocada. El bosque es mi patio de recreo. Puedo encontrarte fácilmente.

Donghae apretó el collar con fuerza. Nunca quiso que algo mágico pasara antes. Pero quería que sucediera uno ahora. Sacó el collar con su mano temblorosa y se lo puso alrededor del cuello y deseó tan fuerte que lo salvara.

—Vamos. Deja de esconderte detrás de ese árbol y abraza tu destino.

—¡Déjame solo! —Donghae gritó desesperadamente. Sabía que sonaba tan patético en ese momento pero tenía tanto miedo de no poder ver a Hyukjae de nuevo. Incluso si se convirtiera en un vampiro como él quería, no sería capaz de recordarlo y el pensamiento de eso lo sacudió hasta la médula—. ¡Por favor, solo déjame en paz! ¿Realmente crees que Hyukjae no te hará nada si me pasa algo? ¡Él te cazará y te hará pedazos!

¿Hará eso? Donghae ni siquiera podía estar seguro. Pero estaba desesperado. Solo quería que la criatura se alejara.

—Oh... tu Hyukjae no sabrá lo que voy a hacer contigo.

Donghae se quedó sin aliento cuando el hombre apareció de repente ante él, a solo un par de metros de distancia. Esos oscuros ojos inyectados de sangre que lo miraban peligrosamente. Su sonrisa nunca dejó su rostro. El cuerpo de Donghae temblaba hasta que ya no podía mantenerse recto. Su corazón golpeó dolorosamente contra su pecho, tratando desesperadamente de escapar de su caja torácica.

Eso fue todo. Pensó Donghae. Ese fue su final. Su tiempo se había acabado. Va a morir allí mismo. Así que respiró hondo y cerró los ojos. Intentó pensar en Hyukjae. Trató de recordar todo el tiempo que había pasado junto con Hyukjae. Todos esos buenos tiempos. Si tenía que dejar este mundo, quería que sus pensamientos se llenaran con todos esos recuerdos felices con Hyukjae. Continuó repitiendo y gritando su nombre dentro de su cabeza y esperando lo que vendría. Su muerte.

Hasta...

—¿Quién lo dice?

Los ojos de Donghae se abrieron de golpe al escuchar la voz. Volvió la cabeza hacia el lado derecho tan rápido que su visión se desdibujó al principio, pero de repente se volvió muy clara.

Justo allí vio a Hyukjae. De pie con las manos apretadas en puño. Su mirada era penetrante, pero se volvió tan suave y gentil cuando esos ojos encontraron a Donghae.

—Donghae, ¿estás bien? —preguntó gentilmente y Donghae le respondió con un simple asentimiento. Luego miró al vampiro que tenía delante.

—Vete —dijo con su tono oscuro—. Antes de que tu inmortalidad termine aquí.

—Bueno, bueno, bueno... la niñera está aquí —la criatura se rió divertidamente—. Debería haber sabido que venías cuando sentí el olor de otro vampiro acercándose.

—Te estoy dando la oportunidad de vivir. Tómalo. Lárgate.

—Oh, estoy tan asustado —dijo, sonriendo—. Estoy aquí para ayudarte a convertir a tu pequeño novio aquí para abrazar su destino. ¿Por qué estás tan jodidamente enojado?

—Su destino es que lo dejen solo. Respire libremente el aire sin que tus palabras sucias contaminen su aire. Sus ojos no deberían ver tu maldita cara e incluso no merece el privilegio de estar tan cerca de él —Hyukjae dijo con calma mientras caminaba y se colocaba entre Donghae y el vampiro—. Ahora, antes de que pienses en lo que vas a hacer con él mientras estoy aquí, te sugiero que te vayas o te lo juro, haré... ¿qué dijiste antes, Hae?

Hyukjae se giró para ver por encima de su hombro un poco y atrapó la figura de Donghae ligeramente.

—Ah, cierto... te haré pedazos, como dijo Donghae, porque eso es exactamente lo que voy a hacer. Sus palabras son mis órdenes.

El vampiro retrocedió un poco y de repente miró en todas direcciones. Su rostro estaba tenso y Donghae podía jurar que veía miedo en su rostro.

—Siwon, ya recibió mi mensaje por lo que veo —Hyukjae sonrió gentilmente cuando vio a su amigo acercándose detrás del villano.

—¡Cobarde! —el hombre gritó al ver a Siwon de pie detrás de él—. Solo tenías que llamar a tu amigo para derrotarme, ¿verdad? ¡Cobarde!

—Oh, no me malinterpretes. Necesito a Siwon para que acompañe a Donghae a casa a salvo. No necesita verme haciéndote pedazos. Sus ojos son demasiado puros para ver una escena tan horrible e innecesaria. Siwon, por favor...

—¡Este no es el final, Lee Hyukjae! ¡Él será nuestro te guste o no! Puedes proteger a tu pequeño y precioso amigo, pero cambiará y aunque todos los codiciosos lo deseen, ¡será nuestro!

Entonces, de repente, el vampiro se dio la vuelta y voló alto hacia los árboles y desapareció en el aire. Hyukjae siseó y estaba a punto de perseguir a la criatura, pero Siwon lo detuvo.

—¡Hyukjae, no lo hagas! —dijo Siwon—. Deja que se vaya. Deberíamos llevar a Donghae a casa ahora. Su seguridad es lo primero.

—Pero se atreve a...

—Hyukjae... —Donghae susurró con su voz temblorosa—. Por favor, no... yo... no quiero que te pase nada malo. Por favor...

Hyukjae se giró para ver a Donghae y sus ojos se volvieron suaves nuevamente. Caminó hacia él y le preguntó si estaba bien. Pero cuando envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Donghae, de repente su cuerpo fue sacudido como si lo hubieran electrocutado y arrojado a unos pocos metros. Gritó en agonía una vez que su cuerpo golpeó contra el suelo.

—¡¡¡Hyukjae!!!

—¡¡¡Donghae detente!!! ¡¡No lo toques!! —Siwon gritó, se paró entre Donghae y Hyukjae con la palma hacia arriba, haciendo un gesto a Donghae para que no se acercara más a Hyukjae, que seguía gritando de dolor.

—Dios mío, ¿qué pasó? ¡¡¡Hyukjae!!! —Donghae lo llamó casi histérico.

—¡Tu collar! —Siwon gritó después de darse cuenta de que Donghae llevaba un amuleto. Lo reconoció. Era de Nina—. Tu collar te protege de los vampiros.

Donghae agarró su collar y se lo quitó. Estaba a punto de tirarlo cuando escuchó que Hyukjae decía su nombre.

—No... no te lo quites... —dijo Hyukjae entre su respiración frenética—. ¡Llévalo de vuelta! ¡Nunca jamás... nunca te lo... quites!

—Pero... pero te duele... no quiero...

—Estoy bien... Estoy bien —mintió. La verdad era que estaba en un dolor insoportable. Sus dos manos fueron quemadas. Pero no quería que Donghae se deshiciera del collar porque sabía que lo protegería con seguridad—. Podría regresar. ¡Siwon, por favor, lleva a Donghae a casa!

—¡No me voy sin ti!

—Maldita sea, no lo haremos —dijo Siwon mientras ayudaba a Hyukjae a levantarse—. Deberíamos salir de aquí. Donghae, quédate cerca y camina con nosotros. No te preocupes, ayudaré a Hyukjae, él estará bien.

—¿Estás seguro, Siwon? Sus manos...

—Donghae, estoy bien. Se curarán. Ahora, por favor, vamos. No mires atrás, estaremos justo detrás de ti, ¿de acuerdo? Solo quédate cerca, ¿si?

Donghae solo lo miró fijamente, asustado de lo que podría pasarle a Hyukjae. Las marcas quemadas en sus manos eran desagradables y negras y sabía que Hyukjae tenía mucho dolor y se sentía culpable.

—Bebé, por favor... —Hyukjae forzó una sonrisa—. Vamos... quédate cerca. Cuanto más tiempo estemos aquí, más peligroso será. No puedo luchar así y Siwon aquí ni siquiera puede herir a una mosca así que...

—¡¡Oye!! —Siwon protestó—. ¡Solo porque no me guste pelear no significa que no pueda pelear!

—¡Sí, bien! ¡Por favor! ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Agitar tu estetoscopio para asustarlos?

—¡¡Oye!!

—Está bien... está bien... vamos —dijo Donghae—. ¡Solo no luches! Siwon, por favor ten cuidado con Hyukjae...

—Si, Siwon puedes llevarme, si quieres.

Dejando escapar un gran suspiro fue todo lo que hizo Siwon.

* * *

Abrazar a Hyukjae fue lo siguiente que hizo justo después de que Siwon se fue y tiró el amuleto en el sofá sin cuidado. Todo su cuerpo estaba temblando y no podía pronunciar una palabra. Hyukjae quiso devolvérselo, reconfortarlo, pero la quemadura en sus manos lo detuvo.

—¿Estas bien? —Hyukjae preguntó suavemente justo después de besar el cuello de Donghae.

—¿Tú lo estas? —Donghae preguntó de vuelta, sus orbes marrones observaron el oscuro de Hyukjae con preocupación. Y antes de que Hyukjae lograra abrir la boca para hablar, Donghae ya lo arrastró a la cocina y lo hizo sentarse en la silla.

Luego se fue corriendo al baño y regresó con un poco de vendaje y desinfectante. Hyukjae estaba a punto de decir que no eran necesarios ya que sabía que la herida simplemente se curaría después de una hora o menos, pero viendo lo preocupado que estaba Donghae, Hyukjae simplemente dejó que él se encargara de su herida. Hyukjae sabía que al hacerlo, Donghae se sentiría mucho mejor, sabiendo que cuidaba bien a Hyukjae.

De repente, Hyukjae sintió que una explosión de felicidad llenaba su pecho. Nadie se preocupó por él como lo hizo Donghae. Nadie lo cuidó nunca así. Siempre estuvo solo por lo que podía recordar y tener a alguien que lo cuidara así le hacía sentir algo que nunca antes había experimentado. Supone que ahora sabe de qué se trata el cariño y el afecto.

—Lo siento...

La voz de Donghae lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Encontró a este hombre arrodillado delante de él, sosteniendo sus manos ahora bien vendadas como si fueran las cosas más frágiles y preciosas.

—Si supiera lo que te haría ese amuleto, nunca hubiera...

—Hae, estoy bien. No es nada. He experimentado algo peor que esto antes. ¿Y sabes qué? Me alegro de que lo tengas porque...

Hyukjae levantó su mano y tocó la pálida mejilla de Donghae.

—Porque tanto como quiero estar contigo y protegerte, sé que no puedo. Me alegro de que lo tengas. Te protegerá cuando no esté contigo.

Donghae cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Lo que sucedió antes lo asustó hasta la muerte. Por primera vez se encontró con un vampiro que no era Hyukjae y Siwon, y le sorprendió hasta los huesos saber que eran diferentes en comparación con el que lo había atacado.

—Pero mira lo que te hizo a ti.

—Te dije que no es nada. Se curará antes de que te des cuenta. Soy un vampiro, Hae. Nos curamos más rápido que cualquier criatura que camina sobre la tierra.

Siendo escéptico, Donghae solo lo miró con preocupación y Hyukjae simplemente no podía verlo así. Con cuidado, acercó a Donghae a su cuerpo y le besó la parte superior de la cabeza, inhalando profundamente, deleitándose con el olor del hombre.

—Deja de preocuparte —dijo entre los besos—. Soy más fuerte de lo que crees que soy.

—Lo sé —dijo Donghae mientras se alejaba de su abrazo, mirando hacia arriba para encontrar los ojos gentiles de Hyukjae—. Simplemente no puedo controlarme. ¡No quiero que te lastimen nunca! Yo solo...

Hyukjae levantó ambas manos y tomó el rostro de Donghae. Podía escuchar los rápidos latidos del corazón de Donghae con cada suave golpe que hacía.

Donghae era demasiado dulce para su propio bien. Esos ojos suaves siempre mirándolo con amor, lo conquistaron por completo. Y ahora mismo los mismos ojos lo estaban invitando a acercarse, como si le dijeran que lo deseaba más que nada en el mundo.

Así que se inclinó. Lentamente, tomándose su tiempo mientras el corazón de Donghae latía más rápido con cada brecha que lograba cerrar. Le encantó. Amaba el sonido de eso. Y cuando los labios de Hyukjae tocaron los suyos, pudo sentir lo frenético que estaba.

El beso fue inocente. Sus labios se rozaban suavemente entre sí. Pero se hizo más y más intenso cuando ambos se dieron cuenta de lo mucho que se necesitaban. Así que cuando Donghae se levantó y se sentó en su regazo, no hizo nada más que acercar el cuerpo de Donghae mientras profundizaba el beso. Las manos vagaban libremente contra el cuerpo del otro mientras las lenguas bailaban agresivamente por las cavernas del otro.

Hyukjae gimió cuando perdió contacto con la calidez de los labios de Donghae. Abrió sus ojos cansados solo para encontrar la gentil mirada de Donghae. Sus labios estaban hinchados y rojo y su respiración era fuerte y superficial. Era gracioso que olvidara que Donghae necesitaba respirar, a diferencia de él.

—Te extrañe, Hyukkie... —Donghae susurró en voz baja. Los ojos estaban pegados a los otros labios. Las manos lentamente lograron encontrar un camino por la suave piel debajo de la camisa de Hyukjae. Todas las preguntas que quería preguntar antes sobre lo que sucedió, sobre el vampiro que casi lo mata, fue olvidado hace mucho tiempo. Todo lo que quería hacer ahora era estar con Hyukjae, disfrutando de su presencia porque lo extrañaba mucho.

—¿Hm? —Donghae frunció el ceño ante la reacción de Hyukjae ante su confesión.

—Nada. Solo... me emociona saber que me extrañas —dijo Hyukjae mientras plantaba suaves besos—. Yo también te extrañe Hae.

—Entonces no te vas a ir, ¿verdad?

¿Despues de lo que paso? Absolutamente no. Ese vampiro desconocido ya podría saber dónde vivía Donghae y probablemente intentará hacerlo de nuevo y Hyukjae no quería arriesgarse dejando a Donghae solo. Al menos no esta noche. Mañana pensaría cómo mantenerlo a salvo.

Pero ese fue otro caso. De hecho, en este momento, la verdadera razón por la que no se iba fue porque simplemente quería estar con el hombre maravilloso y hermoso allí mismo en su regazo.

—¿Conmigo sentado y tu en mi regazo de esta manera? No creo que pueda ir a ningún lado —sonrió amorosamente—. De todas formas no quiero...

Por fin estaba la sonrisa, tan encantadora. Hyukjae lo alcanza instantáneamente con su mano derecha. Acariciando con su pulgar ligeramente los suaves labios de Donghae. Si solo Hyukjae pudiera robarlo, lo haría. Porque era lo más preciado.

Hyukjae todavía se estaba divirtiendo cuando un músculo cálido y húmedo de repente giraba en su pulgar de la manera más sensual. Los ojos de Hyukjae se movieron lentamente de los labios a la lengua roja y húmeda y hasta los ojos de Donghae.

¿Cómo podía hacer eso y parecer tan inocente? Hyukjae podía sentir que no habría manera de salir de esto. Simplemente era irresistible.

—Yo... no quiero lastimarte —dijo Hyukjae de repente—. Y si...

—No vas a hacerlo —Donghae susurró inocentemente mientras comenzaba a besar los labios de Hyukjae ligeramente, tratando de robar los malos pensamientos de este último. Los mismos pensamientos que lo habían mantenido alejado de él durante las últimas dos semanas.

Aunque tuvo éxito. Cuando Hyukjae se estremeció, los gemidos se escucharon dentro de la habitación justo cuando él hacía su maravilla con esos delgados labios de él hasta la línea de la mandíbula y le chupaba el cuello ligeramente. Con esos y su cuerpo presionados increíblemente cerca, haciendo una deliciosa fricción en todas partes hacia que Hyukjae pierda el control. No, Hyukjae simplemente no podía soportarlo más.

Demonios, estaba perdido y Hyukjae simplemente levantó ese pequeño cuerpo justo después de quitarle la camisa y los pantalones a Donghae con fuerza. Donghae simplemente envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la delgada cintura de Hyukjae y nunca rompió el beso. Hyukjae lo llevó ciegamente a través de la sala de estar y de alguna manera ni siquiera sabía cómo logró estar dentro de la habitación de Donghae, pero lo hicieron.

Lo siguiente que sucedió fue cómo Donghae gruñó ligeramente mientras Hyukjae lo arrojaba a la cama. Se quitó rápidamente todas las telas que envolvían su cuerpo caliente y antes de que Donghae pudiera levantarse para ponerse cómodo, Hyukjae ya estaba encima de él, presionando su cuerpo contra el colchón y devorando sus labios con avidez.

—Nunca seduzca a un vampiro, ¿me oyes? —dijo Hyukjae entre su aliento estremecido. Con su mano derecha se sostiene, mientras que la otra mano roza ligeramente el muslo de Donghae—. Estarás en tantos problemas de lo que nunca podrías pensar porque eres tan irresistible y no creo que pueda controlarme. Maldita sea, Todo mi cuerpo está gritando que te quiere.

—También te quiero —dijo Donghae, ojos oscuros y suplicantes—. ¿Ahora me tomarás?

—Maldita sea, lo haré...

Gentil no estaba en la plan de hacer el amor esa noche. Ambos estaban demasiado excitados y enamorados para hacerlo con suavidad. Las manos vagaban libremente y las bocas se pegaban unas a otras mientras las lenguas luchaban en una guerra que ninguno de ellos podría ganar. Hyukjae estaba presionando ansiosamente su cuerpo hacia abajo mientras Donghae solo luchaba para levantarse, retorciéndose y rozando su miembro excitado para obtener más fricción que Hyukjae responde con entusiasmo por igual.

Hyukjae agarró las manos de Donghae y las sostuvo sobre el colchón justo por encima de su cabeza. Entrelazaron sus dedos y Donghae pudo sentir que las manos de Hyukjae ahora estaban bien. Estaban suaves y cálidas, como si nunca hubieran sido quemadas y el alivio vino sobre él.

Durante unos segundos, Hyukjae miró profundamente a los orbes de su amante. Donghae estaba jadeando un poco por el beso apasionado que tuvieron hace segundos. Sus labios estaban rojos e hinchados y parecían más atractivos que nunca. Hyukjae estaba disfrutando de su cara de perdición pero hermosa por un momento antes de inclinarse y tener un poco más de esos jugosos labios. Donghae gimió cuando los gruesos labios de Hyukjae abandonaron sus labios y comenzaron a besar su línea de la mandíbula. Sus labios y lengua rozaban cada pulgada de su piel hasta la garganta. Donghae sostuvo sus manos con más fuerza que antes, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando cada lamida y movimiento de la lengua de Hyukjae sobre su piel ardiente. Gimió ruidosamente mientras la lengua de Hyukjae lamía apasionadamente la manzana de Adán. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció de placer y se retorció aún más.

Pero de repente Hyukjae detuvo todo lo que hizo. Incluso soltó bruscamente las manos de Donghae. Su frente estaba apoyada en el pecho de Donghae como si quisiera esconderse. Estaba respirando pesadamente y tratando de calmarse. Donghae clavó sus dedos en el pelo y trató de averiguar qué estaba mal.

—Hyukjae... —lo llamó suavemente. Pero Hyukjae no se movió. Él solo trataba de calmarse aguantando la respiración.

Lentamente, Donghae levantó su cabeza y solo entonces supo lo que había sucedido. Los ojos de Hyukjae estaban rojos e inyectados en sangre y se mostraban venas purpúreas oscuras en toda su cara. Hyukjae, el vampiro, había regresado, y Hyukjae, el amante, está tratando de hacer que su otro yo se vaya.

—Está bien, Hyuk —Donghae rozó suavemente sus pulgares sobre las venas de su cara—. Va a estar bien, cálmate. Está bien...

Hyukjae cerró los ojos mientras una de sus manos tiraba suavemente de la mano de Donghae. Donghae lo estaba consolando pacientemente con sus palabras y toques y pronto las venas purpurinas desaparecieron, así como los ojos rojos inyectados en sangre. Esos ojos eran gentiles otra vez.

—Donghae, yo...

—No te atrevas a poner excusas y dejarme —dijo Donghae, mordiéndose el labio al final mientras trataba de no llorar. Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, temiendo lo que iba a pasar a continuación. Estaba bastante seguro de que Hyukjae se iba a ir de nuevo después de lo sucedido y simplemente no podía soportar la idea.

—Iba a decir que te amo... —dijo Hyukjae suavemente mientras atrapaba una lágrima que caía de la esquina de los ojos de Donghae.

Donghae parpadeó. ¿Lo oyó bien? Abrió la boca para hablar pero no pudo. Solo quería que Hyukjae lo dijera de nuevo para poder estar seguro de que lo escuchaba bien.

—Te amo, Hae —Hyukjae repitió como si supiera lo que estaba en la mente del otro. Estaba a punto de decir otro "Te amo" cuando de repente Donghae lo bajó y capturó sus labios, besándolo con cada sentimiento que tenía.

* * *

Pasaron horas después de que hicieran el amor. Tres horas para ser exactos y Hyukjae podía sentir el cálido aliento de Donghae en su cuello y le encantaba sentirlo. Su mano derecha estaba envuelta alrededor del cuerpo de Donghae, formando un suave círculo en la espalda desnuda de Donghae, mientras que la otra mano sostenía la mano de Donghae sobre su propio pecho desnudo.

Finalmente se confesó. Realmente no sabía si era lo correcto. Sabía que solo le traería un mal momento a Donghae, lo que lo puso en un peligro constante porque nadie sabe si siempre podría controlarse para no dejar que el lado de la bestia emergiera y lo lastimara. Ni siquiera él mismo. Ahora que Donghae sabía cómo se sentía, nunca lo dejaría ir, ¿verdad? Incluso antes de eso Donghae nunca lo dejó ir.

Tal vez todo sería mucho más fácil si Donghae fuera como él. De lo que tal vez podrían vivir literalmente juntos para siempre. Pero mirar a Donghae, con su rostro angelical pacíficamente así, hizo que Hyukjae se frustrara. Era demasiado puro y demasiado bueno para ser convertido en un monstruo chupa sangre. Pero lo que dijo fue la verdad. Amaba a Donghae.

Pero luego recordó lo que había sucedido esa misma tarde.

Donghae casi fue asesinado por ese vampiro desconocido. Nunca vio a ese hombre antes. Pero lo que dijo le hizo preguntarse más. ¿Qué quiso decir con que todos codiciaban y querían a Donghae? ¿Por qué querría tanto convertir a Donghae en un vampiro? ¿Cuál era su intención? ¿Que está pasando?

Primero, Kyuhyun quería que se asegurara de que Donghae se mantuviera como humano. En eso, estaba de acuerdo. Pero ahora, de repente, había otro vampiro que quería convertirlo y quería que fuera suyo. ¿Que esta pasando? Tiene que haber algo en él que no sabía. Aún no. Y allí estaba la única manera de descubrir la verdad.

Lentamente, se acercó a la mesita de noche y agarró su teléfono con la suficiente atención como para no despertar a Donghae. Luego comenzó a enviar un mensaje de texto.

_"Kyuhyun, tenemos que hablar"._

Hyukjae esperó una respuesta cuando, de repente, Donghae se movió un poco. Con cuidado, acercó el cuerpo de Donghae a sí mismo y le dio suaves besos en la cabeza. Justo entonces su teléfono estaba zumbando.

_"He oído lo que pasó. El lugar habitual. A las ocho de la noche."_


	18. Desaparecido

Sonreír fue lo primero que hizo tan pronto como abrió los ojos esa mañana. Nunca tuvo una buena noche de sueño como esa antes. No estaba seguro de si fue porque sabe que Hyukjae lo sostuvo toda la noche o porque sabía que Hyukjae también lo amaba. O tal vez era ambos.

Su pensamiento regresa a las mejores horas que tuvo la noche anterior, recordando cómo Hyukjae finalmente dijo esas palabras que quería escuchar. Lo recuperó, ¿verdad? Antes era suyo, y ahora también le pertenecía de nuevo. Este hombre que sus brazos lo envolvieron con seguridad alrededor de su cuerpo es suyo de nuevo. Después de todo lo que había sucedido, Donghae estaba más que agradecido. Incluso cuando Hyukjae había cambiado a algo que su mente aún no podía entender, pero simplemente no le importaba. Amó a ese hombre, y siempre lo hará.

Sus pensamientos aún eran bastante soñadores cuando el brazo de Hyukjae alrededor de su cintura lo acercó aún más, haciendo que su espalda desnuda se pusiera en contacto con el pecho de Hyukjae. Una sonrisa escapa de sus finos labios, sabiendo que el otro se ha despertado. Miró un poco por encima del hombro.

—Hola... —saludó Hyukjae, dejando suaves besos en su nuca.

Sin dejar de sonreír, Donghae movió su cuerpo y lo enfrentó, inclinándose hacia adelante y capturó esos gruesos labios suavemente. —Buenos días.

—¿Dormiste bien? —preguntó Hyukjae, besándolo ansiosamente también—. Escuché a alguien roncando...

—¡No lo hice! —Donghae se rió—. Pero sí, dormí bien anoche.

—Es bueno saberlo.

Donghae se recostó sobre su costado y Hyukjae hizo lo mismo. Se enfrentaron con una sonrisa en sus rostros y se quedaron así durante unos minutos. Solo disfrutando de la presencia del otro hasta que Hyukjae hizo un movimiento, capturando los delgados labios del otro con un tierno y suave beso. Y solo cuando Hyukjae pudo escuchar el corazón de Donghae acelerándose se detuvo. Lentamente se alejó del hombre solo para ver un bonito tinte rojo decorando la mejilla de Donghae.

—¿Por qué estás sonriendo así? —preguntó Donghae, escondiendo su rostro en el hueco del cuello de Hyukjae.

—Simplemente me siento con suerte —Hyukjae respondió, haciendo que las cejas del otro se fruncieran.

—¿Suerte? ¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó, tocando suavemente la línea de la mandíbula de Hyukjae—. ¿Qué tienes en mente?

—Suerte de tenerte en mis brazos —Hyukjae dijo, tomando la mano de Donghae y besó sus dedos uno a uno a la ligera—. Tengo suerte de tener a alguien que se preocupa por mí, de tener a alguien tan hermoso como tú amándome, de hacer el amor así. Nunca me sentí así. Anoche fue increíble, ¿verdad? Eres increíble.

—Sin embargo, se necesitaron dos para que la noche pasada fuera increíble —dijo Donghae, se acercó más y suavemente le dio un beso al cuello de Hyukjae—. Tú también eres increíble.

—Hm. Estoy enamorado, supongo.

Donghae movió un poco su cuerpo para poder ver los ojos de Hyukjae. Así que todo lo que dijo anoche no fue un sueño en absoluto. Realmente dijo que lo amaba. Esos ojos que lo miraban fijamente no mentirían, ¿verdad?

—Realmente no puedo explicarlo —Hyukjae continuó—. Solo quiero que estés conmigo. ¿Cómo te explico esto? No puedo expresar mis sentimientos.

—No tienes demasiado, sabes —dijo Donghae—. Es algo que no se puede explicar. Es algo que solo se puede sentir. Cuando te perdí, sentí que mi mundo dejó de dar vueltas. Me sentí tan vacío y solo quería morir. Me dijeron que te dejara ir y que siguiera adelante. Pero no pude. No quería dejarte ir para dejar ir a tu amor. Estaba tan apegado a ti de todas las formas posibles y fue tan difícil olvidarte. No quería perder el amor perfecto que me habías dado. Simplemente no pude y ahora tengo una segunda oportunidad para obtenerlo. No quiero desperdiciarlo.

—Pero ¿qué pasa si no puedo ser el Hyukjae que tú quieres? ¿Qué pasa si no puedo darte el amor perfecto que intentaste recuperar por tanto tiempo? —Hyukjae pasó su dedo por la mejilla de Donghae y se quedó mirando esos ojos color café en busca de respuestas—. Donghae, sabes perfectamente bien que no te recuerdo. No recuerdo nada de nosotros. ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de mí?

—No lo estoy. Pero estoy dispuesto a intentar recuperar tu amor porque en el fondo estoy seguro de que mi Hyukjae todavía está allí. A pesar de lo que te pasó, de lo que te has convertido, estoy todavía convencido de que mi Hyukjae todavía está allí —Donghae puso su palma sobre el pecho de Hyukjae—. Eras mi Hyukjae, todavía lo eres y siempre lo serás. Todo lo que tengo que hacer es hacerte recordar cómo sentirte amado de nuevo y con la esperanza de que algún día recuerdes el amor que hemos compartido.

—Va a ser difícil para los dos —Hyukjae susurró, acercando el cuerpo de Donghae—. No puedo prometerte que funcionará debido a nuestras... diferencias.

—Porque eres un vampiro y solo soy humano...

—Pero podemos intentarlo, ¿verdad? Sé que quiero...

—Y sabes perfectamente bien que también quiero intentarlo.

El silencio se hizo denso cuando Hyukjae envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Donghae. El otro se acurrucó felizmente más cerca, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Hyukjae. No pronunciaron ninguna palabra. Donghae cerró los ojos y sonrió sabiendo que se había ganado el amor de Hyukjae de nuevo, disfrutando de cada toque suave y la calma que el otro le daba en su espalda, sin saber cómo los pensamientos del otro se trasladaron al evento de ayer, cuando casi pierde a Donghae ante un vampiro desconocido. El temblor corría por su espina dorsal.

Tantas preguntas dentro de su cabeza y tanto como le gustaba estar con Donghae en ese momento, también quería estar en otro lugar. En algún lugar donde pudiera encontrar las respuestas que ha estado buscando. Para ver a Kyuhyun.

—Uhm... Hyuk.

—¿Hm?

—Sobre lo que pasó ayer...

El cuerpo de Hyukjae se tensó. Esperaba que Donghae no lo preguntara. Todavía no, al menos. No cuando él mismo no sabía la respuesta.

—Voy a averiguarlo pronto —dijo Hyukjae, besó suavemente la parte superior de la cabeza de Donghae—. Mientras tanto, quiero que siempre tengas el amuleto contigo. Sé que te protegerá.

—Dijo algo allí. Dijo que quería convertirme para poder estar contigo. ¿Por qué diría eso? ¿Lo conoces? ¿Y por qué dijo que todos los aquelarres me querían? No lo entiendo.

—Dudo que fuera su verdadera intención. No lo conozco, ¿por qué querría convertirte para mí?

—Debe haber algo más y quiero saber.

—No lo pienses, ¿bien? Solo prométeme que dondequiera que vayas, mantendrás el amuleto contigo. Solo puedes quitártelo cuando estés conmigo, ¿de acuerdo?

Donghae quería hacer muchas preguntas, pero al ver lo serio que estaba Hyukjae, decidió que era prudente dejarlo allí y no preguntar más. Solo asintió.

—Preguntaré por ahí y lo encontraré. ¡No se saldrá con la suya, lo juro!

—¡No! No voy a buscar venganza ni quiero que lo persigas. Sólo quiero saber la razón detrás de todo lo que dijo. ¿Qué estaba tramando? ¿Por qué dijo que todos los aquelarres me querían? Eso es todo lo que quiero saber...

Los ojos de Donghae se llenaron de lágrimas de repente y Hyukjae lo notó de inmediato.

—No quiero que pase nada malo. Especialmente no para ti —Donghae dijo con voz temblorosa. Los ojos seguían pegados a los oscuros de Hyukjae—. E incluso si obtener esa respuesta podría hacerte daño, entonces no quiero saberlo. Solo por favor, Hyukjae, no puedo perderte de nuevo. No creo que pueda vivir...

—Donghae...

—No puedo, Hyukjae... No quiero sentirme así otra vez. Simplemente no puedo...

Hyukjae lo atrajo hacia su brazos y pudo sentir cuán tenso estaba el cuerpo de Donghae. Así que solo lo consoló con palabras suaves y besos suaves hasta que pudo sentir que el cuerpo del otro comenzó a relajarse.

—Nada malo va a pasar. ¿Ves estas manos? —Hyukjae levantó un poco su mano izquierda—. Se quemó gravemente ayer, ¿recuerdas? Ahora está completamente curada. Nada puede dañarme. No me pueden matar tan fácilmente.

—Aun así, la idea de que te lastimaras me asustó.

—No te preocupes, ¿bien? Solo prométeme que serás cuidadoso y siempre llevarás el amuleto contigo.

—Sabes, estaba regresando de la casa de Nina ayer. Lo iba a devolver. Pensé que no lo necesitaría. Pero Nina insistió en que debía quedármelo.

—Me alegra que insistiera. Me alegro de que lo conserves —dijo Hyukjae después de plantar otro suave beso en la cabeza del otro—. Solo prométemelo, ¿de acuerdo?

Donghae le respondió con un simple asentimiento.

* * *

El club estaba lleno como siempre el viernes por la noche. El olor a licor mezclado con sudor y cigarrillo era muy fuerte. Pero no era nada que Hyukjae pudiera manejar a pesar de la gran sensibilidad del olfato que tenía. Incluso no encuentra ningún problema en encontrar al que había estado buscando. Sabía que estaba arriba. Y hacia allí se dirigió una vez que pisó el club.

La música era ruidosa y martilleante. Pero aún así, Hyukjae podía escuchar que alguien le estaba contando a Kyuhyun sobre su presencia. Sonrió.

—Estás aquí.

El chico de cabello castaño lo saluda desde su cómodo asiento. Sostenía una copa de vino tinto en su mano derecha. Estaba frente a la multitud que estaba abajo en la pista de baile. Hyukjae caminó tranquilamente y se paró frente al apuesto joven.

—Toma asiento.

—No estoy aquí para socializar —dijo Hyukjae fríamente—. Estoy aquí para advertirte.

—¿Advertirme? ¿De qué? —el castaño tomó un sorbo de vino y sonrió mientras giraba la cabeza para encontrar a Hyukjae—. Pensé que estabas aquí para hablar.

—Deja a Donghae solo. Dile a tus hombres que se mantengan alejados de él. No permitiré que tú o tus hombres se escapen otra vez como ayer. Es una promesa.

—Ya ves en como te equivocas —Kyuhyun se lamió el labio inferior y sonrió—. Por qué no te sientas y vamos a tener una conversación decente, ¿de acuerdo? Lo que voy a decirte a veces puedes tomar tiempo, así que, por favor, siéntete cómodo. Tómate una copa o dos.

Hyukjae no tenía otra opción. Así que se quedó allí sentado, con los ojos pegados al hombre que tenía delante. Ni una sola vez parpadeó ni se distrajo cuando uno de los camareros dejó una copa de vino en la mesa que tenía delante.

—Entonces, ¿cómo está tu mascota?

—¡Cuida tu lengua! Estoy seguro de que todavía la necesitas —dijo Hyukjae—. No es mi mascota.

—¿Entonces qué es? ¿Tu esclavo? —Kyuhyun sonrió. Pero entonces, de repente, se echó a reír—. Oh, querido Hyukjae... no me digas que estás enamorado de un humano.

—Solo corta la mierda. ¿Quién intentó matarlo ayer? ¿Uno de tus hombres? Dime dónde está ahora y me aseguraré de que se haya ido antes del amanecer.

—Paciencia mi querido viejo amigo —dijo Kyuhyun—. Puedo garantizarte que ninguno de mis hombres tocará a tu precioso novio. Aunque debo decir que fue bastante tentador. Pero tengo órdenes del anciano que solo observe. Pero podría cambiar en cualquier momento. Depende de lo malo que sea el caos que va a crear.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Puedes por favor dejar de irte por la tangente y decirme qué diablos está pasando? —Hyukjae casi estaba perdiendo la paciencia—. ¿Qué caos? Donghae es solo un humano. ¿Qué peligro podría traer?

Sus ojos se volvieron rojos mientras apretaba sus mandíbulas con fuerza, tratando de reprimir su ira. Ya había tenido suficiente con toda la charla de falta de sentido que estaba teniendo con Kyuhyun. Solo quería saber la razón detrás del ataque a Donghae para poder hacer lo que debería haber hecho ayer, para deshacerse de quien fuera de una vez por todas.

—Si quieres saber la verdad, deberías ir a ver al anciano —Kyuhyun respondió casualmente, bajando su copa y devolvió la mirada—. Todo lo que puedo decir es que ese chico amigo tuyo es especial. Su destino ya estaba escrito, aunque honestamente hablando, preferiría verlo muerto antes que convertirse en uno de nosotros, porque solo llevará a una cosa.

Hyukjae frunció el ceño. —¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Que se volverá como nosotros? ¡No! ¡No dejaré que eso suceda!

—No puedes cambiar el destino, Hyuk —dijo Kyuhyun—. Te convertiste en lo que eres por una razón, estaba destinado a convertirte en lo que eres hoy. No hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto. Solo puedes aceptarlo. Y también lo hará Donghae.

—No, lo juro...

Kyuhyun se burló. —¿Por qué no vas y ves al anciano? Encontrarás las respuestas allí. Mientras tanto, te sugiero que mantengas a Donghae a tu lado hasta que llegue el momento. Y cuando llegue, espero que al final no lo conviertas en uno de nuestro tipo, o debería decir a cualquier tipo.

* * *

—¡Está jodiendo conmigo! —Hyukjae apretó sus manos mientras hablaba, agarrando su teléfono móvil con fuerza. Los ojos ardiendo de ira—. No me dio nada. En cambio, me pidió que viera al anciano y lo descubriera por mí mismo.

No hubo respuesta desde el teléfono por lo que dijo bruscamente, —Siwon, ¿estás escuchando?

_—Tal vez él tenía razón._

Hyukjae se detuvo un momento justo antes de la puerta de la casa de Donghae, esperando que Siwon hablara.

_—Tal vez deberías ver al anciano. Deben saber algo que nosotros no. Algo está sucediendo. El anciano no le pedirá a Kyuhyun que observe, a menos que sea importante._

—¿Qué demonios está pasando? Kyuhyun estaba diciendo algo sobre que Donghae se convertirá en uno de nosotros. ¿Que ese era su destino? ¡Eso es una mierda! No lo dejaré... ¡No dejaré que nadie lo toque!

_—Entonces te sugiero que vayas. Encuentra la respuesta._

—¿Qué hay de Donghae? No creo que pueda dejarlo. No cuando sé que él está en peligro como este.

_—Lo vigilaré, no te preocupes. ¿Dónde estás por cierto?_

—Estoy en casa de Donghae. Le dije que se quedara en casa hoy y...

Hyukjae de repente dejó de hablar una vez que notó que la puerta estaba un poco abierta. Con cautela abrió la puerta y sus ojos se ensancharon.

_—¿Hyukjae?_

—¿Qué diablos...? —Hyukjae entró en la casa con cuidado.

El lugar era un desastre. Todo estaba disperso, los vidrios rotos en el piso y la mesita de café y el sofá fueron destrozados como si algunas personas estuvieron peleando.

—¡HAE! —Hyukjae gritó de puro terror. Corrió a la cocina y no encontró a nadie. Rápidamente corrió a la habitación y no encontró nada—. ¡MALDITA SEA! No debería haberme ido... ¡JODER!

_—¿Hyukjae? ¡Háblame!_

—Siwon, Donghae no está aquí. Este lugar era un desastre. ¡Algo está mal!

_—¡Tranquilízate! Disminuye la velocidad y dime qué..._

—¡Alguien se lo llevó! ¡Ha desaparecido, Siwon! ¡Donghae ha desaparecido!

* * *

Dolor.

Eso era todo lo que podía sentir tan pronto como recuperó su conciencia. Todo estaba oscuro a pesar de que había abierto los ojos. Había algo envuelto alrededor de ellos. ¿Estaba con los ojos vendados? ¿Por qué iba a tener los ojos vendados?

Y sus brazos...

No podía mover los brazos porque estaban fuertemente amarrados contra su espalda.

Su mente estaba nublada. El olor a basurero de la tela aún perdura. Recordó ese horrible olor cuando se envolvió con dureza alrededor de su boca y nariz, lo asfixió y lo hizo perder la conciencia lentamente. Y ahí estaba él, tumbado en el frío cemento, atado y con los ojos vendados.

¿Quién hubiera hecho esto? ¿Por qué alguien haría algo como esto?

Lo último que recordaba era que estaba en la sala viendo la televisión cuando, de repente, fue atacado por detrás. Se vio obligado a permanecer agachado cuando esta persona envolvió ásperamente su boca y su nariz con un pañuelo de tela. Se las arregló para luchar un poco, pateando y empujando su cuerpo sin poder hacer nada antes de que todo se oscureciera.

Estaba confundido y enojado y asustado. Sobre todo porque no sabía lo que estaba pasando. ¿Quien hizo esto? ¿Por qué estaba siendo secuestrado? Y cada vez que trataba de pensar, su cabeza empezaba a girar. Pero simplemente no se rendiría. Con la fuerza que comenzó a ganar, luchó por levantarse.

Pero luego se detuvo cuando de repente oyó un siseo enojado. No era familiar, pero conocía ese sonido y su instinto le estaba diciendo que se quedara quieto. El sonido siseante estaba lo suficientemente cerca y hacía que sus nervios estuvieran alerta.

—No te muevas demasiado. Te morderán.

Donghae inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia la dirección de donde provenía la voz. Era la voz de una chica.

—¡¿Quién eres tú?! —Donghae preguntó enojado—. ¡¿Por que me estas haciendo esto?!

—¡Te dije que te detuvieras! ¡Las estás haciendo enojar!

El hombre estaba respirando profundamente antes de preguntar, —¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué hay aquí? ¿Por qué estoy atado?

—Las serpientes...

Donghae tragó saliva cuando sintió que un músculo frío se arrastraba sobre sus muslos. Su corazón estaba acelerado cuando el silbido se acercaba más y más y una cosa húmeda y fría le tocaba la cara. Donghae se mordió el labio inferior con dolor y trató de no moverse ni respirar. Serpientes... podía oírlas arrastrándose alrededor de su cuerpo.

—Ahora, no se atrevan a morder esta hermosa piel —la chica le quitó la serpiente a Donghae—. Puedes respirar ahora. No te harán daño. Me aseguro de eso. Están aquí para protegerte.

—¿Protegerme? ¿Qué... a qué te refieres? —Donghae preguntó, su voz se quebró un poco—. ¿Por qué... por qué me estás haciendo esto? Por favor... solo déjame ir...

—No puedo —dijo la chica. Donghae podía escuchar que sus pasos se estaban alejando de él—. Quieren mantenerte aquí hasta que sepan qué hacer contigo.

—¿Q-Qué? ¿Qué... qué quieres decir? ¿Q-Quiénes son? ¿Qué quieren de mí?

—Tu sabrás —dijo casualmente—. Ahora, no te muevas demasiado. Se pondrán inquietas si te mueves demasiado y podrían morderte.

—Espera por favor... —Donghae suplicó cuando escuchó que la puerta estaba abierta—. ¿Qué... qué es este lugar?

—Un lugar donde esos chupadores de sangre no te encontrarán —ella se rió entre dientes—. Especialmente ese novio tuyo.

Donghae estaba a punto de hacer otra pregunta, pero la puerta se cerró de golpe y se quedó solo. Solo se escucharon sonidos siseantes desde todas las direcciones, lo que hizo que Donghae se estremeciera. La confusión hizo que su cabeza golpeara dolorosamente. Su pensamiento se nubló con tantas preguntas y eso llevó a la desesperación.

—Hyukjae... por favor, sálvame... —murmuró en voz baja—. Por favor... por favor encuéntrame...


	19. La Luna de Sangre

Hyukjae miró fijamente la ventana. Estaba lloviendo y no podía dejar de pensar en Donghae. Preguntándose quién se lo llevó, preguntándose dónde estaba, preguntándose si estaba bien.

Si estaba bien...

Después de lo que pasó ayer, ¿estaría bien?

Hyukjae cerró los ojos y se recostó contra la pared. Su ropa estaba empapada pero le importaba una mierda. Estaba inquieto. Se odiaba a sí mismo por ser tan despistado e indefenso. Odiaba que la lluvia hubiera lavado lo único que podía llevarlo a donde estaba Donghae. Su olor.

Intentó rastrear a Donghae y lo siguió, pero perdió el rastro justo antes de la cordillera en la región noroeste. Hyukjae quería seguir adelante, pero solo para darse cuenta de que era inútil encontrar alguna pista cuando todo el rastro y el olor fueron arrastrados. Con un corazón agobiado regresó a su cabaña junto a la cascada.

* * *

—¿Quién hizo esto, Wonnie? —Hyukjae preguntó tan pronto como Siwon puso su pie en el porche, llevando una toalla seca y una camiseta limpia en sus manos. Hyukjae los tomó vacilante y comenzó a quitarse la camiseta mojada.

—Quien se llevó a Donghae no era un vampiro —dijo Siwon—. El amuleto lo protegería. Ningún vampiro puede tocarlo.

—Entonces, ¿quién haría esto?

—Mañana encontraré algo a primera hora —dijo Siwon—. Escuché que hay algunos extraños que llegaron a la ciudad en estos dos días. Lo comprobaré.

Hyukjae tiró su mierda mojada al suelo sin preocuparse y frunció el ceño,—¿Extraños? ¿Vampiros?

—No lo creo —dijo Siwon—. Si esos son vampiros, lo habría sabido. Hay algo que está sucediendo. Debemos ir a ver a los ancianos y averiguarlo.

—Solo quiero encontrar a Donghae. No me importa nada más. Tengo que encontrarlo. Necesito encontrarlo.

Siwon asintió de acuerdo. Nunca antes había visto a Hyukjae tan preocupado así por algo o por nadie. Al verlo lucir tan devastado lo hace sentir más bien arrepentido.

—¿Entonces las cosas van bien entre tú y Donghae? Puedo ver que te preocupas por él.

Hyukjae caminó lentamente hacia la barandilla y puso ambas manos allí, apoyándose, inclinándose hacia adelante. Su cabeza estaba colgando, su mente estaba llena de nada más que dicho hombre. Por supuesto que le importaba. Lo amaba. Lo amaba más que a nada y ahora mismo no quiere nada más que encontrarlo.

Siwon avanzó y le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro. Nunca había visto a Hyukjae así antes. Por lo general, simplemente no le importaba nada ni a nadie. Pero era algo bueno, ¿verdad? Hyukjae había cambiado. Siwon estaba a punto de decir algo cuando notó algo extraño en la piel de Hyukjae, justo en su hombro izquierdo.

—Hyuk, ¿desde cuándo tenías esta marca?

—¿Marca? —Hyukjae preguntó mientras miraba a Siwon—. ¿Qué marca?

—Allí, en tu hombro izquierdo. Nunca antes la había visto.

—¿Qué es?

—Aunque es un poco pequeña... la forma es como la luna creciente. Luna roja oscura.

—Probablemente no sea nada. Tal vez me corté mientras localizaba a Donghae. Fui a través de arbustos y ramas de los árboles. Eso habrá sido.

—Pero...

—No importa, Siwon, solo ayúdame a encontrar a Donghae. Eso es más importante que un tonto corte —Hyukjae suplicó, mirando inconscientemente hacia Siwon.

—Pero es un corte que ya debería estar curado —dijo Siwon preocupado—. Pero no es un corte, Hyukjae. Es una marca.

—Siwon, ¿me estás escuchando en este momento? ¡Jodidamente no me importa! Si algo le sucede a él mientras nos preocupamos por una estupidez, entonces nunca me lo perdonaré. No debería haberlo dejado solo. No después de lo que sucedió ayer... ¡¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido?!

—No te preocupes. Lo encontraremos.

—Será mejor que seamos rápidos... —dijo Hyukjae con tristeza—. Por su bien, y el mío será mejor que lo seamos...

—Vamos a ver al anciano —dijo Siwon, y antes de que Hyukjae lo fulminara con la mirada, continuó—. ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo Kyuhyun? Estoy bastante seguro de que sabrán sobre esto. Al menos es un comienzo para resolver este enigma. No sabemos quién se llevó a Donghae y por qué. Tiene que haber una razón para esto.

Siwon se sintió más que aliviado cuando Hyukjae asintió. —Está bien. Llévame a ellos.

* * *

—Te traigo comida.

Donghae volvió la cabeza hacia la dirección en la que venía la voz. La chica regresó y era demasiado molesto no poder ver nada con la venda en sus ojos, no poder ver quién lo sujetaba en este lugar frío y extraño. Solo dejó escapar un suspiro y no dijo nada.

De repente, sintió una mano en su hombro y levantó su cuerpo, haciéndolo sentarse. El movimiento repentino hizo que unas serpientes a su alrededor sisearan. La chica dijo algo en un idioma que no entendía y al instante pudo sentir que las serpientes se estaban retirando. El sonido sibilante todavía se puede escuchar, pero era lo suficientemente lejos. Le hizo sentirse aliviado.

—Será mejor que comas.

—¿Cómo puedo comer cuando mis manos están atadas? —Donghae se burló—. Desátame, por favor. No puedo sentir mis manos...

—No me gusta verte atado, pero lamento no poder hacerlo —lamentablemente dijo—. Te alimentaré.

—No te molestes. No tengo hambre —Donghae mintió. Por supuesto que tenía hambre. No había comido nada desde esta mañana. Pero en esas circunstancias, ni siquiera pensaría en deberle nada a su secuestrador—. No quiero nada. Solo quiero una respuesta y por favor, solo déjame irme.

—Donghae~ssi, por favor, no me lo pongas difícil —dijo la chica mientras se sentaba al lado de Donghae. Ella suspiró al final cuando Donghae rechazó obstinadamente su oferta—. Solo estaba haciendo mi trabajo. Es mi deber cuidar de ti mientras estés aquí. Al menos hasta que salga la luna llena.

Donghae frunció el ceño bajo la venda mientras se burlaba incrédulo. —¿Cuidarme? Esta es la forma más divertida en que alguien me había cuidado hasta ahora, ¿no te das cuenta de eso? ¿Y qué quieres decir hasta que salga la luna llena? ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

—La luna de sangre está llegando.

—¿Luna de sangre?

—Nuestro líder dijo que algo terrible sucederá durante el eclipse lunar. Un nuevo vampiro nacerá. Un historia dice que esta criatura condenada no traerá nada más que dolor al mundo.

—¿Y estoy atado aquí por eso? —Donghae resopló—. ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Crees que voy a ser yo? El nuevo vampiro del que estabas hablando, ¿ese soy yo? ¡Estás loca!

—¡Oh por favor! —la chica se echó a reír—. ¿Realmente crees que no sabemos lo que sucedió ayer? ¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo esas vidas de la oscuridad querían convertirte para que puedan usar tu poder para hacer lo que quieran? ¡Tu novio es un vampiro por el amor de Dios! ¿Que posibilidades hay de que no te convierta?

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Donghae preguntó enojado. Pero luego, después de que se calmó, continuó, dándole una razón—. Hyukjae no quiere que sea como él. ¡Él es diferente y tengo suficiente con esta conversación sin sentido! Mientras Hyukjae esté conmigo, no me convertirá y estaré a salvo. Sé que no lo hará...

—Qué gracioso... —la chica se rió—. ¿Por qué siento que no estás contento con eso?

—¿Con que?

—Con la idea de que tu novio no te convertirá. Lo quieres, ¿verdad? En el fondo, sé que sí. Porque esa es la única forma en que puedes estar con él para siempre —dijo con confianza—. ¿Lo que no entiendo es cómo podrías incluso querer convertirte en un ser horrible como él? Un muerto vivo que solo puede sobrevivir chupando sangre. ¿Es realmente tan poderoso el amor? ¡Te compadezco!

—¡No hables así de Hyukjae! ¡No lo conoces! ¡Es diferente!

—No hay nada tan diferente cuando se trata de vampiros. Son todos iguales. Son criaturas sin alma.

—Dije que dejes de hablar de él de esa manera o te juro por Dios que...

—¿Tú qué? ¿Qué puedes hacer? —ella rió—. Incluso si no estás atado, puedo derrotarte fácilmente. Y todo lo que tengo que hacer es tocarte. Me gusta eso.

Donghae se sacudió cuando sus dedos entraron en contacto con su frente, como si lo hubieran electrocutado. El dolor era insoportable, comenzó a gritar mientras su cuerpo se sacudía incontrolablemente, pateando al aire vacío. Estaba a punto de desmayarse cuando escuchó que alguien gritaba y casi de inmediato pudo sentir que los dedos se alejaban de su frente y, lentamente, el dolor disminuía. Jadeando con fuerza, curvó su cuerpo en una bola.

—¡¿Qué crees que estabas haciendo?!

—Oppa... yo solo estaba...

—¡Fuera! ¡No vuelvas a tocarlo!

Donghae escuchó a la chica gemir y pisotear antes de salir de la habitación, dejándolo en el suelo y con el nuevo extraño. Con cuidado, Donghae se recostó contra la pared y se ayudó a levantarse. Un par de brazos se envolvieron alrededor de su hombro y él se estremeció, sin saber cuál era la intención del hombre. Pero lo dejó porque podía distinguirlo por la forma suave en que el extraño lo estaba tocando. Lo ayudó a levantarse y se sentó apoyado contra la fría pared.

—Lo siento. Soobin fue demasiado lejos. ¿Estás herido?

Donghae se burló. ¿Cuál era el punto de hacerle esa pregunta?

—Me tomaste contra mi voluntad, me ataste, me pusiste una venda en los ojos y me metiste en una habitación llena de serpientes y aún así tienes el valor para hacerme esa pregunta. ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Alguna vez le he hecho algún daño para merecer esto?

El extraño suspiró profundamente antes de acercarse y sentarse junto a Donghae.

—Perdóname por hacer esto. No tenemos otra opción.

—¿No tienen opción?¿Fue por la historia de mierda sobre la luna de sangre y el vampiro recién nacido? ¡Secuestras al hombre equivocado! ¡No soy el que pronto será un vampiro recién nacido al que temes!

—Por mucho que quiera creer lo que has dicho, me temo que te equivocas. Todo lo que puedo decir es que el destino te ha puesto aquí. Tu forma de vivir ha sido un deterioro mucho antes de que nacieras. Y lamentablemente, estamos aquí para asegurarnos de que no suceda, de una manera u otra.

—Si estás tan seguro, ¿cuál es el punto de mantenerme aquí? ¿Por qué no me matas y le pones fin a eso?

—Porque creíamos que las cosas aún pueden cambiarse. Mientras estés aquí con nosotros y la luna de sangre pase, seguirás siendo humano. Y para eso tenemos que asegurarnos de que ningún vampiro pueda tocarte.

—¿Al secuestrarme así?

—Lo siento mucho —dijo el desconocido con tono de disculpa—. Como dije, no tenemos otra opción. Ahora, por favor come tu comida.

Para sorpresa de Donghae, desató la cuerda que había unido sus manos a su espalda. Pero su esperanza pronto se convirtió en cenizas cuando el hombre los ató de nuevo al frente. Donghae trató de luchar pero no fue de utilidad. El hombre era mucho más fuerte que él.

—Lo siento por esto. De esta manera puedes comer tu comida.

—¿Puedes...? —Donghae se detuvo un momento, sin saber si el hombre le concedería su deseo—. ¿Puedes quitar la venda? Al menos déjame ver mientras estoy comiendo.

El silencio siguió justo después de que terminó su oración. Estaba tan seguro de que el hombre no le quitaría la venda, pero para su sorpresa, lo hizo. Donghae pudo sentir las manos en su cabeza y poco después pudo sentir que la venda se aflojaba. Cuando estuvo fuera, Donghae dejó escapar un gran suspiro de alivio. Lentamente abrió los ojos solo para encontrar una visión borrosa del hombre que caminaba de regreso a la puerta.

Una vez que sus ojos se ajustaron a la luz, Donghae pudo ver dónde estaba. La habitación era bastante grande pero oscura. Lo único que era bastante brillante era lo que estaba colocado contra la pared. Era la tenue luz que venía de una pequeña ventana muy por encima de él. No había nada en la habitación más que serpientes que se enrollaban en casi todas partes. El corazón de Donghae latía bastante rápido al verlo e inconscientemente acercó sus piernas a su pecho en modo defensivo. Cerrando los ojos, inclinó la cabeza hacia la pared. Estaba asustado y solo.

En el fondo, deseó que alguien se diera cuenta de que estaba desaparecido y tratará de encontrarlo. Esperaba que Hyukjae lo encontrara.

—La serpiente no te molestará. Solo come tu comida.

Donghae no dijo nada. El extraño lo miró por última vez antes de salir por la puerta con una sonrisa en su rostro, sabiendo que Donghae creía todas las mentiras habían dicho.

* * *

La puerta principal se abrió lentamente. Hyukjae podía ver lo que había dentro ahora. El edificio detrás de la puerta alta era enorme. Era más como un castillo, rodeado de un hermoso jardín. Era difícil creer que esto era en realidad una guarida de vampiros, donde vivía el anciano. Tan pronto como él y Siwon pisaron la marquesina, un hombre salió por la puerta y los saludó.

—Siwon, mi hermano perdido hace mucho tiempo. Por fin... aquí estás.

El hombre abrazó calurosamente a Siwon y él le devolvió el abrazo. —¿Cómo estás, Heechul Hyung? Ha pasado un tiempo.

—Han pasado treinta años desde que entraste en este castillo —sonrió con cariño antes de desviar su mirada hacia Hyukjae—. Traes a un amigo, ya veo. Bienvenido.

Hyukjae inclinó un poco la cabeza y siguió al hombre hasta la entrada.

—Leeteuk estará encantado de verte —dijo una vez que estaban parados frente a una puerta de madera bastante grande—. Te ha estado esperando en la biblioteca.

—Gracias, hyung —Siwon se inclinó y esperó a que Heechul abriera la puerta.

La habitación era grande y brillante con muchas ventanas. Había estantes para libros a la derecha y a la izquierda, un sofá a un lado y un viejo escritorio justo en el medio. A lo lejos, en la esquina, había un joven muy guapo, que se puso de pie al instante cuando entraron. La sonrisa adornó su rostro mientras caminaba para abrazar a Siwon.

—Hyung, te ves bien —Siwon se inclinó un poco—. Realmente te extrañe.

—Y también yo, mi querido hermano. Ha sido un tiempo —dijo, los ojos nunca dejaron a Siwon mientras hablaba—. Me alegro de que hoy hayas decidido visitarme en mi choza.

—¿Te refieres a este palacio? —Siwon se rió entre dientes—. Estoy un poco ocupado últimamente, Hyung. Veo que estás bien.

—Nuestro doctor siempre está ocupado. Es un trabajo tan noble —dijo con calma—. He estado bien. Y puedo ver que tú también lo estás. Y este joven...

Hyukjae levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos del hombre. Eran tan tiernos y cariñosos. Hyukjae casi olvidó que era el vampiro más poderoso que jamás existió. El anciano, dicen, no era mayor que él, asumió. Esperaba a alguien mucho mayor, con arrugas en la piel y cabello gris. Pero este hombre estaba lejos de eso.

—El elegido finalmente está aquí —dijo mientras se movía y se detenía frente al confundido Hyukjae—. Y no, creo que no tengo arrugas en mi piel ni canas como piensas y sí, como tú, puedo leer la mente. He estado esperando este momento en realidad.

—Leeteuk Hyung, hay algunas preguntas sobre las que tenemos que preguntarte.

El hombre se giró y caminó hacia el sofá, gesticulando a Siwon y Hyukjae para que se sentaran. —Por supuesto. Sé que este día llegaría. Hay algunas cosas que quiero que entiendas también. Heechul, si quieres unirte a nosotros.

Heechul se inclinó, se dirigió al lado del hombre y se sentó.

—Sé por qué estás aquí —Leeteuk comenzó a hablar tan pronto como todos se acomodaron—. Creó que estás aquí por Lee Donghae, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Está desaparecido. Alguien lo secuestró —dijo Hyukjae, sonaba más triste de lo que realmente quería—. Quiero saber quién se lo llevó y ciertamente quiero saber por qué. Kyuhyun me dijo que te visitará, pensé que podrías saber algunas respuestas.

Leeteuk tomó una respiración profunda que no necesitaba y Hyukjae se dio cuenta de cuán profundo era este asunto.

—La luna de sangre llegará en dos semanas, y todo acerca de Donghae, tú y toda la situación están relacionados con esto.

Hyukjae intercambió una mirada con Siwon en confusión antes de preguntar, —¿La luna de sangre?

—La luna de sangre, ocurrirá este mes, 15 de octubre —Siwon murmuró para sí mismo, pero fue lo suficientemente alto para que Hyukjae lo escuchara—. Entonces Donghae es...

—Nació durante el eclipse de la luna de sangre hace 30 años. Y este mes, la luna de sangre ha completado su círculo de 30 años. Significa solo una cosa —dijo Leeteuk—. Cuando cumpla 30 años, será como nosotros. Renacerá para ser nuestro líder. Donghae es el elegido.

—Espera... —Hyukjae frunció el ceño—. No entiendo. ¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que Donghae es el elegido?

La mirada de Leeteuk viaja a un espacio vacío mientras habla. —Su forma de vida se ha escrito de esa manera en el momento en que nació. Y hemos estado con él desde entonces, sin que ustedes dos se hayan dado cuenta, asegurándonos de que nuestro líder pronto esté perfectamente seguro.

—¿Y todo esto porque nació durante el eclipse de luna de Sangre? —Hyukjae se burló sin creerle—. ¿Tienes idea de cuántos bebés nacieron el mismo día? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que es Donghae?

—Tiene una marca de nacimiento en forma de luna creciente de color rojo oscuro en su hombro derecho. ¿La has visto? Esa marca solo aparece ante el único bebé que nació ese día. ¿Tal vez la hayas visto?

Hyukjae sacudió levemente la cabeza, con los ojos fijos en Leeteuk, deseando más de la historia.

—Tal vez si no estuvieras tan ocupado follando con él y hubieras prestando atención a cierta marca en su cuerpo, también podrías creer que él es el elegido.

La atención de todos se volvió para ver quién había hablado. Por la puerta encontraron a Kyuhyun, caminando lentamente hacia donde estaban con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Kyuhyun, por favor —Leeteuk levantó la mano para que dejara de hablar—. Siéntate y no digas nada más.

El joven vampiro se inclinó hacia Leeteuk antes de dirigirse al lado de Heechul. Los ojos seguían fijos en Hyukjae.

—Por eso Donghae es el elegido —Leeteuk continuó—. La leyenda del Príncipe de la Luna de Sangre renacerá pronto. Tendrá el poder más allá de lo que cualquiera ser pueda imaginar. Dominaría todos los elementos de la naturaleza y, por supuesto, su presencia pondrá en peligro a toda criatura viviente en la faz de la Tierra si no es entrenado cuidadosamente para usar su poder. Por eso se necesita tu existencia, Hyukjae. Porque eres su guardián.

—¿Soy su qué?

—¿Por qué eres tan tonto, Hyukjae? —Kyuhyun se burló—. Hay una razón por la que te convertí en un vampiro.

—¡¿Tú que?!

Hyukjae se levantó lentamente de su asiento, la sangre hirvió por la revelación que acababa de escuchar. Entonces, ¿fue Kyuhyun quien lo convirtió en una miserable criatura asquerosa? Haciéndolo perder la vida casi perfecta que tuvo con Donghae, olvidando todos los recuerdos que tuvo y vivir esta vida condenada.

Antes de que alguien pudiera siquiera parpadear, Hyukjae voló hacia Kyuhyun enojado, atacándolo como un loco. Todo fue olvidado. Las razones por las que vino fue olvidada. Si al principio quería encontrar a Donghae más que a nada, ahora lo único que deseaba era nada más que hundir sus colmillos en la garganta de Kyuhyun y desgarrar cada parte de la piel y los músculos del cuerpo del hombre para hacer de su vida un infierno. Pero Siwon fue más rápido. Antes de que pudiera tocar al hombre, Siwon lo retuvo con toda la fuerza que tenía.

—¡Hyukjae para! —gritó Siwon—. ¡Por favor, piensa en Donghae! ¡Él te necesita ahora mismo! ¡Por favor! ¡Hyukjae, te lo ruego... detente!

Hyukjae luchó por liberarse. Su hermoso rostro se convirtió en un monstruo mientras gruñía enojado. Sus ojos se volvieron rojos e inyectados en sangre y no apuntaban más que al hombre que estaba sentado frente a él. Estaba devastado.

—¡Hyukjae, por favor, para!

Con la fuerza que le quedaba, Siwon lo derribó al suelo y acerco su cuerpo con el suyo, sintiendo que cada músculo en el cuerpo de Hyukjae se contraía mientras seguía luchando.

—Hyukjae por favor piensa en Donghae... —Siwon le susurró al oído—. ¡Su vida está en peligro y te necesita! ¡Donghae te necesita!

_Donghae..._

—Donghae te necesita... él te necesita..

La voz de Siwon hizo eco en su cabeza y lentamente no luchó más.

 _Donghae me necesita..._ Pensó para sí mismo. _Donghae está en problemas... Donghae me necesita..._

Siwon abrazó al hombre que jadeaba pesadamente mientras trataba de calmarlo. Lentamente, Hyukjae se calmó bajo sus brazos, sintiendo que toda la energía había dejado su diminuto cuerpo.

—Hyukjae, lo siento —Leeteuk finalmente habló—. Hay una razón para todo lo que había sucedido.

—¿Le ordenaste que hiciera todo esto? —Hyukjae preguntó entre su respiración todavía rápida—. ¿Le ordenaste que arruinara mi vida y la de Donghae? ¡Durante todos estos años no ha sido más que sufrimiento! ¿Por qué? ¿Así puedes tener a tu Príncipe Sangriento? ¡Deja a Donghae fuera de esto! ¡Es solo un ser humano inocente! ¡Con el corazón más puro que he conocido! ¡No te atrevas a quitarle eso! ¡No te dejaré!

—Me temo que no puedo cambiar lo que se ha escrito, Hyukjae —Leeteuk dijo débilmente—. El destino de Donghae se determinó el mismo día en que nació. Y el tuyo también. Ambos comparten la misma marca porque tu eres su guardián, eres su alma gemela. No pueden ser su guardián si aún eres humanos. Esa es la razón. Por eso hoy eres un vampiro. Nunca pasaría por su nueva vida sin ti. Porque eres el único que podría suprimir su poder. ¿Cómo? Realmente no lo sé. Desearía que haya una mejor manera para decirte todo esto, pero no hay ninguna. Lo siento, Hyukjae.

—¿Sí? ¡Bueno, puedes irte al infierno! —gritó Hyukjae—. ¡Todos ustedes pueden irse al infierno!

—Hyukjae, por favor... —suplicó Siwon—. La marca en tu hombro, es una prueba de que todo lo que dijo fue correcto. Tú eres su guardián. Sé que es difícil creer algo en este momento, pero inténtalo. Y ahora mismo tenemos que encontrar a Donghae, así que, por favor, compórtate. Estoy contigo...

—¡Dime dónde está Donghae! —Hyukjae dijo con un tono áspero—. ¿Quién se lo llevó?

—Creo que las brujas lo tienen —Heechul finalmente habló después de estar callado todo ese tiempo—. Se asegurarán de que Donghae no cambie.

—¡Bien! ¡Entonces tal vez debería dejarlo estar con ellos! ¡Por lo menos él todavía será humano y no se convertirá en una criatura asquerosa como yo!

—Entonces prepárate para encontrar su cadáver —dijo Kyuhyun—. Porque cuando la luna de sangre salga, lo matarán. La sangre del príncipe que se derramé sobre su altar les dará el mayor poder para gobernar este maldito universo. Ahora, ¿que vas a hacer, Hyukjae?


	20. El Rescato

Siwon estaba de pie junto a la puerta y solo miraba a Hyukjae. No había nada más que pudiera hacer, excepto ver a Hyukjae canalizar su ira, arrojando cada cosa sobre la que podía poner su mano una vez que entraron a su casa. Todo se rompió y se dispersó, pero Hyukjae no podía parar de enfurecerse.

El hombre acaba de descubrir lo injusta que la vida lo había estado tratando. Acaba de aprender la verdad y lo horrible que fue. ¿Por qué le quitaron su vida casi perfecta? Por alguna razón ridícula que había escuchado. ¿Porque todo esto estaba destinado a ser? ¿Qué tan ridículo sonó? ¿Cómo podría alguien arruinar su propia vida? ¿Quién le dio a alguien el derecho de cambiar su vida así como así? Y todo por razones estúpidas que su cerebro no podía entender.

Hyukjae estaba aterrorizado.

No quería que Donghae se volviera como él. Incluso imaginarlo lo enfermaba, sabiendo lo dulce y gentil que era Donghae. Estaba tan enojado y frustrado porque simplemente no sabía qué hacer para detener esta locura. Si lo que el anciano le dijo era cierto, entonces dentro de una semana, cuando tuviera lugar el eclipse de la luna de sangre, su dulce y maravilloso Donghae se volverá como él, un monstruo, un monstruo que chupa sangre.

Hyukjae finalmente se detuvo cuando no quedaba nada por tirar. La ira había agotado su emoción hasta el punto de que ya no podía sentir nada. Todo se sentía simplemente adormecido. Ni siquiera podía escuchar su propia respiración frenética una vez que había terminado. Ni siquiera podía sentir el dolor de todos los cortes en cada parte de su piel cuando colapsó sobre esos pequeños pedazos de vidrio roto. Su camisa blanca estaba manchada de sangre, pero no le importó.

Donghae...

Las lágrimas de Hyukjae cayeron sobre sus mejillas. ¿Cómo puede la vida ser tan horrible? No quería esta vida, nunca pidió nada de esto. Se odiaba a sí mismo porque estaba tan indefenso ahora. No sabía por dónde empezar a encontrar a Donghae. No sabía si todavía estaba vivo o no. Si ser su guardián era cierto, entonces hizo un trabajo terrible al hacerlo porque había fallado. Se suponía que debía mantenerlo a salvo, para protegerlo. Pero había fallado. Se odiaba por dejar solo a Donghae ese día.

Se sintió tan débil de repente. No sabía si era porque había perdido toda su energía en el acto loco que acababa de hacer o porque no había cazado durante casi una semana. Simplemente no podía pensar con claridad ni preocuparse por nada más.

—Lo siento, Hyukjae —dijo Kyuhyun en voz baja, pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Hyukjae lo escuchara—. No sabía todo esto al principio. Me enteré de todo después de cambiarte.

—¿Y qué? ¿Qué estás tratando de decir? ¿Que todo estaba destinado a ser? ¿Que fue el destino lo que me hizo quien soy hoy? Vete a la mierda... —dijo Hyukjae débilmente. No había tono de enojo en su voz, era feroz como antes. Cerrando los ojos, apoyó la cabeza en la pared detrás de él.

—Lo siento por todo. Tienes derecho a estar enojado. Desearía poder deshacer lo que sucedió. Pero no puedo —dijo Kyuhyun mientras se sentaba al lado de Hyukjae—. Estaba enojado cuando me sucedió. Pero más tarde aprendí a aceptar mi destino y seguir viviendo. Siempre hay una razón detrás de todo lo que nos pasó. Sé que suena gracioso, pero así es como es. Un día lo entenderás y encontrarás la manera de aceptarlo.

Hubo un largo silencio que siguió. Todos se quedaron en silencio por un momento antes de que Hyukjae hablará.

—No me importa mi vida ahora. Solo me preocupo por la de Donghae. ¿Qué pasará con él, Kyuhyun? De cualquier manera, son malas noticias, ¿no?

—Tenemos que encontrarlo. Eso es seguro. Las brujas solo quieren su poder. Harán cualquier cosa para evitar que se convierta en vampiro.

—Divertido. Pensé que tampoco querías que cambiara. Recuerdo que me dijiste que no lo cambiara.

—Porque si lo cambias antes, todo lo que hemos estado esperando se desperdiciará. Los cambios deben hacerse durante el eclipse de la luna de sangre.

—¿Por que? ¿Y como?

—¿Por qué? Porque él tendrá el poder de liderar a todos los nuestros. Nos unirá a todos. Si lo cambias antes de lo que será, serás igual que tú y yo. ¿Cómo? No tengo idea, Hyukjae. No planeaba convertirte en un vampiro en ese entonces. Estaba solo y necesitaba compañía. Así que entre otras personas, te elegí. Lo siento mucho. Pero luego resultó que cambiarte era algo que significaba pasar. El anciano vino a mí y me contó todo. Me dijeron que yo había despertado al guardián. Sucedió durante la primera fase de la luna de sangre hace diez años. ¿No puedes verlo? Estaba destinado a suceder.

—Todo esto es una mierda —Hyukjae dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza débilmente—. Esto no le sucederá a Donghae. Lo encontraré. Y te prometo que lo llevaré lejos de aquí.

—Eso depende de Donghae decidirlo —dijo Siwon finalmente—. En este momento tenemos que encontrarlo y traerlo de vuelta para ver al anciano. Tiene derecho a saber todo esto.

—¿Sí? ¿Qué le vas a decir? ¿Que vas a quitarle su preciosa vida y convertirlo en un monstruo chupasangre? ¡Bueno, puedes irte al infierno! —Hyukjae gritó—. ¡No hay forma de que lo deje pasar! ¡Iré a buscarlo y juro por mi condenada vida que lo alejaré de todos ustedes, monstruos!

—¡Oye! —Siwon agarró con dureza su camisa y lo hizo ponerse de pie, pero en segundo su cuerpo fue golpeado contra la pared más cercana—. ¡No uses ese tono conmigo! ¡Solo estoy tratando de ayudarte a encontrar a Donghae! ¡Pero no puedo dejarte ir... no cuando estás tan emocional de este modo!

—¡No necesito que nadie me ayude! ¡Especialmente los ancianos y tú! —Hyukjae gruñó enojado—. ¡No tendré a alguien que nos haya hecho pasar por el infierno para ayudarnos a mí y a Donghae! ¡Solo déjanos en paz! ¡¿No has hecho ya lo suficiente?!

—¡No sabes a qué te enfrentas! —dijo Siwon, la preocupación se escuchó claramente por el tono de su voz—. Son demasiado poderosos, Hyukjae. No tienes idea de lo que pueden hacerte. Especialmente cuando éstas así... ni siquiera has cazado para recuperar tu poder. ¡Ni siquiera puedes liberarte de mí!

Hyukjae trató de luchar pero Siwon tenía razón. Ni siquiera podía moverse una pulgada.

—¿Cómo pudiste esconder esto de mí? —Hyukjae preguntó—. Tú de todos los demás... ¿cómo pudiste esconderlo de mí?

—Hyukjae, juro que no lo sabía —dijo Siwon mientras aflojaba el agarre del hombro de Hyukjae—. Te encontré en el bosque y te cuidé sin siquiera saber nada de esto. No sabía que Kyuhyun fue quien te convirtió y las razones detrás de esto. ¿No puedes verlo? Todo estaba destinado a suceder.

—¡¿Destinado a suceder?! —Hyukjae gritó y se echó a reír mientras las lágrimas seguían rodando por su rostro—. ¡No tenía derecho a convertirme! ¡Ninguno de ustedes! ¡No tenía derecho a arruinar mi vida! ¡No pedí nada de esto! ¡La vida más perfecta en aquel entonces, con alguien que amaba y ahora miren lo que todos ustedes nos hicieron!

Siwon no podía decir nada más que bajar la cabeza. Deseó poder decir lo correcto para consolarlo. Pero no sabía nada de lo que dijo ahora que haría algún bien.

—¿Todo esto sucedió solo por qué? —Hyukjae continuó—. ¿Solo porque alguien nació en el momento equivocado? ¡Donghae es la persona más dulce que he conocido y una mierda como esta no debería sucederle! ¡No dejaré que ninguno de ustedes lo convierta! ¡Lo encontraré y lo alejaré de todos ustedes!

Hyukjae comenzó a alejarse cuando Siwon lo detuvo nuevamente. —No sabes dónde está. Ni siquiera puedes localizarlo. Solo hay una forma de encontrarlo.

Siwon respiró hondo antes de continuar, sabiendo que su sugerencia podría poner en peligro a la persona que más amaba.

—Vamos a ver a Nina. Tal vez ella pueda ayudarnos a encontrar a Donghae.

* * *

Encontrar a Nina fue fácil, pero seguramente no es fácil cuando tratas de hablar con ella. Lo primero que hizo fue usar el poder que tenía para derribarlos a ambos. Siwon podía defenderse bien, pero no podía decir lo mismo de Hyukjae. Estaba demasiado débil como para esquivar el ataque. Nina era demasiado poderosa para el vampiro ya agotado. Era como un muñeco sin vida, siendo golpeado y arrojado al suelo. Pero en lugar de luchar contra ella, Hyukjae simplemente la dejó hacer lo que quisiera. Quería que al menos se mantuviera alejada de Siwon. A pesar de todo, no quería que Nina lastimara a su propio padre. Además, ya estaba débil, Siwon tenía una mejor oportunidad de encontrar a Donghae si algo sucedía. Ella solo dejó de atacar cuando Siwon mencionó a Donghae, que Donghae estaba en problemas y que necesitaban su ayuda.

—¡¿Dónde está Donghae?! —gritó enojada, manteniendo a Hyukjae en el suelo con su poder—. ¡¿Qué le hiciste?!

—¡Él no hizo nada! Por favor, detente y hablemos... —preguntó Siwon mientras se arrodillaba junto a Hyukjae que estaba sufriendo—. Por favor déjalo ir, lo estás lastimando..

—¡Déjame encargarme de esta bruja! —Kyuhyun gruñó, olvidando por completo lo que Siwon le contó sobre quién era Nina y lo que ella era para él cuando estaban en camino para encontrarla.

—¡No! ¡Kyuhyun por favor! ¡Aléjate de ella o juro por la tumba de mi esposa que te mataré! —Siwon gritó antes de mirar a Nina—. ¡Nina, por favor! ¡Necesitamos tu ayuda para encontrarlo!

Nina movió su mano y Hyukjae gritó en agonía.

—Nina, te lo ruego... —Siwon suplicó una vez más—. No te lastimaré. Necesitamos tu ayuda...

—Deja... deja que me mate... —dijo Hyukjae mientras dejaba de luchar, dejando que Nina hiciera lo que quisiera—. No me importa... puedes matarme, pero por favor... ayuda a Siwon a... encontrar a Donghae...

—¡¿Realmente crees que voy a caer en eso?! ¡Todos ustedes son unos monstruos!

—¡Sabes perfectamente bien que podemos derribarte tan rápido que ni siquiera lo verás venir! ¡Pero no lo hicimos! —gritó Siwon. Sus ojos suplicaban desesperadamente—. ¡Vinimos aquí para pedir tu ayuda! Si no quieres ayudarme, por favor ayuda a Donghae. ¡Está en peligro y tenemos que salvarlo!

Nina desvió la mirada hacia Siwon. Podía ver lo desesperado que estaba el hombre. Estaba en lo correcto. Ambos podrían derribarla en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero no lo hicieron. Los ojos de Nina regresaron al vampiro que yacía en el suelo. Parecía incluso más que solo desesperado. Ya ni siquiera luchaba, como si acabara de perder su voluntad de vivir. Nina se dio cuenta de que solo había una cosa en el mundo que podía poner a un hombre así. Y las lágrimas que rodaron por su mejilla lo confirmaron.

Entonces se detuvo...

Estaba tan determinada a matar al hombre que no se dio cuenta de que había usado todo su poder y energía para hacerlo. Balanceándose mientras daba un paso atrás, intentaba con todas sus fuerzas quedarse quieta. Pero sus piernas cedieron. Estaba más que sorprendida de encontrar fuertes brazos envueltos protectoramente alrededor de sus hombros, para evitar que se cayera. Ni siquiera vio a Siwon moverse, y aun así él ya estaba parado detrás de ella, sosteniendo su cuerpo con tanta suavidad.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó preocupado—. No deberías usar tu poder así. Te agotan las energías.

—No necesito tu ayuda —dijo Nina con un tono áspero. Miró a Siwon a los ojos y al instante pudo darse cuenta de que estaba herido por sus palabras. Volvió la cabeza y con un tono suave dijo—. Ayuda a tu amigo. Él necesita tu ayuda más que yo.

Siwon asintió y la dejó ir después de que él estaba seguro de que ella podría mantenerse de pie sola. Ayudó a Hyukjae a levantarse. El joven vampiro parecía bastante pálido y débil. Poniendo su brazo alrededor de su hombro, Siwon lo levantó.

—¿Qué le pasó a Donghae? —Nina preguntó—. ¿Qué quieres decir con que está perdido? ¿Cómo?

—Fue mi culpa —Hyukjae respondió humildemente—. Lo dejé solo. Sé que no debería, después de lo que sucedió un día antes no debería haberlo dejado solo.

—Alguien lo secuestró —.Siwon continuó.

—¿Vampiros?

—No lo creo —dijo Hyukjae—. Ningún vampiro puede tocarlo, gracias a tu amuleto. Estoy bastante seguro porque sé lo que puede hacerle a un vampiro.

Nina sonrió triunfante, sabiendo que el amuleto había estado protegiendo bien a Donghae. Estaba contenta de haber insistido en que Donghae se lo quedara. Al menos ella sabe con certeza que ningún vampiro podría acercarse a él.

—Así que pensamos que alguien más lo secuestró. Alguien que no tieen efecto con el amuleto —dijo Siwon—. Uno de nuestros amigos piensa que las brujas lo secuestraron.

—¿Las brujas? —Nina frunció el ceño—. ¿Por qué las brujas lo querrían? ¡No te atrevas a afirmarlo solo porque no has podido protegerlo! ¿Por qué las brujas lo querrían?

—Hay algo sobre Donghae que debes saber.

Y así, Siwon le contó todo lo que sabía sobre quién era realmente Donghae. Cuando terminó, parecía que Nina estaba lejos de estar convencida.

—¿Entonces me estás diciendo que Donghae es el príncipe de la luna de sangre? —preguntó Nina, casi riéndose mientras hablaba—. Todos ustedes monstruos son realmente increíbles, ¿no lo saben? ¿Cómo pueden estar tan seguros de que Donghae fue el elegido? Solo porque nació al mismo tiempo que la luna de sangre no significa que sea él. ¿Tiene la marca? ¿Lan has visto? Conoces la leyenda del príncipe de la luna de sangre, ¿no? Cada vez que renace, su guardián renacerá antes que él, para protegerlo. Si él fuera el indicado, entonces su guardián debería estar con él. Donghae estaba solo, ¿no es así? No tiene a nadie que lo proteja. ¡Especialmente cuando hay tantas criaturas horribles acechando a su alrededor como todos ustedes!

—Este guardián del que estabas hablando, ¿puedes hablarme de él? —Hyukjae preguntó—. Háblame de él, por favor. Necesito saberlo.

—Siempre habrá cuatro fases del eclipse de la luna de sangre que marcará el renacimiento de dicho príncipe y su guardián. Hasta donde recuerdo, la primera y segunda fase sucedieron hace 30 años. La segunda fase ocurrió en el mismo año, en octubre. Y incluso si Donghae nació en octubre, no significa que él fuera el indicado.

—¿Cuándo fue la primera fase? — Hyukjae preguntó.

—Yo... no estoy segura de la fecha exacta, pero fue alrededor de abril —dijo Nina—. Y tendrá la misma marca que el Príncipe.

—¿Cómo es la marca? —Hyukjae preguntó mientras lentamente se desabrochaba la camisa, haciendo que Nina frunciera el ceño.

—Luna creciente —respondió ella—. Una forma de luna creciente en su piel...

Lentamente, Hyukjae se dio la vuelta y dejó que su camisa cayera lentamente de su hombro, revelando una pequeña marca tatuada en su hombro izquierdo. —¿Es algo como esta?

Los ojos de Nina se abrieron ante la revelación. Ella no podía creer lo que veía. Lentamente, caminó hacia Hyukjae sin apartar la mirada de la marca en forma de la luna creciente en la piel blanca lechosa de Hyukjae.

—Dios mío... —murmuró en voz baja mientras sus dedos tocaban suavemente la marca—. La marca del guardián.

Hyukjae se dio la vuelta lentamente y Nina retrocedió abruptamente.

—Nací el 4 de abril hace treinta años —dijo Hyukjae—. Tengo la marca. Si tienes algo que puedas decir para negarlo, hazlo porque realmente quiero que todo esto no sea cierto. Porque si yo fuera el guardián, entonces seguramente he fallado. No he podido protegerlo.

—Naciste en la primera fase del eclipse —Nina se cubrió la boca mientras hablaba—. Y esta marca tuya... ¡Dios mío, tú eres el guardián! ¿Donghae tiene la misma marca?

—No lo sé, Nina —dijo Hyukjae suavemente—. Honestamente no lo sé. Pero incluso si él no fuera el príncipe, ¿nos ayudarías a encontrarlo? Necesito encontrarlo.

—Él debe serlo —Nina murmuró en voz baja—. La segunda fase ocurrió en octubre.

—Donghae nació el 15 de octubre —dijo Kyuhyun—. Nuestro especie lo ha estado vigilando durante mucho tiempo, incluso antes de que naciera. Es nuestro Príncipe.

Nina se dio la vuelta y miró el claro cielo nocturno. Su corazón latía tan fuerte que todos podían escucharlo. Pero a ella no le importaba.

—La leyenda dice que el sol se volverá oscuridad y la luna de sangre antes de la llegada del gran Príncipe —dijo Nina en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que oyeran—. Si él era el Príncipe, entonces su destino está sellado. La última fase de la luna de sangre es en una semana y cuando suceda, renacerá como un Príncipe vampiro.

La mirada de Nina cayó en los ojos de Hyukjae. —Es por eso que las brujas se lo llevaron. Lo quieren. Lo han estado buscando. Todos tienen sentido ahora. Por eso vinieron... Los vi venir. Tenemos que encontrarlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

—¿Por qué las brujas lo quieren? —Hyukjae preguntó—. ¿Por qué es tan importante para ellos?

—Necesitan la sangre del Príncipe para obtener su poder. La leyenda dice que tendrá el poder más allá de lo que puedas pensar —dijo Nina—. Las brujas evitarán que cambie.

—¡Entonces por favor ayúdanos a encontrarlo! —Hyukjae gritó con impaciencia. La tristeza se escuchó claramente en su voz—. ¡O al menos dinos dónde podemos empezar a buscar porque no puedo sentirlo y me está volviendo loco! ¡No puedo perderlo, Nina! Por favor, ayúdame...

—Pero es imposible luchar contra ellos si solo somos tres —dijo Nina—. Las brujas son demasiado poderosas para nosotros.

—No tienes que preocuparte por eso.

Los tres se giraron para ver quién hablaba y, desde los árboles no muy lejos de donde estaban, emergieron Heechul y Leeteuk. Nina estaba alerta ante los vampiros que llegaron y estaba lista para usar su poder para atacarlos, pero Siwon se paró frente a ella y le pidió que se calmara.

—Relájate, bruja —dijo Kyuhyun—. Nuestros ancianos están aquí para ayudar. Solo queremos que vuelva Donghae.

—Nina, por favor ayúdanos —Hyukjae suplicó, volviendo la atención de Nina hacia él—. Solo dinos dónde podemos encontrarlo. No quiero que muera. Quiero que esté a salvo. Eso es todo lo que quiero.

—Nunca pensé que ayudaría a un monstruos como tú —Nina dijo con voz severa—. Si acepto ayudar, es por el bien de Donghae. Por favor, recuerda eso.

—Lo que sea... —Kyuhyun sonrió de nuevo—. Ya estamos perdiendo mucho tiempo. Ahora muestra el camino.

* * *

Los cinco viajaron al noroeste, donde Hyukjae perdió el rastro de Donghae. El viaje fue largo y agotador para Nina, ya que necesitan hacer pocas paradas. Cuando se dirigieron al valle, ya era de noche. La luna se veía claramente en el cielo despejado. Estaba rojo y casi lleno. Hyukjae lo miraba de vez en cuando, pensando en Donghae. La preocupación se muestra claramente en su cara cansada. Incluso estaba bastante pálido, pero se negó a cazar cuando los demás lo sugirieron. Solo quería encontrar a Donghae tan pronto como pudiera.

—Estará bien —Nina dijo de repente, haciendo que Hyukjae se volviera para mirarla un poco antes de desviar su mirada hacia la luna—. Al menos por ahora. No le harán nada, no hasta el eclipse.

—No estará bien hasta que esté conmigo —Hyukjae murmuró.

—¿Lo estará?

Hyukjae se mordió el labio inferior. _¿Lo estará?_

Ya no estaba seguro de eso, aunque haces unos segundos acababa de decir lo contrario. ¿Donghae estaría a salvo incluso cuando esté con él? Un ser humano frágil y delicado estando con un vampiro sediento de sangre como él. Inconscientemente, Hyukjae sacudió la cabeza.

—Realmente te gusta, ¿no? —Nina preguntó—. Sé que el resto de ustedes quiere proteger a Donghae por una razón completamente diferente a la suya. Entonces, ¿cuál es tu historia?

—Era mi prometido —dijo Hyukjae después de unos momentos de silencio—. Sé que no puedo recordar nada, pero de alguna manera puedo sentirlo. Mi corazón muerto de alguna manera lo recuerdo. Antes de que me sucediera esta mierda, él era mi mundo entero.

—Aún así, puedo verlo —Nina habló, con una sonrisa en su rostro—. Es sorprendente lo que el amor puede hacer, ¿no? Ahora entiendo por qué Donghae intentó protegerte en el hospital. Te ama.

—Y lo amo —dijo Hyukjae—. ¿Qué tan horrible suena eso? Una mierda como yo...

—Lo siento —dijo Nina—. ¿Qué vas a hacer después?

—Voy a salvarlo y lo alejaré de todo esto —dijo Hyukjae—. Lo protegeré. Y por su bien, haré que se olvide de mí para que pueda comenzar una nueva vida. Una vida en la que una criatura horrible como yo no estará.

—Hyukjae...

—¿Me ayudarás? —Hyukjae preguntó e hizo que Nina dejara de caminar. Ella solo se detuvo y miró a Hyukjae—. Eres una bruja y estoy seguro de que también sabes cómo protegerlo, lejos de mí y de mi especie.

—Si.

—Entonces, por favor, ayúdame.

—Realmente lo amas, ¿no...?

—Sí —Hyukjae dijo con voz severa. Sus ojos brillaban y, aunque sentía como si le hubieran apuñalado mil dagas en el cuerpo, sabía que era lo correcto—. Lo amo más que a nada.

Nina no dijo nada. Ella solo miraba la espalda de Hyukjae mientras caminaba. Por primera vez en su vida, vio un tipo diferente de vampiro. Las imágenes despiadadas y horripilantes de vampiros que ella siempre creía habían disminuido un poco. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que eran capaces de amar al ser humano? Este joven vampiro podría. Y estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por su amor, incluso si tenía que sufrir por el resto de su vida.

* * *

—¿Por qué nos detenemos? —Hyukjae preguntó tan pronto cuando casi llegaron al valle.

—Estamos aquí —dijo Nina.

Casi todos fruncieron el ceño ante su respuesta. No había nada más que un amplio valle delante de ellos. La luz de la luna les ayuda a ver su entorno más claramente. Se esperaba que encontraran un edificio, una casa o incluso un castillo. Pero no había nada.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que estamos aquí? Aquí no hay nada más que un espacio vacío —Kyuhyun susurró.

—¿Puedes hacer que deje de hablar conmigo? ¿O debería hacerlo yo misma? —Nina fulminó con la mirada a Siwon. Dicho vampiro miró a Kyuhyun y silenciosamente le pidió que no dijera otra palabra.

—Solo espera y verás —continuó Nina justo después.

Ella comenzó a cantar en un idioma que ninguno de ellos entendió. Lentamente apareció un objeto ante ellos. Al principio era oscuro como una sombra, pero luego se hizo cada vez más claro. Había una casa enorme justo en el medio del valle. No se ve luz proveniente de ahí. Parecía que nadie salía de allí y fue abandonado.

—Estaría condenado... —Kyuhyun murmuró divertido.

—Hyukjae... —susurró Nina—. ¿Puedes sentir a Donghae?

Dicho hombre cerró los ojos y trató de sentir la presencia de Donghae. Una triste sonrisa tiró de su pálido rostro.

—Él está allí. Puedo sentirlo. Puedo sentir su miedo. No deberíamos perder más tiempo. Debería sacarlo...

—Hyukjae, espera —dijo Nina—. Hay cinco brujas en la casa. Todas son poderosas. Deberíamos tener mucho cuidado. Y hay más.

—Escucho un silbido. Muchos de ellos —dijo Leeteuk—. ¿Qué es?

—Serpientes —dijo Nina—. La mascota de las brujas. Son peligrosas para todos nosotros. No son serpientes comunes. Sus venenos son peligrosas para todos ustedes, vampiros. No pueden matarlos. Pero si el veneno se propaga, el dolor será insoportable que desearías morir.

—¿Qué debemos hacer?

Nina no respondió la pregunta de Leeteuk. En cambio, ella comenzó a cantar esas palabras raras. Todos la esperaban pacientemente hasta que ella terminó con lo que estaba haciendo.

—Espero que mi hechizo sea lo suficientemente fuerte —dijo ella—. Deberían caer en un sueño profundo por ahora. Podemos entrar ahora. Pero por favor tengan cuidado.

Todos dejaron su escondite y caminaron hacia la casa. Sus pasos fueron ligeros y cuidadosos. Los ojos observaban atentamente su entorno. Hyukjae caminó justo detrás de ellos.

Una vez que ingresaron a la casa, entraron corriendo y caminaron por el final del pasillo. Había muchas habitaciones en su lado izquierdo y derecho. Finalmente llegaron al centro de la casa cuando, de repente, las luces se encendieron tanto que todos quedaron desconcertados. Y justo antes de que pudieran pensar en algo, bolas de fuego volaban de la nada y los atacaban.

Todos fueron golpeados contra la pared dolorosamente. Pero por suerte, Nina fue lo suficientemente rápida. Lanzó un hechizo y una esfera gigante invisible emergió y mantuvo la bola de fuego voladora lejos de todos. Se recuperaba cada vez que golpeaba la esfera. Todos se reunieron alrededor de Nina con la guardia en alto. En ese momento podían ver que había cinco brujas que lanzaban hechizos y creaban bolas de fuego desde sus manos.

—¡¿Pensé que habías dicho que ya estaban en un sueño profundo?! —Kyuhyun gritó.

—¡Aparentemente me equivoqué! ¡Son demasiado poderosos! —gritó Nina—. ¿Están todos bien?

—¿Dónde está Hyukjae? —Leeteuk gritó entre el fuerte sonido de las bolas de fuego golpeando la esfera—. ¡No está con nosotros!

Siwon volvió la mirada hacia atrás y vio a Hyukjae detrás de la pared. Telepáticamente, Siwon le dijo a Hyukjae que fuera a buscar a Donghae. Dijo que mantendrán a las brujas ocupadas para ganarle tiempo. Hyukjae asintió y silenciosamente corrió hacia el pasillo sin ser notado.

 _Mantengamos a las brujas ocupadas,_ Siwon envía telepáticamente un mensaje a todos. _Él va a buscar a Donghae._

* * *

Podía sentir a Donghae cada vez más cerca cuando alcanzaba las escaleras que conducían a la planta baja. Donghae estaba completamente despierto y jadeando con fuerza cuando podía escuchar el fuerte sonido que venía de las escaleras y Hyukjae podía sentirlo claramente. Se movió cuando su poder lo permitió y para cuando llegó al sótano, solo había una puerta.

—¡¿Donghae?! —gritó una vez que abrió la puerta de golpe. Sus ojos recorrieron el cuarto oscuro frenéticamente, tratando de encontrarlo. Y cuando vio a Donghae acurrucado en la esquina, no pudo evitar sonreír. Estaba aliviado.

—¿Hyukjae? ¿Eres tú? —la voz de Donghae estaba un poco sacudida. Su corazón latía tan rápido mientras trataba de enfocar su visión en la silueta. Una sonrisa de alivio fue pintada en su rostro tan pronto como se dio cuenta de que realmente era Hyukjae quien entro—. Viniste... realmente viniste...

—¡Quédate donde estás, Hae! —Hyukjae gritó cuando pudo escuchar el silbido—. ¡Iré hasta allí!

—¡Hyukjae ten cuidado! —Donghae gritó cuando se puso de pie, apoyado contra la pared cuando sus piernas cedieron—. Hay serpientes en todas partes...

—¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! Solo quédate donde estás... —pidió Hyukjae—. Voy a correr y agarrarte, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Estás bien?

Donghae asintió, se quitó el amuleto y lo arrojó descuidadamente al suelo. Sabía que podría lastimar a Hyukjae si lo tocaba. —Sólo sé cuidadoso.

Hyukjae escaneó una vez más la habitación y calculó cuidadosamente su movimiento. Hay pocas serpientes en el suelo, todas protegidas y listas para atacarlo, silbando furiosamente. Pero Hyukjae ni siquiera se movió. Entonces, de repente, con una velocidad que los ojos ni siquiera podían seguir, Hyukjae saltó. Las serpientes se lanzaban hacia él, pero Hyukjae era más rápido, esquivando de vez en cuando mientras corría. Donghae ni siquiera lo vio venir. Segundos después sintió que levantaban su cuerpo y antes de que pudiera parpadear ya estaban fuera de la habitación, voló hacia las escaleras y lo siguiente que supo fue que estaban en el pasillo.

Suavemente, Hyukjae lo bajó, pero Donghae se lanzó a sí mismo segundos después y lo abrazó con fuerza. Todo su cuerpo temblaba y estaba seguro de que Hyukjae podía sentirlo. El otro envolvió sus brazos aún más fuerte, acercándolo y susurrando palabras relajantes a sus oídos.

Por mucho que Hyukjae quisiera mantenerlo quieto, sabía que realmente necesitaban salir de allí. Empujando suavemente el otro cuerpo, luego agarró su mano y le pidió que lo siguiera. Con las piernas temblando tanto, Donghae siguió a Hyukjae corriendo por el pasillo. El fuerte sonido de la explosión se escuchó claramente cuando pasaron corriendo por la habitación donde estaban todos los vampiros y Nina. Esto hizo que Donghae se detuviera y se giró para ver.

—¡Siwon! —Donghae gritó con horror cuando vio a Siwon tirado en el suelo y luchando por levantarse. El fuego estaba en todas partes y Donghae estaba a punto de correr hacia donde estaba Siwon, pero Hyukjae no lo dejó.

—¡Hyukjae sácalo! —gritó Siwon—. ¡Estoy bien! ¡Solo vayánse!

—¡Donghae, vamos! ¡Tenemos que salir!—

—¡Pero, y Siwon! —Donghae gritó—. ¡Siwon necesita ayuda! Y Nina...

Donghae volvió la cabeza hacia la habitación en llamas justo a tiempo cuando se lanzó una bola de fuego hacia Nina. Pero antes de que Donghae pudiera reaccionar, Siwon se lanzó frente a la chica tan rápido, bloqueando la bola de fuego con su propio cuerpo. Todos quedaron atónitos por unos segundos, incluso las brujas. Kyuhyun fue el primero en leer la situación y no desperdició la oportunidad. Con una velocidad que ningún ojo humano podría alcanzar, atacó a las brujas desprevenidas. Los cinco yacían en el suelo inconscientes solo en unos segundos.

—¿Todos están bien? —preguntó—. ¡¿Siwon?!

Dicho vampiro gimió humildemente. Donghae corrió a su lado luego de liberarse de los brazos de Hyukjae.

—¿Siwon? ¿Estás bien?

—¡Tonto! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —preguntó Nina, ayudando a Siwon a sentarse—. ¡Podrían haberte quemado vivo!

—Estaba... estaba intentando... protegerte...

—¡No necesito tu protección! ¡Tienes la suerte de que no usaron todo su poder o estaría completamente quemado!

—Nina, no le hables así. ¡Estaba tratando de protegerte! —la voz de Donghae se elevó—. ¡Deberías agradecerle y no llamarlo tonto!

—No necesito un chupasangre como él para salvarme, ¿de acuerdo? ¡No quiero tener nada que ver con su especie, especialmente por deberle por salvarme la vida!

—¡¿Cómo puedes hablar así con tu propio padre?! —Donghae gritó inconscientemente.

Siwon lo tomó de la mano para que no continuara. Pero fue demasiado tarde. Nina ya lo escuchó. Sus ojos estaban llenos de puro horror y le rompió el corazón a Siwon verlo. Lentamente se levantó, su pequeña figura temblaba. Los ojos estaban fijos en Siwon mientras ella retrocedía lentamente.

—¡Estás loco! —ella gritó—. ¡Él no es mi padre!

—Nina... Donghae no quiso decir...

—¡Dime que no es verdad! —grito Nina—. ¡Dime que no eres mi padre!

Siwon la miró a los ojos ardientes sin poder hacer nada. Quería decir que no, pero eso sería una mentira. Porque Donghae no le estaba diciendo nada más que la verdad. Cuando la primera lágrima cayó sobre su pálida mejilla, Siwon quería decir que tenía razón. Que él no era su padre y que Donghae ni siquiera sabía de qué estaba hablando. Pero fue demasiado tarde. Nina ya se fue, huyendo tan rápido como pudo, ignorando a todos.

—Oh Dios... qué he hecho... —susurró Donghae en voz baja—. Siwon, no quise... yo... lo... lo siento... estaba... estaba en pánico y habló de ti... lo siento mucho, Siwon...

A pesar de todo, Siwon le dirigió una leve sonrisa. Sabía que Donghae no tenía la intención de decirlo. Estaba aterrorizado y lo dijó inconscientemente.

—Donghae, está bien —dijo—. Salgamos de aquí antes de que se despierten. Necesitamos llevarte a un lugar seguro primero. Hyukjae, sácalo de aquí. Estaré bien. Solo necesito unos minutos para sanar...

Hyukjae volvió a tomar su mano y lo levantó. Fue entonces cuando Hyukjae notó que el otro cuerpo estaba temblando.

—Vamos, Hae —dijo suavemente, la mano se deslizó sobre su cintura y lo atrajo hacia su propio cuerpo—. Salgamos de aquí. Casi amanece.

Dicho hombre todavía estaba arraigado al suelo, no importa cuántas veces Hyukjae le pidiera que fuera con él. Solo comenzó a caminar cuando Siwon le dedicó una sonrisa y un asentimiento para hacerle saber que estaba bien, que entendía y no lo culpaba ni por un segundo.

Y entonces permitió que Hyukjae lo sacara, casi arrastrándolo, ya que sus pies de repente se sentían demasiado pesados para moverse solos. No dijo nada. El silencio era espeso y cada vez más espeso cuando corrieron hacia el bosque. Donghae estaba entumecido. Ni siquiera podía sentir nada, excepto la culpa que se acumula cada vez más a medida que corrían. Estuvo demasiado callado durante todo el camino y eso hizo que Hyukjae se preocupara.

—Descansemos un momento —dijo Hyukjae cuando llegaron a un pequeño arroyo—. Creo que ahora estamos lo suficientemente lejos.

—¿Por qué no nos alcanza? —Donghae preguntó entre sus jadeos pesados. Se sentó en una gran roca junto al arroyo, tratando de recuperar el aliento, mirando hacia los árboles por donde vinieron—. Están justo detrás de nosotros, ¿verdad?

—Estarán aquí pronto. No deberíamos preocuparnos por ellos. No lo estoy —Hyukjae dijo mientras caminaba hacia Donghae y se arrodilló ante él—. Pero estoy preocupado por ti.

Donghae volvió la cabeza y miró a Hyukjae. Un par de manos ahuecaron su rostro suavemente como si fuera lo más frágil y Donghae no hizo nada más que cerrar los ojos y apreciar esos ligeros y suaves toques de los pulgares del otro en sus mejillas.

—Lamento haberte fallado.

Los ojos de Donghae se abrieron para descubrir que esos oscuros orbes lo miraban con tristeza.

—No he podido protegerte —Hyukjae continuó—. No debería haberte dejado solo.

—No es tu culpa —dijo Donghae, sus manos estaban sosteniendo las muñecas de Hyukjae—. Me alegra que hayas venido y me hayas salvado.

—¿Te hicieron daño? Porque juro por Dios que los mataré a todos si...

—Estoy bien —el hombre sonrió levemente—. No hicieron nada aparte de contarme esa extraña historia sobre el eclipse de la luna de sangre y que me convertiré en vampiro. Ya ni me acuerdo de eso. Hay demasiadas cosas que no entiendo y estoy... Estpy asustado, Hyukjae.

—Lo sé. Hay algo que debes saber. Ya que por eso te llevaré lejos de aquí, ¿de acuerdo? Lejos de esta locura —Hyukjae dijo que nunca estuvo seguro de nada en toda su vida, pero en ese momento estaba tan seguro de lo que quería hacer por primera vez en su vida—. Haré que te olvides de todo lo que sucedió y voy a llevarte y esconderte del mundo. Solo tú y yo.

—¿Solo tú y yo?

—Sí, Donghae. Solo tú y yo —dijo Hyukjae—. Quieres eso, ¿no?

—Sí. Sabes que sí —.Donghae le dedicó la más dulce pero triste sonrisa—. Pero tienes que decirme qué está pasando. No me mantengas en la oscuridad. ¿Qué es lo que necesito saber?

—Te lo diré cuando salgamos de aquí. Lejos de aquí —Hyukjae le prometió—. ¿Puedes confiar en mi?

Donghae miró esos orbes oscuros y no vio nada más que amor puro y determinación. Entonces asintió. Era Hyukjae, él confiaba en él. Siempre.

_Lo siento, Donghae. Por pedirte que confíes en mí. Pero no tengo otra opción. Te llevaré lejos y vivirás como un hombre nuevo. Feliz y libre. Lejos de esto. Lejos de mí._

Pocos segundos después, Hyukjae se inclinó y cerró el espacio entre ellos, besando los labios del otro una y otra vez antes de que Donghae lo acercara, pidiendo más. Sus labios estaban perfectamente moldeados. Las manos tiraban suavemente y tocaba y acariciaban el cuerpo del otro.

Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde su último beso. Donghae siguió tirando de él por más cada vez que el otro comenzó a retroceder. No había forma de que dejara ir a Hyukjae. De hecho, él quería quedarse así. Besándolo así, abrazándolo así. Porque con él, todo parece estar bien. Nada puede salir mal.

Pero Hyukjae retrocedió abruptamente cuando de repente sintió un mareo muy desagradable golpear su cabeza. Estaba jadeando con fuerza y una mano clavada en la roca para soportar su peso corporal.

—¿Hyukjae? ¿Qué pasa? —la voz de Donghae resonó en sus oídos. Hyukjae trató de luchar contra el mareo antes de abrir los ojos y darle a Donghae una sonrisa genuina, para que no se preocupara.

—Estoy bien —dijo—. Supongo que poder besarte así de nuevo fue abrumador.

—¿Esta seguro? —Donghae frunció el ceño y examinó detenidamente su cara pálida—. No te ves tan bien. Te ves tan pálido.

—No he cazado —dijo Hyukjae mientras cerraba la brecha entre ellos y besaba esos labios delgados adictivo una vez más—. Tal vez es por eso. No te preocupes, ¿de acuerdo?

Donghae no dijo nada. Nunca había visto a Hyukjae tan pálido antes. Su rostro era tan blanco como el papel y los labios también estaban perdiendo su color saludable.

—Te extraño —Hyukjae susurró. Los labios estaban rozando en el cuello del otro, dejando un rastro húmedo cuando él se movió de nuevo para encontrar los labios de Donghae—. Pero no creo que quiera mostrarte cuánto mientras todavía estamos aquí.

—Lo sé —Donghae apoyó su frente sobre la de Hyukjae y sonrió con timidez—. Vamos a casa.

Hyukjae sonrió y le dio a Donghae el último beso antes de levantarse. Pero de repente perdió el equilibrio y si Donghae no fuera lo suficientemente rápido, se habría caído al suelo. Donghae estaba literalmente gritando preguntando si estaba bien, pero Hyukjae no parecía escuchar nada en absoluto. Incluso su visión comenzó a volverse cada vez más borrosa e incluso cuando el sol ya había salido y hacía que su entorno fuera un poco más brillante, sin embargo, su visión se estaba volviendo más oscura.

Donghae gritó su nombre una y otra vez y estaba a punto de derrumbarse cuando llegaron Siwon y los otros.

—Hyukjae, ¿qué pasó? —preguntó Siwon tan pronto como voló a su lado, arrodillado junto al joven vampiro—. ¿Puedes oírme, Hyukjae? ¿Qué demonios pasó?

—No sé... nosotros... solo estábamos... —tartamudeó Donghae, dudó en contarles lo que estaban haciendo antes—. Se veía tan pálido, dijo que no había cazado y de repente...

—¿Pasó algo cuando sacaste a Donghae? —Kyuhyun preguntó, qué por supuesto, Hyukjae no podía responder mientras luchaba contra la ola de dolor que lo atacó. Solo gimió ruidosamente.

Siwon observa de cerca el cuerpo de Hyukjae desde su rostro y hasta sus piernas. Vio que había una pequeña rasgadura en el pantalón de Hyukjae justo por encima de la rodilla derecha y la rasgó aún más. Se sorprendió al ver dos pequeñas marcas de pinchazos con colores azulados y morados que contrastaban con su piel blanca lechosa.

—Oh, no... —murmuró Siwon en voz baja, pero fue suficiente para que Donghae y todos los demás lo miraran con horror—. Mordedura de serpiente. La serpiente de la bruja..

—¡Joder Hyukjae! —Kyuhyun comenzó a maldecir—. Vamos a sacarte de aquí y... ¡Joder! ¡¿No escuchaste la advertencia de Nina sobre esas malditas serpiente?!

—¡Kyuhyun, este no es el momento! —Leeteuk finalmente habló—. Lo mejor en este momento es llevarlos de vuelta a él y a Donghae.

—¿Qué... qué pasó? Va a estar bien, ¿verdad? Quiero decir que lo vi lastimado antes y... y... las heridas se estaban curando por sí mismas. Esta también, ¿verdad? —Donghae preguntó—. Él no... va a...

Y nadie realmente le responde. Todos le dieron una mirada de disculpa y Donghae sabía lo que significaba...


	21. Un Vistazo al Pasado

Ni una palabra salió de los labios de Donghae después de que Leeteuk le contó todo sobre quién era realmente. Solo miraba fijamente la mesa de madera. Le dolía el corazón, le dolía la cabeza mientras trataba de procesar cada palabra que decía Leeteuk.

Un príncipe vampiro...

Lo que sea que eso signifique...

Cómo quería Donghae que todos en esa habitación se echaran a reír y le dijeran que solo era una broma. Pero ninguno de ellos se reía. Leeteuk no estaba bromeando. Ninguno de ellos bromeaba. Entonces, ¿cómo manejar esto? ¿Cómo manejar esta locura? ¿Cómo negar toda la evidencia que le estaban dando?

Tenía la marca en la espalda, justo debajo del cuello. Una marca que nunca antes había visto. Cómo apareció la marca, ni siquiera lo sabía.

Y Hyukjae...

Incluso él ya se transformó en lo que estaba destinado a ser. Entonces era su turno. Pero, ¿cómo creer una historia tan loca? Donghae quería desesperadamente negarlo todo. Pero, ¿cómo? Quería decir algo, cualquier cosa, pero su mente se quedó... en blanco.

Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de decir algo, escuchó un gemido proveniente de la cama a su lado. Sus ojos viajaron de Leeteuk a la persona que yacía débilmente en la cama. Su mano temblorosa encontró el camino hacia la otra y la apretó con fuerza. La conversación con Leeteuk pronto se olvidó.

—¿Hyukjae? ¿Puedes oírme? —Donghae preguntó suavemente mientras se levantaba de la silla y se desplomaba arrodillado en el suelo. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando Hyukjae abrió los ojos y Donghae pudo ver cuán rojos estaban esos ojos. Dudó por unos segundos en tocar la cara del otro cuando vio a Hyukjae apretando las mandíbulas, pero lo hizo de todos modos.

—¡Sácalo de aquí! —Hyukjae gritó. Su voz feroz resonó por la habitación y envió un escalofrío por la columna vertebral de Donghae—. ¡Saca a Donghae de aquí!

—¿Hyuk...?

—¡No puedo controlarme! —gritó de nuevo—. Sangre... necesito sangre... ¡Por favor sácalo!

—Donghae, mejor nos vamos —dijo Leeteuk mientras agarraba la mano de Donghae y casi lo arrastraba a través de la habitación, lejos de Hyukjae, pero Donghae simplemente no quería moverse.

—¡Donghae! ¡Muévete! —Kyuhyun gritó cuando contuvo a Hyukjae y presionó su cuerpo contra el colchón.

El joven vampiro era impotente bajo su agarre, pero aún demasiado poderoso si alguna vez saltará sobre Donghae cuando su necesidad de sangre lo venciera. Tenía mucho dolor porque el veneno se había extendido por todo su cuerpo y tenía miedo de no tener más control de su acción. Necesitaba sangre para calmar su sed y dolor.

—Necesita sangre... —Donghae gritó—. ¡Kyuhyun, me necesita!

—¡No! ¡Ahora mismo no puede controlarse! —Kyuhyun gritó con frustración—. Es demasiado peligroso. No podrá detenerse. ¡Será mejor que te vayas! ¡Ahora!

—¡Cálmate, Hyukjae! —Heechul apareció repentinamente de la nada con una bolsa de sangre en la mano—. ¡Estará bien, Donghae! ¡Ahora vete! Por favor...

Donghae se congeló en su lugar cuando vio a Hyukjae agarrar la bolsa de sangre de la mano de Heechul y la desgarró ferozmente y devoró el espeso líquido rojo en un segundo. No se parecía al Hyukjae que conocía. Se estremeció al ver la boca de Hyukjae cubierta de tanta sangre. La bolsa de sangre estaba medio vacía cuando sus ojos se encontraron y Hyukjae se detuvo por un momento, mirando a Donghae con esa mirada de disculpa. Sus ardientes ojos rojos se suavizaron y parecían tristes. Lamentaba que Donghae tuviera que mirarlo así. Pero el deseo era más poderoso que Hyukjae, comenzó a succionar el líquido restante mientras apartaba su mirada de Donghae.

—Donghae, vamos —la suave voz de Leeteuk resonó en su oído y lo hizo mirar al mayor—. Vayamos a la biblioteca y hablemos. Estará bien y podrás verlo más tarde cuando se calme. No tardará mucho.

Donghae asintió obedientemente y miró a Hyukjae por última vez antes de salir de la habitación.

* * *

—¿Estará bien? —Donghae preguntó silenciosamente. Habían pasado veinte minutos desde que ambos se sentaron en silencio en la biblioteca. Sus ojos mirando a Leeteuk intensamente, desesperadamente por saber algunas respuestas.

—Sabes que no ha cazado durante semanas —dijo Leeteuk con calma—. Y el veneno lo está empeorando.

—Dime la verdad —Donghae exigió—. ¿Qué pasará ahora con él?

—Para ser honesto contigo, realmente no lo sé —dijo Leeteuk—. Su cuerpo está luchando contra el veneno, pero no puede curarlo.

—Entonces, ¿qué estás diciendo? ¿Que va a morir?

—La muerte es un regalo para nosotros —dijo Leeteuk con un tono triste—. Pero es algo que nunca sucederá.

—¿Entonces tendrá un dolor constante por el resto de su vida? ¿Es eso?

Leeteuk miró a los ojos vidriosos de Donghae y asintió. —Me temo que sí...

—Entonces, ¿qué podemos hacer? No quiero que sufra así. No puedo oírlo despertarse de vez en cuando y gritar porque tiene mucho dolor. ¿Qué podemos hacer?

—Solo las brujas pueden curarlo.

—¡Entonces vamos a buscarlas!

—No es tan simple, Donghae.

—¡Sí lo es! —la voz de Donghae se elevó. Las lágrimas ya estaban brotando de sus ojos—. ¡Sí lo es! Me quieren, ¿verdad? ¡Iré! Me cambiaré por la cura. ¡Hyukjae la necesita!

—Pero no le agradará si sabe que va a perder a alguien que ama muchísimo.

—¡Pero no puedo quedarme sentado aquí mirándolo sufrir! ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Está sufriendo lo suficiente por mí! Toda su vida no ha sido más que cuidar de mi. Se convirtió en lo que es ahora debido a mí! ¿Qué esperas que haga? Sentarme aquí y no hacer nada. Lo amo tanto que si tengo que perder la vida para dejarlo vivir, ¡que así sea!

—No puedo dejarte hacer eso, Donghae —la voz de Leeteuk era tranquila, pero sonaba tan estricta—. Eres nuestro precioso...

—¿Qué? ¿Príncipe? —Donghae miró a Leeteuk—. Entonces debería tener el poder de hacer lo que quiera y tú deberías obedecerme.

—Y tengo el deber de protegerte —Leeteuk respondió con voz más severa esta vez—. Y no dejaré que hagas nada que te ponga en gran peligro.

—¡Púdrete!

Donghae se levantó bruscamente y caminó hacia la puerta, pero Leeteuk fue lo suficientemente rápido como para interponerse en su camino.

—¿A dónde crees que vas?

—Afuera.

—No vas a ninguna parte.

—¿Entonces también soy prisionero aquí?

—Por el bien de todos...

Donghae fulminó con la mirada al hombre. La ira y la desesperación se mostraban claramente en su rostro. Tenía tantas ganas de golpear a Leeteuk en la cara, pero sabía que eso no lo llevaría a ninguna parte. Sabía que Leeteuk era cien veces más fuerte que él. Así que no hizo nada más que quedarse allí mirándolo.

—Voy a ver a Hyukjae —Donghae finalmente dijo después de unos segundos—. ¿O no se me permite hacer eso también?

—Ya está tranquilo.

Donghae volvió su mirada hacia la puerta al escuchar la voz. Siwon entró, su cara parecía cansada pero logró sonreírle. La culpa al instante arrastró el corazón de Donghae. Recordó tan claramente lo que había hecho horas atrás cuando Hyukjae y el otro trataron de salvarlo, accidentalmente le contó a Nina sobre Siwon. Y todavía recordaba toda la expresión de sorpresa que ambos tenían.

—Siwon, ¿puedo hablar contigo? —Donghae preguntó.—. Creo que te debo una disculpa...

Leeteuk asintió a Siwon antes de abandonar la habitación, dando a los dos hombres algo de privacidad. El silencio reapareció tan pronto como se fue. Donghae solo se quedó allí, mordiéndose el labio mientras pensaba en una forma de comenzar a disculparse. Pero simplemente no pudo encontrar una palabra para comenzar.

—Si se trata de Nina, no te preocupes por eso —Siwon rompió el silencio con su voz tranquila—. Sé que no quisiste decirlo.

—Pero aún así, Siwon. No era mi secreto para decirlo. Lo siento mucho —dijo Donghae, inclinando la cabeza tan bajo que todo lo que pudo ver fueron sus propios pies—. Te compensaré a ti y a Nina. Hablaré con ella, si te parece bien.

—Está bien, Donghae. Yo hablaré con ella —dijo Siwon, palmeando ligeramente el hombro del joven—. En este momento deberías estar descansando. Te ves exhausto. ¿Por qué no vas a tu habitación y tratas de dormir un poco? Tenemos tu habitación lista al lado de la de Hyukjae.

—Si está bien, quiero ver a Hyukjae.

Siwon lo miró con esta mirada de disculpa en sus ojos. Era demasiado peligroso ver a Hyukjae en este momento. Hyukjae no era él mismo. El veneno que se extendió dentro de su cuerpo le dificultaba controlarse. El estaba sufriendo. Lo único que podía aliviar el dolor era solo la sangre. La sangre lo reprimiría por más tiempo antes de que necesitara más.

—Siwon, ¿por favor? —Donghae rogó—. Necesito estar con él.

—Bien. —Siwon asintió—. Pero mantén tu distancia. Esta débil, pero no tan débil para atacar a alguien.

Donghae asintió. Solo le importaba que Siwon aceptara dejarlo ver a Hyukjae. El resto de la oración fue ignorada. Realmente no le importaba. Hyukjae tenía mucho dolor por su culpa. Si su sangre era todo lo que necesitaba para mejorar, entonces estaría más que feliz de darle cada gota. Sin dudarlo.

Cuando entró en la habitación, vio a Hyukjae acostado en su cama. Tenía los ojos bien cerrados, un profundo ceño en su frente. Cuidadosamente se arrodilló al lado de la cama y tomó la mano de Hyukjae y la sostuvo.

—H-Hae... —Hyukjae se sobresaltó un poco, no esperaba que estuviera allí después de ver lo que hizo, ver al verdadero él. ¿No debería estar lejos de él en este momento? No debería estar aquí. Debería estar disgustado hasta el límite al punto que ya no querría verlo más.

Los labios de Donghae se retiraron y sonrió cuando sus ojos se encuentraron.

—¿Como te sientes?

—Me siento como un anciano... —dijo en broma Hyukjae. Sostuvo la mano que lo había estado sosteniendo—. Ni siquiera tengo la fuerza de correr detrás de ti si te vas.

Donghae se rió débilmente antes de levantar su cuerpo y se inclinó para encontrarse con los labios de Hyukjae. El otro inclinó ligeramente la cabeza en un movimiento muy suave, evitando los labios de Donghae sutilmente. El beso aterrizó en la esquina de sus labios y deseó que Donghae no lo hiciera.

—¿No sientes asco? —Hyukjae murmuró en voz baja—. Acabo de beber una bolsa de...

Donghae no se detuvo para escuchar lo que dijo el hombre. Con su mano libre tocó suavemente la mejilla de Hyukjae y lo hizo girar en su dirección antes de devorar sus labios. Sus besos fueron lentos y suaves. Nada duro y apurado. Simplemente dulce y tierno e hizo que Hyukjae se derritiera, rindiéndose bajo la voluntad del menor. Todo lo que estaba pensando antes fue olvidado.

Cuando Donghae se apartó un poco, Hyukjae pudo ver el color rosado que adornaba las mejillas del joven. Y lo hizo sonreír.

—Siempre me sorprendes —dijo, rozando la mejilla de Donghae ligeramente con sus dedos mientras Donghae se inclinaba para besar a Hyukjae nuevamente. Hyukjae cerró los ojos y sintió sus sentidos vivos por el aroma del menor—. Cualquier otra persona huiría después de ver lo horrible que soy. Sin embargo, aquí estás, besándome.

—¿No te he dicho que te amo? —Donghae susurró—. ¿No es suficiente?

—Supongo que sí —Hyukjae asintió cuando Donghae se apartó, de rodillas—. Todavía no sé por qué...

—No hay necesidad de dar una razón para amar a alguien.

—¿Sí? ¿Qué tonto te dijo eso?

—Lo acabo de besar hace un minuto —Donghae se rió entre dientes. Su voz era tranquilizadora y le dio a Hyukjae una sensación de paz. Por un momento se olvidó del dolor que lo había estado comiendo vivo—. Me lo dijo en nuestra primera cita.

—¿En serio? ¿En la primera cita? ¿Y ya estaba hablando de amor? —esta vez, Hyukjae fue quien se rió entre dientes—. Él debe estar locamente enamorado de ti entonces...

—Supongo que sí —dijo Donghae, sus dedos peinaron el cabello de Hyukjae—. Pero la verdad es que fui quien me enamoré de él la primera vez que lo vi. Tenía demasiado miedo de decirle eso. Éramos muy diferentes en todo. Yo no era nada, y él era todo. Yo era un don nadie en aquel entonces, solo un pobre muchacho que hizo todo lo posible para ganar dinero con el fin de mantenerse con vida. Recuerdo ofrecermelé por dinero.

—¿Lo hiciste?

—Lo hice —Donghae susurró. Sus ojos estaban nublados con sus propias lágrimas—. Me ofrecí descaradamente a ti. No lo recuerdas, ¿verdad?

Hyukjae no dijo nada. Sus ojos nunca dejaron los de Donghae mientras el otro continuaba contándole sobre su historia en el pasado.

—Eras mi... cliente —dijo Donghae, una sonrisa triste brilló en su hermoso rostro—. Estaba desesperado. Tenía un cuerpo para ayudarme, por eso decidí ganar dinero de esa manera. Te conocí en un bar. Eras tan guapo con tu traje. Pero parecía un poco solo y entonces fui a ti, seduciéndote.

—¿Me enamoré?

—Lo hiciste —Donghae sonrió—. Al menos eso es lo que pensé. Me llevaste a este lujoso hotel en el que nunca había soñado entrar. Pero en lugar de tomarme, simplemente me pediste que me quedara y hablara. Así que hablamos toda la noche y descubrí que es difícil de creer cómo podría confiar tanto en ti y contarte sobre mí. Y por la mañana incluso me dejaste en mi pequeño apartamento. Desde ese día siempre me llamaste y me llevaste a todos esos lugares maravillosos que nunca había visto.

—Alguna vez...

—¿Tuvimos sexo? Nunca —Donghae respondió—. Solo hablábamos. Pero de todos modos me pagaste. Y en algún momento, me enamoré de ti y me asusté. Era solo un prostituto. Alguien que vendía su cuerpo por dinero. No debería enamorarme de ti. ¿Quién hubiera querido a alguien tan sucio como yo en la vida de alguien? Así que dejé de verte, dejé de atender tus llamadas y pedí a alguien que te dijera que no estaba disponible cada vez que llamaste.

—¿Dejé de buscarte?

—Aparentemente no.

—Me alegro —Hyukjae sonrió con cariño, apretando ligeramente la mano de Donghae.

—Comencé a tomar a otro cliente para olvidarme de ti. Pero un día me encontraste. No sabía cómo, pero simplemente irrumpiste en el hotel donde estaba con mi cliente y me arrastraste. Estabas tan enojado conmigo. Recordé que golpeaste el espejo en el vestíbulo del hotel cuando me negué a ir contigo. Estábamos haciendo una escena allí.

—Y entonces qué pasó...

—Dijiste algo que me hizo llorar.

—¿Te ofendí? ¿Te dije cosas fuertes?

—Acababas de decir que me amabas —dijo Donghae después de que una lágrima rodó por su mejilla—. Me amabas... y querías estar conmigo. Una suciedad como yo... una suciedad como yo, Hyukjae... Si crees que eres horrible, ¿qué piensas de mí?

Donghae ya estaba llorando. Sollozando tan fuerte que todo su cuerpo estaba temblando. Hyukjae lo abrazó y lo dejó llorar. Ni una palabra salió de sus labios, simplemente envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Donghae con todas las fuerzas que tenía, tratando de consolarlo.

—No era más que una suciedad de la que cualquiera se desharía tan rápido... —sollozó Donghae—. Y tal vez... ¿tal vez después de que te dije que querías deshacerte de mí también?

Hyukjae apretó sus brazos alrededor de Donghae como si quisiera que el otro supiera que no lo dejaría ir. No se libraría de él y Donghae solo soltó un estremecido suspiro de alivio.

—¿Ves ahora cuánto te atesoro, Hyukjae? —dijo Donghae suavemente a su oído—. Me sacaste del infierno y me diste el cielo para vivir. ¿Cómo puedo no amarte? ¿Cómo puedo dejar de buscarte cuando te hayas ido? Si tengo que volver al infierno para encontrarte, lo haré. ¡Lo haré! No quiero perderte... ¡Realmente no quiero!

Hyukjae cerró los ojos y besó la otra nuca con ternura. Había un sentimiento pesado y triste que sentía dentro de su pecho. Donghae había sufrido tanto y le dolía.

—No llores, Donghae —susurró—. Por favor deja de llorar.

—Estoy cansado, Hyukkie... —Donghae le susurró—. Por favor no me alejes. Por favor no me dejes...

—No lo haré, amor —murmuró Hyukjae—. Me has encontrado. Estoy aquí. Puedes parar, ahora. Estoy aquí, Hae...

—Estoy tan cansado...

—Lo sé, Hae. Lo siento mucho...

Hyukjae siguió sosteniéndolo, dibujando un pequeño círculo en su espalda mientras le decía una palabra tranquilizadora al hombre que lloraba. Sus pensamientos estaban llenos de tantas cosas cuando llegó a conocer otra visión del pasado del joven. Si tan solo pudiera recordar algo...

¿Era realmente así de amable? ¿Realmente amaba tanto a Donghae que le dolía tanto cuando se iba? Apenas conocía al hombre que lloraba en sus brazos. Pero sería una mentira si dijera que no siente nada por él. Todo lo que sentía era la sensación de paz y serenidad cada vez que estaba con él. Todo lo que sabe es que ama a Donghae en este momento. Todo lo demás era irrelevante.

Se dio cuenta de que toda esta emoción y llanto realmente agotaron su energía. Pero se alegró de que todos los sollozos desgarradores ya no se escucharan. Los brazos que lo habían estado sosteniendo con fuerza se aflojaron después de un rato y pudo escuchar que la respiración de Donghae se calmaba cada vez más. Entonces supo que el hombre se había quedado dormido.

—¿Está dormido?

Hyukjae pudo ver a Siwon entrando a la habitación por el rabillo del ojo, pero no se atrevió a apartar la cabeza del hombre que amaba. No quiso hacerlo. Siguió acariciando el cabello de Donghae suavemente y besando su cabeza de vez en cuando.

—Creo que es mejor que lo....

—Lo sé —dijo Hyukjae dijo débilmente—. Cuídalo, Wonnie. No dejes que nada le pase.

—Lo haré —Siwon asintió—. Sabes que lo haré.

—Ahora está empeorando por segundo —dijo Hyukjae—. Ya casi no soporto el dolo...

—Hyukjae... —Siwon apenas logró hablar ya que tenía miedo de lo que podría decir a continuación.

—Si se volviera insoportable, ¿lo harías?

Siwon se congeló en su lugar. Cómo deseaba no haber entrado en la habitación y tener que escuchar lo que su mejor amigo le pidió que hiciera. Sabía perfectamente lo que le había pedido que hiciera.

—Por favor... —rogó Hyukjae—. Quiero que seas tú quien lo haga.

Siwon se arrodilló al lado del cuerpo de Donghae, alzando los ojos al hombre suplicante. Sus ojos estaban tristes y desesperados. Y cuando Hyukjae apretó la mandíbula para reprimir otra oleada de dolor en su cuerpo, Siwon no tuvo más remedio que asentir.


	22. Sacrificio

_—Donghae..._

Dicho hombre se movió un poco, pero estaba lejos de estar despierto cuando la suave voz llegó a su oído. Estaba demasiado cansado para incluso abrir los ojos.

_—Donghae... despierta..._

Se escuchó otro llamado. Un ceño se formó en su frente cuando se obligó a abrir los ojos un poco. Lo primero que se registró en su mente fue la forma de un cuerpo familiar a su lado y no pudo evitar sonreír sabiendo que Hyukjae estaba con él.

Motivado por sus impulsos, acercó el cuerpo del otro y soltó un suspiro de satisfacción. Esperó este momento demasiado tiempo. Demasiado tiempo. Solo mantente cerca de esta manera, despertar al lado del hombre que más amaba le traía buenos recuerdos. Toda su noche inquieta finalmente había terminado. Al menos eso estaba en su mente en ese momento.

—Lo siento, Hyukkie —murmuró, todavía con mucho sueño—. Me quedé dormido. ¿Cómo estás?

Donghae estaba que el otro esperando que respondiera, pero no había nada. El ceño fruncido en su frente se hizo más profundo cuando un sonido de respiración temblorosa llegó a su oído. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando lo escuchó de nuevo. Más fuerte esta vez, y sus ojos se ensanchan aún más cuando levanta la cabeza para ver qué hay frente a él.

—¿H-Hyukjae?

—H-Hae... ¡vete... de aquí!

Donghae se levantó de la cama muy rápido, pero se giró justo a tiempo para poner sus manos en las pálidas mejillas de Hyukjae. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Donghae se sorprendió de lo rojos que estaban esos ojos. Las manos de Hyukjae apretaban la sábana con tanta fuerza que hacía que su piel ya pálida se volviera más pálida.

—¡Vete de aquí!

—¡No! Hyukjae escúchame... Sé que tienes dolor... y... y necesitas sangre... —Donghae tragó saliva mientras trataba de hablar—. Está bien, Hyukjae... toma de mí... yo... no puedo verte sufrir así...

—¡CÁLLATE! ¡SOLO CÁLLATE! —Hyukjae gritó cuando oleadas de dolor se arrastraron repentinamente. Él gimió y comenzó a sacudirse y a girar su cuerpo—. ¡¡TE ODIO!!

—¿Hyuk... Hyukkie?

Se escuchó otro grito penetrante en la oreja y Donghae simplemente no pudo mover su cuerpo. Estaba congelado y confundido y su visión estaba borrosa por las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos. Lo que le dijo Hyukjae le dolía el corazón. Pero decidió desechar esos sentimientos, ya que sabía que Hyukjae realmente no quería decir todo eso. Tenía mucho dolor y solo lo soltó por eso.

—¡HAZ QUE EL DOLOR... SE DETENGA! —Hyukjae lloró—. ¡POR FAVOR... POR FAVOR HAZ QUE PARE!

—¡Dime! —la voz de Donghae se quebró—. Dime qué hacer, Hyukjae... ¡Lo haré parar! ¡Juro que lo haré parar!

—¡TÚ... ME HACES SER ASÍ! —Hyukjae gritó. La ira estaba escrita en su rostro con tanta claridad que hizo que Donghae se encogiera—. ¡TENGO MUCHO DOLOR POR TI! ¡YO... NO QUIERO ESTA VIDA!

—Hyukkie... —sollozó Donghae, la culpa se construyó tan rápido que estuvo de acuerdo con todo lo que dijo el otro. Era la verdad. Fue quien provocó este dolor. Fue quien lo dejo así. Él era la única razón por la que Hyukjae se convirtió en vampiro. Todo sucedió por su culpa.

—Hyukkie lo siento... —lloró Donghae—. Por favor, perdóname... no lo sabía... lo siento mucho...

—¡HAZ QUE PARE, DONGHAE! —Hyukjae gritó.

Su voz estaba ronca debido a los gritos. Gimió tan fuerte que resonó por toda la habitación e hizo que Donghae se diera cuenta de que no podía ayudar a Hyukjae con solo estar allí. Necesitaba ayuda. Y sabía que el otro podría ayudarlo.

Donghae se dio la vuelta y estaba a punto de salir corriendo cuando un par de manos lo agarraron bruscamente y lo tiraron contra la cama. Antes de darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido, Hyukjae ya estaba encima de él, a horcajadas sobre él. Sus fuertes manos estaban sobre su cuello con tanta fuerza que hizo que Donghae jadeara por aire.

—M-me... estás... lastimando...

—¡Haz que pare! —la mandíbula de Hyukjae se apretó mientras ponía más presión en su mano alrededor del cuello de Donghae—. ¡¿Me escuchaste? ¡Solo tú puedes hacer que desaparezca!

—H-Hyuk... —Donghae trató de luchar pero fue inútil. Hyukjae era demasiado fuerte. Comenzó a jadear por aire, pero no importaba cuánto intentara aspirar aire, nunca llegó nada a sus pulmones. Sus pies estaban pateando debajo del cuerpo de Hyukjae, pero no hizo que el otro se detuviera.

—H-Hyuk... jae... —las lágrimas rodaban por su rostro cuando comenzó a ver puntos negros. Cerró los ojos y esperaba desesperadamente que Hyukjae dejara de estrangularlo—. T-tú... duele... me... me...

Su voz era más baja que un susurro y estaba tan débil que estaba seguro de que el otro no lo escucharía.

—Yo... lo... lo siento... lo... lo siento... lo... te... te amo...

—Si me amas sabrás qué hacer... —la voz de Hyukjae resonó en su oído. Estaba tan cerca que Donghae estaba seguro de que Hyukjae se inclinaba cerca de su oído—. ¡Sabrás qué hacer!

El agarre alrededor del cuello de Donghae se aflojó y Donghae aprovechó la oportunidad para aspirar el aire que tanto necesitaba, tosiendo violentamente mientras lo hacía. Pero cuando abrió los ojos, todo lo que pudo ver fue una cara enojada, unos ojos rojos ardientes y antes de que pudiera decir algo, Hyukjae hundió sus colmillos en la garganta de Donghae.

—¡NO! ¡HYUKJAE!

* * *

El cuerpo de Donghae se sacudió bruscamente, jadeando con fuerza y pudo sentir que su torso estaba empapado de su propio sudor. Lentamente, se sentó al borde de la cama mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. La habitación estaba oscura, pero la luz de la luna penetraba por la ventana para poder ver un poco su entorno. Con su mano temblorosa encendió la lámpara del escritorio y se sintió aliviado al saber que lo que tenía en ese momento era solo una pesadilla. Solo fue un sueño.

—Fue... un sueño. Solo fue un sueño... —con un suspiro estremecido, exclamó. La cara se hundió profundamente en sus palmas. Un pequeño sollozo escapó de sus labios cuando esa pesadilla brilló dentro de su cabeza, repitiéndose una y otra vez. A menudo tenía pesadillas desde que Hyukjae se había ido, pero nada como esta. Esta era demasiado vívido y real y lo hizo temblar.

Tan pronto como se calmó, examinó la habitación y notó que no estaba en la habitación de Hyukjae. Con un ceño fruncido, no podía recordar cómo pudo terminar aquí. Lo último que recordó fue que estaba en la habitación de Hyukjae, llorando después de contarle sobre su pasado. Y también recordó lo cansado que estaba, y lo último que vio fue la cara de Hyukjae antes de quedarse dormido. Entonces, ¿cómo podría terminar durmiendo en esta habitación entonces? ¿Quién lo trajó aquí?

La puerta se abrió y pudo ver a alguien entrar por el rabillo del ojo. Soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver que era Kyuhyun quien entró.

—Escuché un grito —Kyuhyun dijo mientras se acercaba a él con pasos cuidadosos—. ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien. Acabo de tener una pesadilla —murmuró Donghae, dejando escapar un suspiro estremecido justo después y esperando que dejara de temblar—. ¿Cómo está Hyukjae?

—Él está bien —Kyuhyun dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, asegurándole a Donghae que no debería preocuparse—. Vuelve a dormir.

—Voy a ver a Hyukjae —Donghae dijo, sus ojos estaban suplicando—. Debería estar con él.

—Sin embargo, no creo que sea una buena idea —Kyuhyun se sentó a su lado, devolviendo la mirada suavemente—. Incluso él sabe que no deberías estar cerca de él. Sé que es difícil después de todo lo que sucedió, pero espero que entiendas que te ama. Solo te protege de que te lastimes.

—Toda su vida me ha estado protegiendo, Kyu —Donghae murmuró, mirando el suelo bajo sus pies. Las palabras de Hyukjae siguen sonando dentro de su cabeza. Esos ojos ardientes lo perseguían. Esas expresiones de ira y dolor que mostraba su amante lo están matando lentamente. La culpa lo estaba comiendo vivo—. Debería hacer algo por él. Todo sucedió por mí. Se lastimó por mí y por el sueño que tuve antes y que sentí tan real, tenía mucho dolor y tenía razón. Le hice esto. Debería ser yo quien haga las cosas bien. Debería ser el quien le ponga fin a su miseria.

—¿Qué estas diciendo?

Donghae volvió su mirada hacia el joven vampiro y Kyuhyun profundizó su ceño.

—Ayuadame —Donghae suplicó—. Sabes que solo la bruja tienen la cura, ¿verdad? Tienes que ayudarme.

—No, Donghae —Kyuhyun se levantó, frotándose la nuca con nerviosismo. La idea de volver a la guarida de las brujas lo asustó hasta los huesos—. ¡Te matarán! ¿No lo entiendes? ¿Leeteuk no te lo dijo? Quieren tu sangre, Donghae. Quieren tu poder. ¿De verdad crees que puedes entrar y pedir la cura y luego solo alejarte?

—¡No me importa! Pueden tenerme. ¡Dejaré que tomen cada gota de mi sangre por la cura!

—¡Estas loco!

—¡No me importa! Lo estoy haciendo por Hyukjae. Tenía razón... ¡Sé lo que hay que hacer y lo haré! —Donghae dijo con voz severa—. Pero tienes que ayudarme, Kyu. Por favor, ayúdame.

—¡No! No puedo hacer eso —Kyuhyun sacudió la cabeza, el miedo estaba reflejados en sus ojos—. No me pidas que haga algo que no puedo hacer.

—¿Por qué? Hyukjae es tu amigo, ¿no es así? ¿No quieres ayudarlo? ¡Lo has visto! ¡¿Cómo puedes no hacer nada?!

El silencio se hizo más espeso cuando ambos se miraron el uno al otro, Donghae con ojos suplicantes y Kyuhyun con miedo.

—Sí, Hyukjae es mi amigo y sí, quiero ayudarlo más que nada. Pero no puedo dejarte ir y sacrificarte. Tengo una orden y tengo la intención de cumplirla.

—Entonces lo haré yo solo —Donghae asintió, tratando de convencerse de que podía hacerlo solo. No necesitaba la ayuda de nadie—. Iré y lo haré yo solo.

—¿No puedes ver que es exactamente lo que querían que hicieras? El sueño que estabas teniendo justo ahora... ¡Ese no era Hyukjae! Estoy seguro de que fue su trabajo. Son capaces de hacerlo, Hae. Ellos te convocaron a través de tu sueño!

—¿Qué elección tengo? ¡No tengo ninguna jodida elección! Tengo que hacerlo porque...

Donghae se detuvo abruptamente cuando un fuerte grito llegó a sus oídos y pudo sentir que su corazón dejó de latir por un segundo. Reconocía esa voz. Era de Hyukjae. Algo debe haberle sucedido. Sin decir nada, corrió hacia la puerta y por el pasillo. Hyukjae estaba sufriendo y no había ningún lugar en el que quisiera estar más que estar con él.

La vista que vio cuando llegó a la habitación de Hyukjae fue desgarradora. Hyukjae estaba luchando por liberarse de Siwon, que estaba de vuelta abrazándolo, tratando de calmar al vampiro. Cada grito hacía que el corazón de Donghae se rompiera en pedazos pequeños.

—Si-siwon por favor... ¡lo prometiste! —Hyukjae lloró, las manos se aferraban fuertemente a las manos del otro que lo sujetaban—. Yo... no lo puedo soportarlo más...

—Hyukjae, cálmate... —suplicó Siwon—. Por favor... Solo un poco más. Leeteuk y Heechul están tratando de...

—¡No! Por favor, Siwon... ¡duele! —Hyukjae gritó, su cuerpo se sacudía violentamente—. ¡Por favor... por favor, mátame!

Los ojos de Donghae se abrieron al escucharlo. Una sola lágrima rodó por su mejilla. ¿Lo escuchó bien? ¿Hyukjae suplicaba ser asesinado? De repente, le resultaba difícil incluso respirar, como si le hubieran clavado una daga en el pulmón. Su corazón fue aplastado en pequeños millones de pedazos.

—Por favor mátame...

—Hyukjae, detente. Donghae... Donghae está aquí —Siwon susurró cerca de su oído y Hyukjae se volvió hacia la puerta.

Sus ojos se encontraron por un breve momento mientras otra ola de dolor comenzó y Hyukjae amortiguó un grito silencioso.

Las lágrimas siguen rodando en las mejillas de Donghae mientras sabía que Hyukjae estaba luchando para aguantar el dolor insoportable. Pero había fallado. Debió haber sufrido tanto que no pudo soportarlo más mientras gritaba a todo pulmón y otra súplica escapó de sus labios. Tenía tanto dolor que quería dejarlo salir de nuevo y Donghae se dejó caer al suelo. Todo duele. De repente su mundo había dejado de girar. El miedo y el pánico se arrastraban y Donghae ya no podía pensar con claridad. Todo lo que quería en este momento es correr y abrazarlo. Pero ni siquiera podía mover las piernas y Donghae estaba enojado consigo mismo.

Estaba enojado por ser tan impotente. Estaba enojado ante la idea de que estaba a punto de perder a Hyukjae de nuevo. Estaba enojado porque de alguna manera Hyukjae era tan egoísta por querer dejarlo de nuevo y esta vez estaba tan seguro de que ya no podría encontrarlo.

_Sabes qué hacer..._

La voz era fuerte y clara e hizo que Donghae jadeara. No había nadie aparte de Siwon, Hyukjae y Kyuhyun en esa habitación y estaba seguro de que ninguno de ellos le estaba hablando. Pero, sin embargo, la voz era tan vívida y real.

_Donghae, sabes qué hacer..._

Otro susurro llegó a sus oídos y de alguna manera Donghae había recuperado su fuerza. Se levantó y se secó las lágrimas. Tenía que hacer algo. No podía quedarse y mirar a Hyukjae soportar todo el dolor. Las voces que escuchó justo ahora estaban en lo cierto. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Ya no le importaba nada. No le importaba si tenía que morir mientras Hyukjae pudiera vivir.

—D-Donghae... —podía escuchar la débil voz de Hyukjae llamándolo cuando estaba dando un paso para salir de la habitación. Pero no dijo nada. Ni siquiera se dio vuelta para verlo. No ya no podía más. Preparándose, dio otro paso hacia la puerta.

—¡NO! —Hyukjae gritó, sus ojos llenos de terror. Su instinto le decía que Donghae debe haber planeado hacer algo desesperado—. ¡Donghae, detente! ¡Yo... sé lo que estás pensando, por favor detente!

—Donghae... —Kyuhyun lo detuvo en su camino, interponiéndose entre él y la puerta—. No hagas esto.

—Alejaté —Donghae dijo, apretando sus manos a su lado. La voz era severa y valiente—. No te metas en mi camino.

—Sabes que no puedo permitir que te vayas —dijo Kyuhyun—. Por favor, Donghae. No quiero lastimarte.

Donghae ni siquiera se estremeció ante la amenaza. Simplemente caminó casualmente hacia Kyuhyun e intentó llegar a la puerta y empujó a Kyuhyun a un lado con cada energía que tenía. Pero el joven vampiro era demasiado fuerte.

—¡Maldita sea Donghae! —Kyuhyun lo empujó un poco demasiado fuerte y Donghae estaba en el suelo. Pero no por mucho tiempo porque rápidamente se puso de pie y comenzó a correr hacia la puerta. Kyuhyun lo empujó hacia atrás nuevamente y esta vez Donghae aterrizó con fuerza en el frío suelo, siseando al sentir el dolor en su espalda, pero nuevamente no lo detuvo.

—¡Donghae! ¡Detente! —Hyukjae gritó desesperado. Había estado viendo a Donghae ser golpeado contra el piso demasiadas veces que lo lastimó hasta el núcleo porque no sería capaz de detenerlo o ayudarlo—. Por favor... por favor escúchame... ¡Hae!

Otro ruido sordo se escuchó cuando Donghae se estrelló contra el piso. Él gimió y jadeó, pero la determinación que tenía no se desvaneció. Apretando los dientes, se puso de pie y cojeando regreso a la puerta y Kyuhyun se maldijo a sí mismo, ya que no sabía que más hacer para detener al hombre demente. Entonces tomó el cuerpo de Donghae con fuerza y literalmente arrastró su cuerpo ya débil.

—¡Kyu! —Hyukjae no pudo gritar otra palabra además de gritar su nombre. No le quedaba más energía mientras veía a Kyuhyun salir de la habitación.

—¡Lo encerraré en su habitación! —Kyuhyun gritó cuando se fue, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Tomó las dos manos de Donghae con una mano y lo arrastró hacia el pasillo. Donghae estaba luchando y gritando y rogándole que se detuviera y lo dejara ir. Pero Kyuhyun era demasiado fuerte. Cuando la puerta de su habitación quedó a la vista, Donghae pudo sentir la oleada de adrenalina bombeando por todo su cuerpo y el miedo a no poder ayudar a Hyukjae una vez que lo encerró y le hizo perder la cordura.

—¡¡Déjame ir!! —una patada voló hacia la pierna de Kyuhyun y asustó al vampiro. El agarre de sus manos se aflojó y aprovechó la oportunidad para golpear otra patada y corrió ciegamente por el pasillo, tratando de llegar a la puerta principal. Pero no logró llegar muy lejos cuando un par de manos atraparon su delgada cintura y lo golpearon contra la pared más cercana. Sus ojos se abrieron de terror al ver cuán rojos estaban los ojos de Kyuhyun, ardiendo con tanta ira.

—¿De verdad crees que puedes ir y conseguir la cura tu solo? —Kyuhyun se enfureció, golpeando sus manos contra la pared detrás de su cabeza e hizo que Donghae se estremeciera—. ¡Ni siquiera puedes patear correctamente!

—Por favor... solo por favor... —rogó el joven—. Por el bien de Hyukjae...

—¡Cierra la boca! —Kyuhyun lo fulminó con la mirada, agarrando su camisa y arrastrándolo de nuevo.

Donghae estaba impotente y solo dejó que Kyuhyun lo arrastrara hacia arriba. Pero no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ya que Kyuhyun no lo arrastró de regreso a su habitación. En cambio, lo estaba arrastrando hasta la puerta principal.

—¿K-Kyu...? Kyu... ¿a dónde me llevas? —preguntó confundido—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—¡Te estoy ayudando! —Kyuhyun pronunció sin mirarlo—. ¡¿Qué crees?!

* * *

—La luna es tan hermosa —Donghae murmuró. Sus ojos fijos en la luna roja en el cielo nocturno. Su voz tan suave como si solo estuviera hablando solo. Pero Kyuhyun podía escuchar al hombre claramente—. Es casi redonda. Y nunca vi ese color tampoco. Casi parece que la luna está en llamas. Es encantador, pero aterrador y misterioso. ¿No crees?

—Es la luna de sangre —Kyuhyun dijo, respondiendo al hombre que había sido llevado sobre su espalda durante la última hora—. Manaña Luna Llena.

—El eclipse de la luna de sangre —Donghae murmuró, apretando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del joven vampiro y riendo amargamente mientras continuaba—. Es mañana, ¿verdad? Es donde terminará mi vida.

—La mío también porque Leeteuk o Heechul me matarán si lo saben —Kyuhyun dijo casualmente, sonriendo mientras hablaba—. Me cortarán la cabeza y me quemarán.

Donghae dejó escapar un suave "oh" y enterró su rostro en el suave cabello de Kyuhyun. —¿Es esa una forma de matar a un vampiro?

El joven vampiro asintió. —Esa es la única manera.

—Entonces, lo que Hyukjae le estaba pidiendo a Siwon que hiciera fue... ¿eso? Solo... —Donghae se detuvo para decir una palabra más. Era demasiado horrible imaginar lo que Hyukjae le estaba pidiendo a Siwon que hiciera. Mordiéndose el labio, intentó con todas sus fuerzas no soltar un sollozo. No había forma de que dejara que eso sucediera. Hyukjae va a vivir.

—Kyu...

—¿Hm?

—Gracias por ayudarme —Donghae dijo, una sonrisa genuina brilló en su rostro tranquilo y hermoso—. Cuando me den la cura, quiero que vayas a salvar a Hyukjae por mí. Por favor, dile que lo siento. Dile que lo amo tanto.

—Debo estar loco —Kyuhyun dejó de caminar, teniendo un segundo pensamiento—. Esto no está bien, Donghae. No estoy ayudando a nadie al llevarte de vuelta a la guarida de las brujas. Siento que estoy...

—Kyu, me estás ayudando a conseguir la cura para Hyukjae. Tiene que vivir. Quiero que viva. Le debo mi vida —dijo Donghae—. Prefiero morir antes que verlo sufrir así. Tiene mucho sacrificio por mí y es mi momento de sacrificarme por él.

—No entiendo nada sobre el amor, Donghae —dijo Kyuhyun—. El amor nos hace hacer cosas estúpidas. Al igual que lo que estás haciendo ahora.

—Entonces significa que entiendes lo suficiente —dijo Donghae—. Además, esto no es completamente estúpido.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Kyuhyun frunció el ceño—. ¿Renunciar a tu propia vida no es una estupidez?

—Es al menos lo que puedo hacer —dijo Donghae—. Si tengo algo que es más precioso que la vida misma, con mucho gusto me sacrificaría por él.

—Debo haberte golpeado la cabeza con demasiada fuerza contra la pared —Kyuhyun bromeó. Solo que su voz realmente no mostraba que estaba bromeando en absoluto—. Tu cerebro debe estar dañado sin posibilidad de curación.

Donghae se rió de nuevo. —¿No me digas que nunca te enamoraste antes?

—Si lo que estás preguntando es de encontrar una pareja, entonces la respuesta aún no es.

—¿Una pareja?

—Sí. Una vez que encontramos a nuestra pareja, él o ella serán nuestros eternamente. Estaremos unidos para toda la vida. Tal vez sea como casarse en su mundo. Solo que no habrá mierda como el divorcio o algo así.

—¿Cómo sabes que has encontrado a tu pareja?

—Lo sabías. Es muy natural para nosotros.

—Bueno, espero que encuentres a tu pareja pronto. Entonces entenderás lo que siento por Hyukjae, lo que estoy dispuesto a hacer por él —dijo Donghae—. Estuvimos comprometidos unos años antes de que desapareciera. Ahora sé que las cosas ya nunca serán las mismas para nosotros. Pero espero que algún día Hyukjae encuentre a su pareja y vivan felices para siempre. Quiero eso para él.

—Realmente lo amas, ¿verdad Donghae? —Kyuhyun inclinó la cabeza un poco para poder ver la cara de Donghae. El humano solo le dio una sonrisa genuina y asintió. Él le devolvió la sonrisa y continuó caminando. Su corazón muerto sintió pena por el hombre de repente. Sabiendo que su vida casi perfecta fue destruida cuando perdió a Hyukjae. E incluso cuando lo encontró de nuevo, todo había cambiado.

—Dime, Kyu. ¿Cómo se convierte uno en vampiro? —Donghae preguntó de repente e hizo que Kyuhyun volviera la cabeza para verlo de nuevo.

—Morir con la sangre de vampiro en tu sistemam—Kyuhyun respondió—. ¿Qué tienes en mente?

—Entonces, ¿así es como Hyukjae se convirtió en uno de ustedes?

Kyuhyun asintió y con un murmullo bajo dijo, —Fui quien lo cambió.

Kyuhyun podía sentir el cuerpo de Donghae tensarse sobre su espalda. Pero el hombre no dijo nada. Kyuhyun esperaba un acto de enojo de Donghae, gritos y maldiciones o incluso un puñetazo en la cabeza. Pero no había nada.

—Me odias ahora, ¿no?

—No —dijo Donghae—. Estoy cansado de estar lleno de rabia y de odio toda mi vida desde que Hyukjae se fue. Solo quiero una vida pacífica. No me queda mucho tiempo para eso, ¿verdad? Así que voy a usarlo para perdonar y olvidar y hacer lo que pueda por la persona que amo. Eso es todo lo que quiero.

—No eres humano —dijo Kyuhyun, sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad—. Tienes un corazón de ángel. Lamento que las cosas tuvieran que ser tan difíciles para ti. Me gustaría poder retroceder el tiempo y traer de vuelta a tu Hyukjae, pero ambos sabemos que no va a suceder. Lo siento, Donghae. Realmente lo siento.

—Solo por favor cuida de mi precioso Hyukjae por mí —dijo Donghae suavemente. Las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, pero parpadeó antes de que rodaran por sus mejillas—. Asegúrate de que viva una vida plena y feliz. Dile que lo amo y que lo vigilaré desde arriba, así que asegúrate de que sea un buen hombre...

El silencio envolvió a los dos compañeros mientras caminaban más hacia el bosque. Pronto se alcanzaría su destino y los pasos de Kyuhyun se volvieron cada vez más vacilantes. Pero le prometió a Donghae que lo ayudaría. Al menos podría hacerlo por el hombre tenía un corazón de oro. Así que por su bien y por el de Hyukjae siguió caminando.

—Lo haré, Donghae —Kyuhyun dijo al final—. Lo haré...


	23. Un Destello de Esperanza

—Estamos aquí.

Donghae levantó la cabeza al escuchar al joven vampiro hablar. Realmente estaban allí en el valle de la bruja. El paisaje delante de él era algo que nunca había deseado volver a ver. Pero sin embargo, era donde necesitaba estar.

Kyuhyun lentamente dejó que Donghae se deslizara por su espalda, un poco vacilante al principio. Cómo quería tanto volver corriendo y dejar este lugar. Pero Donghae le frotó el brazo suavemente, asegurando al joven vampiro que lo dejara ir. Sus piernas no estaban tan fuertes para soportar el peso de su propio cuerpo por lo que Kyuhyun tuvo que sostener su cintura para mantenerlo de pie en el suelo. Pero la determinación que claramente estaba escrita en su rostro era mucho más fuerte.

Al inhalar el aire frío, Donghae pudo sentir la piel de gallina por todo el cuerpo. Su corazón estaba palpitando peligrosamente contra su caja torácica y estaba seguro de que Kyuhyun podía sentir su miedo tan fuerte y claro.

—Donghae, ¿estás seguro? —Kyuhyun preguntó una vez más. Sus brazos que se envolvieron alrededor de la cintura de Donghae temblaron ligeramente—. Siempre podríamos volver ahora.

—Estoy seguro —Donghae respondió brevemente—. Estoy seguro de que ya saben que estamos aquí.

—Donghae...

—Kyu, está bien —dijo Donghae, lentamente soltándose del agarre firme de Kyuhyun e hizo unos pasos cojeando hacia adelante.

Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. En el fondo estaba jodidamente asustado, pero tenía que hacer esto. Por Hyukjae. Entonces se preparó, levantando la cabeza y sin dejar que el miedo lo venciera.

—Estoy aquí... —susurró suavemente a través del viento, sabiendo que las brujas ya estaban esperando su presencia. Y muy pronto, un edificio familiar pero aterrador apareció mágicamente ante él.

Donghae estaba congelado en su lugar. Apretó con fuerza las manos a su lado mientras su corazón latía aceleradamente dentro de su pecho. Dos hombres y una mujer aparecieron por la puerta y caminaron lentamente hacia él con todo su atuendo oscuro y un aura misteriosa que se sentía claramente. Los ojos de Donghae se centraron en la mujer que caminaba al frente. Su cabello negro estaba recogido en una cola de caballo, haciendo que su cara en forma de corazón se viera claramente. Esa debe ser Soobin. Ella fue quien le habló y le trajo comida. Ella también fue quien le hizo algo. Ese dolor insoportable que sintió en su cabeza... cómo podía olvidarlo.

—Estás aquí —dijo uno de los brujos con calma. Sus orbes oscuros encuentran su camino hacia el compasivo Donghae. Donghae también reconoció al hombre por su voz. Él fue quien vino cuando Soobin intentó lastimarlo. Pero esta vez sabía que todo eso era solo un acto. Lo secuestraron para no protegerlo, y lo querían vivo solo para asegurarse de que pudieran sacrificarlo y tomar su poder. Sus ojos eran oscuros y malvados y Donghae realmente no podía soportar mirarlos—. Estoy impresionado por tu coraje y disposición para venir aquí.

—Terminemos con esto —dijo Donghae con una voz severa que nunca supo que tenía—. Estoy aquí por la cura.

—Lo sé —dijo el brujo, sonriendo ante la declaración—. Supongo que sabes qué hacer para conseguirlo, ¿no?

Donghae tomó tanto aire como pudo para llenar sus pulmones, como si tratara de deshacerse de esta sensación de pesadez en el pecho. Sabía lo que quieren las brujas.

—Pásame la cura y seré tuyo.

Los tres se rieron, haciendo que Kyuhyun los mirara sombríamente, con los ojos fijos en él. Sus voces resonaban en el aire frío, intimidante. Pero no obstante lo ignoró. Todo lo que quería en ese momento era que le entregaran la cura para que Kyuhyun pudiera llevársela para salvar a Hyukjae.

—Ryu Oppa, detengamos toda esta conversación y solo...

—Sé paciente, Soobin —dijo, levantando su mano derecha hacia la chica—. Siempre estás impaciente. Por favor, trata de abstenerte. Pronto estará bajo tu cuidado. Solo asegúrate de no lastimarlo esta vez. Quiero ver a este Príncipe vivo y sano cuando sacrifique su vida por nosotros mañana. ¿Puedes manejar eso?

Los ojos de Soobin se clavaron en los de Donghae mientras sonreía como una loca e hizo hervir la sangre de Kyuhyun. Donghae tuvo que levantar la mano para evitar que lanzara un ataque y la bruja se alarmó de inmediato.

—Por favor... solo dame la cura y yo iré contigo —dijo Donghae con tanta urgencia—. Pero tienes que dejar que Kyuhyun se vaya ileso.

—¡Ni por casualidad! —Soobin gritó y levantó las manos frente a su pecho y de repente apareció una luz cegadora en sus palmas.

Los ojos de Donghae se agrandaron cuando vio venir la luz. Pero Kyuhyun fue lo suficientemente rápido como para agarrarlo y se paró frente a él de manera protectora. Ambos jadearon cuando la luz explotó repentinamente a solo unos metros de distancia y Soobin maldijo enojada.

—Qué... demonios... —Kyuhyun maldijo confundido. Esa bola de luz debería haberlos volado, pero en cambio estalló justo en frente de él, como si hubiera golpeado un escudo invisible y explotó antes de que pudiera alcanzarlos.

—¡Nunca creas nada de lo que sale de la boca de las brujas!

Tanto Donghae como Kyuhyun miraron hacia atrás y no podían creer lo que veían. Nina estaba parada no muy lejos de ellos, con las manos a los costados y ligeramente levantada.

—Nina... —Donghae sonrió incrédulo al ver a Nina caminar hacia ellos. Ella estaba usando su poder para protegerlos, creando un escudo invisible a su alrededor y eso lo explicaba todo.

—Deberías haberlo sabido mejor —ella miró a Kyuhyun mientras hablaba—. ¡¿Cómo puedes traerlo de vuelta?!

—¿Cómo sabías dónde estábamos? —Kyuhyun le preguntó de vuelta. Una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro—. ¡Maldita bruja! Nunca pensé que me alegraría verte aquí.

—Fui a la casa del anciano —dijo Nina—. Quería resolver las cosas y ver cómo le iba a Hyukjae. Siwon se estaba volviendo loco sabiendo que los dos se habían ido y pensó que podrían venir aquí. Así que aquí estoy.

—¡Oye bruja! —Soobin gritó, llamando la atención de los tres—. ¡¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí y darle la espalda a los tuyos?! ¿Estás de su lado ahora? ¡Con los malditos chupasangre!

—No estoy del lado de nadie. Estoy aquí para llevarme de vuelta a estos dos idiotas —dijo Nina casualmente.

—No tendrás oportunidad —Soobin se echó a reír—. Estás sola y somos muchos. Además, Donghae realmente necesita la cura, ¿no es así, Donghae? Por eso vino aquí.

—Aún así me los llevo conmigo.

—¡No! —Donghae gritó, haciendo que Nina se volviera para verlo—. Necesito la cura para Hyukjae, Nina. Es la única forma.

—¿Ya viste? Donghae es inteligente. Sabe que es la única forma de salvar a Hyukjae. Eso es tan romántico, ¿no crees? —Soobin sonrió—. A mí me importa una mierda un chupasangre como él.

—Por favor, solo dame la cura y deja que se vayan —Donghae prácticamente rogó y Soobin ya no pudo reprimir su risa. Donghae estaba desesperado y todos podían verlo tan claramente. Pero no le importó. Cada segundo que desperdiciaban discutiendo no ayudaría a Hyukjae a mejorar. Necesitaba la cura y la necesitaba ahora.

—Si la quieres tanto, ¿por qué no vienes a buscarla? —dijo Soobin mientras sacaba una bolsa del interior de su abrigo. Esa tenía que ser la cura y Donghae tenía ganas de correr y agarrarla. Pero Kyuhyun mantuvo su brazo sujetado.

—Hagamos el intercambio, ¿de acuerdo? —el brujo sugirió—. El Príncipe por la cura.

—¿Cómo sabemos que es la cura? —Kyuhyun preguntó, preocupado de que los engañara. Podría ser cualquier cosa menos la cura dentro de esa bolsa. ¿No dijo Nina que no deberían creer lo que decían las brujas? Siempre fueron mentirosas y engañosas.

—Soy un hombre de palabra —dijo Ryu—. Además, tu pequeña bruja te dirá si es la cura correcta o no. Ahora, toma una decisión mientras todavía tenga la amabilidad de darte esta oferta. Verás, no tienes idea de cuánto sufre Hyukjae en este momento y...

—¡No! ¡Donghae, nos matarán una vez que te tengan a ti! —dijo Nina—. ¿De verdad crees que nos dejarán marchar así como así?

—¡Quiero la cura! Hagamos el intercambio y terminemos con esto —Donghae gritó, su voz se quebró un poco cuando las imágenes de Hyukjae sufriendo brillaron dentro de su cabeza. Pero Nina tenía razón, ¿y si las brujas mentían y nunca dejaban que Kyuhyun y Nina se fueran con la cura? Era muy fácil para ellos derrotarlos. No había garantía y Donghae estaba desesperado. Hyukjae necesitaba la cura ahora y cuanto más discutieran, la posibilidad de salvar a Hyukjae se iría.

Pero luego recordó que Kyuhyun siempre traía su daga con él y sabía que Kyuhyun también la traía esa noche.

Era la única forma, pensó Donghae. Esa era la garantía que estaba buscando. Se dio la vuelta tan rápido y golpeó su cuerpo contra Kyuhyun tan fuerte como pudo para agarrar la daga. El joven vampiro se echó atrás por un momento y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que Donghae estaba haciendo. Lo siguiente que supo fue que Donghae ya tenía su daga en la mano.

—¡Qué demonios Donghae! —Kyuhyun maldijo, su rostro ya pálido se volvió más notorio para entonces.

—¡Lo siento pero no tengo otra opción! —dijo mientras su mano temblorosa que sostenía la daga se levantó lentamente y se detuvo justo sobre su garganta.

—¡Donghae, estás loco! —Nina gritó desesperadamente—. Qué demonios haces...

—¡Nina, no voy a discutir contigo! Es mi vida... mi decisión —Donghae gruñó enojado antes de darse la vuelta y enfrentar a las brujas, ignorando las maldiciones de Kyuhyun y el grito de pánico de Nina. Todo su cuerpo temblaba y ni siquiera podía sentir su mano que sostenía la daga. Se estaba usando a sí mismo como garantía porque sabía que las brujas no ganarían nada si muriera. La idea en sí misma lo asustó hasta el fondo, pero realmente no tenía otra opción.

—¡Ahora dame la cura y deja que se vayan o se los juro por Dios que me mataré ahora mismo y mi sangre se derramará y se desperdiciará y no obtendrán nada! ¡Ahora tomen una decisión!

Ryu se rió. Pero se calmó tan pronto cuando vio los ojos de Donghae. Estaban llenos de nada más que valentía y entonces supo que Donghae quería decir cada palabra que dijo.

—Muy bien, Donghae —el brujo respondió a la amenaza. Tomó la bolsa de la mano de Soobin y la arrojó hacia Kyuhyun que estaba detrás de Donghae—. Ahora, di adiós.

—Nina... —llamó débilmente—. ¿Es la cura? Por favor, dime que lo es...

Kyuhyun abrió la bolsa y reveló algo. Era una flor azul brillante y Nina la reconoció.

—La flor azul de la ambrosía... —Nina exhaló. Su voz temblaba mientras trataba de no sollozar—. Es la cura.

Donghae asintió mientras sonreía contento, sabiendo que Hyukjae se salvaría.

—Donghae...

—Solo vete ahora —Donghae asintió hacia Kyuhyun, su rostro parecía tan tranquilo y pacífico—. Ve con cuidado. Ahora. Por favor...

Kyuhyun apretó los dientes mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba Nina. Donghae les había dado la oportunidad de escapar y llevar la cura a Hyukjae y no querría desperdiciarla. Ignorando el grito de Nina, él solo levantó su cuerpo y corrió tan rápido como pudo. Dejando atrás a Donghae con una promesa en su corazón de que volvería.

Donghae los vio irse mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus frías mejillas junto con el deseo de que regresaran a la casa de los ancianos. Cerró los ojos y pensó en Hyukjae. Imaginándolo dentro de su cabeza, pasando por algunos recuerdos agradables de él sonriendo y feliz. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Soobin ya estaba de pie a su lado.

—Ven ahora, mi Príncipe. Te lastimarás... —Soobin susurró al oído de Donghae mientras agarraba la mano de Donghae y le quitaba la daga sin dificultad mientras el joven la dejaba. No tenía más energía para luchar después de todo. Él solo se encogió un poco, sintiendo su aliento no deseado en su piel—. Eres un buen chico. Ahora ven conmigo. Es hora de cumplir tu destino.

* * *

Nina se sentó en la silla y dejó tranquilamente la bolsa sobre la mesa, junto a una taza vacía y una cuchilla que había pedido antes. Rastros de lágrimas secas todavía claramente visibles en su cara exhausta. No dejó de llorar todo el tiempo cuando Kyuhyun la trajo de vuelta a la casa.

Todavía podía escuchar a Leeteuk gritar desde la puerta de al lado. No había dejado de gritar desde que regresaron a la casa y sintió pena por Kyuhyun. Pero sabía que no podía hacer nada para detener la furia y seguramente no podía quedarse quieta porque había algo que tenía que hacer.

Ella necesitaba hacer la cura para Hyukjae. Era la única que sabía cómo hacerla.

Sus manos les temblaban cuando comenzó a vaciar la bolsa en la taza. La flor azul de la ambrosía se veía tan en contraste con el color blanco de la taza. Prácticamente brillaba tanto que cualquier otro día, Nina la hubiera mirado y admirado porque era una flor hermosa y rara. Ella nunca soñó que podría verla antes de esto. Solo lo sabía por el libro de brujería que le pertenecía a su madre y que le fue entregado cuando era niña.

Un suave clic en la puerta al abrirse la hizo girar la cabeza y su corazón comenzó a acelerarse al ver entrar a Siwon. Allí estaba él. Su padre. Una persona que ella debería apreciar porque él era parte de ella. Su propia facciones y sangre. Pero aún así no podía aceptar el hecho de que su propio padre era un vampiro. Un ser horrible que llegó a odiar toda su vida por matar a su medio hermano.

¿Cómo podría ese horrible monstruo ser su padre? ¿Cómo podía su madre enamorarse de él y cómo podía incluso nacer? Tantas preguntas que quería hacer, pero sabía que tenía que dejar eso de lado en ese momento, porque tenía algo que era más importante. Hacer la cura.

—¿Tienes todo lo que necesitas? —Siwon preguntó cuidadosamente, no quería molestarla más ya que ella ya sabía la verdad.

—Si, gracias —respondió vacilante mientras tomaba la hoja y la sostenía firmemente con su mano derecha.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Siwon preguntó preocupado tan pronto como vio a Nina poner la cuchilla afilada en su muñeca izquierda. Él corrió a su lado y agarró su mano que sostenía la cuchilla tan rápido que su acción sorprendió a la bruja.

—Estoy haciendo la cura —dijo Nina, alejando su mano. Sus ojos se posaron en los orbes marrones de Siwon y vio lo tristes y preocupados que estaban sus ojos—. La flor de la Ambrosia por sí sola no será suficiente. Necesita sangre de bruja para crear la cura. Soy la única bruja aquí, ¿no? No te preocupes, estaré bien. Solo necesito unas gotas.

Siwon asintió eventualmente aunque no quería que Nina se lastimara de esa manera. El olor a sangre llegó a sus fosas nasales cuando la primera gota cayó en la taza, mareándolo un poco. Era un vampiro después de todo, y el olor a sangre humana fresca era realmente tentador. Pero logró superarlo en un segundo. Cualquier otro vampiro habría hecho otra cosa. En silencio fue al armario y tomó una toalla, sabía que Nina la necesitaría.

—Debería ser suficiente —dijo Nina y Siwon tomó su mano izquierda, la envolvió con una toalla y presionó. Nina le dedicó una sonrisa ante la acción cuidadosa—. Gracias.

—La herida no es profunda —dijo después de echar un vistazo—. Pero aún...

—No te preocupes, sanará rápido. Siempre lo hacen —le dijo Nina—. Cuando era niña, accidentalmente me caí de las escaleras y me lastimé la cabeza, también me rompí el brazo izquierdo. Mis padres adoptivos estaban profundamente preocupados. Pero estaba completamente bien cuando llegamos al hospital. Las heridas se curaron sola. Fue el mayor misterio para todos nosotros. Pero creo que ahora sé la respuesta.

Siwon se mordió el labio mientras escuchaba a Nina, sabiendo a dónde conduciría la conversación. Sus manos cuidadosamente desenvolvieron la toalla y, de hecho, ya estaba curada. No había señales de que la piel hubiera sido rasgada. Todo estaba bien.

—Es la sangre de vampiro en mí, ¿no? —preguntó con un tono suave. Sus ojos se encontraron por unos breves segundos antes de que ella desviara la mirada—. ¿Por qué me entregaste?

—Nina, yo...

—¿Por qué?

—Porque te amo —dijo Siwon—. Porque quería protegerte. Pensé que era mejor para ti vivir lejos de nuestra especie ya que tenía miedo...

—Pero acababa de perder a mi madre —Nina lo interrumpió—. ¿Por qué tenía que perder a un padre también?

Siwon tragó saliva ante la pregunta. La culpa lentamente se arrastraba a medida que pasaba el tiempo y podía encontrar la respuesta correcta. Estaba asustado en aquel entonces, sabiendo que su propia hija era mortal, mitad bruja y mitad vampiro. Era única en su clase y Siwon temía que la bruja o los vampiros se aprovecharan de su poder. Era mejor para él esconderla de todos, confiándola a una familia que él pensaba que era cariñosa y amable y que no sabía nada sobre quién era ella realmente. Protegerla fue todo lo que hizo.

—La cura está lista —la voz de Nina se escuchó de nuevo y Siwon salió de sus pensamientos—. Por favor, dale esto a Hyukjae. Estará bien para cuando llegue la noche.

Siwon tomó la taza de la mano de Nina y vio el líquido. La flor azul se disolvió por completo en la sangre de Nina y lo que era líquido rojo oscuro se volvió completamente azul.

—Nina, sé que estás enojada conmigo por...

—Por favor, apúrate —dijo Nina con urgencia—. Lo que sea que quisieras decirme, puede esperar. En este momento, concentrémonos en recuperar a Donghae. Hyukjae es el único que puede salvarlo ahora.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Siwon frunció el ceño profundamente, confundido pero también ansioso por escuchar más. Si hay una esperanza de salvar a Donghae, estaría más que dispuesto a ayudar—. ¿Que sabes?

—Nuestras opciones son o se transforma, o lo perderíamos. Aunque realmente deseo que Donghae siga siendo humano, desafortunadamente no sucederá de esa manera. De cualquier manera, me temo que la muerte ya está escrita en su destino.

Siwon frunció el ceño cuando la joven habló más. —Las brujas realizarán su ritual esta noche porque es la única vez que obtendrán su poder. Fue su error darnos la cura ya que no sabían quién era realmente Hyukjae. La leyenda dice que solo el guardián puede transformarlo en vampiro.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Hyukjae será quien lo convierta?

Nina asintió.

* * *

Los ojos de Hyukjae se abrieron e inmediatamente escanearon la habitación. Todos sus sentidos se alarmaron al instante. El dolor había desaparecido y podía sentir su pierna nuevamente. El líquido azul que Siwon le pidió que tomara hace unas horas parece funcionar perfectamente. No solo el dolor había desaparecido, todos sus sentidos parecen funcionar bien. Podía escuchar el sonido del agua corriendo desde la fuente en el patio delantero, podía oler cada aroma de cualquiera que estuviera en la casa. Pero frunció el ceño tan pronto cuando no pudo encontrar el aroma que más extrañaba. La presencia de Donghae no estaba y comenzó a recordar todo.

Lo último que recordaba era que Kyuhyun arrastraba a Donghae fuera de su habitación. El pánico comenzó a arrastrarse por dentro. Tampoco sabía qué estaba haciendo Donghae. No lo tocó para saber lo que estaba pensando, pero sabía que estaba dispuesto a algo y de alguna manera sintió que no era algo bueno. Algo debe haber sucedido. Podía sentir que algo andaba mal.

Lentamente, empujó su torso hacia arriba y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Confundido y asustado, intentó sentir su presencia una vez más y con la esperanza de poder sentirlo de alguna manera. Pero nuevamente fracasó. No podía sentirlo y eso lo enfureció.

—Hyukjae, estás despierto. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Hyukjae fulminó con la mirada a Siwon, quien acababa de entrar en la habitación con una mirada asesina en los ojos.

—¿Dónde está Donghae? —preguntó, ignorando la pregunta de Siwon. Sus ojos se pusieron rojos como la sangre mientras se levantaba lentamente.

—Hyuk...

—¡¿DONDE ESTA?!

Leeteuk y Heechul entraron después de escuchar el grito furioso, ambos tienen una expresión incierta en sus rostros. Se alegraban de que Hyukjae finalmente se recuperó, pero estaban preocupado por el sonido de su tono áspero.

—Por favor dime que Donghae está en su habitación ahora, ¿verdad? —Hyukjae preguntó y esperando que el anciano le diera una respuesta positiva mientras lo miraba a los ojos. El anciano trató de no mostrar ninguna emoción, pero de alguna manera Hyukjae sabía que la respuesta a su propia pregunta fue no.

—¿Dónde está Donghae? ¿Por qué no pueden responderme? ¿Dónde está Kyu? —sus ojos ardían de ira ya que nadie podía darle ninguna respuesta.

Estaba a punto de hacer otra pregunta cuando vio a Kyuhyun entrar. Debe tener la respuesta que estaba buscando. Él fue quien se llevó a Donghae. Él era el que estaba con Donghae. Debería poder darle algunas respuestas. Pero esa mirada triste en su rostro hizo desaparecer toda su esperanza y lo enfureció. Voló hacia el joven vampiro y lo estrelló contra la pared, siseando enojado pero Kyuhyun no se defendió. Bajando la guardia, dejó que Hyukjae hiciera lo que quisiera.

—¡¿QUÉ HICISTE?! —gritó—. ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ DONGHAE?!

—¡Hyukjae, cálmate! —gritó Leeteuk—. ¡Déjalo ir! ¡Lo estás lastimando!

—¡QUÉ MIERDA HICISTE! ¡BASTARDO! —Hyukjae levantó el cuerpo de Kyuhyun y lo arrojó a través de la habitación como una muñeca de peluche. Estaba a punto de atacar a Kyuhyun nuevamente, pero Heechul lo agarró.

—¡Detente! —ordenó Heechul—. Este no es el momento de castigarlo, aunque tengo tantas ganas de arrancarle la cabeza en este momento. ¡Necesitamos salvar a Donghae!

Hyukjae dejó de luchar cuando Heechul le puso la mano en la cabeza. Una sensación extraña lo invadió y pronto fragmentos de imágenes inundaron su cabeza. Vio cómo Kyuhyun arrastró a Donghae fuera de su habitación y cómo Kyuhyun lo llevó por el bosque. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar cuando finalmente entendió lo que había sucedido.

Donghae se había sacrificado por él.

Donghae cambió su propia vida por la cura para salvar su vida y Hyukjae sintió que lo había perdido. Sintió que había perdido todo. Había perdido a Donghae y ya nada importaba. Deseó no haber tomado la cura que Siwon le había dado hace unas horas. El dolor que sintió antes no era nada comparado con esto, no quería nada más que terminar con su vida allí mismo. Las imágenes del rostro de Donghae siguen repitiéndose en su cabeza una y otra vez y se odió a sí mismo por fallarle nuevamente.

—Todavía hay esperanza, Hyukjae —Leeteuk le dijo al hombre que se desplomó impotente en el piso, apretando su cabello dolorosamente mientras lloraba en silencio.

—¿Que más puedo hacer? —Hyukjae lloró en vano—. ¡He fallado! Por incontables veces... ¡He fallado!

—¡Fallarás si te quedas aquí y sientes pena por algo que aún no has perdido! —dijo Heechul—. No lo hemos perdido todavía. No lo has perdido todavía. ¡Ahora levántate y tráelo! ¡Aún no es demasiado tarde!

Hyukjae levantó la cabeza y miró a Heechul a los ojos, buscando desesperadamente algún tipo de afirmación de que no era demasiado tarde para salvar a Donghae, que aún no lo había perdido y, cuando Heechul asintió y sonrió, vio un destello de esperanza.


	24. La Muerte es solo el Comienzo

Donghae miró fijamente el cielo en llamas a través de la pequeña ventana dentro de esta pequeña habitación en la que había sido encerrado. Cruzó las piernas en el suelo frío en una de las esquinas, con la espalda apoyada contra la pared fría, pero eso no pareció molestarlo. Estaba agotado tanto física como emocionalmente. Y no sería mentira si dijera que no tiene miedo, sabiendo que su vida terminaría en cualquier momento.

El atribulado hombre exhaló suavemente mientras sus pensamientos viajaban en el tiempo, con la cabeza apoyada débilmente contra la pared. Su pulgar frota inconscientemente el anillo en su dedo anular. El anillo que Hyukjae le dio el día que se lo propuso. Una leve sonrisa tiró de sus labios al recordar el video que Hyukjae hizo para proponérselo. Podía ver cuán nervioso estaba Hyukjae desde la pantalla. Recordaba las flores y el anillo que se escondía en el medio. Todo regresó a él como si fuera ayer.

Casi se casó con el hombre que amaba, su salvador, su héroe. Los ojos de Donghae se posaron en la forma simple del anillo y lo miraron con cariño como si fuera su cosa más preciosa en todo el mundo. Por un momento se sintió tan irreal. Pero el anillo que guardaba allí era una prueba de que no estaba soñando despierto. Era algo real. Casi tuvo una vida casi perfecta. Tenía un hombre perfecto que lo colmaba sin cesar con un amor incondicional y tal, independientemente de lo horrible que fue su vida. Él era simplemente un don nadie en aquel entonces. Solo alguien que se ganó la vida complaciendo a cualquiera en la cama. Un juguete sexual que está dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por dinero. Y, sin embargo, Hyukjae lo trató con respeto. Le hizo sentir que era especial, lo hizo sentir querido y, sobre todo, lo hizo sentir amado.

De repente, la sonrisa desapareció de sus delgados labios. Hyukjae era casi completamente suyo, ¿no? Cuando se lo propuso ese día, sintió que era el hombre más afortunado y feliz de la faz de la tierra.

Casi...

Así de lejos podía llegar. Casi...

Donghae miró el anillo y una triste sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Al menos, al menos pensó, había sentido amor. Al menos le había dado todo su amor a la persona adecuada. Hyukjae lo salvó una vez, y era el momento de pagarle. Incluso con su propia vida.

Su pensamiento fue interrumpido por el crujido de la puerta que se abría. Giró su mirada hacia la puerta por unos segundos antes de darse abría, no se molestó en ver quién venía. Debe ser una de las brujas y no le importaba quién.

—¿Disfrutando de la vista?

Era Soobin. Donghae no se molestó en responder la pregunta de la bruja. En su lugar, volvió su visión al precioso anillo.

—¿Qué tienes ahí? ¿Eso es un anillo? —Soobin preguntó de nuevo, acercándose a Donghae mientras hablaba—. Debe ser alguien importante. ¿Cómo se llamaba... ese chupasangre?

—Nunca hables de él con tu boca sucia —Donghae murmuró con cansancio—. Su nombre es demasiado precioso para tu boca sucia.

—Oh que dulce —ella sonrió—. Es divertido, sin embargo, cómo lo adoras de esa manera. No es más que una criatura condenada. ¿Estás preocupado por él, Donghae? No lo hagas. Estoy seguro de que ahora está bien gracias a nuestra generosa ayuda. Probablemente este cazando en algún lugar para satisfacer sus necesidades. Chupando sangre. ¿No es asqueroso? ¿No te sientes asqueado?

—Si hay alguien que me asquea, esa serías tú —Donghae le devolvió la sonrisa—. Tú y tu especie. Los vampiros toman sangre solo para sobrevivir. Tú y tu especie, por otro lado...

—No hacemos esto a menudo, ya ves, solo tomaremos el tuyo porque el tuyo es muy valioso y poderoso y es el ingrediente principal para matar a esos chupasangres —dijo Soobin con una sonrisa presumida tirando de su rostro—. Hemos sido enemigos durante miles de años y ya es hora de terminar con esto de una vez por todas. Y para eso te necesitamos, el príncipe vampiro. Apuesto a que lo sientes ahora. Ese precioso chupasangre tuyo podría sobrevivir por ahora, pero no por mucho tiempo desafortunadamente. Gracias a ti. Si no hubieras venido aquí, podrías perderlo, pero ibas a salvar a cientos de su especie. ¡Pero como estás aquí, todos estarán muertos!

Donghae apretó sus manos cuando la risa de Soobin resonó por la habitación. Quizás Soobin tenía razón. Tal vez fue un error venir aquí en primer lugar, pero en el fondo sabía que había hecho lo correcto. Lo hizo para salvar a Hyukjae y de alguna manera sintió que este no era el final.

—Si crees que tu novio te salvará ahora, estás completamente equivocado —Soobin agregó como si ella supiera lo que estaba pensando—. Porque estás muerto de cualquier manera. Ahora ven. Estamos listos para ti. El eclipse de la luna de sangre está casi completo. Es hora de aceptar tu destino. No tienes miedo de morir, ¿verdad?

Donghae se burló, sonriéndole valientemente. Su miedo se había ido hace mucho tiempo. —No tengo miedo a nada. La muerte es solo el comienzo. Te lo garantizo.

La cara de Soobin se volvió tan fría al escucharla. De repente ella levantó su mano y lanzó un hechizo. Donghae ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar porque lo siguiente que sintió fue un dolor extremo en la cabeza y, unos segundos después, su visión se oscureció y su cuerpo colapsó impotente en el suelo.

* * *

Frío...

Un frío insoportable fue todo lo que sintió al recuperar la conciencia. El viento frío rozó fuertemente su piel y lo hizo temblar. Lentamente abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al ver la gran luna roja sobre él. Las brujas deben haberlo llevado afuera cuando estaba inconsciente. Trató de mover las manos y las piernas, pero no logró hacerlo. Giró bruscamente la cabeza hacia un lado y pudo ver que sus propias manos estaban estiradas y atadas. Levantando un poco la cabeza, vio que sus piernas estaban unidas con una gran cuerda. El pánico comenzó a arrastrarse mientras el aire frío volvía a soplar. Estaba medio desnudo, atado a una superficie muy fría, y luego se dio cuenta de que era una gran piedra plana.

Donghae comenzó a jadear con fuerza cuando vio a tres hombres encapuchados que lo rodeaban. Estaban cantando en un idioma que no entendía. Jadeó cuando sintió unas manos frías agarrar su cabeza y presionarla hacia abajo.

—Relájate, Donghae...

Era Soobin. Donghae no podía ver su rostro bajo la larga capa negra con capucha que llevaba puesta. Pero él pudo reconocer su voz.

—¿Qué me están haciendo? —Donghae preguntó entre sus jadeos fuertes—. ¿Qué... qué es esto?

—¡Se están acercando los vampiros! —gritó uno de ellos antes de que Soobin pudiera abrir la boca y responder a su pregunta. Donghae estaba alerta de repente. Frenéticamente mira a cada dirección que sus ojos pueden alcanzar. Pero no había nada que sus ojos pudieran ver.

¿Realmente iban a venir? ¿Kyuhyun y los otros regresaron por él? ¿Estaba Hyukjae con ellos?

Hyukjae...

Quería verlo, aunque en el fondo deseaba no hacerlo, porque sabía que podrían dañarlo tal como le dijeron antes. Pero sería una mentira si dijera que no quiere verlo. De hecho, no había nada en el mundo que quisiera ver más que Hyukjae. Quería ver que estaba bien y sano. Nada más importaba.

Luego, sus ojos vieron sombras que se movían en su dirección desde lejos y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. La silueta se hizo cada vez más clara a medida que se acercaban y podía ver al menos a cinco personas corriendo y acercándose y reconoció a uno de ellos.

Por un momento, su corazón dejó de latir cuando lo vio. Era Hyukjae. ¡Su Hyukjae!

—Hyukjae... —murmuró suavemente para sí mismo mientras una leve sonrisa se extendía en su rostro—. Está bien ... Hyukjae está bien...

—Oh cierto, Hyukjae —la voz de Soobin llegó a su oído y lo hizo estremecerse. Pero mantuvo los ojos en Hyukjae—. No nos dejaba olvidar su nombre. ¡Pero no importa, con lo poco que me importa! Es solo un chupasangre para mí.

—¡Nunca hables así de él! —Donghae gritó—. ¡Déjame ir!

—¿De verdad crees que él puede salvarte? Mira de nuevo y ve si pueden acercarse más. Ya sellé este lugar con un poco de magia y nadie puede entrar.

Donghae pudo ver que ninguno de ellos no se movieron más cerca. Podía ver que Hyukjae estaba tratando de pasar, todos lo hicieron. Pero era como si hubiera una cúpula invisible a su alrededor que les impedía entrar. Donghae lo sabía perfectamente bien. ¿No hizo Nina lo mismo antes cuando los protegió del ataque de las brujas?

—¿Qué están haciendo...? —los ojos de Donghae se abren de puro pánico cuando se sintió con energía para sacudirse pero las manos agarraron su muñeca izquierda. Luchó desesperadamente cuando el hombre sacó unas cuchillas de su capa—. ¡Por favor... para! Qué estás haciendo...

—Terminará pronto —susurró Soobin cerca de su oído y Donghae la odiaba. Intentó sacudir la cabeza, pero el agarre de Soobin era demasiado fuerte—. Va a ser un poquito doloroso. ¡Pero no te preocupes bebé bonito, no sentirás nada una vez que estés muerto! Solo intenta disfrutarlo. Sé que yo lo haré...

—¡Estás loca! ¡Todos ustedes! —Donghae gritó enojado cuando escuchó a la bruja reír locamente en su oído.

—Ssshh... detente ahora, deja de luchar —ella sonrió—. No tomará mucho tiempo...

Donghae gritó cuando sintió que le cortaban la muñeca izquierda. Rápidamente Ryu coloco una taza debajo del corte y se llenó con la sangre que goteaba como una cascada.

Estaba indefenso y les rogaba que se detuvieran. Encima de él, la luna se oscureció y el cielo ardía de rojo. Las lágrimas caían rápidamente ya que sabía que este era el final de su vida. Era inútil luchar. La fuerza más pequeña había dejado su cuerpo segundos atrás. La lucha no lo llevaría a ninguna parte. Podía escuchar a Hyukjae gritar su nombre y jurando matar a todas las brujas.

—Hyukjae... —la voz de Donghae se quebró cuando comenzó a sentirse mareado—. Ayúdame... Hyukjae...

Fuera del domo invisible, Donghae pudo ver cómo Hyukjae estaba luchando por abrirse paso. La desesperación y la ira se mostraban claramente en su rostro. Y aunque ya no podía escuchar muy bien, sabía que Hyukjae gritaba su nombre de vez en cuando.

—¡Oh, ya detente! ¡Me estás haciendo sentir envidia! Desearía que hubiera alguien que me amara como él lo hace. Solo mira cuán desesperado y asustado está de perderte —Soobin se echó a reír—. Lástima, sin embargo... es demasiado tarde. Te irás pronto y él estará solo de nuevo. ¡Para siempre!

—Lo juro... lo juro por Dios... tú... tú... —Donghae ni siquiera pudo terminar sus palabras, ya que se sintió mareado y con náuseas. Su visión comenzó a volverse cada vez más borrosa y le costaba mucho respirar. Estaba respirando rápidamente mientras su corazón latía más rápido. Su piel se volvió cada vez más pálida y sudorosa. Estaba a punto de desmayarse cuando ambos hombres se alejaron de donde él estaba.

—Sangre preciosa... —Ryu murmuró para sí mismo con una sonrisa en su rostro, levantando la copa ante él triunfante—. Tenemos suficiente. Vámonos.

—¿Qué pasa con él? —Soobin preguntó.

—Déjalo. Perdió mucha sangre de todos modos. Estará muerto antes de que esos chupasangres puedan ayudarlo.

—N... No... por favor... —suplicó Donghae, pero las tres brujas ya se alejaron, dejándolo en la fría piedra, todavía atado y desagradado. La sangre aún manaba de sus dos muñecas, goteando rápidamente hacia el suelo.

Podía sentir que la conciencia lo abandonaba lentamente, trató de mantenerse despierto pero se puso más ansioso y confuso. Hiperventilado y sacudiéndose de la frialdad que sentía por todo su cuerpo, su mente dejó de pensar con claridad. Solo deseaba que la muerte llegara y se lo llevara lo más rápido posible porque ya no podía soportar este dolor. Una sola lágrima rodó cuando sus ojos se cerraron lentamente contra su voluntad.

* * *

—¡NO!

Hyukjae gritó de puro horror al ver la sangre que manaba de la muñeca de Donghae. Desesperadamente, pateó y golpeó e hizo todo lo que sus piernas y brazos podían hacer para entrar y juro matar a todas esas brujas. Pero fue inútil. No importa cuánto lo intentara, no podía penetrar la barrera invisible que lo mantenía alejado de Donghae. El dolor que vio en la cara de Donghae lo hizo enojar. Una vez más había fallado. No pudo salvarlo de nuevo y la culpa lo estaba mortificando por completo.

—¡DONGHAE! —gritó tan fuerte como pudo—. ¡DONGHAE POR FAVOR ESPERA! ¡YA VOY POR TI! POR FAVOR SOLO...

Hyukjae gruñó de frustración y mantuvo sus ojos en el cuerpo indefenso que descansaba sobre la piedra fría. —¡POR FAVOR, NO ME DEJES! ¡DONGHAE! ¡¿PUEDES ESCUCHARME?! POR FAVOR SOLO...

—¡Hyukjae, por favor aléjate! —Nina gritó mientras ponía sus dos palmas en la cúpula invisible frente a ella—. ¡Necesito concentrarme para romper el hechizo, así que por favor deja de gritar!

—¡Las brujas se están escapando! —Kyuhyun gruñó frustrado cuando vio a las tres brujas irse y lentamente desapareciendo en el bosque—. Juro que les cortaré la cabeza una por una...

—¡Inténtalo más rápido, Nina! Él... se está muriendo... —suplicó Hyukjae. No le importaban esas brujas. Todo lo que quería en este momento era salvar a Donghae.

Nina cerró los ojos y comenzó. Su voz se hizo cada vez más fuerte y, de repente, todos pudieron ver que la barrera brillaba en color blanco. Ahora podían ver el altar y la forma de la cama de piedra donde Donghae estaba acostado en el centro. Su canto se hizo cada vez más fuerte y, mientras gritaba el último hechizo, la cúpula se convirtió en un humo blanco y espeso. Solo entonces Hyukjae supo que la cúpula invisible había desaparecido y no perdió demasiado tiempo. Voló hacia Donghae sin preocuparse por nada más.

—¡Donghae! —gritó cuando llegó al altar de las brujas. El olor a sangre llenó sus fosas nasales y se detuvo a solo unos metros de distancia. Necesitaba un momento para reprimir a la bestia. Solo cuando estuvo seguro de poder controlar la sed que repentinamente apareció, se preparó para acercarse. La vista ante él hizo que su estómago se apretara dolorosamente.

Allí vio a Donghae acostado con los ojos cerrados, pálido y apenas respirando. Se quitó la chaqueta tan rápido como podían hacerlo sus manos y envolvió el pequeño cuerpo.

—Hae... —susurró en voz baja, acercando sus dedos temblorosos para tocar ligeramente la pálida cara del joven. Se estremeció cuando sus dedos entraron en contacto con la fría piel—. Donghae... ¿me escuchas? ¿Hae? Estoy... estoy aquí... por favor, despierta...

Podía ver por el rabillo del ojo vio a Heechul y Siwon liberando las manos atadas de Donghae. Deslizó su brazo izquierdo debajo del cuerpo de Donghae y lo levantó un poco, abrazándolo.

—Hae... ¿puedes oírme? Soy Hyukjae... —susurró con su voz quebrada, desesperadamente quería ver a Donghae abrir los ojos. El joven frunció el ceño profundamente con un gemido silencioso y Hyukjae lo abrazó más cerca de su cuerpo.

—H-Hyukkie...

—Soy yo... por favor abre los ojos...

Los ojos de Donghae se abrieron lentamente y cuando sus ojos se encontraron, una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—Tú... estás aquí...

—Estoy aquí, Hae —Hyukjae respondió mientras besaba el cabello del otro—. Estoy aquí... vas a estar bien... estarás bien.

Donghae tosió violentamente y Hyukjae trató de calmarlo y siguió diciéndole que estaría bien. Que todo había terminado, y que ahora estaba a salvo.

—F-Frío... hace... mucho frío...

—Lo sé bebé, voy a llevarte lejos de aquí, ¿de acuerdo? Vas a estar bien..

Donghae sonrió ante las palabras que Hyukjae decía. Pero él sabía que nunca sucedería. —Tú... nunca ha sido bueno mintiendo, Hyuk.

—¿Qué quieres decir, Hae? Solo deja de hablar y conserva tu energía, ¿de acuerdo?

—Estoy cansado... —murmuró Donghae en voz baja—. Tú... sabes que... que yo... te amo, ¿verdad?

—Lo sé, bebé... —Hyukjae susurró mientras cerraba la brecha entre ellos y besaba su frente—. También te amo... te amo mucho...

—Entonces, p-por favor... cuídate mucho —dijo Donghae mientras sonreía con cariño. Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus pálidas mejillas—. P-porque yo... no voy a estar aquí para... cuidarte...

—¡No! ¡No digas eso! —Hyukjae gritó desesperado. Le lanzó una mirada a Siwon y solo lo vio sacudir la cabeza débilmente y Hyukjae comenzó a entrar en pánico. Las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos y se negó a pensar que Donghae se estaba muriendo.

—Hyukjae... puedes salvarlo —dijo Leeteuk—. Sabes qué hacer...

—¡NO! —Hyukjae gritó enojado, sabiendo exactamente lo que estaba en la mente de Leeteuk.

No quería convertir a Donghae en un vampiro. No quería que viviera como vivía, bebiendo sangre toda su vida. Donghae tenía que vivir. Como humano, no como vampiro.

—¡Va a estar bien! Siwon... por favor...

—Perdió demasiada sangre, Hyuk —dijo Siwon con cuidado—. Lo siento..

—¡NO! ¡SÁLVALO! ¡Sé que puedes! —Hyukjae gruñó de frustración—. ¡Por favor, Siwon! Él es... él es todo lo que tengo...

Se escuchó una tos violentas y esta vez Hyukjae pudo sentir que el cuerpo del otro estaba convulsionándose ligeramente y las lágrimas de Hyukjae finalmente rodaron por sus mejillas.

—Siwon, su cuerpo está tan frío... —Hyukjae gimió silenciosamente mientras sacudía el cuerpo de Donghae suavemente—. Donghae... por favor abre los ojos... ¡no te atrevas a dejarme!

—Está entrando en paro. Está perdiendo demasiada sangre —Siwon dijo humildemente—. Él... me temo que no lo logrará, Hyukjae...

—¡Joder, Hyukjae! ¡Haz la elección correcta! —la voz de Heechul sonó en su oído tan fuerte y clara—. ¡Puedes salvarlo! ¡Solo tú puedes! ¡No hay otra manera!

—Donghae... —Hyukjae susurró en voz baja, ignorando las palabras de Heechul. Pero el otro apenas mantiene los ojos abiertos.

Hyukjae podía sentir que su cuerpo se estaba debilitando en sus brazos y su respiración comenzó a salir rápida y fuerte como si algo le obstruía la garganta. Hyukjae comenzó a entrar en pánico, le rogó que se mantuviera despierto, pero Donghae no pareció responder. Él seguía tosiendo y se esforzaba tanto por respirar.

Eso era todo.

La realidad lo golpeó con fuerza en las entrañas. Donghae se estaba muriendo. Y de repente, Hyukjae no podía sentir ni pensar en otra cosa. Tenía miedo, pánico y, en el fondo, no quería perder a Donghae. Con el corazón roto y desesperado, Hyukjae no podía pensar con claridad después de ver a Donghae en esa etapa.

Entonces tomó su decisión. Un solo mordisco en su propia muñeca fue todo lo que hizo falta para que su propia sangre brotara. Ya no le importaba lo que estaba bien o mal. Todo lo que sabía era que no quería perder a Donghae. Ya no.

—Perdóname... —Hyukjae besó su mejilla—. No quiero perderte. Es la única forma...

Lloró mientras acercaba su mano ensangrentada a los labios ya azulados del otro. Los ojos de Donghae se abrieron cuando sintió algo húmedo gotear rápidamente contra sus labios.

—Lo siento, mi amor... —la voz de Hyukjae llegó a sus oídos—. No quiero perderte, Hae. Es la única forma de salvarte. Pero no tienes que tomar mi sangre si no quieres...

Con la fuerza que le quedaba, Donghae inclinó la cabeza y separó los labios. Sus ojos se encontraron una vez más y Hyukjae sabía que Donghae lo quería. Cuidadosamente colocó su muñeca en los labios de Donghae y cuando su sangre llenó su boca pudo escuchar que el otro comenzó a tragar débilmente. Una sola lágrima rodó por su pálida mejilla y algo estaba mal, pero Hyukjae no podía saber exactamente qué era eso hasta que miró los ojos de Donghae. Aunque esos ojos estaban fijos en él, pero estaban sin alma y vacíos. Esos ojos ya no lo miraban.

Luego, otra realidad lo golpeó con fuerza cuando sintió que el cuerpo del otro estaba completamente flácido en sus brazos e hizo que el mundo de Hyukjae dejara de girar.

Ya no podía escuchar los latidos del corazón de Donghae.


	25. El Peor Tipo de Sufrimiento

_"Esperar es doloroso. Olvidar es doloroso. Pero no saber qué hacer es el peor tipo de sufrimiento"._

—¿Es demasiado tarde?

Siwon levantó la cabeza. Sus ojos viajaron lentamente para encontrar a Hyukjae. El joven vampiro se sentó rígidamente en la cama, sosteniendo el cuerpo de Donghae en sus brazos. Había estado sentado allí durante horas y nunca apartó su mirada de su amante. Ni una palabra salió de su boca desde que pisaron la mansión del anciano.

—¿Se volverá como nosotros? —Hyukjae preguntó—. ¿Es demasiado tarde?

—Hablando francamente, realmente no lo sé, Hyukjae —Siwon respondió al final—. Esperemos un poco.

—Bebió mi sangre —dijo Hyukjae humildemente mientras miraba a Siwon a los ojos, esperando que el otro estuviera de acuerdo con él y le diera cierta seguridad de que Donghae despertaría pronto, de que en realidad no lo había dejado—. Lo será, ¿verdad?

—Deberíamos esperar —Siwon asintió, aunque no estaba realmente seguro de si Donghae alguna vez despertaría.

Donghae estaba en tal condición que Siwon no sabría si despertaría incluso después de haber tomado la sangre de Hyukjae. Ni siquiera sabía si lo había tomado, o si tomo como Hyukjae dijo que lo hizo, no sabía si era suficiente para convertirlo. Hubo casos en que la herida fue severa que incluso al tomar la sangre no habría tenido tiempo para que se hiciera cargo y sanara lo que necesitaba para sanar y cambiar a la persona por completo. Pero Siwon no se atrevería a decirlo frente a Hyukjae, no cuando estaba tan destrozado.

Hyukjae asintió débilmente. Vacío fue todo lo que sintió al dejar un suave beso en la cabeza de su amante. Siguió meciendo el cuerpo de Donghae débilmente, meciéndolo como a un niño pequeño. Mantuvo la cabeza de Donghae al lado de su pecho y de vez en cuando plantaba un beso en su cabello, susurrándole a Donghae que se despertara pronto, diciéndole que esperaría, que lo amaba más que a nada. En el fondo se sentía vacío y asustado. Solo quería que volviera.

Todo simplemente le duele.

Vio lo que le hicieron a Donghae y no pudo hacer nada al respecto. Solo podía ver cómo Donghae sufría por lo que las brujas le habían hecho. Estaba enojado de sí mismo por llegar demasiado tarde. Estaba enojado consigo mismo por ser débil. Si solo él no se quejara y soportara todo el dolor, tal vez Donghae no se habría ido. Se fue y se sacrificó por su culpa. Cambió su vida por la cura para que dejara de sufrir, para poder vivir. Si tan solo pudiera soportar cada dolor en ese entonces... no habría sido nada comparado con lo que sentía en este momento. Ver a Donghae soltar su último aliento en sus brazos fue lo más difícil. Y a pesar de que sabía que Donghae había tomado su sangre, no garantizaría que el más joven se convirtiera en un vampiro como él deseaba que fuera. No sabía si su sangre podría salvarlo. Como dijo Siwon, tenía que esperar. Y esperar sin certeza hacía que todo fuera más difícil de soportar.

—¿Por qué no descansas un poco? —dijo Siwon. Hyukjae de hecho parecía cansado—. Déjame cuidar de él, Hyukjae.

—¿Por qué no descansas un poco? —dijo Siwon. Hyukjae de hecho parecía cansado y desordenado—. Déjame cuidar de él, Hyukjae.

—¡No! Nadie lo tocará —Hyukjae sacudió la cabeza y acercó el cuerpo de Donghae al suyo—. Nadie tocará a Hae.

Siwon asintió sin discutir, sabiendo que Hyukjae estaba teniendo el golpe más duro en su vida en ese momento y no quería molestarlo aún más discutiendo. Lentamente se movió hacia el escritorio donde puso un tazón de agua limpia y fresca, humedeció una toalla y se la llevó a Hyukjae. El joven vampiro lo tomó con su mano temblorosa y murmuró un gracias antes de dejar el cuerpo de Donghae en la cama.

Enroscó sus dedos en el cabello de Donghae con tanto cariño una vez más. Plantando besos en su frente y mejillas tan suavemente y con cuidado. Estaba tan perdido con todo lo que hizo que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Siwon había salido de la habitación. Solo estaban él y Donghae y el silencio ensordecedor.

Su mirada viajó lentamente desde la cara de su amante hasta todo su cuerpo. Donghae se veía tan pequeño y lastimado. La sangre ya seca se puede ver en todas partes. Se empezaron a formar moretones violáceos en su piel pálida e hizo que las lágrimas de Hyukjae rodaran por su mejilla por incontables veces esa noche.

—¿Qué has hecho? —susurró en voz baja—. No deberías ir y sacrificarte por un ser desagradable como yo, Hae.

Lentamente limpió la sangre seca de las manos con la toalla tibia y húmeda. Tuvo que quitarse las lágrimas un par de veces para poder ver que estaba haciendo todo correctamente. Pero se detuvo pronto cuando sus dedos entraron en contacto con una piel bastante áspera en su muñeca y la miró con el corazón pesado.

Se veía visiblemente un corte largo en la muñeca. No se veía tan horrible ya que Siwon ya lo había cosido hace horas, pero aún así la vista trajo recuerdos desagradables. Hyukjae lo miró, con el corazón roto y la culpa se lo comía vivo. Preparándose nuevamente, tenía la intención de terminar lo que había comenzado. El olor a sangre ya no le molestaba. Solo quería quitarla del cuerpo de su amante.

Entonces Hyukjae comenzó a limpiar la piel fría y pálida nuevamente, limpiando cuidadosamente cada centímetro. Pero nuevamente se detuvo cuando un metal frío en uno de los dedos de Donghae apareció. Era un anillo. Con el corazón pesado, quitó el anillo y lo limpió cuidadosamente. El que una vez fue de metal opaco debido a la sangre manchada, ahora brillaba.

Era el anillo de compromiso. Hyukjae podía decirlo después de ver la palabra grabada en su interior, junto con su propio nombre. La palabra era simple, pero muy significativa.

—Tomado... —murmuró suavemente con una sonrisa triste en sus labios, leyendo esa simple palabra—. ¿Era esta la razón por la que no podías dejarme ir, Hae? ¿Me perteneces?

Alejó su mirada lejos del anillo y miró la cara de Donghae. Cómo deseaba ver esos ojos abrirse y devolver su mirada. Pero él sabía que no sucediera en el corto plazo, si alguna vez sucedía. —Y aquí estoy, sin saber nada de esto, aunque yo fuera el que te dio esto —una vez más, Hyukjae no podía contener sus lágrimas. Todo duele—. Creo que es hora de quitarlo, ¿no es así? —dijo Hyukjae con tristeza mientras dejaba el anillo en el pequeño escritorio junto a la cama con cuidado—. Porque cuando estés despierto, no lo recordarás, junto con esos recuerdos. Ni siquiera me recordarás. Pero está bien, supongo. Mientras estés despierto. Lo estarás, ¿verdad, Hae?

Un silencio ensordecedor fue todo lo que consiguió como respuesta.

—Sé que no tendrás el mismo sentimiento hacia mí y no quiero que te confundas con todo. Pero te aseguro que el mío no cambiará. No después de todo este tiempo. No después de lo que me has hecho. No después del amor que me has dado. Has sufrido durante mucho tiempo. Ahora déjame ser el que sufra.

Limpió la cara angelical y lo miró por un momento. Esos ojos que generalmente brillaban tan inocentes, ahora estaban cerrados. Esos labios rosados que solían besarlo, ahora se veían tan pálidos y azules. Pero Donghae se veía tan hermoso. Parecía que solo estaba durmiendo y Hyukjae se obligó a pensar de esa manera, negó el hecho de que Donghae se había ido. Para él, solo estaba durmiendo y estaba siendo terco, no queriendo despertarse todavía porque en este momento Donghae está soñando un sueño placentero.

—Te amo, mi amor... —susurró mientras se inclinaba para besar suavemente los helados labios de Donghae antes de levantar una manta cálida sobre su cuerpo hasta su pecho—. Cuando termines de soñar, por favor despierta y vuelve a mí. Te necesito, Hae. Realmente te necesito.

Hyukjae inhaló profundamente el aire que no necesitaba y dejó la toalla sucia. Lentamente, puso ambas manos de Donghae sobre su propio pecho desnudo, ajustando la almohada sobre su cabeza como si no quisiera que Donghae se sintiera incómodo en su largo sueño.

* * *

—¿Ya regresó Kyuhyun?

Leeteuk dejó su pluma y miró hacia arriba. Su rostro tranquilo y gentil parecía cansado y pálido. Heechul apareció mientras caminaba lentamente hacia donde estaba sentado. Lentamente sacudió la cabeza. —Todavía no. Tampoco me ha contactado desde que persiguió a esas brujas esa noche.

—Ese mocoso —Heechul murmuró y parecía molesto, golpeando ambas manos sobre el escritorio—. No debería ir solo. Y debería contactarnos por ahora. Me está haciendo preocupar. He tratado de localizarlo, pero lo perdí.

—Sabes cómo es. Es joven y puede ser tan imprudente a veces. Pero sé que tenía que hacerlo. Se sentía culpable por lo que sucedió con Donghae y lo único que podía hacer era cazar a esas brujas.

—Hablando de Donghae —la voz de Heechul se suavizó cuando mencionó el nombre—. ¿Hay alguna señal de que se despertará?

—Ninguno hasta ahora —respondió Leeteuk, recostándose en su asiento—. Pero es demasiado pronto para saberlo.

—¿Y Hyukjae? —el apuesto vampiro frunció el ceño profundamente—. ¿Como está?

—Está con Donghae y nunca se aleja de su lado —dijo Leeteuk—. Está devastado. Pero por mucho que me preocupe por él, tenemos algo importante que hacer.

—¡Malditas sean esas brujas! —la cara de Heechul se puso roja mientras trataba de contener su ira—. Realmente no podemos permitirnos perder Donghae, especialmente cuando esos bastardos obtuvieron su sangre. ¡Nadie puede detenerlos ahora! ¡Nos matarán a todos!

—Heechul, baja la voz, por favor —Leeteuk pidió con calma—. Esperemos un poco más y recemos para que no sea demasiado tarde. Espero que Donghae se despierte pronto.

—Será mejor que lo haga. Nuestras patéticas vidas dependen de eso...

—Ciertamente lo espero.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? ¿No te das cuenta de que este será el final de nuestra especie?

—Lo sé mi querido amigo —Leeteuk le dedicó una leve sonrisa—. Pero ya ves, creo que siempre hay razones detrás de todo lo que sucede. Así que esperemos a dónde nos llevará el destino.

Heechul asintió, sabiendo que todo lo que dijo el anciano era cierto antes de continuar, —Deberíamos advertir a los otros sobre las brujas.

—Sí. Comenzarán a matarnos en cualquier momento ahora que tienen la sangre de Donghae. Tendrán el poder de matar a todos nuestra especie y debemos advertirles.

—Iré y advertiré a todos los aquelarres. Pero hacerlo solo no será suficiente.

Justo después de que Heechul terminara su oración, la puerta se abrió de golpe con fuerza y una sombra voló tan rápido y pocos segundos después ambos vampiros se dieron cuenta de que era Kyuhyun, a quien habían estado esperando.

—¡Hijo de puta! ¡¿Dónde diablos has estado?!

—¡Hyung, ahora no es el momento! —dijo Kyuhyun bruscamente, sus ojos rojos ardiendo y mostrando sus colmillos enojados mientras hablaba. Pero no quiso atacar a Heechul ni lo intimidó—. Seguí a las brujas hacia el oeste. Ha comenzado.

—Cálmate, joven —dijo Leeteuk con su usual voz suave—. Dinos todo.

El joven vampiro cerró los ojos y trató de calmarse. Para cuando los abrió de nuevo, los ojos rojos ardientes que se mostraban hace unos momentos fueron reemplazados por el color miel.

—Seguí su olor hacia el oeste y vi que habían comenzado a matar cuando llegaron al aquelarre occidental. ¡Todos están muertos, Hyung! ¡Se volvieron tan poderosos que nadie tuvo la oportunidad de defenderse! Traté de ayudar pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. Y yo...

Los ojos color miel de Heechul se abrieron cuando vio a Kyuhyun balancearse hacia atrás, agarrándose el pecho con una expresión de dolor en la cara. Pero fue Leeteuk quien se movió para detenerlo antes de que cayera al suelo. Cuidadosamente lo sentó en el sofá y rasgó la camisa de Kyuhyun. Había un moretón púrpura en su pecho.

—¿Te hicieron esto? —preguntó Heechul, los ojos lentamente se volvieron rojo oscuro mientras hablaba. Le tomó todo su poder reprimir su ira. El hecho de que los vampiros eran fuertes e invencibles se desvaneció lentamente. El término sobre que nada podría lastimarlos lentamente desapareció cuando vio lo que le sucedió a Kyuhyun. El joven vampiro estaba realmente dolorido y se dio cuenta de que ahora hay algo por ahí que igualaba su poder.

—No tienes idea de lo poderosos que son, Hyung. Incluso pueden controlar todos los elementos de la naturaleza como quieran y lo usaron para matar al aquelarre occidental. Ellos... podrían moverse tan rápido como el viento y quemar a todos con el toque de su mano y nadie tuvo la oportunidad de ir y acercarse a ellos. Tuve la suerte de escapar y regresar a casa porque tenía que advertirles, Hyung. Nos matarán a todos.

—Tienen el poder del príncipe de la luna de sangre —Leeteuk murmuró en voz baja. Por primera vez parecía perdido, algo que nunca le sucedió a uno de los vampiros más antiguos que existían. Siempre estuvo tranquilo y sereno, pero en este momento, incluso Kyuhyun y Heechul podían sentir su miedo, y era claramente preocupante.

—¿Sabes a dónde se dirigen ahora? —Leeteuk preguntó.

—Noroeste —Kyuhyun exhaló—. Es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de llegar al norte.

—¡Joder! —Heechul gruñó, sabiendo que probablemente ya habían destruido todo el aquelarre noroeste—. Esos hijos de perras no perdieron el tiempo. Se dirigen hacia aquí.

—Sí, me temo que sí. Somos los más fuertes de todos los aquelarres y al eliminarnos tendrán un paso más fácil para destruir a todos los aquelarres, sabiendo que los más fuertes ya no serán una amenaza.

—¿Qué deberíamos hacer, Hyung? Al menos deberíamos advertir a los aquelarres restantes —dijo Kyuhyun entre jadeos—. Deberíamos advertirles.

—Lo haremos. Enviaré a algunos de nosotros para que entreguen el mensaje. Heechul —los ojos de Leeteuk se dirigieron al vampiro ya enojado a su lado—. Por favor, reúne a cada uno bajo tu mando y hazles saber. Y Kyuhyun, ¿estarás bien para pelear?

—Lo estaré, Hyung. Solo necesito tiempo para sanarme.

—Bien. Reúne a tus hombres e informales. Le pediré ayuda a Siwon para difundir el mensaje ya que todos los aquelarres lo respetan. Pero no puede ir solo.

—Iré con Siwon.

Los tres se giraron para ver a Hyukjae en la puerta. El joven vampiro entró y se paró frente a Leeteuk.

—Iré con Siwon —habló de nuevo—. Dejaré a Donghae bajo el cuidado de Nina. Estoy seguro de que lo cuidará bien cuando se despierte.

—¿Estás seguro, Hyukjae? Te estás recuperando. ¿Estás seguro de que esto es lo que quieres hacer?

—No saber qué hacer es el peor tipo de sufrimiento —dijo el joven vampiro en voz baja—. Ni siquiera sé si Donghae va a despertar o no. Pero sé que no quiere que simplemente me quede y sienta pena y pierda la cordura y no haga nada cuando sé que hay peligro al acecho. Él lo haría. Quiero hacer algo para evitarlo. Y eso es lo que voy a hacer. Se sacrificó por mí para que pudiera seguir con vida y no permitiré que su sacrificio sea en vano.

Un silencio espeso envolvió la habitación y a todos dentro por un breve momento antes de que Leeteuk se acercara y agarrara suavemente el hombro de Hyukjae y asintiera.

—Donghae se despertará cuando regreses.

—Será mejor que así sea —Hyukjae asintió débilmente.

_O terminaré mi vida de una forma u otra._

* * *

—Hae... —llamó suavemente mientras tomaba una de las frías manos de Donghae y la besaba suavemente—. Tengo que irme por un momento. ¿De acuerdo?

Sus dedos rozaron suavemente el flequillo de este último que cayó sobre su frente, sus ojos miraron atentamente su cara pálida.

—Debo advertir a los otros sobre las brujas. Vienen, Hae. Vienen a matarnos a todos —continuó—. No tardaré mucho, lo prometo. Y cuando regrese, espero poder ver tus ojos chispeantes y tu amable sonrisa de nuevo. ¿Puedes hacer eso por mí?

Hyukjae acercó su mano para tocar la mejilla de este último y sonrió con cariño.

—Sé que te he prometido muchas cosas. Por favor, dame la oportunidad de probarme a mi mismo. Así que por favor despierta pronto, ¿de acuerdo?

El silencio estaba aplastando su sentimiento en pedazos pequeños. Cómo deseaba volver a escuchar la voz de Donghae, diciéndole que se despertará pronto, que todo estará bien. Y por desesperación y frustración, quería saber si habría alguna posibilidad de que pudiera volver a escucharlo dentro de su cabeza al leer su mente. Era una posibilidad remota, lo sabía. Pero no pudo evitarlo. Con cuidado presionando sus dedos sobre su sien, Hyukjae lo intentó. Pero no pudo encontrar nada. No había nada allí. Solo un silencio perfecto y aburrido.

—No puedes leer su mente, Hyukjae.

Una voz hermosa y suave llegó a sus oídos. No parecía saber de quién era la voz.

—Lo sé —murmuró en voz baja mientras frotaba suavemente la mejilla de su amante—. Simplemente no pude evitarlo.

—¿Puedo entrar y sentarme contigo?

Hyukjae asintió y pronto pudo sentir a alguien sentado en la cama junto a él.

—Es único en su clase, ¿no? —su voz suave y angelical se escuchó una vez más—. Cuando lo conocí por primera vez pude sentir que tenía un corazón amable. Había algo en él que hacía que quisieras protegerlo.

Hyukjae se burló y sacudió la cabeza débilmente. Todos pudieron verlo claramente la primera vez que pusieron sus ojos en Donghae. Pero no él. Hyukjae todavía recuerda claramente en su mente qué tipo de cosa le hizo a Donghae cuando lo vio por primera vez. En lugar de protegerlo, Hyukjae lo uso y lo convirtió en su esclavo para satisfacer su necesidad. Convocó a Donghae cuando quería cuando la bestia dentro de él lo deseaba, destrozándolo sin piedad y haciéndole olvidar todo solo para repetir lo mismo en cualquier otro momento. Y el hecho de que Donghae fuera alguien de su pasado lo hizo enfurecerse aún más consigo mismo.

—¿Hyukjae?

—Desearía que nunca me hubiera encontrado —dijo Hyukjae, los ojos se alejaron aunque estaban fijos en la cara de Donghae—. Mira el desastre que le he hecho. Si tan solo...

—Lo que está hecho está hecho, Hyukjae —dijo Nina mientras ponía su mano en la espalda del vampiro y lo frotaba suavemente—. Te amaba demasiado como para dejarte ir. Y juzgando la forma en que te amaba, puedo ver que tú también lo amabas tanto.

—Estoy asustado, Nina —dijo Hyukjae—. ¿Qué pasa si nunca tengo la oportunidad de arreglar todo? ¿Qué pasa si él nunca se despierta?

—Lo hará —dijo Nina—. Sé que lo hará. Y cuando suceda, cuídalo, Hyukjae. Te necesitará. Necesitará tu guía para superar todo.

—Hasta entonces, si alguna vez llegó, por favor cuida de Donghae por mí, Nina —Hyukjae inclinó la cabeza ante ella—. Debo ir y advertirle a los otros sobre las brujas. Prométeme que lo cuidarás mientras no esté aquí...

Nina sonrió y asintió ligeramente y fue suficiente para que el vampiro se sintiera un poco aliviado.

—Por supuesto, Hyukjae. Cuando regreses, él estará aquí esperándote.

Hyukjae asintió. Una triste sonrisa brilló en su rostro. Aunque las palabras de Nina eran relajantes, pero en el fondo todavía estaba preocupado. Todavía tenía miedo de que su amante nunca se despertara. Y el no saber era insoportablemente doloroso.

—¿Cómo sabes que se despertará, Nina? —preguntó mientras se inclinaba para plantar un beso en la frente de su amante amorosamente—. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

El joven vampiro se levantó y tomó el anillo de Donghae sobre el escritorio y lo miró por un momento antes de sostenerlo con fuerza en su palma. Ni siquiera esperó a que Nina respondiera a su pregunta porque tenía demasiado miedo de escuchar la respuesta. Simplemente se fue, dejando a Donghae y a Nina solos en la habitación.

—Porque puedo sentirlo —dijo Nina humildemente después de que Hyukjae se fue. Miró de cerca la cara de Donghae—. Puedo sentirlo con fuerza, Hyukjae. También puedo sentir otra presencia débil entre nosotros. Además de ti, puedo sentir la presencia de otro vampiro en esta habitación.

Y Hyukjae no tuvo la oportunidad de escucharla...


	26. En el Noreste

—¿Por qué nos detenemos? —preguntó Hyukjae, confundido cuando Siwon de repente dejó de correr. Era casi medianoche y Hyukjae podía ver claramente que la cara del otro estaba tensa bajo la luz de la luna. Sus ojos cuidadosamente viendo todo el lugar, tratando de encontrar alguna razón que hiciera que Siwon se detuviera. Pero no pudo encontrar nada. No había nada sospechoso en su entorno. Solo árboles y nieblas por todas partes. Sin movimiento, sin nada. Todo simplemente tranquilo—. ¿Siwon?

—Estaban aquí —dijo humildemente—. Estamos en el territorio del aquelarre del noreste. Hay una aldea detrás de esa montaña.

—Debemos apurarnos entonces.

—Espera...

—¿Qué?

—¿Sientes eso?

El ceño de Hyukjae se profundiza, sin tener idea de lo que habla Siwon. Pero entonces lo sintió. Vampiros. Se acercaban. No solo uno, sino varios que Siwon no podría distinguir ningún olor familiar en absoluto. Conocía a algunos de los miembros del aquelarre del noreste. Pero ninguno de estos olores lo pudo reconocer. Venían de todas direcciones y venían rápido. Siwon y Hyukjae se pararon espalda con espalda, preparándose para cualquier cosa que pudiera venir.

—Cómo se atrevieron a cruzar nuestro territorio.

Se escuchó una voz femenina. Su voz hizo eco en todas direcciones que les era imposible saber de dónde venía.

—No queremos hacer daño —dijo Siwon. Sabiendo perfectamente claro que había traspasado el territorio de otro aquelarre—. Pedimos disculpas por invadir su territorio. Pero estamos aquí para ver a su líder.

—¿Quién eres y qué quieres?

—Venimos desde el este. Leeteuk nos envió. Estamos aquí para ver a Kangin.

—¿Cuál es tu intención?

—Prefiero hablar con el mismo Kangin, si no te importa.

Entonces no se escuchó nada. El silencio los envolvió a ambos mientras el cielo nocturno se oscurecía, pero la luz de la luna brillaba tanto. Ya no era rojo como el día anterior. El pensamiento de Hyukjae voló instantáneamente hacia la persona que amaba. El eclipse de la luna de sangre había pasado. Y Donghae ya debería estar despierto. Pero no sabía si despertó y eso lo ponía inquieto e impaciente. Quería terminar esta misión para poder regresar y verlo.

—Cuál es tu nombre —la voz resonó por el bosque, ahora sonaba más amigable.

—Mi nombre es Siwon —el guapo vampiro se presentó cuando su mirada se dirigió hacia la cara de Hyukjae—. Y este es Hyukjae, el guardián del príncipe de la luna de sangre.

Se escucharon jadeos desde todas las direcciones, distrayendo a ambos de su concentración, bajando la guardia inconscientemente. Y antes de que ambos pudieran recuperarse, una mujer apareció ante ellos, con los ojos muy abiertos, las manos cubrían su boca.

—Dijiste... dijiste...

—Lo escuchó bien, mi señora —Siwon se inclinó ante ella, mostrando que no quería hacer daño y que respetaba a los vampiros del aquelarre del noreste. Siwon no sabía quién era ella, nunca la había visto antes en toda su vida. Pero él sabía que ella debía ser uno de sus miembros fuertes, sabiendo el poder que tenía.

El desconcertante vampiro ante ellos era joven y hermosa. Tenía el cabello rojo y ondulado más hermoso. Sus ojos en forma de almendra estaban sorprendido y el color rojo que los pintó se desvaneció lentamente y se volvió ámbar.

 _—Eso significa... el príncipe de la luna de sangre esta..._ —le dijo con perplejidad directamente a Siwon usando su habilidad telepática, dudando en continuar mientras sus ojos se posaron en Hyukjae.

—Sí, mi señora —Siwon habló de repente, haciendo que Hyukjae frunciera aún más el ceño. No sabía que la vampira antes que él se estaba comunicando con Siwon a través de la telepatía, una habilidad que tanto Siwon como la vampira aparentemente tenían en común.

Lentamente, caminó hacia Hyukjae. El joven vampiro dio un paso atrás cuando la vio venir. No quería bajar la guardia cuando vio aparecer a más vampiros en la oscuridad y rodeándolos.

_—Pídele que me muestre la marca._

Siwon asintió y volvió su mirada hacia Hyukjae. —Muéstrale tu marca.

—¿Qué? No voy a desnudarme delante de...

Hyukjae ni siquiera logró terminar su oración cuando de repente su camisa se desgarró y cayó impotente al suelo debajo de él. Tan rápido que apenas vio algo que lo causó. Él gruñó y se sintió violado y estaba listo para atacar de regreso, pero Siwon lo atrapó, reteniéndolo mientras susurraba para calmarlo.

—¡¿Qué es esta conmoción?! —se escuchó una voz masculina y cada vampiro en presencia al instante inclinaron la cabeza.

La sonrisa de Siwon se ensanchó al ver quién se acercaba. Era Kangin. El líder del aquelarre del noreste.

—¡Que ven mis ojos! ¡Siwon! Bienvenido mi viejo amigo —Kangin no pudo reprimir su sonrisa cuando vio a sus invitados y abrió los brazos hacia Siwon, quien hizo lo mismo—. Todavía te ves impresionante desde la última vez que te vi.

—Bueno, tampoco te ves tan mal, Hyung. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿no?

—Si. No sabes lo feliz que estoy de verte de nuevo —dijo Kangin, haciendo un gesto a los invitados para que se acercara—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Siwon? ¡¿Y qué es esto?!

Kangin miró a su alrededor, haciendo que cada vampiro se estremeciera.

—¡¿Qué tipo de fiesta de bienvenida le dieron a mi querido viejo amigo?! —él replicó. Luego volvió su mirada hacia la vampira femenina a su lado—. Hyerin~ah...

Hyerin, la mujer vampiro inclinó la cabeza profundamente, reconociendo su error. —Lo siento, no lo sabía. Estaban invadiendo y como tu primero al mando es mi deber defender nuestro territorio. Además han habido noticias sobre brujas que mataron a todo el aquelarre occidental y por lo tanto necesito quedarme alerta.

—¡Y como mi hermana deberías saludar a mi querido viejo amigo con honor y respeto!

—Kangin hyung, ella no tiene la culpa. Realmente lamento la intrusión. Pero me temo que tengo malas noticias para todos nosotros —Siwon dijo cortésmente—. Y las noticias sobre el aquelarre occidental son ciertas y por eso estoy aquí.

Kangin asintió en comprensión. —Lo siento, Siwon. Mejor vamos a nuestro hogar ahora para poder hablar. ¿Quién es tu amigo?

—Este es Hyukjae —Siwon presentó al hombre todavía molesto a su lado—. Es parte de las noticias importantes de las que me gustaría hablar.

Kangin desvió su mirada de Siwon al vampiro medio desnudo a su lado y sonrió un poco. —¿Siempre está desnudo? O...

Hyukjae se enojó. No le gustaba ser degradado y humillado de esa manera y se lanzó hacia Kangin. El apuesto vampiro estaba más que listo para contrarrestar su ataque, ser un viejo vampiro y mucho más fuerte hizo que Kangin fuera mucho más rápido que Hyukjae, que ni siquiera había cazado durante días. Además, el viaje hacia el noroeste realmente drenó su energía. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Kangin lo tiró y lo estrelló contra el árbol más cercano. Hyukjae gruñó en voz alta, claramente molesto por la repentina derrota.

—Estaré condenado... —Kangin murmuró sorprendido al ver la marca en el hombro de Hyukjae. Rápidamente se alejó unos pasos. Hyukjae se dio la vuelta tan rápido y estaba a punto de lanzar otro ataque cuando vio la expresión en el rostro de Kangin. El vampiro de repente inclinó la cabeza tan profundamente que hizo que Hyukjae se detuviera.

—¡Pelea conmigo! —Hyukjae gruñó. Pero Siwon se movió rápidamente a su lado y lo detuvo, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras golpeaba ligeramente el hombro de Hyukjae.

—No me atrevería a luchar contra el guardián del príncipe de la luna de sangre —Kangin murmuró con un tono de disculpa—. Por favor, perdóname por no saberlo.

Solo entonces Hyukjae se dio cuenta de que Kangin debía haber visto la marca de la luna creciente en su hombro izquierdo. El vampiro delante de él ni siquiera se atrevió a levantar la cara y mirarlo a los ojos.

—Hyung, no tenemos mucho tiempo —Siwon suplicó. Había una gran urgencia en su voz y Kangin rápidamente asintió y les pidió que lo siguieran de regreso a su hogar.

* * *

No tardaron mucho en llegar a su casa y Siwon comenzó a contarle todo. La conversación dentro de la casa de Kangin fue intensa, pero a Hyukjae no le importó. Ni siquiera se molestó en ir con ellos adentro y unirse a la conversación que tuvieron Kangin y Siwon. En cambio, se quedó afuera... mirando a la luna.

Estaba pensando en otro cosa, era obviamente claro. Pensado en Donghae. No podía evitar preocuparse, constantemente preguntándose por él. Tantas preguntas superpuestas dentro de su cabeza. ¿Está bien? ¿Todavía no ha despertado? ¿Cómo se sentiría si supiera que se ha convertido en alguien nuevo? Cada pregunta provocó que Hyukjae estuviera un poco más cerca de perder la cordura. Tenía tantas ganas de huir y volver a la mansión de Leeteuk para ver a Donghae. Comenzó a lamentar su decisión de ir con Siwon para alertar a todos los otros aquelarres sobre el ataque de las brujas. Tenía tantas ganas de volver corriendo.

—Harás un agujero en la luna si sigues mirándola así.

Hyukjae apartó su mirada de la luna y descubrió que Hyerin ya estaba de pie junto a él. Pero no se molestó en decir una palabra mientras volvía a mirar a la luna.

—Te traigo la camiseta de mi hermano. Estoy seguro de que a Kangin no le importará. Es un poco grande, pero estoy segura de que te quedará bien —dijo Hyerin mientras empujaba una camisa cuidadosamente doblada hacia el vampiro—. Sé que no sentirás frío ni nada, pero eres una distracción para algunas de las mujeres de nuestro aquelarre, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

Los ojos de Hyukjae fueron lentamente hacia donde miraban los ojos de Hyerin y pudo ver que algunas vampiros femeninas lo miraban. Se burló un poco antes de tomar la camisa y ponérsela, ganando un gruñido decepcionante en la distancia.

—Gracias.

—De nada —Hyerin sonrió levemente—. Lamento haber sido tan grosera antes. Fue irrespetuoso.

Recibió un simple zumbido proveniente de los labios de Hyukjae y nada más. Pero Hyerin no se rindió tan fácilmente para que hablara. Ella quería saber más sobre él, ya que era el guardián del príncipe de la luna de sangre. Hace tiempo que conocía la historia. Demasiado tiempo incluso para que ella pensara que era solo un mito. Solo una leyenda. Pero ahora Hyukjae estaba frente a ella, una prueba viviente de que el príncipe de la Luna de Sangre existía.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —Hyerin preguntó mientras observaba la reacción de Hyukjae. Ella solo continuó cuando vio que Hyukjae no mostraba ningún signo de objeción—. Durante cientos de años pensé que era solo un mito. Pero estás aquí. El príncipe de la luna de sangre no es un mito... ¿verdad?

—Supongo... —murmuró Hyukjae—. Si él despierta.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Hyerin frunció el ceño—. ¿No debería ser despertado durante el eclipse de luna de sangre?

Hyukjae cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza ligeramente. —Es complicado. No sé si está despierto o no. Quizás esté despierto ahora... No sé...

—Él también —Hyerin murmuró mientras sus ojos miraban la luna—. La luna todavía es roja sangre. Es la señal.

Hyukjae no dijo una palabra, solo tarareaba suavemente, vacilante.

—¿Por qué te ves tan triste? Deberías estar feliz. Él unirá a todos los aquelarres y gobernará a los de nuestra especie.

—¿Debería? —una triste sonrisa apareció en su rostro—. ¿Qué tipo de vida tendría después de convertirse en vampiro? Era el hombre más amable y dulce que he conocido. No lastimará a una mosca. Y ahora tiene que matar a otro ser para mantenerse con vida, por el resto de su condenada vida. Esta no es la vida que quiero para él.

—¿Lo haces sonar como si lo conocieras toda tu vida?

—Él estuvo en una parte de mi vida —Hyukjae respondió, bajando la cabeza—. Pero perdí toda mi memoria sobre él cuando me convertí en un vampiro. Es una larga historia.

—Cuéntame tu historia. Por favor...

Hyukjae miró a Hyerin brevemente. —¿Por qué quieres saber?

—Porque tú y yo tenemos mucho tiempo. Y tal vez al decirme, te sentirías mejor. A veces ayuda. Vamos a estar aquí en el mundo por mucho tiempo y te sentirá un poco solo si no tienes alguien para compartir algo de tu dolor.

Hyukjae miró a los ojos de Hyerin y de alguna manera en el fondo confiaba en ella. No sabía por qué, pero sentía que se podía confiar en ella. Entonces comenzó a contarle toda la historia sobre Donghae y él. Y todo el tiempo Hyerin estuvo escuchando con esmero y atentamente. Pasaron las horas y ambos parecen llevarse bien. Hyerin incluso derramó lágrimas cuando Hyukjae terminó su historia, le dijo que tuvo que dejar a Donghae atrás para poder alertar a todos los aquelarres sobre las brujas, sin una garantía de que Donghae se despertaría.

—Esa fue una historia de amor extraordinaria —Hyerin murmuró en voz baja—. Las brujas pensaron que habían matado a Donghae, ¿verdad? Donghae tuvo que convertirse o de lo contrario estaremos condenados.

—Una parte de mí deseaba que no lo fuera. Pero eso significa que lo perdería para siempre. Pero si se convirtiera...

—Pero si se convierte, no te recordará.

—Estoy jodido de cualquier manera —Hyukjae se rió entre dientes con tristeza.

Hyerin se mordió el labio inferior. —Lamento mucho escuchar eso. Pero al menos ahora todavía puedes tenerlo. Él estará bajo tu protección toda su vida. Después de todo, eres su guardián. Nunca sabremos cuál será el futuro. Quién sabe, tal vez se vuelva a enamorar de ti.

Hyukjae se rió amargamente mientras sacudía la cabeza. En ese momento, todo lo que quería era que él despertara. Solo quería volver a ver esos ojos. Pedirle su amor estaba fuera de lugar. Solo quería verlo sano. Eso era todo lo que quería.

—A menos que sea como yo.

Hyukjae levantó la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos color miel de Hyerin. —¿Qué quieres decir?

—Todavía recuerdo todo —dijo ella—. Recuerdo mi vida antes de convertirme en vampiro. No preguntes por qué, no sé la respuesta. Creo que solo soy un caso raro.

—Oh, ya veo... —la esperanza que una vez parpadeó en los ojos de Hyukjae lentamente desapareció. Apenas existía la posibilidad de que Donghae recordara. Como dijo Hyerin, era un caso raro. Solo uno en un millón, tal vez. Por lo que Hyukjae no puso su esperanza en eso.

—Oye, estará bien, supongo. Todavía tendrás que estar con él, ¿verdad?

Hyukjae asintió débilmente mientras una triste sonrisa aparecía en sus labios. —Eso es todo lo que quiero en este momento.

—Vamos. Entremos. Estoy segura de que estás cansado y hambriento. Kangin trajo algunas bolsas de sangre del hospital cercano.

—No tomo sangre humana —Hyukjae sacudió la cabeza—. Ya no.

—Déjame adivinar. ¿Por Donghae? —Hyerin sonrió más, sabiendo la respuesta incluso cuando Hyukjae no dijo nada—. Entonces, ¿por qué no vas a cazar? Puedo ir contigo. Conozco bien estos bosques y sé dónde están los animales en este momento. Ellos también están cazando.

—Creo que necesito cazar —Hyukjae estuvo de acuerdo. No había bebido por un tiempo y sabía que pronto se estaría quedando sin energía. Además, todavía tenía que ir a advertir a otros aquelarres pronto. Necesitaba energía—. Gracias por la oferta. Pero creo que prefiero ir solo.

—Por favor, déjame ir contigo —Hyerin pidió—. Estoy aburrido. Quiero verte cazando. ¿Y tal vez puedo probar un poco? Nunca antes he probado la sangre de animales. ¿Puedo? ¿Por favor? No me interpondré en tu camino, lo prometo...

Por un momento, Hyukjae contempló si dejaría que Hyerin fuera a cazar con él. Vio cómo Hyerin se movió antes cuando se conocieron. Ella era rápida. Tal vez podría ayudarle.

—¿Y bien? ¿Puedo? —los ojos de Hyerin estaban suplicando. Ella realmente quiere ver cómo el Guardián del Príncipe de la Luna de Sangre está en modo de caza. Quería ver qué tan bueno era Hyukjae.

—Solo si puedes seguir el ritmo.

Hyerin estaba a punto de decir algo cuando, de repente, Hyukjae se lanzó hacia adelante y desapareció en la oscuridad. Se movió tan rápido que sus ojos apenas veían a dónde iba.

—No está tan mal... —murmuró para sí misma. Sus ojos brillaban de emoción cuando una sonrisa se extendió en sus labios. Ella lo siguió justo después.

* * *

—Así que prácticamente no nos queda tiempo —dijo Kangin con un gran suspiro de preocupación después de que Siwon le contó todo—. Se dirigen hacia aquí.

—Me temo que sí —Siwon asintió—. Me temo que ya fueron al oeste y mataron a todos los vampiros en el aquelarre occidental. Lo que escuchó tu primer al mando fue cierto.

—Alertaré a todos y a los guardias —dijo Kangin—. ¿Has oído algo de tu hogar? ¿Ya ha despertado el Príncipe?

—Todavía no los he contactado. Espero que lo haga pronto. Lo necesitamos. Es el único que tiene el mismo poder que ellos. Solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde para nosotros.

—Lo sé. Incluso después de que lo hizo, necesita aprender a controlar su poder. Su guardián debería estar con él. Él es el único que puede controlarlo.

—¿Ya lo conocía?

Kangin sonrió levemente. —Conozco la leyenda. El Príncipe necesita a su guardián. No solo para mantenerlo a salvo. Sino también para mantener a los demás a salvo de él. Digamos que si El Príncipe es fuego, El Guardián es el agua. Nadie estará a salvo si el fuego está furioso, ¿no lo crees? A menos que...

—Sí. Ahora puedo entenderlo más claramente.

—Entonces deberías volver.

—¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Estarás bien?

—No te preocupes por nosotros, mi querido amigo —Kangin tocó ligeramente el hombro de Siwon—. Gracias por advertirme. Enviaré a algunos de mis guardias para alertar a los aquelarres restantes. Ya no tienes que soportar esta tarea. Deberías ir y llevar a Hyukjae de regreso con Donghae. Necesitará a su guardián una vez que esté despierto.

Siwon asintió. Estaba a punto de despedirse cuando de repente escuchó una conmoción afuera. Ambos volaron por la puerta y su sangre se congeló. Allí vieron a Hyerin bañada en su propia sangre, rodeada por los guardias.

—¡Hyerin! —Kangin gritó en agonía, encontrando a su hermana en tal condición. ¿Qué demonios en la tierra le hizo esto?—. ¡Hyerin, háblame! ¡¿Qué demonios te pasó?!

La vampira no dijo ni una palabra. Apenas mantenía los ojos abiertos. No podía decir la palabra que tanto deseaba decir. Así que Kangin tomó una de sus manos y la apretó con fuerza, con la esperanza de poder leerle su mente. Miró profundamente a los ojos de Hyerin y después de un momento sus labios temblaron. Sus ojos se abrieron llenos de terror.

—¿Kangin? ¿Qué pasó? Hyerin... ¿qué pasó? —Siwon preguntó con urgencia. Podía ver el cuerpo de Kangin ponerse rígido y su expresión cambiando de preocupación a miedo.

—¿Kangin?

—Los vi... a través de los ojos de Hyerin —la voz de Kangin tembló—. Vi lo que hicieron... le hicieron esto a Hyerin.

—¿Ellos? Kangin, ¿qué quieres decir?

Kangin hizo un gesto a algunos de los guardias para que llevaran a Hyerin adentro para curarse. Luego miró a los ojos de Siwon con miedo.

—Kangin... por favor...

—Están aquí. Las brujas están aquí. Hyerin y Hyukjae estaban cazando lejos de la frontera y los encontraron. Ambos lucharon contra ellos, pero las brujas son demasiado poderosas.

Los ojos de Siwon se abren de terror. Siwon miró frenéticamente en todas las direcciones donde sus ojos pueden ver. Pero no vio lo que tanto quería ver. Solo regresó Hyerin...

—¿Hyukjae...? —su voz temblaba—. ¿Dónde está Hyukjae? ¿Por qué solo regresó Hyerin?

—Dejaron ir a Hyerin —dijo Kangin en voz baja—. ¡Están provocándonos! Quieren que sepamos que vendrán.

—¿Hyerin te habló de Hyukjae? —había un tono urgente en su voz, incluso exigente, pidiéndole a Kangin que le diera algo sobre el paradero de Hyukjae—. ¡Kangin!


	27. Despertar

_¿Dónde estoy?_

_¿Por qué todo es tan... oscuro?_

_Y silencioso..._

_No me gusta esto._

_¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué no puedo ver nada?_

_Donghae levantó las manos... pero no puede verlas. Dio un paso adelante con cuidado, temiendo que pudiera tropezar con algo. Pero no había nada. Lentamente extendió sus manos, tratando de encontrar algo. Cualquier cosa... pero no había nada en el aire._

_—¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien aquí? —Donghae gritó. Pero nadie respondió. Solo su propio eco llegó a sus oídos y comenzó a entrar en pánico._

_No sabía dónde estaba, no podía ver nada, todo estaba completamente oscuro y eso lo asustó bastante. Estaba a punto de volver a gritar con desesperada a alguien cuando escuchó un tarareo. Era débilmente, casi un susurro. Pero luego se hizo más fuerte y Donghae reconoció la voz. Era una voz femenina, tarareando una canción de cuna._

_Donghae se quedó quieto, tratando de escuchar. Él conocía esa voz. Él conocía esa canción de cuna. Pero no podía ver nada, ni siquiera podía escuchar de dónde venía la voz. Provenía de todas partes, débilmente al principio, pero luego se hizo cada vez más fuerte. Él estaba asustado. Donghae estaba asustado hasta el punto de que le temblaban las piernas y todo el cuerpo. Inconscientemente, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo tembloroso._

_Entonces, de repente, vio un destello de luz no muy lejos de donde estaba parado. Estaba oscuro. Pero fue suficiente para hacer que Donghae corriera hacia él. Finalmente una luz. Era mejor que quedarse en la oscuridad. No sabía cuántos pasos dio para llegar a la luz, se sintió como una eternidad. Y cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarlo, Donghae se detuvo al darse cuenta de algo. Vio a alguien que conocía de memoria y de alma. Reconoció a la persona bajo la tenue luz._

_—¿Mamá?_

_—Duerme Donghae~ah —la mujer sostenía un pequeño ser en sus brazos, un bebé. Ella le sonrió con cariño al bebé—. ¿Por qué sigues llorando? Mami está aquí. No llores..._

_—¿Mamá? —Donghae susurró. No podía creer lo que veía. Era su madre sentada en una mecedora bajo la tenue luz. ¿Pero por qué estaba aquí? ¿Y por qué tenía un bebé en sus brazos? ¿Por qué estaba... viva?_

_Su cerebro le dijo que se mantuviera alejado. Sabía que su madre murió hace mucho tiempo, cuando solo tenía quince años. Pero verla allí en ese momento hizo que su corazón se llenara de calidez y felicidad. La extrañaba. La extrañaba bastante. Cómo quería correr y abrazarla y llorar. Diciéndole cuánto la extrañaba. Decirle lo feliz que estaba de volver a verla después de todo este tiempo._

_Donghae estaba a punto de acercarse pero no podía moverse. No podía acercarse a su madre, era como si un cristal invisible los separara._

_—¡Mamá! ¡Mamá, soy yo Donghae! ¡Mamá... puedes escucharme! ¡Mamá!_

_Donghae gritó una y otra vez. Una lágrima cayó sobre su mejilla. ¿Por qué no lo escuchó llamarla? ¿Por qué ni siquiera desvió la mirada cuando la llamó?_

_—Mi Donghae, mi precioso ángel... —le sonrió orgullosamente al bebé y le besó la frente antes de tararear una canción de cuna—. Recuerda que mami siempre te amará._

_—Mamá... por favor... —Donghae estaba sollozando—. Mamá, te extraño... ¿por qué no me escuchas? ¡Mamá!_

_—Donghae, por favor deja de llorar... —pidió, meciendo al bebé en sus brazos—. Mami siempre estará contigo. No tengas miedo y duerme mi niño..._

_Donghae miró al bebé en sus brazos y se dio cuenta. Reconoció al bebé en sus brazos. Era él. El bebé era él. ¿Como puede ser? ¿Que es esto? ¿Es esto algún tipo de recuerdo? Trató de razonar lo que vio, pero luego la luz comenzó a atenuarse y alejó a su madre y al bebé de su visión. Donghae entró en pánico y comenzó a gritar, llamando a su madre una y otra vez._

_Pero entonces vio otra luz tenue parpadear por el rabillo del ojo y corrió hacia ahí. Y de nuevo no pudo acercarse más. Sus ojos se abren cuando se ve hablando y riéndose con sus amigos. Reconoció a cada uno de ellos. Eran su compañero de la escuela secundaria._

_—¡Yah Donghae! ¡Buen trabajo, Capitán! Hoy los envió a casa con las colas entre las patas... ¡3-1! ¡Celebremos!_

_—Gracias, chicos. ¡Lo logramos!_

_—Los buscadores de talentos estaban entre la multitud hoy. ¡Creo que tenían sus ojos en ti, hombre!_

_Donghae recordó esto. Él era el capitán de su equipo de fútbol de la escuela secundaria. Ganaron ese día en su campeonato nacional anual de fútbol a una escuela superior y su equipo ganó contra el campeón defensor. Era uno de los momentos más felices de su vida. Él sonrió inconscientemente._

_Estaba a punto de llamar a uno de ellos cuando otra luz tenue parpadeó no muy lejos de esta y se vio llorando en la cama. Se acordó de eso. Recordó lo que lo hizo llorar ese día. Fue cuando su madre y su padre lo dejaron solo en este mundo. Fue el día en que le dijeron que sus padres murieron en un accidente. El corazón de Donghae se apretó dolorosamente dentro de su pecho._

_Otro parpadeo ligero y Donghae no pudo evitar caer sin poder hacer nada en el piso oscuro que ni siquiera podía ver. Se vio a sí mismo en el club, coqueteando con algunas chicas y hombres. Otro parpadeo ligero y se vio a sí mismo tendido en la cama jadeando fuertemente mientras un hombre lo sostenía. No, por una mujer. Por muchas personas diferentes..._

_Donghae no podía respirar. Él conocías todas estas imágenes. Él conocía todos estos recuerdos. La muerte de sus padres fue el punto de inflexión de su vida casi perfecta. Estaba solo frente al mundo. Se aisló de todos desde entonces. Sus padres lo dejaron sin nada. Excepto una gran cantidad de deudas que tuvo que pagar. Una carga que ningún adolescente debería soportar. Estaba solo, sin idea y demasiado inocente. Comenzó a trabajar a tiempo parcial aquí y allá para mantenerse, pero nunca fue suficiente. Apenas lo suficiente para vivir día a día, y mucho menos para pagar la deuda que dejó su padre. Pronto perdió la casa donde él y su familia vivieron y tuvo esos recuerdos felices. Estaba desesperado porque nadie pudo ayudarlo._

_No tuvo elección._

_Fue toda su vida brillando ante él. Reminiscencia. Las voces estaban en todas partes ahora. Donghae ni siquiera pudo entender nada. Y cada vez, cada escena se mostraba ante él y lo hacía temblar. Sí, esa era su vida brillando ante él. A donde quiera que volteaba, veía su vida destellar y eso lo aturdía y confundía. Que diablos pasó. ¿Dónde diablos estaba? ¿Este lugar que es?_

_Entonces lo vio..._

_El corazón de Donghae dio un vuelco. Él..._

_No sabía de dónde provenía la fuerza, pero se encontró levantado del suelo y arrastró sus pies hacia esta tenue luz, la tenue luz donde lo veía._

_—¿Hyu... Hyukjae? —llamó débilmente mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo sobre sus mejillas._

_Esa sonrisa... esos ojos... Hyukjae..._

_Es tan vívido como si hubiera sucedido ayer. El primer día que lo vio. Estaba sentado solo en el bar. Donghae juró que era el chico más guapo que había visto en su vida, aunque en ese momento no estaba exactamente en su mejor momento. Su cabello estaba un poco desordenado, y se veía solo y bastante triste. Pero se veía impresionante, no obstante._

_¿Pero quién era él para quererlo? Era solo una puta, nada más y nada menos. Así enterró profundamente su propio deseo de conocerlo por sí mismo. Una noche juntos debería ser suficiente. Más que suficiente. Sólo una vez. Entonces se acercó a Hyukjae como una puta, no como Donghae. Una decisión que lamentaría más tarde, porque una vez que lo conoció, no pudo dejar de quererlo aún más y le dolió bastante. Hyukjae se convirtió en su todo. Y para su sorpresa, Hyukjae también lo quería. Fue como ganar un premio mayor y todo comenzó a cambiar. Hyukjae le dio un lugar para llamar hogar. Le dio amor, dignidad y seguridad que había anhelado por tanto tiempo. Todo era perfecto._

_—Donghae..._

_Otra lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Hyukjae estaba sonriendo y Donghae se dio cuenta de algo. A diferencia de los demás, Hyukjae lo estaba mirando. Hyukjae lo miraba a los ojos con su tierna mirada. El corazón de Donghae se sintió más cálido que antes. Hyukjae podía verlo, ¿no? Hyukjae lo estaba llamando._

_—Hyukjae... —la sonrisa de Donghae brilló débilmente en sus labios temblorosos. Entonces se acercó, un paso a la vez. Pero cada vez que se acercaba, Hyukjae parecía alejarse un poco más. Pero Donghae no se detuvo. Siguió arrastrando sus pies cada vez más cerca pero aún así, al final no pudo eliminar la distancia entre ellos. Sin embargo, Hyukjae siguió llamándolo._

_—Hyukjae... ¡detente! Ya voy..._

_Entonces vio que la sonrisa se desvanecía de su rostro e hizo que Donghae se asustara. ¿Estaba enojado? ¿Estaba enojado porque no podía alcanzarlo? Entonces Donghae arrastró sus pies cada vez más rápido, casi corriendo. Extendió la mano cuando vio a Hyukjae alargar la mano hacia él._

_—¡Hyukjae!_

_Entonces la luz comenzó a desvanecerse. Donghae corrió. Corrió tan rápido como pudo. Pero fue demasiado tarde._

_—¡No! ¡Hyukjae! ¡Espera! —Donghae gritó, extendió desesperadamente su mano. Su corazón se apretó cuando vio que algo horrible sucedió ante él. Sus ojos se ensancharon aún más cuando vio sangre brotando repentinamente de los ojos, nariz y boca de Hyukjae antes de desaparecer por completo._

_—Donghae... ayúdame..._

* * *

Un par de ojos dorados y brillantes destellaron cuando sus párpados se abrieron. Esos ojos escaneaban cada centímetro de su entorno cuidadosamente, mirando cada esquina y todo lo demás. Un ceño comenzó a formarse en la frente cuando el dueño de esos hermosos ojos se dio cuenta de que estaba acostado en una cama, medio desnudo. Sin ninguna dificultad, levantó su cuerpo con movimientos cautelosos.

Todo parecía tan familiar, pero no podía recordar exactamente dónde estaba. Su mente estaba borrosa. Intentó recordar algo, cualquier cosa. Sobre esta habitación, sobre por qué estaba allí. Trató de pensar, pero todo era muy confuso. Y ese olor...

Inconscientemente se frotó el cuello cuando el olor embriagador invadió sus fosas nasales. La sed...

¿Por qué tenía tanta sed? Sentía ardor en la garganta y el olor no sirvió de nada. Era raro y extraño, pero se encontró ansioso. Ansiando algo que no podía nombrar, pero deseaba probar.

Sus ojos recorrieron lentamente la habitación y descubrió que no estaba solo. Había alguien tendido en el sofá, no muy lejos de donde estaba, durmiendo tranquilamente.

Una mujer...

De ahí provenía el olor y se encontró deslizándose lentamente de la cama. El olor era tan fuerte y seductor cuando él dio un paso tras otro hacia ella. Sus pasos eran ligeros y silenciosos como si estuviera hecho de plumas, volando sin esfuerzo. Sus oídos captaron unos latidos tranquilos y constantes y cuando se acercó lo suficiente, incluso pudo percibir el sonido de la sangre corriendo por cada vena de su cuerpo.

Quería evitar acercarse, pero el olor era tan seductor y la sensación de ardor en su garganta se hacía más fuerte y comenzó a volverse realmente doloroso. Sus ojos se volvieron rojos como la sangre cuando vio su cuello mientras se arrodillaba ante ella. El pulso palpitante en su cuello era tan acogedor e inconscientemente sus labios se estaban separando. No sabía por qué quería tanto devorarla. Instintivamente, él sabía que cualquier cosa que corriera por su vena calmaría su sed. Lo quería. Lo deseaba tanto.

Pero luego se detuvo. La conocía. Pero no podía nombrarla. Esa cara, parecía tan familiar. Pero, ¿por qué no podía recordarla? Cuidadosamente extendió su mano temblorosa hacia su cara. Pero se retiró un segundo después, alejando su mano abruptamente y golpeando un vaso sobre la mesa justo a su lado donde estaba arrodillado. No sabía cómo, pero su mano se movió tan rápido para atraparlo antes de que golpeara el suelo.

Fue entonces cuando un par de ojos color avellana lo miraron, una expresión de sorpresa estaba claramente escrita en su rostro. Ella gritó y, de repente, se encontró arrojado a través de la habitación y aterrizó golpeando el costado de la cama.

—¿Donghae?

Se levantó lentamente mientras miraba a la mujer con su mirada penetrante. Ojos avellanas y rojos se encontraron.

—Donghae... tú... estás despierto...

El hombre mantuvo la vista fija en ella por un momento, tratando de entender por qué tenía esa expresión en su rostro. Una leve sonrisa surgió de su rostro, pero al mismo tiempo sus ojos estaban llenos de horror.

—No te acerques más... —el tono casi suplicante en su voz hizo que Donghae frunciera el ceño—. Donghae, ¿tú... recuerdas quién eres?

¿Quién soy?

_Mi Donghae, mi precioso ángel..._

Donghae cerró los ojos cuando las voces comenzaron a inundar su mente. Voces, rostros, destellos de eventos y recuerdos.

—¿Donghae...? —Nina lo llamó una vez más, esperando que el último dijera algo. Cualquier cosa para que ella supiera que él no se había ido ... el Donghae que una vez conoció.

Donghae estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Leeteuk, Heechul y Kyuhyun entraron y se pararon protectoramente ante Nina. Él los conocía. Todas estas caras le eran familiares. Y aunque sus gestos no eran amigables, Donghae sabía que no significaban daño. Momentos después pudo sentir que la fuerza que lo rodeaba se debilitó. Nada lo detenía pero lo asustó.

—No... bajes el escudo... —pidió mientras miraba a los ojos de Nina—. Necesitas protegerte de mí. Yo... me siento... raro...

Los ojos de Nina se abrieron. —Tú... ¿puedes ver mi poder?

—Sí... se está desvaneciendo. No bajes el escudo porque yo... anhelo algo... de ti.

—Él quiere tu sangre, Nina —dijo Leeteuk humildemente—. Eres la única humana aquí. Será mejor que te vayas. Nosotros nos encargaremos de él.

—Cuánto tiempo... he estado... —Donghae murmuró incoherentemente. No sabía qué decir o pensar, ya que todo era tan confuso.

—Sé que estás confundido en este momento. Pero estamos aquí para ayudarte —dijo Leeteuk suavemente—. Pero primero tenemos que saciar tu... sed. Tienes sed, ¿verdad? Estás deseando...

—Sangre...— susurró Donghae en voz baja, completando la oración de Leeteuk—. Me he transformado...

—¿Sabes quién eres? —preguntó Nina, ignorando por completo la sugerencia de Leeteuk de irse.—. ¿Donghae? ¿Lo sabes?

—No importa en este momento —se escuchó la voz de Heechul—. Necesita alimentarse.

—Tómalo, Heechul. Sabes qué hacer —dijo Leeteuk mientras asentía hacia Heechul.

—No. No lo quiero a él —dijo Donghae en voz baja, con los ojos suplicantes—. ¿Dónde... dónde está... Hyukjae?

Leeteuk y Heechul intercambiaron miradas por unos segundos, una expresión de sorpresa en sus rostros.

—¿Por qué ninguno de ustedes responde mi pregunta? —Donghae preguntó confundido—. ¿Dónde está Hyukjae?

—Hae, ¿recuerdas a Hyukjae? —Kyuhyun preguntó mientras se acercaba a él—. ¿Recuerdas quién eres? ¿Recuerdas a alguno de nosotros?

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso, Kyu? ¿Qué... qué está pasando?

—Que me parta un rayo... —Kyuhyun murmuró en voz baja mientras una sonrisa aparecía lentamente en sus labios—. Él recuerda...

* * *

Kyuhyun entró en la biblioteca y encontró a Leeteuk en silencio junto a la gran ventana, sosteniendo su celular cerca de su pecho. Un profundo ceño en su frente y el instinto de Kyuhyun le dijo que algo estaba pasando.

—Estás de vuelta —Leeteuk finalmente reconoce su presencia después de un tiempo—. ¿Cómo está Donghae?

—Está bien. Acabamos de regresar de cazar. Deberías ver cómo caza. Era tan rápido, Hyung. Mis ojos apenas ven todo su movimiento. Es tan rápido como un rayo —dijo Kyuhyun con un rastro de adoración en su voz—. Ahora mismo está en la sala de estar con Heechul y Nina.

—Bueno, él es el Príncipe de la Luna de Sangre, Kyuhyun. No olvidemos eso.

—Entonces, ¿qué está pasando? Conozco esa cara...

Leeteuk lo miró y asintió. —Me temo que tuvimos un problema.

—¿Qué problema?

Leeteuk estaba a punto de responder cuando la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió y Donghae entró. Los ojos de Leeteuk se posaron en él y simplemente no podía creer lo que veía. El frágil y débil Donghae que vio una hora antes se había ido. El que estaba delante de él ahora era completamente nuevo. Se veía tan tranquilo y sereno. Su rostro aún estaba pálido pero irradiaba una gracia que nunca antes había visto. Sus ojos eran de un brillantes y llamativo color miel. Era asombrosamente hermoso.

Leeteuk dio un paso más cerca de él e inclinó la cabeza profundamente.

—Mi príncipe... —Leeteuk se dirigió a él con mucho respeto y honor—. Finalmente has regresado. Bienvenido de nuevo.

Donghae se inclinó brevemente, reconociendo quién era. Él es el Príncipe de la Luna de Sangre y aceptó el respecto de Leeteuk y Kyuhyun ante él. Pero de alguna manera el título no se sentía bien para él.

—Por favor, solo llámame Donghae... —pidió con calma—. Todavía soy Donghae.

Leeteuk sonrió. —Llevamos siglos esperando que regresará. Pero me temo que esta vez tengo que darle mis respecto en un momento tan difícil.

—Lo sé y no nos queda mucho tiempo —dijo Donghae—. Tenemos que detener a las brujas antes de que maten a los de nuestra especie. Hemos perdido el aquelarre del oeste y eso me entristece. Y ahora tienen a alguien que muy querido para mí.

—Me temo que sí, mi príncipe.

—Entonces no perderemos más tiempo —dijo Donghae con voz severa—. Puedo sentir que el poder dentro de mí se vuelve más fuerte y rápido. Estoy solo, no podré controlarlo. Necesito a mi guardián. Necesito a Hyukjae.

—Las brujas ya llegaron al territorio del noroeste —dijo Kyuhyun—. Siwon y Hyukjae fueron a advertirles. Eso es lo último que sabemos de Hyukjae. No sabemos si...

—Hyukjae sigue vivo si eso es lo que quieres decir —dijo Donghae—. Puedo sentirlo. Pero no tenemos mucho tiempo. Me voy ahora.

—Así como nosotros —dijo Leeteuk. Heechul y Kyuhyun también asintieron al mismo tiempo.

—Yo también voy contigo —dijo Nina.

—No creo que sea inteligente, Nina —Donghae se giró para verla—. La batalla es entre las brujas y los vampiros. Ningún humano debería estar presente cuando ocurra.

—Pero debería estar allí —dijo mientras miraba profundamente a los ojos de Donghae—. Mi padre está ahí.

Una leve sonrisa apareció en los labios de Donghae cuando escuchó lo que dijo Nina. Él asintió brevemente.

—Muy bien. Acabemos con esto de una vez por todas.


	28. La Batalla

Hyukjae contuvo un grito cuando sintió un dolor agonizante en el pecho. De nuevo, apareció una nueva herida. Soobin, la maldita bruja, estaba a unos metros de él, sonriendo alegremente y sin hacer nada más que mover su dedo hacia él, haciendo una línea invisible en el aire, pero impacto tan visiblemente en la piel desnuda de Hyukjae. Con cada movimiento, aparecía un corte. Claro que el sanaría en poco tiempo, pero por una herida que cicatrizó, Soobin haría otro corte en su piel pálida. Y cada vez Hyukjae tenía que contener la ira y el dolor. Dolor, porque a pesar de que no puede ser asesinado, aún sentiría el dolor. Ira, porque no había nada que pudiera hacer para detenerla ya que estaba tan débil e indefenso.

Ni siquiera podía mover su cuerpo cuando la bruja unió sus dos manos y las ató a un tronco de madera sobre su cabeza. Era impotente ya que las brujas le lanzaron su hechizo malvado, haciéndole usar una pequeña pieza de joyería hecha de un pequeño cordón de cuero con una piedra roja brillante como colgante. La cosa le había quitado su poder, podía sentirlo. Con el tiempo se debilitó cada vez más y apenas soportó su propio peso. Si no fuera por la cuerda que le apretaba las manos y que lo ataba firmemente a la madera, simplemente se caería al suelo ya que sus pies estaban demasiado débiles para sostenerse.

—Me pregunto si puedes sobrevivir con esos cortes que hice —la bruja sonrió más mientras se acercaba—. Oh, por supuesto que puedes, casi olvido que eres un vampiro. No puedes ser asesinado. Pero eso hace que todo sea más interesante. Tendré el placer de torturarte todo el tiempo que quiera.

Hyukjae apretó fuertemente su mandíbula mientras su mejilla izquierda ardía mientras el cuchillo afilado le cortaba la piel. No quería darle el placer al hacerle saber a la bruja que estaba sufriendo, aunque todos los nervios de su cuerpo gritaban de agonía. Todo lo que hizo fue apretar los dientes y contener el grito. La sangre roja oscura casi negra goteaba del corte nuevo en su mejilla, humedeciendo el suelo debajo de sus pies y Hyukjae maldijo dentro de su cabeza.

—¿Qué pasa, hm? ¿Te sientes impotente y sin esperanza? —ella se rió como una loca, con los ojos burlones mirando a Hyukjae, sintiéndose triunfante por ver a un vampiro de rodillas, tan débil e impotente. Sus dedos juguetearon con el cordón de cuero con un pequeño colgante de gema roja alrededor del cuello de Hyukjae—. Mira nada más... esta pequeña cosa puede absorber todo tu poder y hacerte impotente. Ni siquiera puedes mover un músculo, ¿verdad?

—Deberías quitarme este amuleto, bruja —dijo Hyukjae en voz baja mientras una sonrisa burlona aparecía en su rostro—. Déjame mostrarte lo que puedo hacerte. No creo que sonrías tanto cuando te despelleje viva.

La sonrisa de Soobin desapareció cuando lo escuchó hablar y, de repente, solo sacó una daga que estaba escondida debajo de su capa y apuñaló con fuerza en la parte inferior del estómago de Hyukjae. Ella se rió contenta cuando Hyukjae finalmente gritó.

—Ah... música para mis oídos —ella susurró cerca de la oreja de Hyukjae mientras empujaba la daga más y más fuerte—. No es tan difícil complacerme, ¿no?

—Por qué... por qué no... solo.... me m-matas... —Hyukjae trató de hablar mientras trataba de contener el dolor—. Eso es... lo qué... quieres... ¡no es así, perra!

—Hmm... matarte es lo más fácil en este momento —dijo mientras sacaba la daga, haciendo que Hyukjae gritara una vez más. Agarró el cabello de Hyukjae con dureza y le puso la daga en la garganta—. Puedo cortarte la cabeza y quemar tu cuerpo, así como la cabeza, y saldrás de esta miseria. Pero no...

—¡Entonces hazlo! —Hyukjae gritó—. ¡Hazlo y terminemos con esto!

—¿Estás seguro, Hyukjae? —ella susurró—. ¿No quieres ver a tu amante una vez más antes de morir? ¿O debería decir, no quieres verlo por última vez antes de morir?

Hyukjae apretó la mandíbula mientras sabía a qué se refería. Ella estaba hablando de Donghae y eso lo hizo estremecerse.

—Estará aquí pronto —ella dijo, jugando con la daga que estaba cubierta con su sangre—. Debería haberme asegurado de que murió cuando lo dejamos la última vez. Pero, de nuevo, no será divertido matar a esos vampiros fácilmente sin tener a alguien que pueda defenderse. No es nada divertido, sabes. Pero nosotros sabemos que aún no está muerto y que viene aquí mientras hablamos. ¿No estás contento?

—Vete al infierno...

—No, tú eres el que se irá al infierno. Tú y tu especie y tu maldito príncipe —sonrió mientras se alejaba de Hyukjae—. ¡La guerra entre las brujas y los vampiros comenzará pronto y ganaremos! Me aseguraré de que veas desaparecer a todos los chupasangre por nuestra mano. ¡Me aseguraré de que veas cómo la cabeza de Donghae cae al suelo y muere!

* * *

Donghae y el otro llegaron en cuestión de horas al noroeste, donde Kangin y su aquelarre junto con Siwon estaban esperando. Era casi el amanecer y la sombra anaranjada de la luz del sol ya emergía de detrás de las montañas lejanas. El entorno era tranquilo y sereno. Sin embargo, no había nada sereno dentro del pecho y la mente de Donghae. Solo había oleadas de miedos y preocupaciones.

Él conocía bien este sentimiento. Demasiado bien incluso. La misma sensación que sintió cuando Hyukjae desapareció hace unos años. Lo sintió de nuevo ahora, el vacío insoportable y el miedo constante. Miedo a perderlo de nuevo. Pero sabía que Hyukjae todavía estaba vivo. Podía sentirlo. Era débil pero podía sentirlo.

—¿Donghae? ¿Estás bien? —Kyuhyun preguntó cuando vio a Donghae tambaleándose de repente, agarrándose la camisa con fuerza—. ¿Hay algo mal?

Donghae cerró los ojos por un momento antes de abrirlos nuevamente y mirar a Kyuhyun directamente a los ojos.

—Estoy bien. Es Hyukjae —el joven vampiro respondió—. Por un momento sentí dolor. Fue solo por un momento, luego desapareció. Le hicieron algo a Hyukjae. Puedo sentirlo.

—¿Puedes sentirlo? —Kyuhyun frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Estás conectado con Hyukjae? ¿Cómo es eso posible?

—No lo sé. Pero puedo sentir lo que él siente —dijo Donghae—. Estoy tratando de localizarlo, pero hay algo que me bloquea.

—Eso es raro —Kyuhyun frunció el ceño y volvió su mirada hacia Leeteuk—. Hyung, ¿cómo es posible?

Leeteuk apartó su mirada de Donghae y la desvió hacia Kyuhyun. —No olvidemos que él es el príncipe de la luna de sangre.

—Su poder está más allá de cualquiera de nosotros, mi amigo —agregó Kangin—. Pronto lo verás.

—Hablando de poder —Heechul se unió a la conversación—. ¿Tendrán esas brujas el mismo poder que él? Sabemos que tenía la sangre de Donghae.

—Me temo que sí —Leeteuk respondió, la preocupación claramente mostrada en su rostro—. Va a ser el infierno.

—Entonces creo que ninguno de ustedes debería ir conmigo —dijo Donghae después de un tenso silencio.

El joven vampiro apretó sus manos con fuerza. Su mente se volvió borrosa cuando intentó con todas sus fuerzas no pensar en lo que las brujas pueden hacerle a algunos de ellos.

—Esta es mi batalla —dijo Donghae—. Ninguno de ustedes debería ir y...

—¿Qué? —Kyuhyun se burló—. Esta es nuestra batalla también y...

Los ojos de Donghae encontraron los de Kyuhyun y estaban ardiendo con un color rojo brillante, mostrando su emoción. Aunque era algo que todos habían visto en su presencia, sin embargo, podían sentir un escalofrío en sus espinas. Había algo en sus ojos que tenía tanto poder que nunca habían visto antes.

—Quiero que todos se mantengan alejados —los ojos de Donghae penetraron en los orbes de Kyuhyun y este dio un paso atrás—. Solo yo puedo detenerlos. No dejaré que ninguno de ustedes salga lastimado. Esto es entre ellos y yo. Haré que paguen por todo lo que nos hicieron a Hyukjae y a mi.

—¿Qué? ¡Diablos no! —Kyuhyun gritó a pesar de tenerle miedo. Temeroso porque acaba de negarle al Príncipe que bajo ninguna circunstancia debe ser obedecido. Sus ojos brillaban con tanta ira cuando Donghae solo le ordenó que se retirara sin luchar como un cobarde—. No se trata de ti y de Hyukjae.

—Kyuhyun tiene razón, me temo —dijo Leeteuk—. No se trata solo de ti y Hyukjae. Se trata de nuestra especie. Han comenzado la guerra con nosotros cuando te pusieron un dedo encima. Sabían que serías uno de nosotros. Y, sin embargo, se atrevieron a cruzarse en nuestro camino y robar algo que no era de ellos. Tu poder.

—Y mataron a todo el aquelarre occidental. Y no olvidemos que tienen a Hyukjae como rehén —Heechul agregó—. Todos en nuestra especie son preciosos. Entonces sí, esta es nuestra batalla también.

—Sé que eres el vampiro más poderoso entre todos nosotros. Pero es vergonzoso si solo te vemos luchar contra ellos desde lejos y no hacer nada. No me importa que me lastimen, y mucho menos que me maten —dijo Kyuhyun con voz severa—. Prefiero morir que verlos gobernar el mundo. ¿No lo ves, Donghae? Es lo que siempre han querido. Conquistar el mundo. Primero nos van a aniquilar porque somos nosotros quienes podríamos luchar contra ellos. Imagina el mundo cuando gobiernen. Imagina lo que podría sucederle a la civilización humana. Los humanos son débiles. Tan fáciles de dividir y conquistar.

—La carga no es solo tuya, mi príncipe —dijo Leeteuk mientras tocaba ligeramente el hombro de Donghae—. También es nuestra.

El joven vampiro miró a todos y cada uno ante él, abrumado. Todos ellos eran preciosos. Y eran más que egoístas. También pensaron en los humanos. Una especie que probablemente no hará lo mismo por ellos. Demonios, a veces ni siquiera harán lo mismo por su propia especie. Donghae lo sabía muy bien. Nadie lo ayudó cuando estaba en una mierda profunda cuando era joven y estaba solo. A nadie le importó ni mierda.

—No perdamos más tiempo —dijo Kangin—. Hyerin nos llevará a donde tienen a Hyukjae.

—¿Tu hermana está bien? —Leeteuk preguntó, sabiendo por Siwon que Hyerin estaba gravemente herida. Pero tan pronto como vio a la joven que acababa de avanzar, la preocupación desapareció.

—Estoy más que bien —dijo la joven—. Ansiosa por matar a esas brujas por lo que nos han hecho a mí y a Hyukjae.

—¿Estabas con Hyukjae?

Hyerin asintió, respondiendo a la pregunta de Donghae. —Estábamos cazando en las profundidades del bosque cuando de repente un rayo nos golpeó de la nada. Entonces aparecieron las brujas. Luchamos, pero eran demasiado fuertes. Me lastimé y Hyukjae...

Donghae se acercó a Hyerin con los ojos suplicantes y le pidió que continuara. Necesitaba saber qué le sucedió a Hyukjae.

—Hyukjae se entregó por mi seguridad, para que pudiera regresar. Pero las brujas solo me dejaron ir para darte el mensaje. Te están esperando.

—¿Cuántos son? —Nina preguntó y Hyerin le envió una mirada fría. Sabía que Nina era una bruja y no se sentía cómoda al tenerla allí y Nina lo supo de inmediato—. Estoy de tu lado.

—¿Por qué? —Hyerin se burló—. ¿Qué razón tienes para luchar a nuestro lado? ¡Eres uno de ellos!

—Si hay alguien que tenga una mejor razón para pelear con todos ustedes, ese sería yo —dijo Nina mientras su mirada fue hacia Siwon, que estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados frente a su pecho—. Todos ustedes luchan por su existencia. Su príncipe luchará por todos ustedes y por su amor. Lucharé por mi familia.

Los brazos de Siwon cayeron a su lado lentamente. ¿La oyó bien? Nina quería pelear por él, su padre que la abandonó cuando era solo una niña y eso hizo que Siwon quisiera dar un paso adelante y abrazarla. Pero sabía que no era el momento para que lo hiciera. No quería arruinar el momento. Al menos ahora sabe que Nina comenzará a aceptarlo como su padre y no lo negó como antes. Y fue suficiente para él.

Hyerin observó de cerca a padre e hija y supo de inmediato que Siwon y Nina tenían un vínculo. Suavizando su tono, comenzó a hablar.

—Había muchos de ellos. Quizás cientos. Las tres brujas han reunido su ejército —Hyerin continuó—. Lo siento, no puedo brindarte otra información que no sea esa. Pero puedo decirte de lo que son capaces. Su poder estaba más allá de cualquiera de nosotros. Estábamos tan impotentes ante ellos.

—También tenemos nuestro ejército —dijo Kangin—. Todos los aquelarres restantes se unirán a nosotros pronto. Están en camino.

—Pero no tenemos mucho tiempo —Donghae replicó—. Ya casi no siento a Hyukjae. Tengo que irme.

—Sí, deberíamos irnos ahora. Los aquelarres restantes se nos unirán en la frontera. Ya puedo sentir su presencia —dijo Kangin—. En espera de su orden, mi príncipe.

Donghae no dijo ni una palabra mientras daba un paso tras otro, caminando con gracia hacia la puerta. Podía sentir una pesada carga sobre su pecho mientras caminaba pasando a todos y cada uno en esa habitación. Sus vidas dependen de él ahora. La vida de Hyukjae también depende de él. No hay arrepentimiento.

Entonces reunió todo su coraje para cruzar la puerta mientras lideraba a su nueva familia.

Al campo de batalla.

* * *

Hyukjae abrió los ojos cuando aterrizó en una superficie dura y húmeda en el que la bruja lo arrojó por enésima vez esa noche. Un aire frío golpeó su piel y nunca en su vida de vampiro había experimentado tal cosa. Temblando por algo tan común como el aire. Estaba tumbado en el suelo frío alfombrado de hierba húmeda. La llovizna hacía que el suelo y la hierba estuvieran bastante húmedas. Lo siguiente que sintió después del frío fue el dolor. Era casi insoportable. Las brujas lo habían torturado tanto que quería que acabaran con él. Si fuera humano, estaría muerto para entonces. Pero estaba condenado a ser un vampiro. Un inmortal. No importa cuántas veces las brujas lo apuñalara con su daga o rompiera cada hueso desde que lo atraparon, él todavía estaría vivo. Indefenso y adolorido.

Sus heridas ya no sanaba tan rápido como antes. El amuleto evita que eso suceda. Estaba drenado y necesitaba sangre para restaurar su poder y curarse a sí mismo. Pero sabía que esas brujas nunca le darían lo que necesitaba. Era un prisionero después de todo. El único poder que le quedaba era solo el pensamiento de su amado. Por cada dolor que sentía, lo reemplazaba con un recuerdo agradable que tenía con Donghae.

Quería tanto volver a verlo. Creía que tenía derecho a eso. Después de todo lo que había sucedido, quería tener la oportunidad de verlo una vez más. Si iba a morir esa noche, al menos quería despedirse, a diferencia de antes de que se desapareciera hace diez años. Donghae merecía algo mejor.

—Los chupasangres están aquí.

Hyukjae escuchó a uno de ellos hablar y no pudo evitar sonreír débilmente, no porque se sintiera aliviado de que se salvaría. Si no porque tenía la oportunidad de verlo una vez más. Hyukjae parpadeó rápidamente para deshacerse de la vista nublada. Quería ver lo más claramente posible por lo que había estado esperando ver.

—¿Puedes sentirlo? —Soobin preguntó mientras ella envolvía sus propios brazos alrededor de su cuerpo—. El frío se está volviendo espeso y solo mira esto...

Soobin extendió su mano en el aire y pudo sentir la llovizna convertirse en hielo. Estaban colgando en el aire brillando como un pequeño diamante. Miró a Ryu con una expresión confusa en su rostro.

—Hizo esto. Puede congelar la llovizna en hielo —murmuró Ryu—. Parece que va a ser difícil de superar.

—Para poder controlar el elemento como este... —dijo Soobin mientras jugaba con el hielo que rápidamente se derritió en su mano—. Debe haber poseído un gran poder. Tienes que tener cuidado.

—No me subestimes —Ryu se burló—. Sé cómo ganar. Siempre gano.

Hyukjae escuchó todo y él también se dio cuenta de que el agua que caía que sintió hace unos momentos había desaparecido. En cambio, vio tantos pequeños puntos brillantes a su alrededor. La llovizna se había convertido en hielo y él sonrió inconscientemente. Si lo que dijeron era correcto, entonces Donghae debe haber poseído un gran poder.

Sus ojos aún buscaban en la oscuridad, ansioso ya que pronto podía ver que las sombras volaban desde muchas direcciones hacia este lugar. Estaba tratando de detectarlo cuando, de repente, una bruja lo agarró con dureza y lo hizo ponerse de rodillas. Un fuerte brazo se envolvió alrededor de su cuello y tiró de él hacia atrás como si su cabeza fuera a ser torcida. En ese momento, el miedo de repente se arresto a través de él. Todavía no había visto a Donghae. Por primera vez esa noche no quería morir. Aún no.

Sombras negras se reunieron un poco lejos de donde se arrodilló. Había al menos cientos de ellos y todos llevaban una capa negra con capucha. La luna todavía estaba en su forma completa e iluminando los alrededores, pero Hyukjae no podía ver sus caras, pero podía sentir que todos ellos eran vampiros.

—¡Bienvenido a tu cementerio!

Hyukjae seestremeciór ante el saludo de bienvenida que Ryu estaba dando. La risa que siguió fue molesta y ensordecedora. Cómo deseaba saltar sobre él y destrozar cada carne de su cuerpo. Pero el brazo que lo sostenía era demasiado fuerte.

—¿Trajiste a tu príncipe o... a quien sea que ustedes dicen que es, con ustedes? —Ryu preguntó burlonamente—. ¡Déjalo dar un paso adelante para que pueda verlo mejor y no enviar al vampiro equivocado al infierno!

Los ojos de Hyukjae observaban atentamente mientras uno de ellos avanzaba lentamente desde detrás de esos hombres encapuchados. Si el corazón de Hyukjae latiera, latiría tan rápido que todo el mundo podría haberlo escuchado. Sus ojos nunca dejaron a aquel hombre encapuchado que se adelantó como si parpadear lo alejará.

—Donghae... —susurró débilmente, casi inaudito incluso para sus propios oídos, pero aun así pudo ver que el hombre encapuchado asintió débilmente a pesar de la distancia entre ellos. Hyukjae pudo sentir un líquido cálido y húmedo rodar por su mejilla una vez que el hombre echó la capucha hacia atrás y estaba seguro de que esta vez no era sangre. Era una lágrima.

Allí estaba el hombre que ansiaba ver. Esa cara serena y angelical que tanto extrañaba, finalmente pudo verla. Era realmente Donghae. Hyukjae tuvo que apartar sus lágrimas para poder verlo claramente.

Donghae se veía tan asombroso e impresionantemente hermoso ahora que es un vampiro. Su piel bastante pálida casi brillaba bajo la luz de la luna. Esos ojos tiernos eran oscuros, pero asombrosamente bonitos. Su par de labios delgados eran rosados y contrastaban con su piel. Estaba todo tranquilo y sereno en comparación con el Donghae que una vez conoció, que siempre habían sido tímido e incómodo.

Hyukjae quería gritar su nombre cuando Donghae estaba frente a él. Tantas preguntas invadieron su cabeza. Pero la pregunta principal sería y siempre ha sido: ¿Donghae lo recuerda? Esperaba ver un destello de esperanza de que el otro sonriera de todo corazón para asegurarse de que recordaba todo. Pero Hyukjae no lo vio. En lugar de una sonrisa, solo vio ira apareciendo en esos ojos y cuando Donghae desvió su mirada de él para enfrentar a las brujas, su esperanza murió con eso.

Era demasiado pedirlo, Hyukjae lo entendió ahora. Debería estar agradecido de que Donghae estuviera bien y no muerto. Era demasiado pedir que esperara que todavía lo recordara. La mirada de Hyukjae cayó al suelo y ya no luchó contra la bruja que lo sostenía con fuerza. Podía dejar que la bruja le rompiera el cuello y morir y simplemente la dejaría. ¿No deseaba verlo sano? Ahora que vio que lo estaba, ¿qué más podía pedir? Donghae no lo necesitaría ahora. Se convirtió en un ser fuerte y tenía a todos a su alrededor para guiarlo a través de su nueva vida como vampiro. Si fuera su tiempo de morir, moriría feliz.

Pero Hyukjae estaba equivocado. Donghae lo recordaba todo. Simplemente no lo sabía. La razón por la que Donghae no pudo verlo por más tiempo fue porque simplemente no podía soportar ver el sufrimiento que Hyukjae estaba sintiendo. Estaba enojado pero no podía mostrar su emoción frente a sus enemigos. Eso lo habría debilitado ante sus ojos y una vez que lo supieran usarían a Hyukjae contra él. Donghae no quería que eso sucediera. Las brujas tenían el mismo poder que él y nadie sabía quién iba a ganar y la debilidad de Donghae sobre Hyukjae seguramente le daría ventaja a las brujas.

No importa qué, Donghae se negó a mostrar emociones. No querría derramar lágrimas aunque ya amenazaban con salir. Para Hyukjae y para el resto de su nueva familia, tenía que mantenerse fuerte.

—Nos superan en número, Hyung —Donghae volvió su mirada ligeramente hacia Leeteuk—. Esto va a ser un infierno.

—Lo sé —Leeteuk reconoció, asintiendo brevemente—. Pero el aquelarre del sur todavía no ha llegado.

—¡Maldita sea, Yesung siempre es tan lento! —Heechul espetó—. ¡Siempre viene a una batalla demasiado tarde!

—Estoy seguro de que están en camino —Kangin aseguró—. De lo contrario, personalmente le arrancaré la cabeza y lo cortaré en pedazos pequeños.

—Todavía creo que podemos acabar con esas brujas —Kyuhyun sonrió de lado—. Tenemos velocidad y poder. Estoy bastante seguro de que el único poderoso es el del medio, tiene el mismo poder que Donghae.

El joven vampiro desvió su mirada hacia dicho brujo. Podía ver un aura oscura que lo rodeaba. Lo reconoció. Ryu, ese era su nombre. Su líder. Él fue quien tomó su sangre y ordenó al resto que lo dejara morir. ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?

—Él es mío —dijo Donghae con calma—. El resto de ustedes, por favor tengan cuidado.

—Como desees, mi príncipe —Leeteuk inclinó la cabeza brevemente.

Donghae miró a todos. Todavía piensa que esta era su propia batalla y espera que todos se mantengan alejados. Porque esta batalla solo significaría una cosa. Era una cuestión de vida o muerte y nada más. Les ordenaría que retrocedieran si veía un destello de incertidumbre en sus rostros. Pero no pudo encontrar ninguno. Todos estaban seguros y valientes.

—Aquí estoy —la voz de Donghae era alta y clara y era lo más hermoso que Hyukjae había escuchado esa noche—. Para reclamar de vuelta lo que nos pertenecen.

—Me pregunto qué podría ser eso —la cara de Ryu estaba perpleja mientras hablaba, haciendo que pareciera que no tenía idea cuando la verdad era que sabía lo que Donghae quería.

—¿Estás hablando de esta pequeña mierda de aquí? —Ryu agarró el cabello de Hyukjae y levantó su cabeza con dureza—. Es curioso cómo capturamos solo una condenada e insignificante alma y, sin embargo, aquí estás con tu ejército como si hubiéramos asesinado a un aquelarre entero. Oh, espera... en realidad lo hicimos.

Una vez más se escuchó una risa burlona, Donghae apretó fuertemente sus manos, ardiendo de ira después de escuchar esas palabras. Y mucho más viendo cómo habían sido tratado su amado, y Donghae no pudo evitar pensar en una forma de matarlos a todos. Tenía mucho en realidad. Simplemente no había decidido cuál usaría. Nadie debería tratar a Hyukjae así. Nadie debería tratar a ningún ser como lo hicieron.

—Debo decir que todo esto es simplemente... impresionante —la voz de Ryu se escuchó una vez más—. El poder que tienes debe haber sido tan grande que puedes convertir el agua en hielo así tan simple.

—Solo estaba tratando de hacer que la atmósfera fuera más cómoda para todos nosotros —dijo Donghae con calma—. ¿O prefieres tener una batalla bajo la lluvia torrencial? Estoy seguro de que puedo organizar algo más cómodo para ti.

—¡Solo deja de hablar y muéstrame lo que puedes hacer! —Ryu gruñó y levantó ambas manos hacia adelante.

Las esferas de fuego que volaban hacia los vampiros con la velocidad del rayo hicieron que todos los vampiros estuvieran en guardia. Nina salió de detrás de Donghae y rápidamente levantó las manos, lanzando un hechizo mientras se movía. Apareció una cúpula invisible que protegía a todos los que estaban dentro de su alcance.

—¡Nina ten cuidado! —Siwon corrió instantáneamente y se paró a su lado. Su rostro claramente preocupado.

Las manos de Nina comenzaron a temblar cuando la novena esfera explotó, dejando un resplandor de fuego por todas partes. Ella desvió la mirada hacia su padre y Siwon supo que pronto no sería capaz de protegerlos a todos con su poder.

—¡Donghae! —Siwon gritó frenéticamente justo antes de que se lanzara la décima esfera de fuego y Donghae con calma levantara su mano derecha. Con su poder, hizo que la esfera se detuviera en el aire y se convirtiera en materia negra antes de arrojarla hacia Ryu, quien se sorprendió por el repentino ataque.

El brujo estaba furioso. Donghae había logrado poner su propio poder contra él, por lo que lanzó otro ataque continuamente. Y nuevamente, Donghae convirtió con calma las esferas de fuego en materia negra antes de arrojarlas de vuelta hacia las brujas. Ryu gruñó enojado y ordenó a su ejército que comenzara a atacar y para eso, Kangin estaba más que listo. Liderando su propio ejército, se lanzó hacia adelante y ordenó a sus hombres que contrarrestaran el ataque.

El cielo nocturno se vuelve rojo brillante a medida que se lanzan más esferas de fuego por el aire. Ambos ejércitos estaban en combate. Las brujas con sus esferas de fuego y los vampiros con nada más que su habilidad de moverse más rápido para esquivar el ataque mientras avanzaban. Las brujas fueron fáciles de matar una vez que los vampiros pusieron su mano sobre ellas. Rasgando su piel con sus manos desnudas y sus colmillos afilados como cuchillos.

—¡Hyung! —Donghae gritó mientras luchaba—. ¡No puedo entrar a la cabeza de Hyukjae! ¡Algo no está bien!

Leeteuk esquivó una esfera de fuego que vino hacia él antes de responder. —¡Deben haberle hechizado! ¡Necesitamos rescatarlo!

—¡Ve Hyung! —Donghae gritó—. ¡Sálvalo!

—¡Voy contigo! —dijo Nina y Siwon se encogió ante la idea.

—¡No! ¡Quédate aquí! ¡Iré con Leeteuk!

—¡No! ¡Me necesitas! —Nina replicó—. ¡No puedes tocarlo! ¡Perderá tu poder! Las brujas deben haberle puesto algún tipo de amuleto. Donghae, ¿recuerdas que te di un amuleto antes? ¡Es del mismo tipo, solo estoy segura de que él está usando el tipo que consume su energía, no para quemarlo vivo! ¡Es por eso que no puede tocarlo! Perderá tu poder. ¡Solo yo puedo! ¡Ningún vampiro puede tocarlo!

Siwon estaba furioso, no había forma de que dejara ir a Nina. Mientras tanto, la batalla se volvió más sangrienta ya que ambos bandos perdían. La hierba estaba manchada de sangre y se veían cadáveres por todas partes. Pero había más brujas que vampiros que sobrevivieron. Eran superados en número. No había forma de que Siwon dejara que Nina penetrara en la barricada de brujas, mientras que todos y cada uno de los vampiros que hay ahora solo pueden luchar por su propia supervivencia. Incluso Donghae, su poder como mucho contribuye la mayor parte de su supervivencia, pero él también tiene que enfrentarse a tantas brujas con todo su poder. Sin mencionar que tenía que enfrentar a Ryu, quién tenía el mismo poder y fuerza que él.

—¡La cubriré! —Hyerin gritó mientras agarraba la mano de Nina, alejándola tan rápido de Siwon antes de que él pudiera reaccionar. Estaba a punto de correr tras ellos cuando una esfera de fuego lo golpeó. Fue arrojado hacia atrás a unos metros de distancia y gimió de dolor. Él gritó, pidiéndole que se detuviera, pero Nina siguió adelante, corriendo detrás de Hyerin, quien luchó valientemente contra las brujas que atacaron en su camino.

Siwon mira frenéticamente a su alrededor, esperando encontrar a alguien que los proteja a ambos. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Kyuhyun, notó que el joven vampiro entendió que Siwon lo necesitaba para proteger a Nina y Hyerin. Kyuhyun solo le envió un breve asentimiento antes de correr tras ellas, matando a algunas brujas que se cruzaron en su camino mientras lo hacía.

Desde lejos, Soobin pudo ver a los tres corriendo juntos en una dirección e instintivamente supo que los vampiros, tanto hombres como mujeres, estaban haciendo algo. Sus ojos se posaron instantáneamente en el bulto sin vida en el suelo, no muy lejos de donde estaba ella. Ella ordenó que algunos de sus hombres fueran tras ellos y ordenó a otros que vigilaran a Hyukjae.

Mientras tanto, Donghae se enfrentaba a Ryu en el medio del campo. Ambos mostrando su propia habilidad y poder, luchando uno contra el otro. Donghae estaba más que exhausto después de casi una hora de luchar contra él. Pero tenía que seguir adelante, por el bien de todos y especialmente por Hyukjae. Su mirada a menudo iba a donde Hyukjae estaba acostado, con la esperanza de que mostrara alguna señal de que estaba bien. Donghae podía sentir que Hyukjae todavía estaba vivo y por ahora era suficiente para él. Tenía que ganar esta batalla.

—¿Por qué no te rindes? —gritó Ryu—. ¡Estás perdiendo esta batalla de todos modos!

Leeteuk apretó los dientes y siseó enojado. Sabía que estaban perdiendo. Más vampiros habían caído y todavía no había señales del ejército del aquelarre del sur. Pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para responder, pudo ver sombras volando entre los árboles detrás de él y una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Finalmente estás aquí —murmuró en voz baja cuando sintió que alguien estaba detrás de él.

—Perdón por llegar tarde —un joven y encantador vampiro apareció ante él mientras estaba de pie junto a él—. Estaba perdido.

—¡Jódete! —Heechul maldijo pero no pudo reprimir su sonrisa—. ¡Tuve que calentar la batalla nuevamente para ti!

—Eso es genial, Hyung. ¡Como en los viejos tiempos!

Un simple movimiento de dedo fue todo lo que tomó y más sombras emergieron de detrás de los árboles y se unieron a la batalla. El aquelarre del sur. Eran conocidos por su habilidad en el combate y pronto los vampiros pudieron cambiar las cosas. Muy pronto las brujas estaban perdiendo la batalla.

Soobin estaba más que furiosa. Atacó con rabia a cada vampiro que podía mirar mientras vigilaba a Hyukjae al mismo tiempo. Mientras tanto, su líder Ryu todavía estaba peleando con Donghae.

Tanto Ryu como Donghae estaban más que exhaustos después de casi una hora de pelear. No importa cuán fuertes fueran, llegaron al punto de que ellos también estaban cansados y exhaustos. Cada fuerza que extrajeron consume una gran cantidad de energía y, por un momento, tanto Donghae como Ryu pensaron que esta batalla duraría por la eternidad.

Ninguno de ellos quería darse por vencido. El fuego contra el viento, las esferas contra truenos y relámpagos. Mostraban lo que tenían y cada uno de ellos apuntaba a la muerte. Pero sin embargo, Donghae era mucho más fuerte que Ryu. Cuando se trata de controlar el elemento y usarlo como fuerza, ambos eran oponentes iguales. Pero cuando se trata de velocidad, el vampiro tenía la ventaja. Los vampiros eran más rápidos y su fuerza estaba más allá de ellos. Por eso las brujas prefieren luchar contra ellos desde lejos. Una vez que los vampiros pudieran alcanzarlos, se convertirían en una presa fácil. Su velocidad y fuerza no eran nada en comparación con los vampiros. Pronto, Ryu necesitó más tiempo para reunir su poder y Donghae no perdió más tiempo. Voló como el viento hacia el brujo exhausto y lo tiró al suelo.

Ryu no lo vio venir. Lo siguiente que supo fue que su cuerpo fue golpeado con fuerza contra el suelo con Donghae apretando su cuello. Donghae gruñó, sus ojos ardiendo de rojos. Pero aunque podía hundir fácilmente sus colmillos en el cuello de Ryu o simplemente aplastar su cabeza, Donghae dudó en hacerlo.

—¡Adelante! —Ryu escupió con fuerte veneno en su voz—. ¡Mátame!

—¡No te mataré si prometes mantenerte alejado de todos nosotros!

—¡¿Por qué lo haría?! ¡Te mataría si tuviera la oportunidad y no dudaré en hacerlo! ¡No soy débil como tú!

—¡¿Por qué!? ¿Por qué nos odias tanto para hacer todo esto?

—¡Porque lo único que se interpone entre nuestra especie y el mundo que deseamos conquistar son ustedes! ¡Durante siglos, siempre fue su clase la que se interpuso en nuestro camino hacia la gloria! ¡Este mundo nos pertenece a nosotros y no a los débiles y patéticos humanos! ¡Siempre se interponen en nuestro camino! ¡Las cosas serían mucho más fáciles mientras todos ustedes desaparecieran de este mundo! — dijo Ryu, sonriendo al ver cómo Donghae se sorprendió al escuchar su razón. Sus ojos encontraron a Soobin que estaba en guardia al instante, agarrando el cuerpo de Hyukjae y lo hizo arrodillarse sobre sus débiles extremidades y le puso una daga en la garganta—. ¡Adelante, mátame! ¡Me aseguraré de que alguien más me acompañe al infierno!

La mandíbula de Donghae se apretó fuertemente al escucharlo, sabiendo exactamente lo que quería decir. Sus ojos encontraron los de Hyukjae por un breve momento. Estaba más que asustado. Pero no dejaría que el otro supiera sobre su debilidad. Entonces apartó su mirada de Hyukjae y miró directamente a los orbes de Ryu.

—¡Lo único que te llevarás al infierno es tu ambición y tu podrida forma de pensar! —gruñó, sus ojos ardiendo rojos de ira. Pero justo antes de apretar su mano que estaba alrededor del cuello de Ryu, Donghae escuchó a Nina gritar y después de eso, para Donghae, todo se quedó en silencio.

Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio el cuerpo de Hyukjae caer al suelo. Todo se detuvo cuando vio sus ojos. La sangre manaba de su garganta, donde Soobin cortó con su daga y con cada gota de sangre hizo que el mundo de Donghae dejará de girar. Todo estaba tan tranquilo y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Ryu logró alejarse de él ni cómo Hyerin hundió triunfalmente sus colmillos y rasgó el cuello de Soobin.

—¡Hyukjae! —Nina lo llamó una y otra vez, con la esperanza de que solo mostrara alguna señal de que todavía estaba vivo—. ¡NO! ¡NO TE MUERAS HYUKJAE!

_Muerto..._

_No... no puede estar..._

Donghae solo vio con horror cómo Nina sacudió el cuerpo de Hyukjae frenéticamente. Incluso un golpe repentino en su cabeza no podía apartarlo de la realidad. Ryu aprovechó la oportunidad y se lanzó hacia el vampiro desprevenido y Donghae ni siquiera se defendió. Simplemente dejó que Ryu lo golpeara como podía. No le importaba nada más. Sus ojos nunca dejaron a Hyukjae.

Leeteuk y el otro estaban tratando de ayudarlo atacando a Ryu, pero no eran rival para él. Pronto todos cayeron con un dolor insoportable y Ryu siguió atacando a Donghae sin piedad.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas cuando sintió el vacío dentro de su pecho. Hyukjae se había ido. Lo que quedaba era solo un sentimiento vacío y un mar de recuerdos. Todos los destellos se superponen dentro de su cabeza y, al final, Donghae se sintió entumecido. Simplemente es injusto.

Después de todos esos años agonizantes de búsqueda, después de que aceptara el hecho de que ya no era la persona que una vez conoció, después de sacrificar su vida por él y voluntariamente ser vampiro solo para estar con él, tuvo que verlo morir frente a sus ojos y eso lo puso furioso. Lentamente estaba perdiendo la cordura cuando de repente gritó en agonía, haciendo que cada bruja y vampiro se quedaran quietos en el suelo cuando lo escucharon.

Todos los truenos repentinos rugían furiosamente en el cielo oscuro sobre ellos. La lluvia comenzó a llover a cántaros. Los ojos de Leeteuk se abrieron de miedo al ver que el cuerpo de Donghae estaba rodeado de llamas furiosas y pronto se convirtió en una esfera masiva. Los truenos golpeaban todo lo que rodeaba su cuerpo, quemando todo en su camino. El viento soplaba con tanta fuerza y las brujas pronto fueron arrojadas y aterrizaron en algún lugar herida o incluso muertas. Incluyendo Ryu. Su cuerpo fue quemado cuando intentó atacar a Donghae. Su propio poder se recuperó y cuando lo golpeó su cuerpo estaba tostado y un fuerte viento lo tiro y lo golpeó con enojo contra el suelo y se dispersó en el polvo.

—¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! —Kyuhyun gritó cuando Nina todavía sacudía el cuerpo de Hyukjae. Sabía el peligro que vendría porque Donghae no se detenía incluso cuando Ryu ya estaba muerto—. ¡Vamos! ¡Nina!

—Se supone que no debe estar muerto! —Hyerin gritó—. ¡No puede estar muerto! ¿Por qué no puede curarse a sí mismo?

La pregunta de Hyerin rompió el pensamiento de Nina. Rápidamente retiró el amuleto del cuerpo de Hyukjae y lo tiró. —¡Es el amuleto! ¡Vamos Hyukjae... por favor, despierta!

Los tres estaban con miedo esperando no haber llegado demasiado tarde.

—¡Está sanando! —grito Nina—. ¡Mira! ¡Esta sanando!

Los ojos de Kyuhyun se agrandaron cuando vio que la herida en el cuello de Hyukjae comenzó a sanar lentamente. Una sonrisa apareció en sus rostros cuando Hyukjae se movió. Y cuando Hyukjae abrió los ojos, todos sintieron que acababan de ganar su propia batalla.

—Qu... qué demonios...

—¡Bienvenido de nuevo tonto! —Kyuhyun gritó mientras se reía—. ¡Me tenías preocupado por un minuto bastardo!

Hyukjae rompió la cuerda que unía sus manos fácilmente mientras miraba frenéticamente a su alrededor. Vio cadáveres por todas partes mientras un rayo golpeaba el suelo.

—¿Dónde diablos está Donghae? —le gritó a Kyuhyun y este no dijo nada, su mirada viajó mucho más allá de él. Muy pronto, Hyukjae se dio cuenta de que Kyuhyun quería que se diera la vuelta y lo viera por sí mismo. Y así lo hizo.

—Donghae... —murmuró Hyukjae en voz baja mientras luchaba por levantarse del suelo. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio una esfera gigante elevada lentamente del suelo.

—Te vio y... —gritó Kyuhyun—. Entonces todo simplemente...

—¡Donghae! ¡Detente! —Hyukjae gritó tan fuerte como pudo, ni siquiera escuchó lo que dijo Kyuhyun. Ya que el viento y el sonido del trueno eran demasiado fuertes. Lo llamó una y otra vez, pero fue inútil.

—No va a parar —dijo Leeteuk tan pronto como llegó a Hyukjae—. No puede parar. No puede controlar su poder. Va a explotar.

—Él también quiere morir... —murmuró Nina en voz baja, tan baja que apenas oyó su propia voz.

—No... —Hyukjae negó con miedo—. No... no... ¡haz que pare!

—¡No puedo! —dijo Leeteuk—. Solo tú puedes...

Los ojos de Hyukjae fueron a los de Leeteuk, rogándole que le dijera cómo porque quería que Donghae se detuviera. —¡Dime cómo!

—Eres su guardián —dijo Leeteuk—. Solo tú sabes cómo.

Hyukjae se quedó quieto en el suelo mientras sus ojos miraban fijamente la esfera de fuego que flotaba en el aire. ¿Cómo? No sabía cómo detenerlo de su propio poder. Estaba indefenso y desorientado, y la idea de perder a Donghae nuevamente lo estaba volviendo frenético, casi con pánico porque gritó en vano.

—Hyukjae... escucha a tu corazón... —dijo Nina mientras ponía sus manos sobre los hombros temblorosos de Hyukjae—. ¿Qué te dice tu corazón?

Hyukjae la miró a los ojos. —Pero... pero yo... no... no tengo...

—¡Lo tienes! —grito Nina—. ¡Lo tienes! ¡Incluso cuando no está latiendo no significa que no tengas uno! ¡Encuéntrala, Hyukjae! Encuentra la respuesta... ¿qué quieres?

Hyukjae miró los ojos de Nina. Pero no importa cuánto haya intentado encontrar una manera de salvar a Donghae, no pudo. Todo lo que quería hacer en este momento era solo...

De repente, volvió a la realidad. Tal vez esa era la respuesta. Con la velocidad de la luz, se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia la esfera furiosa. Todos intentaban escapar de él, pero Nina les gritó que se detuvieran. Se escucharon jadeos cuando Hyukjae simplemente corrió y saltó hacia la esfera y desapareció. Segundos después, la esfera brillaba tanto que todos tuvieron que cerrar los ojos porque era muy fuerte. Pensaron que la esfera iba a explotar justo después, pero no fue así. Incluso el viento, la lluvia y los truenos se detuvieron. Todo se detuvo y quedó tan tranquilo.

Cuidadosamente, todos se acercaron a donde estaba la esfera y allí mismo los encontraron a ambos tendidos en el suelo, con sus brazos envueltos protectoramente sobre el príncipe...


	29. Reunidos

Hyukjae estaba de pie al borde de la cascada. Mirando el río rocoso. Nada ha cambiado. Todavía todo se siente igual a pesar de que había dejado este lugar durante tanto tiempo. Hyukjae decidió regresar a su pequeña cabaña junto a la cascada después de la batalla. Realmente extrañaba este lugar. Este era su lugar favorito. Nadie lo molesta aquí, su propio santuario donde podría estar solo y mezclarse con la naturaleza.

Era el sonido de la cascada y la niebla lo que más extrañaba. Era tan sereno. Pero aun así, realmente no podía escapar de la realidad. No sabía si debería sentirse feliz o triste. Sabía que Donghae no lo dejó. Debería estar feliz. Pero saber que todo ya no volverá a ser lo mismo lo molestó. Se convirtió en alguien nuevo, alguien que ni siquiera lo conocía, y mucho menos recordaba nada sobre ellos. Y dolía.

Por eso ni siquiera esperó después de que terminó la batalla y logró evitar que Donghae se autodestruyera. Ni siquiera se molestó en decirle a alguien cuando se fue. No esperó a que Donghae se despertara después de que su poder se agotó. En el momento en que recuperó su propio poder, se encontró huyendo. Una vez más dejándolo. En lugar de esperar, simplemente se fue y regresó a su cabaña junto a la cascada. Cuanto más lo miraba, más herido se sentía por dentro. Pensó que lo mejor para Donghae era no verlo en absoluto. No podría soportar que Donghae lo viera como un extraño cuando se despertara. Porque estaba acostumbrado a ver sus ojos amorosos cuando lo veía. Ahora, debe haberlo visto como un cuerpo.

Hyukjae se quitó la camisa y la tiró a un lado. Mano agarrando el collar con dos anillos como colgante. Eran los mismos anillos que una vez los unieron. Pero ya no más. Todo era diferente ahora. Y aunque ni siquiera recordaba cuando le dio uno a Donghae, todavía se sentía herido. Porque en esta vida, a pesar de todo, Hyukjae realmente quería que estuvieran juntos.

Acercándose al borde y sintiendo el viento y la niebla en su rostro, Hyukjae solo tenía una cosa en mente. Lo único que dejó en su pensamiento en ese momento era simplemente olvidar. Olvidar los recuerdos de él. Olvidar de lo siente por él. Olvidar todo y comenzar una nueva vida. Sea lo que sea eso.

Pero luego, mientras saltaba, los recuerdos seguían inundando su cabeza. Cerrar los ojos no haría nada bueno. Todo lo que vio fue su rostro. Su hermosa sonrisa. Su mirada inocente y tierna y Hyukjae pudo sentir que las lágrimas comenzaban a caer, mezclándose con la niebla. Cuando su cuerpo golpeó el agua fría, solo deseó que todos estos recuerdos se desvanecieran. Pero en cambio, el recuerdo de Donghae lo persigue.

Con un último impulso, Hyukjae emergió del agua fría. Su mano encuentra fácilmente un agarre en una de esas piedras mojadas y resbaladizas no lejos de donde emergió. Pero mientras levantaba su cuerpo y se paraba sobre esa roca, vio una figura por el rabillo del ojo. De repente, sus fosas nasales se llenaron de un olor demasiado familiar. Al principio, tuvo miedo incluso de mirar de dónde venía el olor, temiendo no encontrar nada. Pero allí mismo, cuando finalmente encontró el coraje para ver, lo vio.

Un hermoso ángel con los ojos más hermosos, mirándolo fijamente. Hyukjae simplemente no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, los cerró por un breve momento, esperando que su alucinación simplemente se desvaneciera. Pero cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, era la misma figura, sonriéndole levemente, como asegurándole que no estaba imaginando cosas.

¿Cómo podía estar aquí? ¿Cómo pudo encontrar este lugar? Recordaba...

No...

Hyukjae sacudió ese pensamiento lejos de su cabeza. No puede ser. Donghae nunca recordaría este lugar. Quizás estaba aquí porque otro le dijo cómo encontrarlo. Y estaba aquí porque tal vez otro le dijo que él fue quien le impidió explotar. Si, debe ser eso. No había otra explicación.

Así que se atrevió a mirarlo. Reuniendo coraje para finalmente enfrentarlo. Tarde o temprano tenía que enfrentarse a él. Solo que esta vez Hyukjae deseó que ese momento no fuera ahora. Porque aún no estaba preparado.

Hyukjae ni siquiera supo cuándo saltó de la roca y aterrizó en el suelo junto al río. Todo lo que notó fue que la brecha entre él y este hermoso ser se volvió increíblemente más cercana, deteniéndose cuando estaba a unos pocos metros de distancia. No se pronunció ninguna palabra. Como si hubiera perdido el sentido del oído, a pesar de que el sonido del agua cayendo por el río detrás de él era tan fuerte. Solo hay silencio.

Por un momento, Hyukjae no supo qué hacer. Tenía tantas ganas de abrazarlo, llenarlo de besos tiernos y amorosos, pero sabía que no podía hacer eso. Ya no. Ya no era el Donghae que una vez conoció. Ahora era el príncipe, así que inclinó la cabeza.

—Mi Príncipe... —dijo débilmente mientras se inclinaba, los ojos se agrandaron mientras él miraba el suelo entre sus pies—. ¿Qué lo trae aquí?

—¿No se me permite venir aquí?

Hyukjae se sorprendió por un momento. No por la pregunta. Si no por esa voz angelical que salió de esos labios finos y rosados.

—Por supuesto que puede venir cuando quiera —dijo Hyukjae al final. Tratando tanto de recomponerse—. Sólo estaba...

—Dime algo —Donghae se acercó a él y este dio un paso atrás inconscientemente. Donghae no pudo evitarlo, pero frunció el ceño ante el movimiento repentino, un poco herido por su acción—. ¿Cuántas veces me vas a dejar?

Hyukjae frunció el ceño, confundido por la pregunta que Donghae le estaba haciendo. —¿Disculpa?

—Me escuchaste.

—Mi príncipe...

—Deja de llamarme así —espetó Donghae. Ojos brillantes de color rojo—. Dime cuantas veces me vas a dejar?

Hyukjae se estremeció cuando Donghae se acercó, cerrando la brecha entre ellos y cuando su mano tocó su brazo fue como si fuera electrocutado. ¿Cómo pudo esa mano suave causar un gran impacto en él? Ni siquiera pudo mover un músculo cuando Donghae se inclinó hacia adelante. Sus rostros estaban peligrosamente cerca ahora y su dulce y seductor aroma lo asfixiaba de una manera muy dulce.

—Dime cuántas veces más y empezaré a contar. Para que cuando termine, sabré que no me dejarás nunca más.

Las lágrimas rodaban por la mejilla de Donghae mientras hablaba y finalmente Hyukjae se dio cuenta. No era el príncipe de la luna de sangre el que estaba frente a él. Él era Donghae. Su Donghae.

—¿Donghae...?

Donghae asintió. Sus manos temblorosas tomaron instantáneamente el rostro de Hyukjae con ternura.

—¿No me extrañaste? —susurró en voz baja, con la voz entrecortada mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas evitar que un sollozo escapara de sus ahora temblorosos labios. Sus ojos eran suaves y tristes. Sus dedos tocaron suavemente el rostro de Hyukjae, tan ligero como una pluma. Hyukjae no podía mover un músculo. Su mente estaba inundada de confusión. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Donghae besó suavemente la esquina de sus labios. Fue la sensación de los suaves labios de Donghae en su piel lo que lo devolvió a la realidad.

—¿No me extrañaste? —Donghae susurró una vez más antes de que Hyukjae pudiera decir algo.—. Porque te he extrañado mucho.

—Donghae... —la voz de Hyukjae tembló ante la revelación. Ojos bien abiertos, mirando con incredulidad al hermoso vampiro que tenía ante él. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y Donghae la besó.

—Soy yo, Hyukjae... —dijo Donghae mientras cerraba la brecha entre ellos una vez más, juntado sus frentes, mordiéndose el labio inferior porque tenía muchas ganas de llorar.

—Mi Donghae... —Hyukjae se atragantó con sus propios sollozos y sonó como si casi se riera de alegría—. Eres tú... eres realmente tú...

—Soy yo... —Donghae sonrió. Sus ojos lentamente se volvieron color miel—. Soy realmente yo...

Hyukjae tiró de su cuerpo y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, llorando y diciendo su nombre una y otra vez. Su pecho estaba inundado de alegría y felicidad que nunca supo que existían. Momentos después sus labios se encontraron como los delgados y suaves de Donghae y no pudo evitar llenarlo con tanto amor entre esos tiernos y necesitados besos.

* * *

—¿Cómo puedes recordar? —Hyukjae besó tiernamente la cabeza de Donghae, inhalando el dulce aroma del hombre que estaba cerca de él. Un brazo se envolvió tiernamente sobre el hombro desnudo de Donghae y el otro acarició su cabello con tanto amor. El otro no respondió nada. Solo se acurrucó más cerca del pecho desnudo de Hyukjae, rozando la piel suavemente con los dedos.

—¿Importa? —preguntó al final después de besar ligeramente el pecho del otro.

—Supongo que no —Hyukjae susurró—. Estás aquí ahora, eso es todo lo que importa.

Donghae tarareó contento. Cerrando los ojos mientras él también disfrutaba del aroma del otro, embriagándose de él. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que sintió esta sensación de calma y serenidad y deseaba que este momento durara. Donghae sonrió inconscientemente, sabiendo que para siempre ya no era imposible.

—Nunca pensé que algo de esto pudiera pasar —Hyukjae murmuró suavemente—. Tenerte en mis brazos de nuevo. Ver tu sonrisa y besar esos labios... hacerte el amor como lo acabo de hacer.

El hombre en sus brazos se rió tontamente al escuchar al otro hablar. Sus pensamientos estaban llenos de emoción porque solo una hora después había hecho el amor con el hombre que amaba después de un tiempo largo y agonizante.

—Tenía tanto miedo de perderte, Hae... —susurró Hyukjae—. Todavía puedo recordar vívidamente ese momento en el que... sentí que estaba perdiendo la cordura. Y luego tuve que dejarte sin saber si te despertarías o no. Pero cuando te vi parado allí en el campo de batalla, yo estaba tan emocionado. Allí mismo, en ese mismo momento, ya no me importaba nada. Incluso si la muerte me tomara, la abrazaría felizmente.

Donghae se movió un poco y usó su codo para sostenerse. Sus ojos mirando los orbes de Hyukjae con incredulidad. —¿Cómo puedes siquiera hablar de la muerte...? Sabes bien que no puedo vivir sin ti, Hyuk. ¡Nunca!

Hyukjae sonrió, los dedos tocaron ligeramente los labios de Donghae. —Supongo que realmente no podemos vivir sin el otro, ¿verdad?

Donghae se inclinó hacia adelante y capturó los labios de Hyukjae con los suyos. El beso fue tierno y amoroso, pero lleno de mucha emoción. Los dedos se entrelazaron mientras sus labios se juntaban. Lo que comenzó como un tierno beso, luego se volvió más atrevido y hambriento con el tiempo. Incluso Hyukjae no se dio cuenta de que de repente se colocó encima de Donghae y lo inmovilizó en el colchón. Solo rompió el beso cuando escuchó a Donghae gemir débilmente.

—¿Por qué te detienes? —preguntó Donghae, decepcionado cuando la calidez de los labios de Hyukjae lo abandonó.

Hyukjae negó con la cabeza ligeramente. —No voy a detenerme. Solo quiero tomarme un momento para ver este hermoso rostro que tanto adoro antes de hacerle el amor al dueño por segunda vez hoy.

—Cursi... —Donghae se mordió el labio inferior para evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa y falló en el primer intento e hizo reír a Hyukjae. Pero se detuvo cuando vio al hombre debajo de él hacer un puchero de la manera más linda que jamás había visto. La sonrisa se convirtió en una débil carcajada al final.

—Te amo, Donghae —dijo de todo corazón—. Realmente lo hago.

Donghae acercó más la cabeza para darle otro beso y Hyukjae se derritió fácilmente, devolviéndole el beso con tanto amor y afecto y Donghae no pudo evitar sentirse contento y devolverle a Hyukjae el mismo amor y afecto que podía dar. Entregarse a sí mismo libre y voluntariamente.

—Yo también te amo, Hyukjae —susurró suavemente en sus oídos. Cerrando los ojos mientras se derritió una vez más mientras Hyukjae le llenó el cuello con besos—. Antes, ahora y siempre lo haré.

Hyukjae se detuvo por un segundo. Sonrió contra la piel suave del otro antes de continuar saboreándola. Manos acariciando cada centímetro de su cuerpo desnudo, ansiosas por redescubrir al nuevo Donghae. A diferencia de cuando todavía era humano, donde Hyukjae tenía que contener su deseo para no lastimarlo, ahora estaba más relajado y libre de preocupaciones sabiendo que ahora Donghae es mucho más fuerte. No más retenciones. No más preocupaciones de que pudiera terminar destruyéndolo e incluso perdiendo el control y alimentándose de él. No más miedo de asfixiar al otro, ya que no necesitaba el aire para respirar cada vez que se besaban.

Podían hacerlo libremente, besándose durante el tiempo que sus corazones lo desearan. Esto ya no era un placer unilateral como siempre pasaba antes. Hyukjae le debe tanto que le hizo jurarse a sí mismo que hará que Donghae se sienta complacido, satisfecho y realizado. Cada gemido y jadeo que se escapaba de los otros labios eran música para sus oídos. Haciendo que su sangre viajara hacia el sur con tanta rapidez que se sentía dolorosamente más y más duro con cada minuto que pasaba.

Hyukjae se alejó de Donghae, apoyándose con cada brazo justo al lado de su cabeza. Donghae sabía que Hyukjae estaba más que listo para entrar en él. Entonces abrió más las piernas, invitándolo a penetrarlo. Más gemidos llenaron el aire cuando sus cuerpos finalmente se unieron. Donghae cerró los ojos mientras gemía, haciéndole saber al otro que se sentía contento con solo sentirlo dentro de él. Para cuando volvió a abrir esos ojos, Hyukjae comenzó a moverse lentamente, golpeando su cuerpo con un ritmo suave. Ojos mirándose con una mezcla de amor y lujuria. Y con cada movimiento, ambos sabían que necesitaban algo más que un empuje lento y constante. Más ritmo, más velocidad, más fuerte y más rápido y Hyukjae estaba más que dispuesto a satisfacer esas necesidades.

Las manos que estaban agarrando la sábana temblaron en poco tiempo mientras aumentaba la velocidad. Donghae tuvo que abrazarlo y animarlo a moverse más rápido. Estaba gimiendo escandalosamente mientras lo hacía, empujando con increíble velocidad, dentro y fuera de él. Todo lo que hizo fue abrir las piernas más para darle más acceso.

—Hyukjae... estoy cerca... —gimió Donghae después de una serie de gemidos y quejidos. Podía sentir que su orgasmo estaba a punto de explotar pronto—. Por favor... por favor... Hyukjae...

Hyukjae gimió cuando escuchó a su amante suplicar debajo de él, acercando su cuerpo para enfrentar sus embestidas. Hyukjae se levantó y jaló a Donghae con él, haciéndolo sentarse en su regazo, con las piernas envueltas instantáneamente en su cintura. El joven vampiro siguió empujando hacia arriba y Donghae siguió empujándose hacia abajo para encontrar esos empujes. El peso de su cuerpo lo estaba ayudando a empujar hacia abajo más fuerte y hacer los empujes más y más profundos hasta que perdió el control de todo.

Su mente se quedó completamente aturdida. Hyukjae envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y lo abrazó, acercando el cuerpo tembloroso al suyo, besando sus labios mientras decía las palabras te amo y gritando el nombre del otro mientras llegaban a su destino. Su propio cielo.

* * *

—Solo cierra los ojos Nina. ¡No mires!

Hyerin pellizcó juguetonamente la mejilla sonrosada de Nina mientras se paraba frente a un gran espejo. La última se limitó a reír y aguantando por mantener los ojos cerrados. _Esto es ridículo_ , pensó. Era casi la ceremonia de la boda y, sin embargo, todavía no sabía qué tipo de vestido le había comprado Hyerin. Prácticamente contuvo la respiración mientras la bella vampiro deslizaba el vestido por su cabeza. Podía sentir la tela suave y de encaje en su piel y no podía detener este sentimiento de inquietud y nerviosismo.

—Oh mi...

—¿Qué es? ¿Me queda mal? —la sonrisa de Nina flaqueó tan pronto como escuchó la voz de Hyerin—. ¿Puedo ver ahora?

—¡No, espera... espera!

—¿Por qué? Hyerin... ¿qué es? —Nina gimió, tensándose—. Es terrible, ¿no? Oh Dios...

—Te ves deslumbrante Nina... —dijo Hyerin al final—. Ahora puedes abrir los ojos...

Nina inhaló aire tanto como pudo, preparándose para verse frente al gran espejo. Hoy es el día de su boda. Y todo saldría mal sin el vestido adecuado. Por eso Nina estaba preocupada. Hyerin no le permitió ver el vestido que había elegido para ella antes del día de la boda. Y ahora Nina estaba un poco nerviosa. Quería lucir perfecta el día de su boda.

—Vamos, abre los ojos.

—Bien... aquí vamos... —Nina contó dentro de su cabeza y abrió los ojos lentamente. La expresión de su rostro debe haber sido realmente preciosa que hizo reír a Hyerin.

—Oh, Dios mío... —Nina jadeó al verse en el espejo—. Hyerin... ¡Oh Dios mío!

—¿Te gusta?

—¿Si me gusta? ¡Oh, Dios mío, me encanta! —Nina sonríe tan brillantemente como el sol, mirándose contenta frente al espejo—. ¿De dónde sacaste este vestido? Oh, Dios mío...

—Era de tu mamá —dijo Hyerin suavemente. Una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿De mi mamá? —Nina frunció el ceño—. Pero, ¿cómo lo conseguiste?

—Tu padre lo tenía guardado —ella respondió—. Me lo dio hace unos días. Dijo que quizás querías usarlo el día de tu boda.

—Oh Dios mío... Mamá...

Nina se abrazó a sí misma, sintiendo la tela suavemente contra su piel y de repente sintió como si su mamá la estuviera abrazando. Puede que su madre no estuviera allí en el momento más precioso de su vida, pero el vestido que llevaba la hizo sentir como si su madre estuviera allí.

—Nina, por favor no llores... vas a arruinar tu maquillaje —Hyerin la abanico desesperadamente, intentando con todas sus fuerzas evitar que la novia derramará lágrimas.

—Gracias Hyerin... —Nina se dio la vuelta y la abrazó—. Muchas gracias por el vestido.

—No me des las gracias, Nina —ella dijo—. Dale las gracias a tu padre.

Se oyeron unos suaves golpes y Nina le dijo a quien llamara que entrara. Era Siwon y Nina sonrió. Hyerin se excusó, sabiendo que la novia y el padre de la novia necesitaban tiempo para estar solos.

—Te ves increíblemente hermosa —dijo Siwon después de que Hyerin salió y cerró la puerta detrás de ella—. Te pareces a tu madre. Incluso más hermosa, creo...

—Gracias... —murmuró Nina—. Gracias por el vestido. Es muy bonito.

—Lo es —dijo Siwon, recordando la primera vez que vio a Clara con el vestido el día de su boda. Estaba tan vívido en su mente cómo se veía ese día. Ella era increíblemente hermosa—. Desearía que estuviera aquí ahora mismo. Apuesto a que lloraría como un bebé, sabiendo que tenía que entregar a su preciosa bebé para que pronto se casara. La conocí lo suficiente como para ella rompiera a llorar en el momento en que te...

Siwon no terminó su oración cuando Nina se lanzó a su abrazo.

—Lo siento... —Nina susurró suavemente y Siwon pudo sentir que estaba temblando en su abrazo.

—¿Qué pasa, Nina? —Siwon preguntó al escucharla sollozar en su hombro—. Oye, ¿qué pasa? ¿Estás lastimada?

—No —dijo Nina—. Pero te he lastimado. Te he lastimado tantas veces. Te odié por algo que no hiciste. Me enojé cuando me dejaste. Pero ahora sé que lo hiciste por amor. Y el amor que tienes por mamá fue tan increíble. Lo sé todo y debe ser difícil para ti después de perder a mamá. Y luego tuviste que perderme a mí también. Era tan egoísta y solo pensaba en mí misma que ni siquiera pensé en un segundo que también debes estar sufriendo. Lo siento mucho... realmente lo siento.

Siwon abrazó a su hija, pidiéndole que dejara de llorar, diciéndole que todo estaría bien, diciéndole que estaba feliz de ver lo grandiosa y maravillosa que era su hija, que su mamá estaría tan orgullosa de ella. Luego le dijo que lo sentía. Se arrepintió de todo lo que había pasado y deseaba poder retroceder el tiempo y hacer que todo fuera mejor.

—No podemos hacer retroceder el tiempo, ¿verdad? —preguntó Nina—. Pero siempre podemos hacer que todo vuelva a estar bien.

—Sí, creo que podemos hacer eso —dijo Siwon—. Haré todo lo posible para que todo vuelva a estar bien.

—Entonces, ¿me acompañarás hasta el altar, papá?

* * *

Siwon no pudo reprimir esa sonrisa de orgullo en su rostro ya que tuvo el honor de acompañar a su hija por los pasillos. Fue un momento agridulce para Siwon. El hombre la entregó cuando ella era una niña y cuando finalmente la recuperó, tuvo que entregarla una vez más a su futuro esposo. Antes fue lo más triste después de perder a su esposa, pero ahora no tenía motivos para estar triste. Porque esta vez la entregó como novia, a un hombre que creía que cuidaría de su preciosa hija después de haber tenido una charla seria. Siwon se presentó como el tío de Nina a Alessandro, el prometido de Nina. Seguramente no podía decir que era su padre. Sería extraño si lo hiciera, ya que Siwon realmente parecía joven para ser su padre. Bueno, los vampiros nunca envejecen, ese era el gran problema.

La ceremonia de la boda fue privada y hermosa. Todos estaban tan hipnotizados por la novia y el novio que estaban de pie en el altar intercambiando sus votos. Pero la atención de Hyukjae fue atraída hacia cierto vampiro hermoso en esmoquin que estaba parado no muy lejos de la novia y el novio, ocupado tomando sus fotos. Hyukjae notó cómo se tomaba su trabajo en serio, revisando su cámara de vez en cuando y tomando fotos desde varios ángulos. Fruncía el ceño y, a veces, sonreía con satisfacción mientras comprobaba el resultado. Nada de lo que hizo Donghae se escapaba de sus ojos.

—Hola —Hyukjae lo recibió cuando terminó la ceremonia y Donghae se sentó con él. Donghae respondió con una gran sonrisa—. ¿Hiciste buenas fotos?

—Por supuesto —dijo mientras empujaba la cámara a su regazo después de poner la vista previa—. Míralas.

Hyukjae comenzó a mirar la pantalla y asintió ante cada foto que veía. —Son realmente maravillosos, Hae. Nina estará encantada.

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer. No tengo un regalo de bodas que pueda darle. Creo que estas fotos se verán bien como su regalo de bodas, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto.

—Se ven tan hermosos juntos, ¿no? —murmuró Donghae—. Se ve tan feliz. Por supuesto que todos se verían felices el día de su boda. Sé que lo haré...

La sonrisa se desvaneció de los labios de Donghae mientras hablaba y Hyukjae lo notó de inmediato. Torpemente, Donghae miró hacia otro lado inmediatamente después y Hyukjae supo exactamente por qué. Todo sería diferente si nada de esto nunca hubiera sucedido. Probablemente viviera una vida feliz como hombre casado si Hyukjae no hubiera desaparecido, si no estuviera destinado a ser lo que era hoy.

—Necesito salir —dijo Donghae torpemente mientras se levantaba. —Hay tantos... h-humanos... Estoy un poco mareado.

Hyukjae sabía que esa no era la verdadera razón. Pero asintió de todos modos. Sus ojos lo siguieron mientras salía de la habitación con el corazón apesadumbrado.

—¿Por qué no le pides que se case contigo de nuevo?

Hyukjae volvió la cabeza a tiempo para ver que Heechul ya estaba sentado a su lado.

—¿Disculpa?

—Me escuchaste —dijo Heechul con calma—. Sé que me casaría con él si me amara. Tienes suerte de que te ame tanto como para sacrificarlo todo.

—Yo... —Hyukjae dudó en continuar ya que ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que quería decir—. Yo... no lo sé. Yo solo...

—Pensé que lo amabas, Lee Hyukjae —Heechul puso los ojos en blanco—. ¿Qué estás esperando? Le propusiste matrimonio al hombre antes, ¿no es así?

—No lo sé... —Hyukjae inconscientemente se mordió el labio inferior—. Ojalá pudiera recordar. Las cosas son diferentes ahora y casarme es una gran decisión. Sé que amo a Donghae más de lo que puedes imaginar, pero no sé si... quiero... quiero decir, quiero estar con él, pero yo sólo... no creo que sea prudente... ya sabes...

—No, no sé lo que piensas —Heechul respondió—. Todo lo que sé es que eres tan tonto. Cásate con él. Haz de él tu pareja y te garantizo que serás el vampiro más feliz de la faz de la tierra.

—Yo... yo sólo... —intentó razonar Hyukjae—. Ni siquiera sé si todavía quiere... después de todo y yo realmente... yo de verdad... ya sabes, ¿no podemos hablar de esto? Realmente no sé qué decir... o lo que quiero y...

—Encuentra la respuesta aquí —Heechul tocó la cabeza de Hyukjae. Y luego su pecho—. Y sabrás lo que quieres.

* * *

Hyukjae observó el perfil de Donghae mientras empujaba más fuerte. Una mano agarró la cabeza de Donghae, haciendo que la mitad de su rostro se hundiera más en la almohada. Los labios de Hyukjae vagaban libremente por su espalda, chupando, lamiendo y besando mientras empujaba. Pronto, pudo sentir que el cuerpo de Donghae estaba cerca y sabía que estaba a punto de alcanzar su orgasmo. Cuando suplicó por la liberación, Hyukjae no perdió más tiempo. Se meció más fuerte y más profundo a un ritmo increíble y pronto el hombre debajo de él gritó de puro éxtasis, soltando su carga sobre el colchón. Podía sentir su cuerpo tensándose debajo del suyo y él también alcanzó su propio clímax poco después.

Donghae soltó un gemido decepcionante cuando sintió que el eje de Hyukjae abandonó su cuerpo, pero se calmó cuando Hyukjae plantó una serie de besos en su nuca.

—¿Estás bien?

Donghae sonrió al escuchar la pregunta. Estaba más que bien. Hacer el amor con la persona que más amaba estaba más que bien, no importaba lo adolorido que estuviera su cuerpo después de la tercera ronda esa noche. Lentamente se levantó y se acostó de espaldas y Hyukjae instantáneamente lo atrajo hacia sus brazos, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo con amor.

—Eso fue increíble —Donghae susurró mientras besaba el pecho agitado de Hyukjae. Los dedos rozaron suavemente la piel blanca de Hyukjae. Pero detuvo su mano tan pronto como sus dedos entraron en contacto con el collar que llevaba Hyukjae. Inconscientemente acarició los anillos.

Esos eran sus anillos de compromiso y la mente de Donghae recordó el día en que Hyukjae le propuso matrimonio. Todavía podía recordar tan vívidamente el vídeo que Hyukjae hizo para proponerle matrimonio. Fue dulce y adorable y, por lo que Donghae recordaba, ese día seguía siendo el día más feliz de su vida. Fue cuando sintió que su sueño finalmente se hizo realidad.

Donghae cerró los ojos al sentir que las lágrimas se acumulaban en la esquina de sus ojos. No, no debería derramar lágrimas solo porque la boda nunca se celebró. Debería estar agradecido de que a pesar de que Hyukjae no recordaba todo el pasado, no recordaba la propuesta, tuvo la suerte de que ahora mismo Hyukjae comenzara a amarlo nuevamente. Debería ser suficiente, se dijo a sí mismo. Debería ser suficiente...

—Hae, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

La voz de Hyukjae lo devolvió a la realidad. Mientras parpadeaba para quitarse las lágrimas, solo tarareó en respuesta. Tenía demasiado miedo de que si decía algo, Hyukjae supiera que algo andaba mal porque Donghae estaba tan seguro de que su voz temblaría.

—¿Estás cansado? —Hyukjae preguntó con ternura—. Lo siento, estoy seguro de que lo estás. Eso puede esperar. Vamos a dormir, ¿de acuerdo?

Donghae asintió de inmediato, sintiéndose aliviado de que Hyukjae nunca supiera qué pasó por su mente.

* * *

Era casi mediodía cuando se despertó. Frunciendo el ceño mientras se encontraba solo en la cama. Hyukjae no estaba allí. No podía sentirlo. Probablemente fue a cazar, pensó Donghae. Estaba a punto de levantarse cuando encontró una nota en la almohada junto a él. Donghae la desdobló con cuidado y vio la letra de Hyukjae.

_'Reúnete conmigo en la cascada.'_

Eso era todo lo que había en el papel. Nada más. Donghae frunció el ceño y no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué Hyukjae quería encontrarse con él en la cascada. Pero luego recordó que Hyukjae estaba a punto de preguntarle algo anoche. ¿Qué era lo que Hyukjae quería preguntarle? De repente Donghae tuvo miedo. Miedo de lo que Hyukjae quería decir. Miedo de que Hyukjae haya cambiado de opinión sobre él. Pero Donghae rechazó ese pensamiento.

Estaban bien. Hyukjae estaba feliz y bien después de la secciones de amor que tuvieron anoche. Pero esto debe ser realmente importante al punto de que Hyukjae le pidió que se reuniera en otro lugar solo para hablar. Podría simplemente hablar aquí. Pero a pesar de la confusión que comenzó a aparecer en su interior, Donghae comenzó a vestirse y obligó a sus piernas a caminar hacia la puerta.

Cuando llegó a la cascada, Donghae encontró a Hyukjae sentado en una de las rocas enorme en la orilla del río. Sonrió al ver a Donghae y la preocupación disminuyó instantáneamente.

—Finalmente te despertaste —Hyukjae sonrió—. Pensé que iba a estar aquí sentado para siempre esperándote.

—Alguien agotó toda mi energía anoche. No me culpes.

Hyukjae se rió levemente y le pidió a Donghae que se sentara a su lado. Así lo hizo.

—Recibí tu nota.

—Obviamente. Estás aquí, ¿no? —Hyukjae golpeó juguetonamente el hombro de Donghae con el suyo y Donghae se rió y lo empujó hacia atrás.

—Este es mi lugar favorito. Siempre vengo aquí cuando tengo algo en qué pensar.

—Aquí es hermoso —dijo Donghae mientras miraba a su alrededor—. Creo que también me gusta estar aquí.

—¿Sí? Bien, entonces. Porque quiero que disfrutes este lugar tanto como yo disfruto estar aquí —dijo Hyukjae—. Hay algo que quiero decir.

Donghae comenzó a tensarse al ver cómo cambió la expresión de Hyukjae.

—Sé que esto es un poco repentino. Y no quiero asustarte con lo que voy a decir.

—¿Qué es? Sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa.

Hyukjae asintió una vez y miró intensamente a los ojos de Donghae. —¿Me amas, Donghae?

—¿Qué? —Donghae preguntó después de unos momentos de silencio—. Por supuesto que te amo. ¿Por qué preguntas lo que ya sabes?

—Porque no quiero que te quedes estancado en el pasado —dijo Hyukjae—. Solo quiero saber si me amas o si amas al Hyukjae del pasado. Ese Hyukjae se ha ido hace mucho tiempo. Y el que está a tu lado es completamente diferente y solo quiero saber de quién estás enamorado en este momento.

—Hyukjae, no importa...

—Sí importa, Hae. Me importa a mí. Porque estoy tan enamorado de ti y no quiero que vivas en el pasado. No quiero que comiences a comparar al Hyukjae que una vez conociste con el que estás ahora.

—¿Por qué me lo estás poniendo difícil, Hyuk? Es amor. ¡Es una locura! ¡Es extraño! Amaba a ese Hyukjae del pasado y te amo a ti ahora. No puedo explicarlo. Solo lo siento. Eso es todo. —dijo Donghae—. Te amo. Eso es todo lo que siento.

—¿Sí? ¿Me amas?

—Lo hago —Donghae respondió con rapidez—. Realmente lo hago.

Hyukjae asintió y sonrió levemente antes de sacar el collar que estaba debajo de su camisa blanca. Con cuidado se lo quitó y sacó los anillos de la cadena. Se puso el anillo y lo acarició con los dedos.

—No sé cómo lo hizo el antiguo Hyukjae —dijo mientras giraba su cuerpo ligeramente hacia Donghae y levantaba el anillo para que el otro pudiera verlo mejor—. Pero espero que este Hyukjae lo haga mejor que él.

Los ojos de Donghae miraron el anillo frente a él con confusión. Para cuando cambió su mirada del anillo a los orbes de Hyukjae, vio lo gentiles y amorosos que eran esos ojos que casi no entendió lo que Hyukjae estaba preguntando.

—Lee Donghae, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?


	30. Mi Esposo, Mi Pareja

Donghae estaba estupefacto. Su mirada viajó del anillo a los ojos de Hyukjae, tratando de procesar la pregunta que Hyukjae acababa de hacer. No podía pensar por mucho que lo intentara, y mucho menos en responder. Ni siquiera podía emitir un sonido. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas cuando Hyukjae tomó su mano y estaba a punto de poner el anillo en su dedo.

Hyukjae se detuvo y miró hacia arriba cuando sintió que Donghae retiraba ligeramente su mano. Un ceño fruncido apareció en su frente y aunque no dijo nada, los ojos almendrados sabían que estaba dudando.

Hyukjae miró fijamente el anillo antes de sostenerlo en su palma. Se sintió rechazado y lastimado. Pero, no obstante, sonrió. Sus ojos encontraron los del otro cuando sintió que Donghae sostenía sus manos.

—Hyukjae, ¿estás seguro? —Donghae preguntó con cuidado—. ¿No crees que es demasiado rápido para ti? Quiero decir, con tu perdida de memoria y todo lo que nos pasó, ¿no crees que estás apurando las cosas? En lo que a ti respecta, apenas me conoces aunque nos conocemos desde hace tanto tiempo. ¿Qué te hace pensar que soy el único? Quiero decir, por favor, no me malinterpretes. Es sólo que no quiero que hagas todo esto por lástima. Ambos sabemos perfectamente bien cuánto te amo y cuánto te deseo. Es solo que...

—Dudas de mi intención.

—No, Hyukjae. No es así —dijo Donghae nerviosamente—. Es solo que...

—Por favor, Hae. Escucha con atención, ¿de acuerdo? —Hyukjae apretó la mano del otro ligeramente, asegurándose de que la atención del otro fuera toda suya—. Sé que te hice muchas cosas terribles en el pasado. Ojalá pudiera volver atrás en el tiempo y deshacer lo que sucedió. Pero no puedo. Ojalá pudiera recordar algo sobre ti y de mi y todo lo que hemos pasado juntos pero no puedo. Todo lo que sé es que comencé a amarte poco a poco a través del tiempo que pasamos juntos. Te amo. Te deseo. Y quiero que te cases conmigo porque no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti.

Donghae solo lo miró con esa mirada escéptica en su rostro.

—Quiero pasar mi vida contigo, Hae —Hyukjae continuó. Sus ojos eran suaves, la voz aún más suave y casi sonaba como si estuviera suplicando—. Sé que no te merezco después de todo lo que he hecho, pero no puedo mentirme a mí mismo. Te deseo. La forma en que me amas, soy adicto a eso. Todo este tiempo no has hecho más que amarme de una manera que ni siquiera yo puedo hacer. Te sacrificaste por mí y Heechul hyung tenía razón. Seré estúpido si alguna vez te dejo ir. ¿Es tan difícil para ti entenderlo? ¿No me acabas de decir que el amor es extraño y raro? Como tú, tampoco puedo explicarlo. Todo lo que sé es que te quiero. Quiero que seas mío por el resto de mi vida. Quiero verte cada minuto porque eres tan precioso. Solo dame una oportunidad.

Donghae se mordió el labio inferior cuando vio la tristeza y la desesperación en los ojos de Hyukjae. Quería creer todo lo que acababa de decirle, pero no podía pronunciar una sola palabra. Porque todo era demasiado bueno para ser verdad y Donghae solo quería asegurarse de que esto no fuera solo un sueño.

—Sé que no puedo prometerte que serás el hombre más feliz del mundo, pero te prometo que estoy dispuesto a intentar hacerte feliz mientras yo viva —Hyukjae agregó, desesperado por convencer al otro hombre frente a él que no hacía nada más que mirarlo—. Te amo. Realmente lo hago. Créeme, Hae. Te deseo.

Donghae estaba llorando cuando se arrojó al los brazos de Hyukjae. Sollozando débilmente mientras abrazaba al hombre que amaba con tanta fuerza como si su vida fuera a desvanecerse si no lo hiciera.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —susurró entre lágrimas, ganándose una risa del otro hombre que no había hecho más que acariciar su cabello con amor. Una pregunta tan infantil pero con un significado tan profundo. Hyukjae asintió y besó la cabeza de Donghae.

—No tienes idea de lo desesperado que estoy ahora por hacer que me creas —Hyukjae besó la cabeza de Donghae e inhaló el adictivo aroma del otro, sofocándose de la manera más dulce—. Eres todo lo que quiero en mi vida. Por favor, dame esa oportunidad. Dame esa oportunidad de amarte como tú me amas a mí.

Donghae lo soltó y lo miró a los ojos por un breve momento antes de inclinarse hacia adelante nuevamente para capturar los labios de Hyukjae. El beso fue cálido y gentil y Hyukjae se lo devolvió con tanto cuidado y amor como sabía que el otro había querido, con cuidado mientras sentía que el otro hombre temblaba de emoción.

—Nunca antes tuve la oportunidad de dar mi respuesta —Donghae dijo una vez que rompieron el beso—. Y nunca tuviste la oportunidad de escucharla.

—Lo sé —dijo Hyukjae—. Y no sabes lo asustado que estoy esperando que contestes ahora mismo. Pero por favor, ten en cuenta que no importa cuál sea tu respuesta, todavía te amaré. Nada ha cambiado. Siempre te amaré. Tu felicidad es todo para mí. Por favor, recuerda eso.

—Y la tuya lo es todo para mí —Donghae se inclinó hacia adelante de nuevo para otro beso corto pero suave—. No tienes idea de cuánto tiempo quería oírte decir que me quieres. Que me amas.

—Te amo, Hae. Te quiero —Hyukjae lo abrazó una vez más—. Por favor...

Hyukjae lo abrazó con fuerza, desesperado y asustado de que Donghae nunca le creyera y se alejara.

—Te amo, Hyukjae —Donghae murmuró, con la voz entrecortada mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas reprimir su propia emoción que se acumulaba en su interior—. Y no hay nada que desee más que estar contigo por el resto de mi vida.

Donghae lo soltó, los ojos mirando al otro con puro amor, los labios con una sonrisa pequeña pero dulce.

—Entonces sí, Lee Hyukjae. Me casaré contigo.

Esta vez Hyukjae se quedó estupefacto. Ni siquiera podía pronunciar la palabra que quería decir. Solo podía mirar a Donghae sin poder decir nada. Fue cuando Donghae lo besó de nuevo que finalmente pudo encontrar su voz nuevamente.

—¿Es un sí?

—Si...

Una amplia sonrisa brilló en sus labios. No perdió tiempo en capturar los labios delgados una vez más, incapaz de contener la furiosa emoción dentro de su pecho.

—Dijiste que sí... —murmuró Hyukjae de nuevo, como si tratara de convencerse a sí mismo de que lo que acababa de escuchar era correcto.

Para cuando vio esa hermosa sonrisa aparecer en esos labios rosados nuevamente, Hyukjae supo que escuchó bien. Donghae dijo que sí a su propuesta.

—Siempre seré tuyo, Hyuk —dijo Donghae, otra lágrima feliz rodó por su mejilla—. Lo fui, lo soy y lo seré por siempre. Siempre ha sido un sí, Hyukjae. ¡Sí... y sí... y sí!

—¡Si! —Hyukjae exclamó, vertiendo la felicidad más genuina que pudo expresar mientras buscaba otro beso. Y otro, y otro. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que lloraba. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas como la lluvia y Donghae limpió todas y cada una de las gotas con el pulgar.

—Entonces déjame hacer esto —dijo una vez que superó su propia emoción y tomó la mano de Donghae, deslizándole el anillo que casi fue olvidado. Sonrió contento por lo perfecto que era ese anillo de compromiso en el dedo de Donghae—. No puedo esperar hasta el día en que nos casemos. Serás mío para siempre.

—Es perfecto —sonrió Donghae—. Ser tuyo para siempre es todo lo que quiero.

Hyukjae sonrió y le entregó el otro anillo a Donghae. —También hazme tuyo para siempre.

Donghae tomó la mano de Hyukjae y se maldijo porque sus manos no dejaban de temblar. Pero al final logró deslizarlo en el dedo anular de Hyukjae. En el momento en que levantó la cabeza para mirar al rostro de Hyukjae, el otro ya cerraba la brecha entre ellos para besarlo.

—Gracias, Donghae —Hyukjae murmuró con sus frentes juntas, sus manos ahuecando tiernamente la cara del otro—. Por darme una oportunidad. No tienes idea de lo feliz que soy ahora. Te amo.

—Oye... —Donghae se apartó un poco para poder ver los ojos de Hyukjae. Sonrió dulcemente ante la suavidad en la mirada del otro—. Estás viendo al ser más feliz y afortunado de todo el universo en este momento. Este momento es lo que siempre he soñado. Te amo, con todo lo que soy.

—Bueno, supongo que tenemos que celebrar esto.

—Supongo que sí —se rió Donghae—. ¿Qué tienes en mente?

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios del otro mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante, lo empujaba hacia abajo hasta que su espalda descansaba sobre la dura roca. Lo siguiente que supo es que ya estaba inmovilizando a Donghae. Labios hambrientos llenando cada centímetro de la cara y el cuello del otro con tanto amor y afecto.

—Uhm... Hyukjae... —Donghae exhaló—. No vamos a... hacerlo aquí, ¿verdad?

—¿Por qué no? —Hyukjae sonrió, acariciando con sus labios gruesos sobre los delgados—. No hay nadie más que nosotros.

—Estás loco... —Donghae se rió entre dientes, golpeando los bíceps de Hyukjae mientras hablaba—. ¿Y si alguien nos viera? Esto es una locura.

—Bueno, soy un loco —él dijo—. Estoy loco por ti. Y tengo tantas ganas de hacerte el amor ahora mismo que no me importa si alguien nos viera. Déjalos ver... déjalos que miren cuanto te deseo. Estoy tan enamorado de ti, ¿no puedes ver eso?

Donghae se mordió el labio inferior mientras oleadas de satisfacción inundaban su pecho. ¿Cómo podría no hacerlo cuando el hombre que amaba lo quería de esta manera? ¿Cómo podría no hacerlo cuando su amado le pidió que fuera suyo una vez más? No podría sentirse más feliz que esto. Estaba tan abrumado que no se dio cuenta de que sus propias manos estaban tirando de la camisa de Hyukjae quitándosela.

—¿Pensé que tenías miedo de que alguien pudiera vernos? —Hyukjae frunció el ceño, pero esa sonrisa traviesa nunca abandonó sus labios una vez que vio a Donghae quitarse su propia camisa y arrojarla descuidadamente al río.

—Supongo que también estoy loco.

* * *

—¿Boda? —Kyuhyun frunció el ceño—. ¿Te refieres al apareamiento?

—¿Qué? —los orbes miel de Donghae se ensanchan. Y si todavía fuera un humano, habría capas de tinte rojo decorando sus mejillas. Nervioso, miró hacia otro lado. Siempre fue tímido para empezar, y escuchar una pregunta tan atrevida lo hacía encogerse.

—A.P.A.R.E.A.M.I.E.N.T.O. —Kyuhyun repitió descaradamente, ganándose un duro golpe de Heechul. Pero esa mirada mortal hacia él no fue suficiente para detenerlo—. ¿Qué? Nosotros nos apareamos...

—¡Uno de estos días, Kyuhyun, terminaré arrancándote la cabeza! —gritó Heechul.

—Está bien —Donghae habló tan pronto como Heechul terminó su oración—. El caso es que Hyukjae y yo queremos estar juntos, como sea que ustedes lo llamen... y esperábamos que todos ustedes pudieran decirnos la manera.

—¿Estás seguro de que esto es lo que quieres? La unión de sangre... —preguntó Leeteuk mientras miraba a los ojos de Donghae—. Porque una vez que hagamos esto, ambos estarán unidos de por vida. Siwon le dio su sangre a su esposa para que la tomara y él le pertenecerá para siempre. Incluso cuando la muerte se la llevó, el vínculo no se puede romper. Solo quiero que ambos lo entiendan.

Donghae giró levemente la cabeza, lo suficiente para que sus ojos encontraran a Hyukjae. La expresión en su cara era ilegible e hizo que Donghae se lo cuestionara. ¿Hyukjae realmente quería esto? ¿Hyukjae realmente quería estar con él de por vida? Este tipo de vínculo es diferente al que conocía. El matrimonio se puede cancelar o romper o como ellos lo llamen. Este vínculo los ata a ambos de por vida, ni siquiera la muerte los separará. ¿Hyukjae estaba asustado?

Pero todas sus dudas desaparecieron tan pronto como los ojos de Hyukjae se encontraron con los suyos. Esos orbes miel lo miraban con tanto amor y no había ninguna duda allí. Ni siquiera la más mínima.

—Nunca he estado tan seguro en toda mi vida —dijo Hyukjae, fijando su mirada gentil en la del otro—. Él es único con el que quiero estar el resto de mi vida.

—Muy bien —Leeteuk asintió en comprensión, sabiendo de memoria que ambas partes estaban completamente entendidas—. El momento será arreglado para ambos. Así que prepárense.

* * *

—¿Donghae ya está aquí?

Nuevamente, Nina murmuró 'No' por enésima vez esa noche y Hyukjae se frotó la sien con nerviosismo, ganando un molesto gruñido de Nina que estaba tratando de abrocharle su camisa.

—¿Te importa? Estoy tratando de hacerte lucir bien. Deja de moverte y déjame arreglar esta corbata y abrochar tu chaleco. Es casi la hora. Pronto será el crepúsculo.

Hyukjae no dijo nada y solo dejó que Nina abrochara su chaleco y luego su traje gris oscuro. Ella lo estaba ayudando felizmente a arreglarse, asegurándose de que no hubiera arrugas, polvo ni nada en el traje. Hyukjae se quedó quieto y dejó que Nina hiciera todo por él. Su mente vagó de nuevo. Su rostro sin mirar a nada mientras sus cejas se arqueaban.

—Te ves increíble, Hyukjae. ¡Solo mírate! —los labios de Nina formaron una amplia y satisfecha sonrisa mientras se apartaba un poco, tratando de ver al que pronto sería el esposo con su camisa gris claro y una corbata gris oscuro, chaleco y traje a juego.

De hecho, se veía increíblemente hermoso. El traje estaba muy bien envuelto en su delgado cuerpo. Cada línea y curva resaltaba perfectamente. Sin defectos. Todo gritaba perfección de la cabeza a los pies. Su cabello oscuro estaba muy bien peinado y en esta ocasión especial, mostraba perfectamente su rostro. Sus labios gruesos eran de un rojo cereza natural, por lo que era un centro de atención y sus ojos eran hermosos como miel oscura. Pero aunque eran hermosos, Nina notó que estaban un poco tristes y confundidos.

—Lee Hyukjae, esa no es la cara de alguien que se va a casar —dijo Nina. Pero parece que Hyukjae no se dio cuenta—. ¿Qué estás pensando?

—¿Qué? Oh... yo... nada. No estoy pensando en nada. Lo siento —dijo Hyukjae, forzando una sonrisa a aparecer en sus labios, pero no logró convencer a la bruja. Nina solo tuvo que fruncir el ceño más profundamente y Hyukjae no tuvo la oportunidad de mentir más—. Aún no está aquí. Es casi la hora y aún no está aquí.

—¿Podrías relajarte? —Nina se rió entre dientes—. Estará aquí pronto. ¿No puedes sentirlo?

—No, no puedo —Hyukjae respondió, sonaba frustrado—. Por algunas razón extraña, decidió protegerse de mí. Yo sólo... ¡Me está volviendo loco! No puedo olerlo, no sé dónde está, tampoco puedo sentirlo y eso... ¡apesta!

—Él estará aquí. ¡Deja de preocuparte! Me estás poniendo nerviosa. Tal vez solo quería hacer las cosas especiales e interesantes, ¿sabes? Además, no puedes ver al novio antes del día de la boda.

—Extraño...

—¡No lo es! Es romántico. Imagínalo cuando lo vuelva a ver más tarde. Será reconfortante y especial.

—¿Qué tiene de especial? Dejarme en la oscuridad no es nada especial —Hyukjae respondió, claramente molesto—. Quizás cambió de opinión.

Nina se rió y se ganó una mirada del vampiro molesto.

—Sí, tal vez cambió de opinión. ¿Quién quería casarse con un idiota como tú? —Nina puso los ojos en blanco—. De hecho, probablemente esté a bordo de un avión en este momento tratando de huir y borró su rastro. Eso explica por qué se protege de ti.

Nina quería seguir hablando pero la expresión del rostro de Hyukjae la hizo reír.

—¡Solo estaba bromeando! ¡Por qué te lo tomas tan en serio Lee Hyukjae! —dijo Nina mientras rodaba los ojos—. Estás hablando de un hombre que te ama más que a nada. Te ha estado esperando y buscándote durante los últimos diez años. ¿Cómo puedes dudar de él ahora?

—No lo he visto en una semana. Y lo extraño.

—Pronto será tuyo para siempre. Deja de preocuparte y vuelve a practicar tus votos.

—¿Qué votos?

—¡¿En serio?!

—Nadie me dijo sobre los votos...

—Lee Hyukjae, eres el que quiere casarse cuando otros vampiros simplemente se unen. Sé que quieres esto por Donghae. Este es su sueño y todo lo que quieres es cumplirlo. Al menos hazlo de la manera correcta. ¿Qué es una boda sin los voto? ¿Has pensado en eso alguna vez?

Pero antes de que Hyukjae pudiera siquiera pensar, alguien estaba llamando a la puerta y un rostro familiar emergió con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Era Kyuhyun y sabía por qué estaba allí. No hay tiempo para siquiera pensar en los votos ahora.

—Es la hora.

* * *

Era la última semana de septiembre, donde todas las hojas se tornaron en una hermosa combinación de rojo, amarillo, naranja y marrón. Hyukjae caminó por el pasillo con elegancia. Paso a paso hacia una nueva etapa en su vida con muchos pares de ojos puestos en él.

Todos se levantaron de su asiento mientras pasaba. Kangin y su hermana Hyejin del noroeste, Yesung del sur y muchos otros estaban allí.

Era el día de su boda.

Allí estaba finalmente bajo el arco nupcial, hecho con ramitas trenzadas y ramas de árboles y decorado con hermosos colores otoñales. Donghae quería casarse junto a las cascadas porque dijo que quería hacerlo en el lugar donde a Hyukjae le encantaba estar y Hyukjae instantáneamente estuvo de acuerdo.

Todo a su alrededor era asombrosamente impresionante. El arco de la boda estaba enmarcando perfectamente la cascada en el fondo. El suelo del bosque estaba bellamente cubierto con hojas amarillas, naranjas, marrones y rojas, era romántico. La luz del sol era tenue y suave, resaltando el cielo casi azul oscuro con un suave color naranja y nectarino. Era el crepúsculo más hermoso.

Pero nada tan hermoso como Donghae. Estaba seguro de inmediato en cuanto lo vio.

Hyukjae estaba mirando la cascada distraídamente cuando de repente el olor de Donghae llenó sus sentidos. Inconscientemente cerró los ojos e inhaló con avidez el aire que lo rodeaba, sintiéndose sereno y aliviado al mismo tiempo y casi de inmediato. Todos sus sentidos gritaban que Donghae finalmente estaba allí.

Hyukjae estaba emocionado porque podía sentir su presencia por primera vez desde lo que parecía casi una eternidad. Lentamente levantó la cabeza y se dio la vuelta y todo se volvió más hermoso de lo que ya era. Donghae caminó con Heechul y Leeteuk detrás de él. Se veía tan hermoso que Hyukjae se olvidó de sonreír aunque sus labios ya se separaron hace algún tiempo. Era mágico, encantador y fascinante.

Donghae miró a Hyukjae una vez que se paró a su lado. Una sonrisa tímida apareció en sus labios cuando Hyukjae le devolvió la sonrisa. Donghae se veía tan hermoso con su traje oscuro. El mismo color y diseño que el de él. Su cabello estaba peinado elegantemente y su flequillo caía naturalmente sobre su frente, tal como le gusta a Hyukjae.

—Hola —Hyukjae murmuró suavemente, trazando suavemente la línea de la mandíbula de Donghae con sus dedos.

—Hola —Donghae se lo devolvió, sonriendo tímidamente.

—Te ves precioso —susurró y Donghae sonrió más ampliamente mientras bajaba la mirada, mirando nerviosamente las hojas entre sus zapatos.

—Tú también te ves genial —Donghae susurró en respuesta.

Su mirada permaneció fija durante unos segundos antes de que se escuchara la voz de Leeteuk, dando la bienvenida a todos a la ceremonia.

—Bienvenidos queridos y sean testigos de como Lee Hyukjae y Lee Donghae eligen caminar juntos por el mundo. Esta ceremonia del vínculo de sangre sellará su amor. Malditos o bendecidos vivirán y caminarán juntos.

Leeteuk tomó el cáliz hecho de piedra sangrienta y un hermoso cuchillo plateado y caminó hacia Hyukjae. Él sonrió y asintió hacia el novio y le entregó el cuchillo. Hyukjae levantó su mano izquierda e hizo un corte horizontal a lo largo de su muñeca con el cáliz debajo para recoger la sangre derramada antes de que la herida sanara. Luego caminó y se paró ante Donghae y el otro novio hizo lo mismo.

—Adelante, Hijos de la Sangre. A medida que su sangre se una, beberán de este cáliz y sellarán su destino. Seamos todos testigos de esta armonía inquebrantable.

Leeteuk luego le dio el cáliz a Hyukjae, quien lo aceptó con gusto. Mientras miraba a los ojos de Donghae, tomó un sorbo. Una vez que la mezcla de su sangre tocó sus labios, pudo sentir el extraño pero fuerte poder dispararse a través de su cuerpo. Y cuando fue el turno de Donghae de tomar el cáliz y beber, pudo sentir el vínculo entre ellos. Era como si fueran uno.

—Lee Hyukjae, permítenos ser testigos de tu devoción y voto ante tu futuro esposo.

Hyukjae se volvió hacia Donghae y lo miró a los ojos. Los dedos se entrelazaron cuando comenzó sus votos.

—Donghae, para decir verdad, no he preparado mis votos, así que no sé si esto es lo suficientemente decente —dijo Hyukjae nerviosamente. Pero el suave apretón que sintió en su mano le dio coraje para continuar.

—Hae, no esperaba que alguien caminara conmigo en mi vida aburrida e incolora y que la hiciera tan colorida y soleada como tú lo has hecho. No puedo olvidar esos días en que te cruzaste en mi camino. Y si pudiera volver en el tiempo y cambió la forma en que te he tratado, lo haría. Porque no merecías ser tratado como yo lo hice...

Donghae apretó la mano de Hyukjae un poco más fuerte y silenciosamente le rogó que olvidara esos momentos. Una lágrima rodando por la mejilla de Hyukjae lo hizo desear abrazarlo.

—E incluso después de todo lo que he hecho, he aprendido que siempre estás a mi lado. Me hiciste sentir tan querido y amado e hizo que me diera cuenta de lo precioso que eres. Y después de todo lo que hemos pasado, simplemente no pude imaginarme mi vida sin ti. Con todo lo que soy, te prometo, que me quedaré a tu lado y te devolveré todo el amor que me has dado, para quererte y protegerte con todas las fuerzas que tengo hasta el fin de los tiempos. Gracias por enseñarme a amar. Y espero poder amarte correctamente. Te amo, Donghae, con todo mi corazón y mi alma.

El silencio justo después de que Hyukjae prometiera su devoción hacia su novio fue ensordecedor. Pero de una manera tranquila y maravillosa. Donghae asintió levemente y le dedicó una leve sonrisa mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no llorar.

—Lee Donghae, permítenos ser testigos de tu devoción y voto ante tu futuro esposo.

Dicho hombre sonrió ya que era su turno de decir sus votos. Ojos que miran gentilmente los que pronto serán los orbes de su esposo.

—A veces, otra alma recorre nuestro camino, y luego dos se vuelven uno, enamorados eterno. Encontré mi amor eterno cuando te conocí. No tienes idea de cómo solo tú podrías salvar un alma perdida como yo. Tú eres quien me dio la oportunidad de vivir una vida digna que un hombre debería tener. Tú fuiste quien me enseñó a amar a través de tu amor. Me enseñaste que vale la pena luchar por el amor. Así que luché por ese amor. Luche por ti. Y si me agradeces por cruzarme en tu camino, debí haber sido yo quien te agradeciera por cruzarte en el mío. Con todo lo que soy, te prometo que siempre te cuidaré como tú me cuidas a mí. Quedarme a tu lado por la eternidad. Te honraré y apreciaré hasta el fin de los tiempos. Te amo con todo lo que soy, Lee Hyukjae. Hasta el fin de los tiempos.

En ese momento, Leeteuk les pidió que intercambiaran la alianza. Hyukjae tomó la alianza de matrimonio de Siwon y tomó la mano de Donghae. Secó las lágrimas de la mejilla de Donghae antes de deslizar la banda en su dedo anular. Una amplia sonrisa de felicidad brillaba en los labios de Donghae mientras colocaba la banda en el dedo de Hyukjae.

—Que la luna de sangre sobre ustedes sea la protectora de su amor. A medida que pasa el tiempo, recuerden, como la estrella debe arder su amor, como la piedra si su amor es firme. Estén cerca, pero no tan cerca que se restrinjan el uno al otro. Poséanse mutuamente, pero concédanse la libertad de crecer. Sean comprensivos y compasivos, y tengan paciencia con el otro, porque las tormentas pueden llegar, pero pasarán rápidamente. Sean libres en dar afecto y calor. No teman, no sea que los caminos o las palabras de los ignorantes les provoquen malestar. Que toda la bendición les sea dada a ustedes, ahora y siempre. Mientras sus dos dedos se entrelazan, que su amor perdure por esta vida y todas las demás. Como ahora están unidos por sangre, los proclamo Esposo y Esposo. Los dos ahora son uno. Ahora puedes besarte para sellar el vínculo.

Hyukjae dio un paso adelante y cerró la brecha entre ellos. Una sonrisa tímida emergió de los labios de Donghae mientras los labios de Hyukjae rozaban ligeramente los suyos. El beso fue tierno y gentil, pero dejó chispas de felicidad en sus corazones.

Los vítores y aplausos pronto se escucharon y ambos se separaron por un momento antes de darse un cálido abrazo.

—Mi esposo, mi pareja... —Donghae susurró contento en el oído del otro mientras se abrazaban. Hyukjae asintió antes de que él también susurrara suavemente la misma palabra en el oído de Donghae.

—Mi esposo, mi pareja...


End file.
